Aya entre ángeles y caballeros
by liluel azul
Summary: La batalla por impedir el despertar de Ame no Zako diosa de la cólera continúa, pues la princesa Melon y toda horda de demonios siguen causando problemas ¿Seiya se convertirá en Zombi por la mordida del jinkininki? Aya se tapa los ojos no quiere ver. Shiryun se topa con el ciempiés gigante, Ikki muestra la furia del fénix y tendremos mucho Shun por ser su mes.
1. En la escuela

_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción mis ratos frente al televisor.**_

_**Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki**_

_**¡Arriba caballeros de bronce! **_

_**¡Que sus cosmos ardan al infinito! **_

_**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**_

_**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**

**Capítulo 1: En la escuela**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Calor**_

Podía ver las hermosas llanuras de Siberia, todas cubiertas de nieve, Los paisajes fríos, helados y congelados. Con nieve, mucha nieve, montañas de nieve. Con un viento que cala hasta los huesos. Y la nieve, como se abstraía en la nieve. Nieve y más nieve. Recuerda con alegría todas las veces que paso a la intemperie para soportar el frío. Paso cientos de horas bajo las nevadas, soportando el viento helado, estando semienterrado en la nieve, fría, total y absolutamente fría. Endemoniadamente fría, tan fría, tan fría, tan fría…

Un golpe en el respaldo de la butaca lo hace volver al la realidad. Sus ojos adormilados se topan con los regañones de Shiryu. Lo había vuelto hacer. Había liberado un poco de aire frío para refrescarse. El problema radicaba en que los alumnos sentados a su alrededor de repente y de manera extraña sentían un escalofrió que los ponía a temblar a causa del fresco.

Aun adormilado Hyoga se recarga en la paleta. El verano Japonés es muy caluroso, y este pasara a la historia como uno de los que rompen record. Maldito calentamiento global.

Los 5 jóvenes que anteriormente lucharon para proteger a la humanidad de dioses malévolos ahora están experimentando la vida de adolescentes normales. Ordenes expresas de Saori. Ya habían luchado bastante. Sus cortas vidas habían transcurrido entre los entrenamientos, donde siempre estuvieron al borde de la muerte. Luego entre las guerras santas y los hospitales.

Ya era justo que tuvieran una vida sin preocupaciones, era tiempo de que llenaran sus mentes con recuerdos felices. Por eso los obligo a volver a la escuela. Y estaba muy al pendiente de eso. De otro modo a la primera distracción los caballeros correrían lejos de este lugar.

Y era por eso que Hyoga se encontraba en este sitio infernal. El calor lo adormilaba y la voz del maestro lo arrullaba. Cerró sus ojos, dejó de seguir la clase. Su mente viajó a su paraíso helado y nuevamente se recreó en los hielos eternos, en el recuerdo del frío de ese lugar. Tan frío, tan frío, pero tan …

Otro golpe al respaldo de la butaca y el rubio despierta.

-Y bien Hyoga-kun ¿tienes la respuesta? –dijo el profesor

-Pregunta 37- susurró Shiryu a su espalda.

Hyoga se puso de pie y se puso a buscar la dichosa pregunta. Ayer termino todo el cuestionario. Ayer hacia tanto calor. Tanto como hoy. Un calor tan insoportable. Un calor que no lo deja pensar.

Pregunta 37. Como es que han avanzado tanto, sólo presto atención hasta la pregunta 9. Después de esa todo lo demás se la ha pasado adormilado. Cuando por fin la encuentra se pone a leer la respuesta. Y estaba por terminar cuando la carcajada de Ikki lo distrae. Observa a su amigo y luego alrededor, todo mundo lo ve asombrado. Shiryu se lleva una mano a los ojos. Esta tratando de no reírse también.

-(^o^) El calor sí que te afecta Hyoga- le dice el peliazul

Intentaba entender que fue lo que paso cuando mira su cuaderno. Allí estaba la respuesta. Lo había escrito y por lo tanto leído en ruso. Ayer con el calor en algún momento divagó y comenzó a escribir en su lengua materna.

-Hyoga-kun

-Sí, ya se, al pasillo y traduce ese cuestionario.

-Me leíste el pensamiento. Ikki-kun ya que contamos con el milagro de su presencia y estás de buen humor puede continuar con la pregunta.

Hyoga abandona el salón y se sienta en el piso a traducir el cuestionario. A través de la ventana observa el cielo sin nubes. Maldito calentamiento global. Sí que hace calor. Baja la mirada para volver a sus apuntes cuando de reojo le parece ver algo.

Se siente extraño como si fuera observado. Contempla fijamente la ventana. No hay nada.

-Hyoga-kun.- Dice el profesor, parado en la puerta.- No creas que no te estoy vigilando.

-¿Eh?- Eleva la vista y se topa con el maestro. No había notado su presencia.

-No te saque para que duermas más cómodamente.

-Sí profesor.

El maestro lo deja para seguir con la clase, mientras Hyoga suelta otro bostezo. El calor lo tiene muy atontado. Eso debió ser.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Como cuando éramos niños.**_

La hora del receso ha llegado e Ikki y Shiryu asombrados observan dormir a Hyoga y es que el caballero se ha recargado en el respaldo de la butaca, de lado, a punto de caer, con la cara hacia el techo y con la boca bien abierta, roncando sonoramente debido a la mala postura.

-(^v^) Sempais ya estamos aquí.- Shiryu e Ikki se encogieron al oír la voz de Seiya. No les gustaba que los llamara sempais, los hacia sentirse raros.

No pudieron quedar en la misma clase, por poco Ikki queda en otro grado pero Saori sabia que si no quedaba con alguien, el joven peliazul jamás se presentaría en el colegio.

- (OoO) ¡Válgame dios!- exclamo Shun al ver dormir a Hyoga.

-Ya estamos otra vez en esta época.-dijo Seiya muy divertido por observar a su amigo.

-Sí, la época en la que los cisnes hibernan.- continuo Shiryu

Shun inmediatamente tomó el saco del uniforme de Hyoga y lo dobló para hacer una almohada. Con mucho cuidado acomodo al rubio haciéndolo recargarse en la paleta. Tenia que acomodarlo antes de que a Seiya se le ocurriera hacerle una travesura. Miró al castaño por un instante y vio la decepción en sus ojos.

-Te conozco.- le dijo el peliverde.

-¿Me crees capaz de aprovecharme de esta situación?

-Sí.- respondieron los tres.

-Demonios, no puedo hacerle travesuras cuando Shun esta aquí. Shiryu me secunda e Ikki sólo se ríe, pero tú Shun te me adelantas a toda idea y me bloqueas.

Shun no dijo nada, tras acomodar a Hyoga se sentó para conversar con los demás.

Después de los comentarios del desatino de Hyoga al leer en ruso y las consecuentes risas, Seiya comenzó hablar acerca de un proyecto de clase, tenían que exponer, sólo era hablar de cualquier tema, pero quería algo sencillo que no le ameritara pasar horas en la biblioteca. Desgraciadamente el tema de mitos y leyendas alguien se los había ganado, así que Shun y él, que estaban en equipo deseaban oír sugerencias.

Shun se levantó iba a comprar la comida en la cafetería, Ikki se levantó también para acompañarlo. Pero antes de irse el peliverde miró seriamente a Seiya.

-No le hagas nada. Hyoga se siente mal por el calor que hace.

-Vale, me portare bien.

Ambos hermanos se marcharon. Por su parte Seiya y Shiryu charlaban. Hace un año se encontraban en el hospital recuperándose de las incontables heridas recibidas en batalla. Jamás se imaginaron estar en la escuela, que la preocupación de mantener el mundo a salvo fuera reemplazada por el estrés de los exámenes, las tareas y demás cosas que le roban el sueño a los jóvenes normales.

De pronto Hyoga se despierta, un calido viento que entró por la ventana llamó su atención.

-Va a llover…cuando salgamos de clases va a estar lloviendo.- Y diciendo eso volvió a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-El pronostico del clima llego hasta ustedes por Hyoga-sempai recuerden que tiene un cero por ciento de margen de error.- bromeo Seiya

-¡Ay no Hyoga!- Dijo Shiryu molesto.- Como se te ocurre darte cuenta hasta ahora, no traemos paraguas.

Tomó a Hyoga del cuello de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo para despertarlo.

-A ver ¿Cómo vamos a regresar a casa si llueve?

-¿Qué hacen?- Los interrogó una chica pelirroja, compañera de Seiya y Shun

-Aya. ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el castaño.

-Soy tu compañera de equipo. Burro. Y ¿como está eso que va a llover si ni nubes hay?

Mientras, Shun camina siguiendo a su hermano. Ikki aun conserva ese aire solitario alrededor de él. Cuando eran niños también lo tenia. Se les ha hecho difícil integrarse a la escuela, pero todos a excepción de Ikki, de cuando en cuando, conversaban con alguien.

Shun tomó el montón de comida que compraron y se encaminaron de regreso al salón. De pronto empezó a sentir algo en el ojo. Como tenia las manos ocupadas no podía hacer nada, sin mediar palabra Ikki se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me entro algo en el ojo.

Con suavidad Ikki tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su pequeño hermano.

-Es una pestaña. Espera. Listo.

-Arigatou nii-san

Igual que cuando niños Ikki imponía respeto, pero la calidez de su corazón hacia que las personas se sintieran seguras y cómodas con su presencia.

Continuaron con su camino de regreso, pasaron junto a un montón de chicos que vendían fotografías de la nueva heroína local "La ángel vengador" Una chica que usa un par de alas de papel y que anda causando conmoción con sus actos heroicos. Ikki se paso de largo, Shun se detuvo un poco para ver. En su mayoría se trataban de imágenes borrosas.

Cuando volvieron Shun se enfado por que Shiryu todavía estaba sacudiendo a Hyoga. Dejó las cosas que traía en una silla y de inmediato comenzó a regañarlos.

-Es el colmo. No me puedo ir porque de inmediato empiezan a molestarlo. –Dijo mientras liberaba al rubio y lo volvía a recostar en la butaca. Hyoga ni cuenta se dio porque estaba en séptimo sueño.

-Conste que yo no fui.

-Toda la culpa la tiene él. Mira que venir a decirme que va a llover.

-¿Qué?

-De repente se despertó y dijo, a la hora de la salida va a estar lloviendo

-Debiste darte cuenta antes.- Decía Shun a Hyoga dando un sape al aire fingiendo que se lo daba al rubio.- No traemos paraguas. Ni tenemos dinero para el transporte.

-No es posible que le crean, no hay nubes en el cielo.- Replica Aya

-Cuando Hyoga dice que va a llover, llueve.

-¿Cómo le hace para saberlo?

Shiryu no sabia que decir, no podía explicarle que pertenecía a una orden de guerreros que eran conocidos como magos del agua y el aire. Que su técnica de batalla se basaba en el control de las temperaturas frías, que cualquier rastro de humedad en el ambiente era recibida como ventaja y que por lo tanto aprendió a leerlo con sólo sentirlo. Además ya eran considerados bastante extraños como para que todavía Hyoga se convirtiera en guru del clima. Y se arrepintió de haber hecho tal escándalo por la lluvia.

-Se llama instinto siberiano.- Comenzó a explicar Ikki.- Como notaras Hyoga no es totalmente japonés. Es mitad ruso y creció en Siberia.

-(OoO) Huy allí hace mucho frío.

-Aja. Pues allí leer el clima es de vital importancia, la gente aprende desde chicos este arte y hasta lo logran con hora exacta. Porque si no regresan a sus hogares antes de la nevada corren el riesgo de morir congelados.

-o o o o o h.- Dijo Aya con cara de marcianito de Toy Story

-Ahora guarda este secreto por que es muy molesto que anden preguntando a cada rato si va a llover.

-Sip

Los tres muchachos vieron a Ikki con sorpresa por el cuento que le había contado a Aya. Y no por la gran mentirota que se acababa de echar si no por que era raro. Primero porque le estaba dirigiendo la palabra a alguien a parte de ellos. Segundo por el tono con que había hablado, tan calmado y sabio. No lo habían oído así desde niños. Cuando Shun no teniendo a nadie más a quien preguntar, cuestionaba a su hermano con las clásicas preguntas que hacen los peques y que Ikki, por ser también pequeño no sabia a ciencia cierta como o el por qué de las cosas y se echaba esas historias sacadas de la manga.

-Bueno ya me voy, pero ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar.- dijo a Seiya y Shun

-Yes boss

Los jóvenes caballeros se disponen a merendar. Con mucho trabajo Shun despertó a Hyoga lo suficiente para medio comer.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Travesuras bajo la lluvia**_

-(TTvTT) Está fría, está fría. La lluvia es fría.

Las lagrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Hyoga, quien se encuentra casi a medio patio bañándose con la lluvia. Bajo techo se hallan Ikki y Shiryu. Tal y como el rubio había pronosticado 15 minutos antes de que terminaran las clases comenzó a llover.

-Pareces un loco parado ahí.- Lo regaña Shiryu

Hyoga lo ignoró. Seguía festejando que la lluvia refrescaba el ambiente.

Los jóvenes esperan a Seiya y Shun, para volver. Pero Shiryu está molesto por tener que regresar a pie y bajo la lluvia.

-Temes deshacerte con el agua como bruja malvada, bueno, brujo en tu caso. –Decía Hyoga quien ya había empezado a saltar en los charcos.

-Me molesta la sensación de zapatos mojados y el cabello pegado a la cara.

Acababa de decir eso cuando el rubio dio un salto sobre un gran charco que se encuentra frente al dragón empapándolo todo. Y de inmediato corrió para poner distancia de por medio. Por su parte Ikki se sonrió por esta inocente travesura.

-Ahora sí no te salvas.

He iba a ir por el cisne cuando un Pegaso en estampida pasa a lado de él y salta en el charco mojándolo de nuevo. En menos de un segundo se esconde tras el rubio. Y la carcajada de Ikki se oyó por la nueva mojada que se llevo el Dragón.

-¡Hyoga, sálvame de esa loca!- Dice Seiya escondiéndose tras el rubio.

El joven del tatuaje todavía no entendía que sucedía cuando una pelirroja paso y saltó sobre el charco, bañándolo nuevamente. Sólo que la joven por ir en tacones altos no pudo aterrizar bien y cayó en medio de lo que había sido un charco muy hondo y que ahora su contenido encuentra sobre el pobre Dragón.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Shiryu a la joven.

-¿Qué le hiciste Seiya? – lo interrogó Hyoga

-Nada fue Shun quien empezó.

Shun se les unió. –Lo siento mucho Aya.- Decía

-¿Pero que paso?

-Es que en los lockers tire a Aya sin querer. Por andar jugando con Seiya no la vi y la atropelle. –Explicaba Shun

-Y la falda se le levanto y mostró todo el calzón de Hello Kitty- Agregó Seiya. Y todos la vieron.

-Al menos Shun tuvo la decencia de voltear a otro lado mientras me pedía perdón. Y todos trataron de no reírse salvo tú maldito.- Le gritaba Aya a Seiya.- me viste y te reíste pervertido.

-Desde donde estaba no te pude ver.

-Pero bien que sabes que son de Hello Kitty.

-Porque alguien dijo Hello Kitty. Así que lo saque por deducción.

Aya está fastidiada, y apenada de que todos los presentes supieran de su ropa interior.- Bueno 5 caballeros y ni uno se ofrece a ayudar a levantarme.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Hyoga.- Pero no creo que te puedas parar. Si quieres te cargo a la enfermería.

-Habrá que llamar a tu casa para que vengan por ti. –Le decía Shiryu.

-No hay nadie en mi casa hasta la noche y no quiero ir a la enfermería.- Dijo tratándose de levantarse mientras Hyoga la ayudaba.

-No vas a poder apoyar ese pie. Eso te paso por saltar con tacones de aguja.- Le decía el rubio.

Aya se dio cuenta que tenia razón, a menos que regresara saltando sobre un pie no iba poder llegar a casa. Eso si no se vuelve a caer por saltar con esos tacones.

-A ver. Súbete a mi espalda.- Le decía Ikki.- Shun y yo te llevaremos a casa.

-Bueno.- Dijo sonrojada. No se iba a hacer del rogar.

Ikki llevaba a Aya y Shun las cosas. Salieron todos juntos y se separaron en una esquina.

-Que cosas pasan en esta vida.- Decía a Seiya mientras los veia alejarse.

-Sí. Perfectas. El defensor de los rubios ya se fue.- Decía el dragón.

Seiya comenzó a reír sin Shun, Shiryu podía consumar su venganza sin problemas. Pero era una lastima porque, como dice el propio dragón, los cisnes vuelan muy rápido cuando sienten la proximidad del peligro. Y es que el rubio había aprovechado la despedida para poner pies en polvorosa.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La cólera del dragón**_

-Suéltame

Shiryu tenia al cisne contra el piso. Literalmente se había sentado en su espalda. Y con ambas manos revolvía el cabello del rubio con fuerza.

-Ya, me duele la cabeza

-Pues para que lo pienses dos veces antes de hacerme una de tus travesuras.

-Seiya también te mojó y no le haces nada.

-Sí, pero lo de Seiya y Aya fue accidente. Tú en cambio lo hiciste con alevosía y ventaja.

Seiya se está divirtiendo viendo el espectáculo. Habían regresado a la mansión y tras quitarse la ropa mojada en un descuido de Hyoga, el dragón le pescó.

Shiryu cerro los puños y empezó a frotarle las sienes.

-Ya para.

Desgraciadamente Shun e Ikki regresaron de dejar a Aya. Se habían encontrado con Saori. Para fortuna del rubio porque así regresaron en carro y volvieron pronto. Y al ver como maltrataban otra vez al cisne Shun se enfadó de nuevo.

-Shiryu, es el colmo, siempre tienes que estar de abusivo con Hyoga.

-Shun sálvame.

-Es él, el que empieza.

-Jamás he visto que Hyoga te haga algo.

Ante estas palabras Shiryu soltó la cabeza de Hyoga, quien aprovecho para sobarse después de tanta tortura.

-Hyoga es buen niño.- Dijo Seiya

-Es verdad.- continuo Saori.- Yo nunca veo que el te haga algo, en cambio siempre eres tú el que lo pellizca, lo patea, le jala el pelo, le aplica llaves de lucha. Eres el que le tengo que quitar de encima. Eso es de esperarse de Seiya pero no de ti.

Shiryu se sintió acorralado pero vio a Ikki.

-Espera, ahora sí tengo un testigo, Ikki tu viste que me hizo en la escuela.

-¿Ver que?

-Lo del charco.

-Ah sí, Saori-san figúrate que Hyoga se puso a jugar bajo la lluvia y este torpe.- dijo señalando con la mirada a Shiryu- se le ocurre pararse junto a un charco bien profundo, y Seiya que venia huyendo de una chica.

-¿De una chica?

-Ya sabes como es, le hizo una maldad. El punto es que salto sobre el charco y que empapa a Shiryu. Y no habiendo aprendido la lección, se quedo ahí paradote sólo para que la niña que iba persiguiendo a Seiya saltara también y lo salpicara de nuevo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con Hyoga

-Nada como Hyoga era feliz bajo la lluvia le agarro coraje.

Shiryu iba a decir que las cosas no pasaron así cuando Saori se le adelanto.

-Dos veces, y no se te ocurrió quitarte de ahí. Tres hubieran sido ridículo y humillante.-Dijo Saori conteniendo la risa.- Primero si Hyoga es feliz bajo la lluvia no tienes porque enfadarte y segundo como se te ocurrió pararte a lado del charco, con estos hermanos que tienes era como si se los pidieras a gritos. Si no puedes dormir por que despiertas con el cabello lleno de trenzas.

-Ya me rindo, no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa. -Le dio un sape al rubio antes de quitársele de encima. –De todos modos ya me cobre.

Hyoga todo destartalado se levanta. -gracias Saori-san.

-Mira nada más como te dejó.- La joven comenzó a acomodarle el cabello.

Shiryu volteo a verlo por última vez y Hyoga le enseño la lengua.

-Ves, es él, el que empieza.

Saori tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del rubio y lo llevó a su regazo.

-A ver ¿Qué te hizo ahora según tú?

-Hyoga es un niño muy bueno.- Dijo Seiya

-El nunca te haría algo malo.-Agrego Ikki

Shiryu se marcha, así Hyoga lo hiciera descaradamente frente a todos, Saori y los demás dirían que no hace nada. Y en cuanto sale de la habitación los jóvenes comienzan a reír.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un ángel caído**_

**(Borrador de la saga de Azul)**

La luna brillaba con intensidad esa noche. Hyoga caminaba por los bosques que rodean la mansión Kido. Como los días han sido muy calurosos se la pasa dormido casi todo el tiempo. Por eso sale en las noches a entrenar, a gastar energías, a caminar como lo hace ahora.

Está bastante lejos de casa, cuando escucha una tenue voz que canta. Se le hizo raro que a esas horas y en ese lugar hubiera gente, así que lleno de curiosidad se acercó.

Recostada en un árbol se encontraba la joven que cantaba. Hyoga se asombro, la chica resplandecía en un extraño tono azulino, un par de pequeñas alas nacen de su espalda y viste una armadura toda rota. De hecho la joven se encuentra seriamente lastimada. La sangre azul brotaba por sus heridas.

Hyoga lentamente se acerco.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Que pregunta mas estúpida, reflexionó el caballero. Era obvio, está en tan mal estado que por eso se quedo tirada allí.

Aquel extraño ser al escucharlo se asusto. No se había percatado de su presencia.

Al aproximarse Hyoga pudo observarla mejor, su cabello es corto hasta los hombros y cae revuelto también azul, de hecho, toda ella era una gama de color azul salvo sus pupilas las cuales eran de un intenso rojo sangre.

-No te me acerques.- dijo débilmente pero firme. De hecho un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla.

Aquello era completamente diferente a lo que había sentido con anterioridad y por lo mismo, no sabia si llamar a aquella aura cosmos. La energía tomó una forma curiosa, al principio le pareció ver un dragón, mas después se erizo sin forma.

El caballero no retrocedió, si no que al contrario avanzo lentamente. Aunque la energía a simple vista se podía decir que hostil, al rubio no lo engaño. Los ojos de la muchacha lo veían con furia, la misma furia de un animalito asustado que sabiéndose herido, mostraba las uñas en un intento de alejar a cualquier posible atacante.

Al verlo ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, cosa que no debió haber hecho, no pudo reprimir la mueca de dolor, se llevo una mano al pecho, la cantidad de sangre y los problemas que tenia para respirar le indicaron al caballero la gravedad de la herida. Comenzó a toser sangre y se tambaleo. Hyoga reacciona y con cuidado la sujeta para que no caiga.

Ella se asusto, pero luego lo miró a los ojos. Las orbes azules del caballero le llaman mucho la atención. Se le hizo raro pues durante el día se los había topado.

-¿Por qué será que algunos humanos son tan bonitos?- Dice ella. Ahora lo recuerda, fue en la ventana de la escuela Hakuo. Le llamo la atención por que le pareció que podía verla.

-Necesitas ir a un hospital.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía por mí.

Y diciendo eso tomó con sus manos el rostro del caballero y lo besó para después convertirse en una intensa luz azul.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Hechizado**_

-Apúrense, por una vez en la vida quisiera llegar a tiempo a la escuela.- Decía Shun

Estaba terminando de desayunar. Como de costumbre Seiya, Ikki y él estaban a tiempo pero Shiryu y el rubio todavía no lo están. Shun subió a apresurarlos. Si no esta sobre de ellos no se levantan.

Shiryu se está abotonando la camisa. Por lo que Shun ya no lo reprendió. No tenia caso, aunque el pelilargo se levanta y se alista; lo hace por inercia, a su cerebro le faltan treinta minutos más para despertar completamente.

Así que se dirigió al cuarto del ruso y se molesto por encontrarlo profundamente dormido.

-Hyoga.- dijo sacando el uniforme del closet. – Es el colmo hasta Shiryu ya se alisto.

Pero Hyoga sigue tan dormido que no lo ha escuchado.

-Ya despiértate.

Aun nada

Shun se sentó en la cama y empezó a sacudirlo.- Hyoga esto ya no es gracioso.

La angustia se empezó a apoderar de Andrómeda. Cierto es que el rubio tiene el sueño bastante pesado pero esto no es normal. Tras varios esfuerzos infructuosos el muchacho desistió y salio corriendo por ayuda.

-¡Nii-san Hyoga no despierta!

Para cuando el Fénix llego al cuarto se encontró con Shiryu que ya le está tomando el pulso.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Lo interroga el peliazul.

-No se que tiene, respira sin problemas, su pulso es normal, pero por más que lo llamó no reacciona.

-¿Esta inconsciente?

-No, yo diría que esta dormido.

-Voy a pedir una ambulancia. –Dijo Seiya.

-No. Llama al Doctor Kisaragui y dile que vamos para allá. Shun tu ve por Tatsumi y dile que prepare el auto. - Dijo Ikki al tiempo que toma en brazos a Hyoga.

Los más jóvenes obedecieron, mientras que los mayores se alistaban para salir corriendo al hospital.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Este es un conjunto de historias cortas que tenia almacenadas y que uní pa ver que salía.

Jo-jo-jo.

Aya es un personaje de la Saga de Ra escrita por Osiris Montage. Y que se me ocurrió ponerla ¡Gracias por incluirme en tu historia!

La parte de la cólera del dragón me inspire en Kyo y Momiji (se escribe así?) de Fruits básquet así que pueden imaginarse a Hyoga como a Momiji. También me nació de unas parodias hechas por Kurumada (creo) tituladas Saint Seiya SD los que han leído el manga habrán notado que el dragón es un poquito mandón. En las parodias se nota más. Le desespera las burradas de sus hermanos y es reabusivo con Hyoga y cuando no le pega, lo tranza por que es medio bruto. Perdón bruto y medio.

Como puse la segunda Historia es uno de los borradores de Azul.

Hace muchos años, cuando empecé a escribir fic ella fue un personaje que cree para que se relacionara con todos los personajes que me gustaban. Es decir tenia la personalidad a fin del personaje en turno en mi corazón y se relacionaba con este de algún modo (amorosamente sólo con Hyoga). Era mi hobby escribirle patoaventuras mezclándola con mis series favoritas. Era hija del tercer alumno del maestro Happosai (Ranma) ahijada de Heidern (KOF). Luchadora de la justicia como Sailor Moon. Exorcizaba fantasmas como Mikami. Enfrentaba extraterrestres a lado de los Metal Slug. Todo dependía de la historia que tuviera en la cabeza. Y un día se me ocurrió normalizarla, Ponerle una personalidad y pasado propios. De ahí que tenga varias historias en donde intento explicar su origen. Aunque la saga Azul que ya se esta publicando es la mejor y la oficial.


	2. Aya investiga

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 2: Aya investiga**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un ángel en las noticias **_

Una linda y angelical criatura tiembla llena de frío. Un frío que cala hasta los huesos. Se ha escondido en la azotea del hospital de la fundación Graude y cuenta los segundos para que salga el sol. Incluso se ha robado unas frazadas de la clínica para envolverse.

Le duele la cabeza y es que hasta el cerebro se le congeló. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Cuando beso a ese rubio de repente se le vino una onda de energía tremenda. Para cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un caballero de Atena y que no era un joven normal, ya era demasiado tarde. Y ahora está aquí preguntándose

-¿ ¡Por que demonios cae nieve únicamente a mi alrededor! ?

Horas después con la llegada del sol las actividades se inician en el departamento de los hermanos Suresh.

-Ven Aya

Omar, el hermano mayor de Aya, está viendo el noticiero de la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Van a poner imágenes del accidente aéreo

-¿Cuál accidente?

-¿Cómo que cual? el que paso a noche.

Aya lo mira sin entender.

-Ayer como a eso de las siete de la noche un helicóptero perdió el control y se fue directo a un bazar lleno de gente.

-¿Cuántos muertos hubo?

-Ni uno

-Es un milagro

-Mira ya lo van a poner.

Se trata de un video tomado con un celular por lo que su calidad es poca, entre la gente que corría y los propios movimientos del dueño por momentos la acción se perdía de cuadro, pero ahí estaba el helicóptero cayendo con las aspas hacia el piso y hacia la gente y de pronto tras una fugaz luz azul este se queda detenido en el aire lo que dio oportunidad de que todos corrieran a ponerse a salvo. Un extraño liquido azul salpico cuando un aspa choco con algo invisible y se doblo, momentos después estas se detuvieron y empezó a salir humo de la base de las aspas. Lentamente el aparato bajó y de modo intermitente una luz azul se veia alrededor de este. La persona que grababa se acercó, había muchas manchas de ese liquido azul, cuando por fin aterrizó el joven corrió al aparato y se extraño por dos insólitas manchas sobre el fuselaje. Uno era una mano parcial y otro la huella de un zapato.

Los testigos declaraban haber visto la silueta de alguien con alas en la extraña luz, cosa que no se aprecia en el video.

-Kamisama que intervino para proteger a todos.-Dice Omar

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué era ese liquido azul?

-Si los del noticiero no lo saben menos yo.

Aya termina de alistarse para ir a la escuela, Omar la va a llevar por su caída de ayer. Por fortuna la torcedura no fue grave y aunque ya puede apoyar un poco el pie, el doctor le recomendó permanecer sentada. Está emocionada por que ya tiene un buen tema de conversación para charlar con Seiya y los demás Kido. (Bueno con Ikki quien es el que le interesa). Desgraciadamente los jóvenes no se presentan a clases.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Esa magia que los envuelve**_

El doctor Kisaragui se quita los lentes y se frota la nariz. Es el director del hospital de la Fundación Graude y medico de cabecera de los caballeros. Atenderlos siempre ha sido su función principal, por eso los conoce, cada herida, cada cicatriz, llegaban a él heridos de muerte, con síntomas inexplicables y sin saber como o bajo que parámetros guiarse hacia lo mejor que podía.

Con ellos todo el tiempo se sentía perdido. Luego contra todo pronostico sanaban. Volvían a estar como si nada. Entonces algo pasaba en el mundo y de nuevo tenia que vérselas con la muerte y negarle que se los llevara. Pero ¿cuánto fue por él y cuánto fue por esa magia que los envuelve?

Mientras ve las tomografías del joven rubio, nuevamente no sabe que hacer, sin embargo ya les había visto estos síntomas. Después de haber llevado sus cuerpos y mentes al limite durante la batalla, les sobrevenía un profundo sopor, entonces dormían hasta que el cuerpo se recuperaba de lo agotado que se encontraba. El problema aquí era que Hyoga no había tenido batalla alguna, estaba en perfecto estado, dado que nada salio en sus estudios. Podría hacerle otras pruebas pero no quiere, considera que es mejor esperar y ver como progresa.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un jardín lleno de plaga**_

La joven ángel aun tiembla de frío mientras trabaja arduamente en las jardineras del hospital de la fundación Graude. Pero ve con tristeza que las plantas que sembró no han logrado florecer. Todas están marchitas a punto de morir, tiene que hacer algo para salvarlas, entonces estornuda y un aire helado escapa de ella matando de congelación todas las plantas, las suyas y las que ya estaban allí.

Esto le provoca un infarto. Tanto trabajo para nada.

A pesar del escándalo que esta provocando con su berrinche nadie en el lugar la nota, pues ella es invisible a los ojos, es más, tal es su poder de pasar inadvertida que nadie se fija que sólo nieva sobre una sola jardinera y en pleno verano. Nadie excepto un chico peliazul que se acerca con paso firme.

Esto sí que la llena de curiosidad. Aquel se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella y la mira fijamente, bueno si pudiera verla. La chica se pone hacerle caras, le es tan divertido que nadie la pueda ver. Estaba danzando frente a él, cuando este tira un golpe que ella apenas pudo esquivar.

-¿Acaso puede verme?- Se pregunta ella escondida en un arbusto cercano. Hasta allá la llevo el reflejo de esquivar el golpe. Se cuelga de la rama y de nuevo le hace caras. Pero el peliazul que busca en los alrededores, cuando posa la mirada donde ella está no logra verla. –No puede verme. Definitivamente no puede verme ¿tal vez sintió algo raro? Se me hace que es de los que golpean y preguntan después.- Y tras la conclusión le hace muecas de nuevo.

Un pelilargo se le acerca al peliazul.

-¿Que haces, Ikki? –Pero el joven sólo señala la jardinera lo que le provoca una expresión de extrañeza al dragón. Todas las plantas están congeladas. –No podemos sacar deducciones hasta que despierte.

Y ambos se van, mientras la ángel sigue con todo su repertorio de muecas, mas de pronto aquel joven voltea a ver nuevamente a donde está. No con la mirada de alguien que busca algo, más bien con la seguridad de saber que hay alguien ahí.

-Con que su nombre es Ikki. Definitivamente no puede verme pero sospecha que estoy aquí. Es un chico con una habilidad extrasensorial bastante alta. Es un estorbo pero ya averiguare como deshacerme de él.

La joven ángel regresa a la jardinera. Los hospitales son zonas con alta cantidad de energía oscura, por eso esta sembrando estas plantas para que la absorban y purifiquen el ambiente, sin embargo, este está tan viciado que no deja ni crecer a las plantas.

La chica se rasca la cabeza, lo que aquí se necesita es un purificador. Cosa que ella no es. Es un ángel del exterminio. Pero está zona, es decir la ciudad está tan viciada que ahora proliferan un gran número de demonios. Los purificadores son muy escasos y no se van a arriesgar a mandar uno si consideran que corren un peligro. El trabajo es así, primero los ángeles exterminadores limpian la zona de monstruos y luego los purificadores arreglan el ambiente.

La joven busca una solución para su dilema. Si lograra sembrar estas plantas el ambiente negro disminuiría y con ello los monstruos que derrotar, para así traer un purificador, pero necesita un purificador para que estas plantas puedan crecer.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Besado por un ángel**_

-Hyoga

El ruso está entre dormido y despierto. La voz llamándolo le pide despertar pero el cansancio de su cuerpo lo invita a regresar al país de los sueños.

-Por lo que más quieras abre tus ojos.

No puede negarse ante la voz suplicante de Shun. Se ordena despertar. Con gran esfuerzo sus pesados ojos buscan a quien lo llama, lo ve con cara de angustia y tras el peliverde sus demás hermanos quienes también están igual. Algo paso, aun sin entender, explora con la mirada la habitación y pronto sabe que está en el hospital de la fundación. ¿Cómo llegó a este lugar?

-¿Qué paso?- murmura.

-Eso quisiéramos saber- Lo interroga Ikki

Hyoga se queda meditando en la nada. No entiende que pasa. Sólo quiere dormir. Seiya de inmediato sale a avisar a Saori y al doctor que el rubio por fin reaccionó.

-Hyoga … Hyoga no te duermas necesito respuestas.-le decía el dragón tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su amigo.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Las imágenes de la chica con alas vienen a su mente.

-…no puede ser real…-sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

-¡Hyoga! Concéntrate ¿Qué no puede ser real?

-eh … vi a una chica … resplandecía … y … tenia alas …

-¿Alas?- Pregunta la joven Atena quien acaba de llegar. Los demás se hicieron a un lado para dejarla aproximarse al joven rubio. Se sienta a un costado de la cama y le acaricia la mejilla. –¿Hyoga de casualidad la chica que viste estaba herida?

-…sí…

-¿Te beso?

-…creo…

-No importa duérmete.

Más tardo la diosa en decirlo que el caballero en caer dormido nuevamente. Los jóvenes la miraron interrogante pero con un gesto de la cabeza les pidió que abandonaran la habitación. Está cerrando la puerta cuando Seiya y el doctor Kisaragui llegan.

-¿Despertó?- Interroga el medico.

-Sí- contesto Saori.- Tenia razón doctor, Hyoga sólo tiene agotamiento. Haga de cuenta que libro una gran batalla y ahora su cuerpo le pide descansar.

-Entendido.- Esas palabras de la dueña del hospital le dieron a entender que no iba a decirle los verdaderos motivos por lo cual el joven está así. Sin decir más se retiro para dejarla hablar con sus guardianes.

-No se preocupen Hyoga, estará bien. Sólo fue besado por un ángel.

Normalmente esa palabra los llenaría de curiosidad y ganas de saber todos los detalles pero ahora simplemente no entienden.

-Miren, los ángeles y los demonios también batallan aunque procuran hacerlo apartado de los humanos. Ese ángel que Hyoga encontró definitivamente debió estar en muy mal estado para estar al descubierto. Así que hizo lo que los de su raza suelen hacer, con un beso le robo toda su energía para sanarse así misma. Rara vez llega a pasar tal vez una o dos en cien años.

-Entonces Hyoga está bien

-Sí unos cuantos días en reposo y estará como si nada. Nuestro Hyoga tiene suerte, pocas personas pueden decir que han visto un ángel.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Aya investiga**_

Tres días después, Aya Suresh, pelirroja, una de las alumnas más destacadas del colegio y delegada de su grupo, camina entre los pasillos decepcionada, Seiya y Shun no han asistido a clases. Para colmo los otros Kido también están faltando. Pero sobre todo le preocupa Ikki.

El peliazul rara vez se presenta a la escuela, pero la ausencia de los otros le indica que algo malo ha pasado. Habla con el profesor por el trabajo en equipo que tiene con Seiya, aunque sólo quería sacarle que les ha pasado. Este sólo le dijo que en caso que no volvieran ya tenia un 10.

Por eso atraviesa el instituto contrariada. Por que uso las palabras "que no volvieran". Ahora caía en cuenta que no sabe nada de ellos, ni nadie puede darle respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿Dónde viven? ¿Alguien sabe su teléfono? El silencio. Los maestros parecían no darle importancia y si no fuera por la horda de fans de Shun, encabezadas por Sakura, Legendary y Carito, que lloran desconsoladas por su ausencia pasarían desadvertidos. ¿Por qué ni siquiera tenían sus datos? Eso era raro.

Llega a la sala de maestros. Sonríe porque no hay nadie (o al menos eso cree). Lo que va a hacer podría ser llamado ilegal. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se instala frente a la computadora. Conoce la clave, cuando se tiene memoria fotográfica y un IQ mas alto de lo normal esto es fácil.

Una temblorosa (a causa del frío de su cuerpo) e invisible ángel la observa por curiosidad. Estaba revisando el lugar cuando esta chica de repente entró.

-¡No es posible!- Exclama Aya al ver que no hay nada. Salvo por el nombre, sus expedientes están en blanco. No había dirección, ni teléfono, ni nombres de los tutores, ni registro de escuelas previas, ni siquiera lugar, ni año de nacimiento. Habría sentido la frustración total de no ser por un teléfono para que en caso de emergencia se le informara al doctor Kisaragui del hospital de la fundación Graude. –Te he de encontrar Ikki. No te me vas a escapar. –Declaró la joven.

-¿Ikki? – El nombre le llamó la atención a la ángel. Luego se sonrió, había notado lo que ella sentía por aquel y se preguntaba si se trataba del mismo peliazul.

Aya acababa de apagar la computadora cuando oyó voces, rápidamente se esconde tras uno de los escritorios de los profesores.

Una mujer rubia de traje negro y lentes oscuros entra acompañando al director dirigiéndose a la oficina de éste y para fortuna de Aya no cerraron la puerta, por lo que pudo escuchar toda la conversación.

-Señorita los aceptamos como una situación especial pero sus indisciplinas ya nos están complicando las cosas con otros alumnos.

-¿Indisciplina?

-Bueno el joven Ikki casi ni se presenta a clases, que decir del cabello largo, cuando quieren traen el uniforme, llegan siempre tarde a clases y se saltan varias, además el joven Hyoga se la pasa dormido y el joven Seiya se la vive en la azotea.

-Bueno, sabia de ante mano que las cosas serian así, y creí que por el cheque que recibe de la fundación Graude usted entendería esos problemas.

-Sí, pero ahora no se han presentado a clases en varios días.

-He sido informada. Los jóvenes no se han presentado por estar en el hospital.- La mujer saco un cheque y se lo entregó.- Si ya no los quiere aquí la fundación Graude buscara otro colegio que quiera recibir sus donativos.

-Tampoco es para tanto.- Dijo el hombre viendo la cantidad en el cheque.- Además la dueña giro ordenes expresas de recibirlos, pero trate de que por lo menos porten el uniforme.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Por ahora necesito hablar con sus maestros.

Ambos dejan el lugar y Aya sale de su escondite sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Así que Ikki y los otros están en la escuela por el dinero que esa fundación esta dando. Ya se le hacia raro que a los maestros poco les importara si acudían a clases o no.

Tras cruzar algunas palabras con uno de los profesores la mujer abandona la escuela. Aya que estuvo atenta a sus movimientos se sorprendió de que esta, se paro frente a un auto negro, que le abriera la puerta un hombre vestido de negro y que usaba lentes oscuros y que dentro del vehiculo había otras dos personas vestidas igual.

-Wow MIB- Dijo uno de los estudiantes.

-Mens in Black.- Susurro Aya. De pronto Ikki y los demás le parecían tan extraños como extraterrestres.

Tatsumi con una sonrisa observa a la mujer entrar al auto con cara de pocos amigos. Seiya y los otros serian regañados. Esta persona no había logrado convertirse en Amazona y sin embargo resulto la más útil como asistenta de la señorita Kido. Realmente era ella quien hacia cumplir el sueño de tres años que Saori está imponiéndole a Atena. Tres años, un sueño que solo durara tres años antes de que Atena reclame a sus guardianes.

Por su parte la ángel que durante todo este rato ha seguido a Aya observó por un fugaz momento a una sombra.

Aya sale de la escuela, como si los dioses le sonrieran, de hecho ya sabia a quien preguntar y seguir con su investigación. Toma su celular.

-Omar … hermanito necesito un favor.

Un amigo de su hermano mayor esta haciendo su residencia en el hospital de la fundación Graude y lo mejor, el tipo se moría por ella, sacarle información seria fácil. Tras la llorona de hacerle creer que perdía su calificación perfecta y endulzarle el oído tal y como lo había previsto el joven le contó que había un Kido internado bajo la supervisión directa del doctor Kisaragui quien es el mismísimo director del hospital.

Un Kido, pero cual de los cinco. Sólo deseaba que no fuera grave. Aun así el asunto se torna más extraño. La fundación Graude es una de las mas ricas del mundo y tenia entendido que la dueña es una tal Saori Kido. Pero no puede creer que tuvieran relación.

Se dirige al hospital no puede pensar en otra cosa, no hasta saber que Ikki y los otros están bien. Sin embargo al llegar allí no sabe que hacer, el edificio es gigantesco y según le había confesado el muchacho, los registros estaban restringidos. ¿Qué va hacer?

-Mira que tenemos aquí, una tonta perdida por amor.

Aya voltea a ver a la joven que había hablado. Está despeinada, viste ropas amplias definitivamente varias tallas más grandes y sobre todo viejas. Una playera y una falda larga, al grado que se arrastraba un poco. Atadas a la espalda trae unas pequeñas alas hechas de papel periódico mal pintado de blanco y en su mano una varita mal hecha también, rematada con una estrella decorada con diamantina.

-No crees que ya estás muy grandecita para estar jugando a que eres una hada.

-No soy un hada, soy un ángel, vieja bruja.

Y diciendo eso se hecha a correr dentro del hospital y Aya furiosa va tras ella. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decirle tonta y vieja bruja? Se ha enojado demasiado. Y el no poderla alcanzar la hace enfurecer más, por que encima aquella va dando saltitos entre la gente y a carcajadas le dice tortuga lenta.

La sigue hasta el elevador. - No te enojes, sólo estaba jugando.- dice ella antes de meterse.

Aya da un salto para entrar justo antes de que el elevador se cierre.- Eso no te disculpa.- Pero ya no esta ahí. Desapareció dejando unas plumitas en el suelo. Aya confusa contempla que el elevador se dirige al piso 11 y llega sin escalas. Una vez ahí unas plumas en el suelo adentrándose al lugar la animan a explorar.

Las enfermeras preocupadas buscan por todos lados a alguien, así que no le hicieron caso. Está curioseando cuando ve a un joven de rubios cabellos vestido de pijama escabulléndose a una habitación.

Aya entra siguiéndolo.

-Hyo…

No termina de hablar por que alguien le tapa la boca y la arrastra a un closet.

-No hagas ruido.- Le dice Hyoga en voz baja.

-¡Ah! ¡Sabia que te atraía pero no pedo creer que llegues a estos extremos!

-Tu imaginación si que vuela muy rápido.

-¡Y que quieres que piense cuando me traes a rastras a un lugar aislado y oscuro y encima me dices que no haga ruido!

-Para empezar no me atraes ni tantito niña.

Aya se enoja y le pega en el brazo.-¡Como te atreves a decir que soy fea grosero!

-¿Qué no vez que estoy convaleciente? –Dice mientras se frota el golpe.-Ahora me vas a salir con que te gusto.

-Claro que no.

-Allí esta es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo yo soy una belleza de mujer.

-No lo voy a negar, pero no me gustas supongo que es cuestión de química.

Aya iba a decir algo pero Hyoga le tapa la boca antes de que una enfermera entre a inspeccionar la habitación. Segundos después Shiryu entra.

-Lo siento Shiryu-sama aún no lo he encontrado.

-No te preocupes, no debe andar muy lejos.

Y ambos salieron para continuar buscándolo.

-Por poco.- Dice Hyoga en voz baja mientras soltaba a Aya y abría la puerta del closet.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Es-ca-pan-do

-¿Por qué te internaron?

-…una baja en las defensas…pero el doctor quiere tenerme en observación.

-Entonces deberías de regresar a tu habitación.

-Nop. No me gusta éste lugar, además la comida no sabe a nada. -Hyoga mira maliciosamente a Aya.- Ve a la maquina expendedora y tráeme todo lo que tu dinero pueda comprar.

-A que gracioso, viste burro y te quisiste montar.

-Conste que lo dijiste tú.

-Y que te hace pensar que no les voy a decir a las enfermeras que estas aquí.

-Porque se lo que quieres.

-¿Y qué quiero?

-Pues a Ikki. Se te ve el amor en los ojos.

Aya se pone súper roja, es que acaso es tan obvia que todo mundo se da cuenta que Ikki la tiene arrastrando la cobija por las banquetas. Y si era tan evidente entonces el peliazul ya…ya…

-No creo que se haya dado cuenta, como sucede en estos casos el aludido siempre es el último en enterarse.- comenta al notar su histeria.

-Sí…verdad.- Dice Aya saliendo del escondite.- Ahorita te traigo algo.- Necesitaba aire. Que vergüenza.

-Ten cuidado, que no te vean Seiya y los demás.

Con cuidado Aya llega a la maquina expendedora y compra un montón de cosas. Iba a regresar cuando ve a Seiya y se escondió tras una pared.

-Lo siento mucho Seiya-sama le juro que creí que estaba dormido.

-No te preocupes.- Ya deberías saber que cada vez que nos internan damos está clase de sustos.

-Es verdad.- Contestó una enfermera más veterana.- Cada vez que traen a Ikki-sama en cuanto tiene fuerzas para dejar la cama desaparece. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se me ha escapado.

-No nos gusta el hospital.- Confesó Seiya. -Así que a la primera siempre nos fugamos.

Los tres se marcharon, pero esas palabras se le quedaron clavadas a Aya. Acaso los internan muy seguido. De hecho le pareció que Hyoga le había mentido. "Cada vez que traen a Ikki-sama". Parece que las enfermeras se llevan bien con ellos, como si los conocieran de mucho. ¿Quería saber? Tiene miedo, miedo de las palabras del profesor "que no volvieran" ¿Por qué no habrían de volver?

Aya vuelve al escondite y el rubio muy feliz comienza a comer. Pero la joven sigue contrariada. De Hyoga no obtendría respuestas.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…crees…¿Crees que a Ikki le gusto?

-Con esa cara de pocker que se carga es imposible saber. Pero le agradas, eres la única persona de todo el colegio a quien le ha dirigido la palabra y eso es mucho.

-Sí verdad. Ikki es muy solitario.

-Pues me caes bien y siempre y cuando me alimentes yo te apoyo.

Aya comenzó a reír, Hyoga con todo el descaro del mundo esta cambiando a Ikki por comida.

El rubio termina. A escondidas sale y tras él, Aya. Seguirlo le causa preocupación, en este lugar tan grande él sabia perfectamente en donde está y a donde se dirige. ¿Acaso había pasado mucho tiempo aquí? Hyoga dobla la esquina y entonces Aya pudo escuchar la voz de Ikki.

-Game over patito

-Espero que no te haya oído.- La risa de Aya le confirmo que no fue así.

-¿Patito? -Dijo la joven que doblo la esquina y se les unió.

-¡Genial Ikki!

-Lo siento no sabia que estaba Aya.- Y sin decir mas carga en brazos a Hyoga.

-Puedo caminar

-Y yo te puedo cargar. Además el doctor te recomendó reposo absoluto.

Se encaminan a la habitación del rubio. Hyoga va molesto por que lo llevan en brazos y por que Aya sigue riéndose por que lo llamaron patito. Entonces Hyoga mira a Shiryu quien lo sigue buscando.

-Shiryu cárgame, cárgame.- Dice estirando sus brazos hacia su amigo.

El dragón lo mira extrañado, pero tras ver que Aya los sigue rápidamente entiende.

-A ver niño mimado.- Dice mientras se lo quita a Ikki. -¿Estás buscando a Seiya, Aya?

-Eh … sí

-Por qué no la acompañas en la estancia Ikki mientras yo llevo al fugitivo a su cuarto.

-OK

Y el peliazul se adelanta. Aya lo seguía cuando se gira para despedirse ve como Hyoga y Shiryu se topan con Seiya y el rubio lo jala para llevárselo. Aya sonríe, el dinero que gasto en la comida de Hyoga ha sido el mejor invertido en toda su vida. Mientras una ángel también sonríe ya tiene con que mantener ocupado al peliazul. Así podrá trabajar más tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Aya?

-Vine a visitar a un amigo que trabaja aquí, como me tope con el fugitivo pues aproveche para saber de ustedes.

-Ya veo, viniste a ver al novio.

-No tengo novio, es un conocido que esta haciendo su internado aquí.

-¡Ah! ya no es amigo, ahora es conocido.

-¿Qué, celoso?

-Celoso de un conocido. Sólo te estaba haciendo platica por amabilidad.

Aya no sabia como tomar eso. No sabia si estaba jugando o hablando en serio o molesto. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ikki ¿Por qué Hyoga está en el hospital?

-Nada grave, una ligera anemia. Es sólo que el doctor lo quiere tener bajo observación.

Aya ya no dijo nada. Sabe que no tiene caso preguntar. Aunque ya no puede escapar de la preocupación.

Se quedan poco en la estancia porque el celular de Ikki comienza a sonar. Se para a contestar, a Aya no le pasa por alto que él se sonroja un poco mientras habla con aquella persona y siente celos. De pronto Ikki se asusta y sale corriendo. Aya extrañada sale tras él.

Ikki llega a la habitación de Hyoga donde se encuentran Seiya y los demás que lo reciben sorprendidos.

-¿ ¡Qué pasa! ?

-¡ ¡ ¡Smily está aquí y viene para acá! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡Ya sabe que no hemos ido a clases! ! !

El terror se propago en esos jóvenes.

-¡Hay que huir cuanto antes! –Dice Andrómeda.

-¡Rápido, todos corramos a Rozan!- Sugiere el Dragón.

Seiya abre la ventana, hubieran huido por allí si no fuera por Aya (No hay modo de justificar un escape desde la ventana de un onceavo piso).

-Ya deberían saber que no hay lugar en el mundo a donde puedan huir.- Dice una voz fémina atrás de Aya.

-¡ ¡ ¡A a a a a a a h! ! ! -Gritaron los jóvenes y se escondieron tras Ikki. Salvo Hyoga que reía divertido pues tenia excusa para no ir a la escuela.

-¡Smily cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Exclamaron asustados.

Aya se sorprendió se trata de la mujer de negro que vio en la escuela.

-No han ido a la escuela.

-¡No te enojes!

-No estoy enojada. –Dice entrando y abrazando a Hyoga.- Me agrada que sean responsables con su hermanito y lo cuiden como es debido.

Un suspiro de tranquilidad escapo de los cuatro.

-Ya hable con el doctor y más te vale portarte bien si no quieres que te persiga hasta en tus pesadillas.

-O.K.- Hyoga sabe que habla en serio.

Suelta a Hyoga y se dirige a Ikki. Este se puso rojo cuando lo miró.

-Mañana ven a verme vamos a comprar el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres el hermano mayor y debes de dar el ejemplo. Es el colmo que todavía no lo tengas. Recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar por celular.

-Está bien.

-Bueno. La hora de visita termino, hay que dejar descansar a Hyoga. Así que aprovechen y pónganse a estudiar los exámenes serán en tres semanas y si reprueban ya saben que le paso a Seiya…

-No reprobé, simplemente me dio flojera ir a la escuela ese día.

-Un NP (no presento) es lo mismo que un cero.

-Sí.- Dijeron los cinco. Ya saben a que atenerse con ella.

Los jóvenes dejan a Hyoga para que duerma y como niños buenos toman sus libros y se ponen a estudiar en la estancia. Ella se marcha y Aya también se despide. Ambas entran al ascensor pero Aya voltea a ver por última vez a Ikki, triste por que ésta mujer lo hace sonrojar.

-Estos me van a sacar canas verdes.

-…ah…

-Ese Ikki es tan torpe, pero se ve re lindo cuando se sonroja.

-…sí…

-No se por que le cuesta tanto trabajo quedarse y ser amable con ellos. Es el hermano mayor su deber es cuidarlos. Cada vez que intenta o se recuerda que él es mayor se sonroja porque le da pena, siempre vivió aislado y lejos de ellos y ahora le cuesta de sobremanera estar al pendiente de sus hermanos. Tengo que estar sobre de él, porque si no se va y los deja solos como es su costumbre. Aunque le de pena ellos lo quieren y cada vez que se desaparece lo extrañan.

-Ya veo. -Aya se alegra por que entiende que Ikki se sonrojo por la situación y no por esta mujer.

-Ikki es tan guapo

Pero eso no quiere decir que ella no sea una rival.

-Y Hyoga también lo es. Los dos juntitos se ven tan bien.

-¿ ¡eh! ?- esto esta tomando una dirección extraña.

-Lo bonito debería juntarse con lo bonito. Como pareja se verían tan bellos ¡Ay, hasta me los imagino!- Dijo Smily ruborizándose.

-¿ ¡ ¡ ¡e e e e e e h! ! ! ?

-Lastima que no pueden ser novios.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡novios! ! ! ! !

El ascensor por fin llega a la planta baja y mientras Smily va soñando con lo buena pareja que serian el Fénix y el Cisne, Aya no puede creerlo. Mientras ella se sueña en brazos de Ikki, Smily sueña con Hyoga en brazos de Ikki.

Lo único bueno es que eso la borra como rival de amores. Aunque deja a Hyoga como uno. Nunca le paso esa posibilidad.

-¿Eres compañera de Seiya verdad?

-Sí

-Menos mal. ¿Te los puedo encargar? No hay modo de que ellos vayan a conseguir los apuntes de clases. Ya hable con los maestros y ellos les van a mandar las tareas pero no tengo tiempo de andar de la escuela al hospital. Me harías ese favor.

-Por su puesto yo veré que reciban sus tareas y apuntes.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Smily mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Aya. Encantada de conocerte.

Smily se marcha, tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Y Aya también aunque todo esto fue extraño va feliz, pues ahora tiene una excusa para venir a verlos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Risas **_

Aya Suresh camina hacia su casa. Ya era tarde. El día le ha resultado demasiado extraño. Se siente como Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Ikki y sus hermanos le resultan tan extraños y ahora lo que no sabe de ellos aumenta sus dudas. De pronto se siente observada. De hecho le da miedo. Camina aun más rápido y llega a la zona comercial.

Con sus largos tacones, su trajecito con falda ceñido al cuerpo y las chispas en su rojizo cabello producto de las luces de los anuncios, la joven llama mucho la atención. Al estar rodeada de gente aquella sensación la abandona. Se queda parada en una esquina esperando el cambio del semáforo. Este cambio permitiéndoles el paso justo cuando oye una carcajada.

-Encuéntrame tortuga lenta.

Como olvidar esas risas infantiles. Esta había sido la cereza del pastel de ese día. Esa chica extraña que desapareció en el ascensor. Guiándola hacia Ikki.

-Encuéntrame tortuga lenta.

Repite la voz. Y Aya se queda parada viendo en todas direcciones buscando a la dueña de esas risas.

-Buenas noches ya me tengo que ir.

La joven ya no sabe que hacer. Iba continuar su camino cuando la luz cambió y los autos arrancaron. Tiene que esperar hasta el próximo cambio. Su molestia se torna alegría cuando una motocicleta se estaciona frente a ella.

-Hermano

-¿ ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes sola en la noche! ?

-Omar siempre tan sobre protector.

Aya se sube en la moto y se va. Definitivamente ese día fue muy extraño, el primero de muchos que vendrían.

En tanto en el hospital Seiya escucha una carcajada siniestra mientras ve un plato vació.

-¡NP es igual a cero!

Dice el castaño mientras sale del sueño. Por fortuna no despertó a Hyoga quien duerme profundamente. Aunque Shiryu se tuvo que llevar la mano a la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

-¿Realmente Smily te persigue hasta en tus pesadillas?- Pregunta Shiryu tratando de no reír

-Sí.

Y sin decir más Pegaso toma su libro para seguir estudiando.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Ángeles y Demonios**_

Una joven con alas de papel está sentada sobre el poste de luz a una esquina de donde se encontraba Aya. Percibía el aroma a sangre y muerte de alguien que según suponía venia siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Está frustrada. Ese monstruo se le escabullo. Estaba segura que venia siguiendo a la pelirroja. Todo el día ha estado tras de ella. Aquel ángel recorrió inútilmente la zona.

A la mañana siguiente Aya llega a la escuela y te topa con la noticia de que una alumna fue salvajemente asesinada. De hecho se ha convertido en la quinta victima de un asesino serial.

Lo último que se había sabido de ella era que estuvo en el hospital de la fundación Graude a visitar a su novio a quien le iban a practicar una cirugía menor y después alguien reportó haberla visto en la zona comercial.

Aya turbada se dirige a clases. En la azotea un ángel se recrimina. Se equivoco, no era a la pelirroja a quien seguía.

-¡Demonios!-Exclama molesta.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora **_

Lilu: Pobre del ángel azul, las aspas del helicóptero le dieron con todo (ToT) Pero bueno ya saben por que Hyoga la encontró en tan mal estado. Y por que se agandayo con él al robarle toda su energía. La pobre anda desesperada buscando a ese demonio. Por otro lado Hyoga ¿crees que es justo que vendas a Ikki por comida?

Hyoga: Sí, y a Aya le van a salir caros mis servicios. (^o^)

Lilu: Glotón. Bueno no es mi bolsillo el que paga. Para las nuevas lectoras de la pagina donde todo mundo opina les diré que este fic es pa darle gusto a los fans. Sakura, Legendary y Carito son tres hermosas que siempre me dejan comentarios y forman parte de la horda de fans de Shun de fanfiction.

2.-Se solicitan ideas y nombres para los demonios, así que si saben de fabulas o mitos de algún ser así, favor de mandarlas a la redacción. (de preferencia japoneses) no soy exigente lo que puedan y crean que me sirve de inspiración.

Hyoga: ¡No tienes a los demonios! (o.o)

Lilu: Jo bueno Hyoga, la historia esta hecha de pedazos de cuentos chafas que junte y en esos azulita era como Sailor Scout y los demonios pues del tipo de esa serie y pos no dan miedo. Preferiría que fuera de alguna mitología o cuento o el alma de un asesino serial algo que le de peso.

3.-Hyoga es el patito, Shun el conejito, Ikki el pollito y Seiya caballito para que también termine en ito Shiryu es…cocodrilito. Me chocan lagartijita y serpiente con patas, así que si en lo futuro ven que uso la expresión cocodrilito es en referencia a él.

Hyoga: Si Aya se va a burlar de mi diciéndome patito es justo que se entere que Ikki es pollito.

Lilu: Si Ikki descubre que le llevaste el chisme de que el es pollito te va hacer pato al horno.

Hyoga: ou! ! ! Que se entere por otro que no sea yo. (-_-)

Lilu: Smily es un personaje honorario por ser mi primera fan declarada, por cierto a ella le gusta la pareja IKKIxHYOGA de ahí la platica que sostiene en el elevador. Aya es un personaje de la Saga de Ra de Osiris Montage (o Penélope Kamikaze) que fue mi primera comadre que hice en el Internet.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima. El capítulo se llamara "El trabajo del ángel"


	3. El trabajo de un ángel

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 3: El trabajo de un ángel**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un ángel en la azotea**_

Hyoga se encuentra en la azotea del hospital y contempla fijamente la nada. Trae un I pod en las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas? –Le pregunto a la nada. –Te la pasas ahí contemplando a todos los que entran y salen … ¿Por qué tienes tanto frío?…¿No te aburres? ... Al menos contéstame … Pues aunque me ignores se que estas ahí … wow hasta que volteas a verme … te asombra tanto que sepa que estas aquí. Incluso puedo ver que te castañean los dientes … ¿Cómo que por mi culpa tienes frío? ... Merecido te lo tienes. Hasta me mandaste al hospital … tengo que volver, me da gusto ver que ya estas bien… sí, me quede preocupado por ti… ¿por qué te extraña? … ¡ah! te dejo el I pod para que te entretengas… es prestado quiero verte de nuevo.

El caballero se marcha y la ángel lo contempla asombrada. ¿Cómo es que la puede ver? Observa aquel objeto y sonríe, a ella también le da mucho gusto volverlo a ver.

Las horas pasan y sigue en su vigilancia. El monstruo que está cazando pasa muy seguido por aquí, porque de cuando en cuando le llega su aroma a muerte. Un joven de cabello verde sube a la azotea. Es uno de los amigos del joven rubio. ¿Por qué todos sus amigos están bonitos? A esos chicos les gusta pasar el tiempo en la azotea. De pronto se acerca a donde está y recoge el I pod. Tras confirmar que es el de Hyoga se molesta. Ya se iba cuando algo le llama la atención. Se queda ahí confundido por unos minutos.

-¿De casualidad eres el ángel que Hyoga salvo? … No, no te puedo ver y apenas te escucho … me pareció sentir a Hyoga pero el está durmiendo en su habitación, así que no puede ser otra cosa más que el ángel que salvo ... bueno ya se por que dejó el I pod. ¿Sabes cómo funciona? -Shun pasa unos minutos explicándole -Adiós.

Al verlo marchar la ángel reflexiona, pudo notarla porque percibió la energía del joven rubio que ahora fluye en ella y que la mantiene con frío. Supone que lo mismo le paso a él y por eso supo que está aquí. Es tan extraño que la noten. Pero también son jóvenes extraños. Nunca antes de que el rubio la encontrara, había tratado con caballeros de Atena.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Retenlo **_

La joven ángel iba saliendo del hospital cuando siente las energías moverse de manera brusca. Como si una racha de viento fresco dispersara a lo lejos todas las fuerzas negativas. De inmediato se esconde tras el escritorio de las enfermeras y agazapada observa a una pelilila cruzar.

-Así que ella es la diosa Atena.- Se informa así misma la ángel. –Debe estar aquí por Hyoga.

La ángel se sonríe, esto es justo lo que necesita. Si logra mantener a la diosa aquí sin duda el ambiente se purificara lo suficiente para que crezcan las flores.

Recorre el lugar dando saltitos de felicidad y se mete en la oficina del doctor Kisaragui. Se sienta en una esquina del escritorio mientras juega con su varita. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Kisaragui entra. Se extraño de ver a una joven vestida con ropas muy viejas y gigantes que a su espalda tiene un par de alas de papel.

-Que bueno que no tardaste, necesito hacerte unas preguntas. El joven rubio, Hyoga, ¿que tal está? ¿va a salir pronto del hospital?

-En primera no se quien eres y en segunda no tengo por que contestarte. Salga de mi oficina o llamare a seguridad.

-No te enojes. Sólo hago mi trabajo y necesito saber.- Dijo mientras sus pupilas rojas resplandecían con intensidad.

Kisaragui se perdió en los ojos de la joven. Los ojos del doctor resplandecieron también y de pronto sonrió.

-Hyoga está bien, pienso darlo de alta mañana.

-Mañana –Dijo la ángel con desilusión.- Olvídalo necesito que se quede si no Atena ya no vendrá. ¿No puedes retenerlo?

-Sólo presenta astenia (debilidad). Simplemente necesita dormir y eso lo puede hacer en casa.

-¡Que molestia! Si fuera un humano normal le hubiera tomado varios días despertar y habría estado internado al menos un par de meses. Lo siento pero lo necesito aquí. Busca la forma.

-¿Quieres que lo enferme?

-No … pero debe de haber algo. Sácale unos análisis o lo que sea. Aprovecha cualquier anomalía en él para retenerlo. No es posible que se recupere tan rápido, aun siendo un caballero de Atena. -La joven se dirigió a la puerta.- Se me olvidaba, necesito una credencial. Es muy cansado ser invisible todo el tiempo.

-¿Te parece de enfermera?

-Bien.

-Necesito tu fotografía.

-Le pediré a mis superiores que te la manden.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un ángel vs yakuzas**_

Una joven de ropas demasiado grandes para ella y que en la espalda lleva unas alas de papel y una varita va dando de saltitos por la calles. Va tarareando canciones de Disney. Se cansó de buscar en el hospital. Además tiene otra misión que cumplir.

En esa ciudad tan grande hay muchas personas, unos la ignoran, a otros les extraña que este tan grandecita y juegue así, a otros les alegra, y otros se molestan por su aspecto tan desarreglado.

De pronto el viento cambia y ella cambia de dirección. Llega a una zona de negocios. Restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, telas, recuerdos. Pero en el lugar casi no hay gente. De hecho muchos negocios ya están cerrados.

-¿Eres un hada? – Le pregunta una joven que trabaja en un restaurante de comida China.

-Soy un ángel ¿por que todos piensan que soy un hada?

-Será por la varita

-Es que me la regalaron. Y es bonita.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí

-Pasa.

-No tengo dinero.

-No importa.

La ángel entra y le sirven un gran plato de tallarines. Prueba el I Pod y se emociona por que es la caja de música mas extraña que ha tenido en sus manos. No puede creer que tenga tanto en algo tan pequeño.

-¿Y ese I pod?

-Me lo prestaron

-¿Por qué usas esas ropas?

-Me las regalaron.

-¿Todo lo que traes te lo regalaron o prestaron?

-No, las alas yo las hice. Aunque me regalaron el periódico y la pintura.

-¿Tienes casa?

-No

-¿Y dónde duermes?

-Donde pueda. Donde me inviten.

-¿No te preocupa no tener dinero, ni casa, ni comida, ni…ni

-Nop… Todo me lo dan mientras este trabajando aquí. Los guerreros que luchan por la justicia no aceptamos dinero. Todo llegara hasta la comida dijo señalando su plato.

-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-No, soy de allá arriba. Por cierto tienes un techo muy bonito. Crees que pueda dormir allí.

-Dormir, si allá no hay nada.

-Tienes el cielo.

La joven no sabe que hacer. De hecho la idea de que se quedara en el techo ya le había cruzado por la cabeza pero era tan absurda.

-Está bien- dice vacilante.

Después de comer la chica con alas de papel vuelve a la calle a jugar. Aprieta todos los botones de la caja de música. Le encantan estas cosas que los humanos arman.

-Sólo hay canciones de Athena Asamiya*

Entonces algo sucede y la joven guarda el I pod entre sus ropas mientras ve a un grupo de jóvenes que traen bats y que amenazan a los dueños de los negocios si no les pagan "la protección".

Para la mala fortuna de una joven de coletas, lentes y vestida de marinerito, justo iba saliendo de la tienda de telas cuando llegaron los hombres. Que al verla quisieron "invitarla a pasear". La sacan del local sujetándola del brazo pero a media calle se topan con una chica mal vestida y con alas de papel.

-Hola- les dice la ángel- Serian tan amables de soltar a la chica, marcharse y no volver.

Aquellos hombres la miran y comienzan a amenazarla.

-Lo siento, es que soy una guerrera que lucha por la justicia y los de su clase me molestan.

-Con que una guerrera que lucha por la justicia.-Dice entre risas uno.

-Si lo que quieres es pelear te daré gusto.- Dice otro.

-Tengo que advertirles Yorokobi, Kizoku, Zoutou, Washi y Ken que si nos enfrascamos en una pelea ustedes corren el riesgo de perder dientes, narices rotas, fracturas, heridas, hematomas y demás cosas de consecuencia lógica por llegar a los golpes.

Aquellos se enfadan por la advertencia y por escuchar que los llamó por sus nombres. Así que Yorokobi que es el más alto y fornido del grupo y que trae un bat intenta golpearla con él, pero ella detiene la agresión con una mano y con la otra le propina un puñetazo en la nariz que lo saca volando. Ante eso Ken reacciona y sujeta del brazo a la muchacha pero esta le propina un codazo en la boca del estomago que le saca el aire y cae de rodillas.

Washi no le da tiempo a la ángel y mientras le daba el codazo a Ken la golpea en la cabeza con una espada de bambú, el arma se rompe al tiempo que la ángel sujeta a Zoutou quien nada puede hacer para evitar el agarre y lo lanza sobre Washi quien está sorprendido por que a aquella nada le importó el golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

Kizoku que sujeta a la joven de coletas con una mano y que en la otra trae un tubo de metal se paraliza al ver que la chica con alas fácilmente arremete contra sus amigos. Ella viendo que no va hacer nada le quita el tubo y lo dobla como si fuera de plastilina. Ante esto Kizoku suelta a la joven que de inmediato corre a esconderse.

Los otros que ya se están recuperando de los golpes se espantan al ver como ha dejado el tubo. Sin embargo Zoutou de sus ropas saca una pistola. Más tarda en hacerlo que ella en estar frente a él y sujetar el arma con todo y mano de Zoutou y presionar hasta doblar la pistola y romperle todos los huesos de la mano. Ante tal dolor ya no se puede levantar.

-¿Quieren seguir?

-No… -contesta Kizoku y rápidamente se pone a recoger a sus amigos.

-Díganle a Akito que ya tiene suficiente dinero para poner un negocio honesto. Qué no me haga irlo a buscar. Desaparezcan y no vuelvan a poner el pie en esta zona.

Todo el mundo los está viendo desde sus casas y negocios a escondidas y no saben si alegrarse o temer a las represarías de los Yakuzas. Sin embargo la joven hace todos los pasos de Sailor Moon y tras una reverencia salta a un tambo, de ahí a un toldo para llegar al techo del restaurante de comida china. Donde desaparece.

-Realmente era una guerrera que lucha por la justicia.- exclama la dueña del restaurante mientras sube al techo por las escaleras traseras y lo único que encuentra son plumas blancas en el piso.

Mientras la joven de coletas contempla el lugar donde la perdió de vista, su corazón late rápido y se sonroja. La inspiración ha llegado a ella.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Aya en peligro**_

La noche sorprende al ángel y no sabe quien será la próxima victima del monstruo. Estos seres casi sin razón son difíciles de cazar. Como se guían por instinto, el único modo es adelantarse y encontrar a la victima antes. Una vez que la elige así haya un ejercito de ángeles no cambiará, se ira sobre de ella y se mostrara tal cual es.

Todas las noches es una apuesta. Antes de que se ponga el sol tiene que encontrar a una persona cuyos pensamientos puedan provocar que el demonio lo siga.

Continua en su pesquisa. No es sólo encontrarlo, es vencerlo y en la primera batalla le metió tal golpiza que de milagro se salvo (Claro que después de parar un helicóptero cualquiera se queda sin fuerzas). Pudo escapar por un margen muy pequeño. Pero como tenia que volver al frente de batalla tuvo que absorber la energía de vida del caballero de Atena. Aunque ahora sienta que en vez de huesos tiene témpanos de hielo.

Y mientras salta entre los techos deseando encontrar a esa bestia antes de que se anime atacar, se pregunta como lo va a vencer.

Aya camina de noche, va de prisa por que sabe que será regañada. Ya ve la cara de Omar furibundo con ella. Sobre todo por tantos muertos que ha habido. Pero se trataba de una barata. Ha ahorrado todo el año y la ha esperado con ansias. Además con tanta cosa tan rara necesita algo normal. Algo que la distrajera del temor de que Ikki desaparezca de su vida.

Como de costumbre va vestida a la última moda, pero también tiene buen gusto, por lo que siempre luce perfecta. De allí que tenga tanto pretendiente, pero el peliazul le robo el corazón. ¿Por que siempre nos enamoramos del que nos va hacer sufrir? ¿O tal vez es que le gusta lo inalcanzable? Ikki le representa un reto y no se va a dar por vencida. Por eso tardo tanto en comprar. Le había gustado otro conjunto, un suave vestido azul con florecitas en el borde. Con tirantes en la espalda para ceñir aun más a la cintura. Perfecto para el verano. Pero Ikki siempre luce tan maduro que termino comprando un conjunto más sofisticado. A ver si así la deja de tratar como a una niña y deja de tomarle el pelo, pues el peliazul siempre se burla de ella.

Como se hace uno ilusiones con la ropa. Mañana iba ir al hospital con pretexto de ver a como está Hyoga y llevarles la tarea, luciendo lo que se compró y tal vez después de sobornar al pato con un gran helado le ayude a convencerlo de ir a comer en la cafetería del hospital y con algo de suerte tal vez a otro lado. Aya hace mil planes. Elabora cientos de estrategias para quedar con Ikki.

En eso está cuando ve a otra alumna del instituto. La conoce, es delegada de otra clase. Umi, la recordó por que había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella. Aquella chica va caminando sin ver y hablando sola. Aya piensa que algo malo le pasa y trata de ir tras ella.

La pierde cuando ella da vuelta en un callejón. Le da miedo por lo oscuro que está pero no puede dejarla.

-¿Umi?

La encuentra sentada en el suelo con una daga en la mano clavándosela una y otra vez en las piernas y el estomago.

-¿ ¡Que haces! ?- Exclama Aya mientras corre a detenerla.

-Es mi culpa debo morir.

-¡Para! ¡Deja de hacer eso, por favor!

-¿Te importa?

-¡Sí! ¡me preocupas!

La chica comienza a llorar. –Alguien me nota. –Dice entre lagrimas al tiempo que suelta la daga. Aya toma su celular para llamar a una ambulancia cuando algo la golpea. Cae a un costado de Umi. Mientras sale de su aturdimiento percibe a alguien, no lo puede ver porque las sobras lo cubren pero es increíblemente alto y delgado. Parece que trae un traje sastre. De un pisotón destroza el celular.

-Vaya, parece que hoy tendremos doble función. Aya Suresh, no crees que la vida es miserable. Bueno al menos tu vida.

Aya no contesta está tan aterrada que se ha quedado sin voz.

-Digo estar enamorada de un hombre que no te ama. Que se divierte a tus costillas. Yo diría que te ve como a una mascota. Pero ese es tu destino. Todos te ven bella por fuera, tan bella que nunca ven como eres por dentro. Los hombres te llevan del brazo sólo para presumir su conquista ¿Verdad? Siempre te hacen sentir así. La realidad es que poco importas. Ese chico te trata igual, eres un trofeo que hincha su orgullo. Lo miras con amor y todos se dan cuenta … todos se burlan de Aya. Nadie ama a Aya. Que vida tan más penosa la tuya. Claro que no es culpa del chico ¿Quién va a querer a una persona manchada?

Aya busca la daga que Umi soltó y por un instante la toma con intensión de acuchillarse ella misma pero no puede. Piensa en Omar y en como se sentiría él y también en Ikki. Pese a todo lo que había dicho este sujeto aun quería verlo. Había hecho tantos planes para el día siguiente.

-Estúpida … la gente como tú no me sirve.

Recoge la daga y levanta a Umi de los cabellos. Pero alguien más llega, voltea y mira fijamente al joven que entró al callejón.

-¡Suéltala!

Seiya se da valor para avanzar hacia ese sujeto. Desde que lo volteó a ver el terror lo invade y si no fuera por Aya y la otra chica habría salido corriendo.

-Un caballero de Atena. Niño márchate, por la diosa no te matare.

-¡Déjalas ir!

Aquel sujeto empieza a reír. Sabe que Seiya no puede atacar mientras Aya y Umi estén en su poder. Por otro lado, a pesar de que se le está enfrentando puede ve el temor en los ojos del castaño.

Suelta a la chica y lo encara.

-Estás aterrado verdad. Si no hubieras visto a la muerte de frente tantas veces no tendrías fuerzas para moverte. Te quedarías paralizado.

Asiendo acopio de todas sus experiencias en batalla Seiya trata de ignorar el temor y se pone en guardia. Aquel se abalanza sobre él y el miedo le hace cerrar los ojos al caballero. Grave error. Le propina un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saca el aire. Antes de que pueda recuperarse de una patada lo eleva, todavía no cae cuando lo sujeta del cuello y lo proyecta con fuerza a un poste mientras un aura oscura envuelve al pobre Pegaso.

El dolor que corre por su cuerpo desaparece al tiempo que una sensación extraña lo invade. Es como si su cuerpo se desconectara. No puede moverse. Aquel tipo se inclina ante Umi y comienza a acuchillarla.

-¡Muévete! ¡Reacciona! ¡No te puedes quedar como un espectador! ¡Muévanse estúpidas piernas!

Se grita Seiya mientras su cosmos se eleva y Aya sorprendida ve aquella aura.

Seiya se levanta ante el asombro del hombre y antes de que pueda reaccionar Seiya lo toma del brazo y lo lanza fuera del callejón. Con sólo sujetarlo sus manos le dolieron como si corriera veneno y empiezan a entumirse.

Aquel se levanta y el caballero rápidamente se interpone entre ese monstruo y las chicas. La adrenalina fluye por cada célula del castaño, así se le fuera la vida pero no le iba permitir acercarse a las jóvenes.

Esa mirada de decisión no le gusta. Va arremeter contra Pegaso cuando una hoz azul se clava a sus pies.

-La ángel- dice furioso. –No aprendiste la lección.

Una joven de pequeñas alas y con armadura cae entre dos.

-Bestia sedienta de sangre, esta vez te venceré.

-Estúpida, la vez anterior apenas pudiste escapar que te hace pensar que me derrotaras.

Ella no contesta, toma su hoz y aquel sujeto salta hacia atrás para después huir. No quiere enfrentarse a dos, cuando fácilmente puede vencer al ángel. La chica con alas sale tras él. Seiya también pensaba ir tras ellos cuando recuerda la prioridad. Aya se ha desplomado, no puede respirar. Y la otra aun vive.

Hyoga duerme cuando una enfermera entra a despertarlo, algo le paso a Seiya. Mientras lo guían la joven le dice que llego con dos chicas, una de las cuales está muy mal, y que el castaño está completamente ido.

Kisaragui está interrogando al caballero pero este no responde. Parece que ha pasado por una impresión muy grande. Cuando la enfermera entra y tras ella el joven rubio, el doctor se alegra de que Hyoga está aquí.

-Seiya … Seiya ¿estás bien?- Le pregunta Hyoga tomando su rostro para dirigirlo a él. El castaño esta helado y sudando frío

Aquel contacto y el perderse en los ojos azules de su amigo lo hacen reaccionar.

-… Hyoga … fue horrible

-¿Qué paso?

-Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo.- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de empezar a llorar.

-Ya paso, estás aquí conmigo.- Le dice mientras lo abraza. –¿Y Saori?- Le pregunta el rubio al doctor.

-Ya ha sido informada. Si no necesitan nada los dejo a solas.

-Gracias Kisaragui-san

En cuanto el doctor abandona la habitación Hyoga se concentra en su amigo, No logra imaginar que había pasado para poner en ese estado de nervios a Seiya, quien no puede parar de llorar. El pobre esta tan asustado que lo abraza con fuerza y esconde la cara en su pecho. Así que comienza acariciar su cabello tratando de calmarlo y le repite que ya todo está bien.

Saori y sus caballeros llegan al hospital cuando se topan con un joven desesperado pidiendo informes.

-Aya Suresh

-Sí, está aquí

-¡Claro que esta aquí! ¡de aquí me llamaron! ¿ ¡Donde está! ?

-Lo siento pero no puedo darle informes sin una identificación.

El chico revisa sus bolsillos, pero salio tan histérico de casa que se le olvido la cartera.

-¿Omar Suresh?

-¿eh? Sí

Omar voltea a ver al chico peliazul que llega con otros.

-Viene conmigo.- Dice Ikki a la enfermera. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nos adelantamos Ikki. –Dice la diosa que está muy preocupada por Seiya.

-Nada más lo llevo con Aya y los alcanzo.

-Bien.

-Ikki-bocchama*, la señorita Aya es una de las chicas que trajo Seiya-bocchama, ella se encuentra en la habitación 114.

-¿No sabes nada más?

-Lo siento es todo lo que hay en la base de datos.

-Ok, que el doctor que la atendió nos alcance para que me explique que pasó. Ven- le dice a Omar.

-Disculpa la pregunta ¿de dónde conoces a mi hermana?

-Es compañera de clases de mi hermano.

Llegan al cuarto y encuentran a Aya inconsciente y con oxigeno. Al verla Omar se asusta, toma su mano y no deja de llamarla.

-Está bien.- Dice un doctor que llega al lugar.- Sólo tuvo un ataque de asma.

-¡Ella nunca ha tenido asma!

-Parece ser que un evento traumático se lo desencadeno. Estaba tan alterada que tuvimos que sedarla. Pero en cuanto despierte se la puede llevar a casa.

Ante estas palabras Omar siente que se libera de una gran carga.

-Antes de que la den de alta quiero que le hagan un chequeo completo, quiero estar totalmente seguro que está bien.

-Así se hará Ikki-sama.

-Con permiso Omar.

-Gracias.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La técnica de la mujer dragón**_

La luna ilumina el lugar y sólo un sonido se escucha, carcajadas, las carcajadas de la ángel que ríe frenética mientras tira de golpes intentando acertarle al demonio. Esto se debe a su propia naturaleza, para esto la crearon, esto es la razón de su vida y como cualquier persona es feliz mientras hace lo que más le causa placer.

Su cerebro sólo produce felicidad, su corazón sólo puede consentir este único sentimiento. El demonio la golpea y sale proyectada contra un árbol, antes de que pueda hacer algo la bestia le da un certero golpe en las muñecas obligándola a soltar su hoz. Ella tira un puñetazo pero este lo atrapa con una mano y con la otra la sujeta del cuello para levantarla y proyectarla de cabeza y con violencia contra el suelo.

La ángel se incorpora completamente aturdida por el golpe y él la ataca con una onda de energía que la arroja varios metros. Sin embargo ella sigue riéndose.

La bestia salta para rematarla pero el aura de batalla del ángel se incrementa, al tiempo que comienza a sonar como electricidad, como si estuvieran debajo de unos cables de alta tención. Aquella energía toma forma y se convierte en un gigantesco dragón azul rodeado de oscuridad.

-Haira Ichiden Musouryuu OUGI!

No se esperaba esto, como está en el aire no tiene forma de evitarlo.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ SHOURYUU RETTEN SHOU! ! ! ! ! ! **(Dragón divino que abre los cielos)

El dragón se elevó llevándose con el al demonio que se desintegro en cientos de puntos negros que se alejaron.

La ángel termina de reír, al ver aquello se molesta, se le paso la mano. Recoge su hoz y es que tenia que terminarlo con ella, sólo con la hoz puede exorcizar ese espíritu maligno. Al menos por los tres o cuatro días que le tome regenerarse, ese demonio no atacara a nadie.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿Qué fue lo que paso?**_

Esa madrugada, dado que no pudieron sacarle nada a Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu recorren la ruta por la que creen transito Pegaso. Hasta que por fin dan con el callejón lleno de sangre, lo que coincide con las más de 15 puñaladas que recibió la chica que está viva de milagro, pero los doctores aun no saben si sobrevivirá, ni que secuelas quedaran.

Ikki levanta las bolsas de las compras de Aya. Todas ensangrentadas. Pocas cosas podrían asustar a un caballero como Seiya. Y lo que sea que paso aquí lo aterrorizo. Para alguien normal como Aya debió ser peor. Al grado que la llevo a tener una crisis de asma.

-Ikki

Lo llama el dragón para mostrarle algo. Lo más que pueden entender de la escena de los hechos, es que a alguien lo proyectaron contra el poste. Por las hematomas en la espalda de Seiya sin duda fue él quien se estampó. Luego un corte en el concreto. Huellas empapadas de sangre que saltan alejándose del lugar.

Aun así no logran saber nada.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**A salvo y rodeado de cariño**_

Se siente tan cansado y asustado. Seiya contempla el mundo, en algún momento perdió la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Como un niño miedoso que no puede dormir solo, se encuentra en la cama de Hyoga durmiendo en su regazo.

-Seiya.- Hyoga se despierta al sentir que lo abrazan con fuerza. -¿ya te despertaste?

Una cabecita castaña se mueve de lado a lado en negativa.

-De acuerdo sigamos durmiendo- Dice entre bostezos.

-Gomen (perdón), te ando quitando tu cama. Creo que no cabemos.

-Es que las camas de hospital son muy chiquitas. Pero si cabemos los dos.

-No creo

-Si ayer éramos tres.

-¿Tres?

-Shiryu terco que a fuerzas se acomodo aquí.

-No me di cuenta.

-No, si tú estabas en medio, el que se caía de la cama era yo.

-Es que no me pudo pelear el sillón –dice Shun uniéndose a la platica.

-Querrás decir que no quiso pelear con Ikki.

Seiya esconde la cara en el pecho de Hyoga, se alegra de oír a sus amigos, porque anoche el mundo le pareció terrorífico.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Sí.

-Bueno. –Y el ruso jaló una de las mantas para cubrirlo.

Realmente no quiere salir de la cama, no quiere afrontar al mundo, allí esta a salvo y protegido. De pronto algo viene a su cabeza.

-¿Y las chicas?

-Aya está bien pero…-Shun no sabia como explicarle

-¿ ¡Murió! ?

-No, pero los doctores la tienen bajo pronostico reservado. Todos están vivos y a salvo. Ya no te preocupes.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un ángel vs yakuzas 2**_

Una joven de ropas muy amplias, con alitas de papel en su espalda regresa al área comercial, para su molestia los yakuzas ya la están esperando. Rompieron los cristales de todos los negocios. En maletas tienen el dinero que les han quitado a los dueños.

La ángel suspira, son cerca de 20 personas fuertemente armadas. Para colmo ella regresa muy golpeada, tiene hematomas y raspones por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Es ella?- Pregunta un hombre elegantemente vestido.

-Sí.- contesto uno de los jóvenes que la ángel había golpeado.

El hombre pistola en mano se adelanta para entrevistarte con ella.

-¿Con que una luchadora de la justicia?

-Yuuga, mano derecha de Akito ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Escucha estoy cansada, así que tienen tres para correr.

-Cansada, se ve que te metieron una golpiza. Pero no te preocupes yo te enviare a descansar eternamente. –Dice mientras que con la pistola le apunta en la cabeza.

-Acabemos con esto y dispara.

Muchas personas contemplan la escena, yakuzas sonrientes y los dueños de los locales que observan espantados. Es cuando el sonido del disparo resuena en los oídos de todos los presentes.

Yuuga observa asombrado en el suelo a la bala toda chata y es que quedo así después de chocar con la frente de la joven y no le hizo un rasguño. Tan sorprendido está que la ángel fácilmente le arrebata el arma. Se la lleva a la cien y comienza a dispararse hasta gastar todas las balas. Quedando en el suelo todas aplastadas por chocar con su cabeza. Sólo un hilito de sangre azul escurrió por su frente y es que se hizo una cortada minúscula.

-¡Azul! ¿ ¡Tu sangre es azul! ? – Exclamo asustado.

Por su parte la ángel toma la otra arma de Yuuga quien no puede moverse por el miedo a lo desconocido. La chica da un descomunal brinco a velocidad extraordinaria y cae en medio del grupo de Yakuzas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sobre la cabeza de quién voy a repetir el experimento?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Charla amena**_

En el hospital de la fundación Kido, en la habitación de Hyoga, los caballeros y Saori están comiendo, salvo Hyoga, y es que todos traen rica comida de la calle y el sólo tiene la insípida comida de hospital. Así que con la mirada le mendiga a Shun. Por su parte Seiya sólo contempla su bagged, casi no tiene apetito.

-Toma.- Dice entregándosela a Hyoga

-¿ ¡Eh! ?- Es tan raro que el Pegaso no coma.

-Seiya, tienes que comer. – le pide la diosa.

-No se me antoja.- Dice levantándose.- Voy a la maquina expendedora por un chocolate.

Sus amigos lo contemplan preocupados mientras se va.

-Va a estar bien.- Les asegura la diosa.

-Aun así Saori, jamás había visto a Seiya comportarse así. –Afirma el dragón.

-Es verdad, pero Seiya nunca se había enfrentado con un demonio, esos seres estimulan los sentimientos de temor. Cierto es que como caballero se ha enfrentado a la muerte varias veces, pero eso no le quita que como todos los humanos sienta miedo.

-¿Tan fuertes son, Saori?- Pregunta Shun.

-Supongo que este sí lo es, tal es su poder de provocar temor que aquella chica tuvo un ataque de asma por la crisis nerviosa que le produjo. Afortunadamente las habilidades de los demonios casi no los afectan a ustedes por que están protegidos por la poderosísima Atena.

-¿Entonces por qué Seiya está así? -Pregunta Shiryu.

-Porque esta enojado consigo mismo, siente que su temor no le permitió reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Él ve a Seika en todas las chicas, por eso se culpa de que salieron heridas. Se le pasara en cuanto entienda que hay cosas que están fuera de su control.

-Lo que no entiendo es por que no salimos a exterminar a ese demonio. Mientras esté libre seguirá matando personas. Por que, por lo que contó Seiya y lo que ha salido en los noticieros, ese bastardo ya lleva varios asesinatos.

-¡Ay Hyoga! ustedes bien podrían derrotar a esa criatura, pero no es humana, no es algo que se pueda matar. Confiemos que ese angelito que te encontraste cumpla con su trabajo y exorcice a esa cosa.

Hyoga se queda preocupado, ahora entiende por que encontró al ángel tan herida si tiene que enfrentarse a ese demonio ella sola. Y es que lucia tan débil y frágil cuando la encontró, que tiene ganas de saltarse la orden de Atena e intervenir. Shiryu notando esto toma la mano de Hyoga, y es que el rubio trae la comida de Seiya. De una gigantesca mordida se come más de la mitad de la baged.

-(OoO)¨ ¡Ah!- Exclama Hyoga asustado y es que alcanzo a sentir los dientes.

Una gotita aparece en la frente de todos. Mientras Shiryu mastica con dificultad el mega bocado que se acaba de echar.

-(^_^) El cocodrilo ataca de nuevo.- Dice Ikki

-¿Tienes todos tus dedos?- Shun abraza a Hyoga y revisa la mano del rubio.

-¡Creí que se iba a comer mi mano!- Llora Hyoga por el susto que le acaban de dar.

(OoO)(ToT)

Cuando Seiya regresa encuentra a Shun consolando a un asustado patito, al cocodrilo tragando un bocadote con una cara de satisfacción y a Ikki y Saori riendo. Nada fuera de lo usual.

( ¬_¬) (OoO)(ToT) (^o^) (^_^ ) (^_^ )

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Cosplay **_

Esa tarde una ángel duerme en el techo de un restaurante cuando un par de personas llegan y la despiertan. Una era la chica de las coletas, el otro un hombre de largo cabello blanco.

-Sí que es un es un esperpento.

La ángel de inmediato se levanta furiosa.- Kisama si crees que puedes insultarme y seguir con vida …- No termino de hablar por que la joven estaba midiendo su cadera.

-Tiene bastante cadera.- Exclamó viendo hasta donde llegó la cinta métrica.

-Y poco busto.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-¿ ¡Que se creen! ?

Ellos ni caso le hicieron, rápidamente se pusieron a ver un montón de bocetos.

-¿Qué le parece este, jefe?

-Estilo power ranger, no, yo preferiría Sailor Moon.

-Escoge ese sólo por que tiene falda.

-Cierto es que la minifalda de Sailor Moon levanta suspiros como una de las máximas fantasías de los hombres, yo lo recomiendo por que el moño supliría la falta de busto.

-Para que lo sepan soy copa b y es perfecto.

Sin hacerle caso continuaron su discusión.

-Prefiero alejarme de Sailor Moon, por que aunque lo modifique con esas alas parecería igual.

-Simple le quitamos las alas.

-¡No puedes quitarles las alas a un ángel!

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Ah… yo…

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Eres un ángel! ! ! !- Exclaman los dos.

De pronto la mirada de los dos brilla intensamente mientras contemplan a la asustada y confundida ángel.

-¡Ah! Tengo que volver a diseñar todo. ¡Mi cabeza esta llena de ideas! –Exclama alegre la joven. –Pero primero alza los brazos.

La ángel maquinalmente obedece. Mientras le terminan de tomar medidas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Souma Ayame y ella es mi asistente Kuramae Mine.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El vestido azul**_

Aya se encierra en su cuarto, realmente no quiere estar sola pero Omar no deja de preguntarle que fue lo que paso. Además esta amargada con la vida. Todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital nadie fue a verla. Ikki debía saber que la internaron pero tal parece que no le importo.

Se contempla en el espejo, trae el sencillo vestido azul con floresitas en el borde que tanto le había gustado.

Toma una bolsa negra y comienza a tirar lo que compro ayer. Las bolsas de tienda quedaron manchadas por la sangre de Umi pero la ropa que adquirió no se ensucio. Cuando despertó en el hospital vio que alguien le había llevado sus cosas inclusive el celular todo roto. Después del intenso chequeo que le hicieron los doctores regreso a su habitación y se topó con una caja que tenia este vestido y un celular nuevo. Su hermanito había salido a comprarle algo tratando de consolarla.

Las palabras de ese sujeto aun resuenan en su cabeza, ver la ropa que compro para que Ikki se fijara en ella le duele por eso quiere deshacerse de estas. De pronto el celular empieza a timbrar. Extrañada ve que en el identificador dice Hyoga.

-¿Hola…?

-Aya ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Perdón por no irte a ver pero Seiya no ha estado bien.

-Descuida.

-Bueno me alegra saber que estas mejor. Ah y también te llamó por que Shun ya me contó el chisme.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo que cuál? El regalo de Ikki.

-No se de que me estás hablando.

-¿Qué no lo viste?

Shun le quita el celular a Hyoga.- Permíteme. Aya no me digas que fue tan bruto como para botarlo allí sin ni siquiera forrarlo, ponerle un moñito, una etiqueta, de perdida escribir su nombre.

-¿Creo?

-Me atosigo toda la mañana tratando de conseguir tu talla y luego buscando la dichosa tienda y luego que vestido. Ni cuando acompaño a June sufro tanto y el torpe no puede escribir de Ikki para Aya. –Shun le entrega el celular a Hyoga.-Por eso morirá triste y solo.

Por su parte Hyoga se ríe por la cara de molestia de Shun.-Bueno era el celular y un vestido. El celular obviamente lo tienes.

-Sí y el vestido.

-Que bueno que lo viste y ¿si era de tu talla?

-Sí.

-Ya no sufras Shun si le quedo. Para cualquier cosa ya tienes nuestros números en el cel.

-Gracias

-Cuídate

Aya bajo asombrada a la cocina donde su hermano preparaba algo para la cena.

-¿Hermano, tú compraste este vestido?

-No.

-Entonces es verdad que Ikki lo compro.

-Ya se me hacia raro tanta amabilidad, el bochama ese te esta pretendiendo ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno por él me dejaron pasar sin identificación, luego le ordenó al doctor que te checaran bien antes de darte de alta, un rato te estuvo cuidando en la noche, en la mañana también paso para saber como estabas, me salieron que no tenia que pagar la cuenta del hospital y encima te compra ropa. No si el interés tiene pies.

Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Aya. Ahora podía estar segura que Ikki la quería, al menos un poquito

-Aya …

-Estoy bien … ¿crees que pueda dormir contigo esta noche? Es que tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora **_

El dispararse en la cabeza pues, bueno NO HAGAN ESO EN CASA como leyeron la angelita tiene la cabeza dura. Muy dura. Extremadamente dura.

*1.- Bocchama.- Es el termino de respeto que usan los empleados para llamar al hijo de su patrón, usado comúnmente en familias ricas. Ejemplo Ikki-bochama. Si han visto Ouran Host Club recordaran que la nana de Tamaki lo llama así. También en Fruits básquet usaron el termino con Shigure, sólo que la versión subtitulada al español que yo vi en lugar de poner Shigure-bocchama lo tradujeron como Shigurin –jo- después dijeron que Shigure ya estaba muy grande para que lo llamaran así. Otro sitio donde usaron el termino fue en la telenovela japonesa Hanayori dango, así llamaban los empleados a los protagonistas por ser los hijos de los ricos, pero también fue usado de manera despectiva para decir "riquillo". Es más común el termino sama pero, dado que son los hijos "adoptivos" de la rica familia Kido y para tener este momento cultural fue que lo puse así.

2.-Kisama.- Significa Tú pero de una manera súper despectiva. De ahí que lo usen tanto en los animes y que a falta de otra palabra lo traduzcan como "maldito"

3.-Athena Asamiya es un personaje del videojuego King of figther. Aparte de luchadora y guerrera psíquica la joven es una cantante Idol. Que cada batalla se las dedica a sus fans. (ji-ji a Hyoga le gusta el J-pop)

4.-Las técnicas de batalla del ángel las tome del anime "sumomomomomomo la novia mas fuerte del mundo" Es que las dicen de un modo excitante. Con todo y megakanjis. Basado en el zodiaco chino la protagonista Momoko pertenece al clan del dragón y su cosmoenergia perdón aura de batalla es un dragón dorado. Empezando el primer capítulo Momoko está entrenando bajo la cascada y utiliza su técnica "shouryuu retten shou" pero no logra invertir la corriente, se queda a un par de metros antes del final. Su padre le dice que por ser mujer no puede llevarla a su máximo, así que tiene que casarse con el hombre más poderoso de la tierra y así tener un hijo súper poderoso que logre llevar a la perfección la máxima técnica de su clan, así que Momoko sale en busca de su prometido Koushi que es del clan del perro –la pobre se equivoca, debió buscar a Shiryu él si puede hacer esa técnica, no sólo invierte la corriente sino que hasta le da forma de dragón.- Desgraciadamente Koushi abandonó las artes marciales y es un chico normal. –Lo dicho debió haber buscado a Shiryu.

En otro episodio Momoko lanza su súper técnica al cielo nublado abriendo un pequeño agujero, se entristece por lo chico, pero se alegra de que por ahí el sol puede pasar y secar la ropa. Cabe decir que cuando vi esa escena no pude evitar pensar en Shunrey colgando la ropa lavada y diciendo "Shiryu arregla el clima". Que no dicen que los golpes de un caballero pueden desgarrar el cielo. Ja-ja-ja

Momoko entrena bajo el estilo "Haira Ichiden Misouryuu" (no se que significa) El "ougi" que dice al final de anunciar su estilo quiere decir técnica definitiva o final. Shouryuu retten shou significa dragón divino que abre los cielos.

6.- El color azul de la sangre de la ángel es un homenaje a otro anime que me encanta "Raxephon"

7.- Souma Ayame, es un personaje de Fruits Básquet. Tiene una tienda de ropa donde venden trajes de azafatas, enfermeras, criadas, etc. Pero es una tienda para hombres. No se confundan es para cumplir las fantasías de los hombres, todo aquel que quiera ver a su amada en traje de marinerito lo puede comprar. (Y si lo desea para un hombre, pos también hace el encargo) Es uno de mis personajes favoritos por que tiene excesiva confianza y yo al igual que el mono soy muy tímida y me gustaría ser como él.

A partir de aquí, por su trabajo la angelita hará mucho cosplay y era una de dos, o se transformaba como Sailor Moon con su pluma mágica, (igual que Minky Momo) o alguien le hacia los disfraces como a Sakura Card Captor. Obviamente me decidí por la segunda.

¿Alguien recuerda a Minky Momo mejor conocida como Gigi ? Yo apenas la recuerdo. ¿Saben que la pequeña Gigi salió en un capítulo de caballeros? De hecho creo que salieron varios personajes de anime, pero Gigi fue la única que llego a estas tierras Mexicanas por el canal 5. ¿No me creen? búsquenla en el público durante la pelea de Seiya y Shiryu. Seiya vence a Shiryu y lo proclaman ganador, entonces Seiya se desmaya y los pequeños del orfanato Akira, Makoto y el otro gritan ¡Seiya! Gigi esta sentada justo atrás de ellos y la verán junto a un montón de gente estrafalaria que a mi criterio son personajes de animes que no son conocidos aquí.

Si no conocen a la pequeña Gigi es una niña de pelo rojo con un moño amarillo, que viste una blusa de cuello de tortuga y sobre este un vestido azul de cuello en V.

¡Ay que vieja soy! Aunque en mi defensa diré que sólo recuerdo unos pedazos del final cuando la atropella un coche (según conexión manga un camión de juguetes) y el sepelio y ella como fantasma. No tengo más de ella en mi memoria, supongo que el capítulo me traumó del mismo modo que a Skipy de Animaniacs cuando vio la película de Bombi

¿Qué va a pasar con la relación de Aya e Ikki?

¿Hyoga algún día dejara el hospital?

¿Qué cosplay hará la ángel?

¿Podrá exorcizar al demonio?

¿Los yakusas prepararan otra estrategia o se volverán gente honesta?

¿Volverá a salir Smily?

¿Irán por fin a comprar el uniforme de Ikki?

¿Smily aterrorizara nuevamente a los caballeros?

En el próximo capítulo nuestros caballeros viven una historia de fantasmas. Los gritos de terror no se harán esperar. Y es que son bien miedosos.

_**Y tú ¿haz sentido el poder del cosmos? **_


	4. Una historia de fantasmas

Las palabras raras que están escritas con mayúscula, no es por que las estén gritando si no para facilitar su lectura

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 4: Una historia de fantasmas**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¡Hooola! enfermera**_

Una linda enfermera con pequeñas trencitas va dando saltitos mientras camina en el hospital. Va cantando la canción de Toy story. Shiryu la contempla porque se le hace extraña, sin embargo como ella saluda a todo el personal, el caballero piensa que es su imaginación. Ella continua su camino y el caballero también. Por fin la joven llega al piso 11 recorre los pasillos y entra a una habitación.

Aquella enfermera cierra la puerta tras de sí. Se acerca a la paciente, se trata de una joven que tiene serias heridas hechas con un cuchillo. La enfermera se quita la blusa y libera un par de alas que surgen de su espalda. Toda ella brilla al tiempo que toma la mano de la herida joven. Entonces comienza a cantar.

Umi se despierta. El dolor que siente disminuye lo mismo que su miedo y por un par de segundos antes de volverse a dormir, contempla a esa esplendorosa criatura que le sonríe.

Aquel ser oculta sus alas, se vuelve a poner la blusa y sale de la habitación.

Hyoga habla con Kisaragui, el rubio esta molesto por que el doctor quiere retenerlo aún en el hospital y es que en sus últimos análisis de sangre salió que sus defensas están bajas y tiene algo de anemia. El doctor trata explicarle que sólo era para estar seguros cuando de repente Hyoga acepta quedarse y se despide dejando a Kisaragui confundido, pero es que el rubio caballero ha visto a una enfermera con trencitas y salió tras ella.

Aquella joven va rumbo al elevador cuando alguien la sujeta del brazo, al voltear se topa con el ruso y ella le sonríe.

-Necesita algo paciente-san.

-Nada más que me regreses mi I-pod

-No se de que me esta hablando paciente-san.

-Se bien que no eres una enfermera, dejemos este juego.

-En estos momentos no puedo jugar paciente-san quiere que llame a otra enfermera.

-No ángel-san o prefieres que te llame Azul-san.

Ante esto la joven se sorprende y hasta se asusta.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡No puedo creerlo! ! ! ! ! ¡Me habían dicho que algunos caballeros de Atena tienen percepción extrasensorial! ¡Puedes leer mi mente! ¡Pensé que sólo los dioses podían leer la mente de un ángel!

-No puedo leer tu mente, sólo puedo leer el gafete que traes.

La enfermera se sorprende contemplando su gafete, no puede creer su torpeza. Literalmente se congela ante la mirada del rubio.

-… (0_0) ou! ! ! !

-… (-_-)

-…(0_0)! ! ! !

-…(-_-)

-… (0_0)! ! ! !

-…(-_-)

-…(0_0)! ! ! ! -Recuerda sonríe y saluda se dice mentalmente mientras se sonroja y finge que nada pasa. -Paciente-san estoy muy ocupada.

-…(-_-) Así que tu nombre es Liluel Azul

-…(0_0)! ! ! NO… este gafete me lo encontré. ¡Mire algo pasa allá!-Dice señalando algo a espaldas del caballero.

-…(-_-)… aja -Obviamente no iba a caer en la trampa.

-…(0_0)! ! ! …no viste nada.- Dice moviendo la mano como un jedi cuando hace uso de sus artes mentales. Mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

-…(-_-)¨¨¨… Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.-Le contesta haciendo el mismo ademán.

-…(0_0)! ! ! ...- La ángel se pasmó su control mental no funciona con él.

No sale corriendo porque el caballero la tiene sujetada del brazo, así que ella lleva su mano libre al cuello de su uniforme y de pronto todos los botones se desabrochan dejando abrir su blusa al tiempo que ella grita y ante eso él la suelta y que se da media vuelta sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Todo el personal lo voltea a ver y el caballero se da cuenta que la ángel ya ha hecho pies en polvorosa, por lo que sale corriendo tras ella.

Varios minutos después, sentada en una rama de un árbol en el jardín del hospital un ángel respira agitadamente. Por fortuna el árbol esta muy frondoso así que a simple vista no la pueden ver.

-A este paso me van a degradar. –Se lamenta.- ¿Qué voy hacer? Normalmente las personas me olvidan en cuanto me voy pero mi magia no funciona con los caballeros de Atena.¡Que ridículo hice! Aunque fue divertido. Ya puedo oír a mi jefe "Muy bien primero no logras exorcizar a ese demonio, segundo sales en las noticias de la mañana, tercero te descubre un humano y cuando le robas la energía este no se olvida de ti, porque de millones de humanos que existen te descubre precisamente un caballero de Atena, que para colmo así te disfraces siempre te reconoce. No si el ángel Azul siempre pasa desapercibida como es su obligación". Lo peor es que tengo que seguir viniendo a este hospital a diario y él seguirá aquí. –Suspira.- Definitivamente va ser muy divertido perderlo todos los días.

Ella da un salto y baja pero…

-¿Siempre piensas en voz alta? –Le pregunta un joven de rubios cabellos.

-¡A a a a a h!.- No había notado su presencia.

-…(-_-)

-…(0_0)! ! ! !

Ella de inmediato vuelve a brincar al árbol. Aunque le sonríe, la verdad es que le gusta jugar.

-Perry el ornitorrinco me asustaste.

-¿Qué?

-No me vas atrapar.

-(-_-) ¿Crees que no te puedo perseguir allá?

-(^o^) No te atreverías a venir por mi.

-A que sí.

-A que no.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, pero si yo gano tendremos esa charla que te pedí.

-OK.

-Es un trato. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Puedes perseguirme todo el tiempo que quieras menos cuando este en el piso 11 del hospital. Salvo por eso todo se vale. De todos modos no me vas a atrapar – Dice sujetando su blusa.

-(-_-) Eso no te va a funcionar otra vez.

-(^o^) Claro que sí, eres como un niño.

Se levanta la blusa y él, por reflejo cierra los ojos, decidido a no dejarse derrotar por esa situación y concentrándose en ella para no perderla. De pronto siente algo en la cabeza.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡(0_0)¨ ¨ Esto es su blusa! ! ! !- no terminaba de salir de su asombro cuando algo cae a un lado.- ¡ ¡ ¡(0_0)¨ ¨ ¨ No puedo creerlo, la falda! ! !- Y otra cosa también cayó.¨ ¨(=o=)¨ ¨ ¨ El bra.

Aprovechando el asombro del caballero la ángel salta a otro árbol, luego a la pared y de allí a la calle, va riéndose, no hay modo de que Hyoga se concentre lo suficiente para rastrearla, o que se anime a hacerlo. Y se carcajea por dos cosas, la primera que los humanos normales no la pueden ver mientras ella lo desee y segunda si el rubio no hubiera cerrado los ojos se habría dado cuenta que bajo la ropa trae parte de su armadura.

Realmente le gusta jugar y también le da cierta extrañeza que no sea capaz de pasar inadvertida para él. Su magia no funciona con los caballeros, ella tiene que pasar mucho tiempo en el onceavo piso por Umi y a fuerza de ser expuestos lentamente comenzaran a verla, en cuestión de días su imagen les será tan clara que fácilmente podrán sujetarla como lo hizo el rubio.

Hyoga regresa a su habitación y se encuentra con Shun que iba a salir a buscarlo.

-Smily vino y al no encontrarte amenazó con amarrarte la próxima vez ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí persiguiendo a una enfermera.- Dice sonrojado.

-¿ ¡Y la desvestiste! ? –Pregunta asombrado al notar que Hyoga trae un uniforme de enfermera en la mano.

-No, la muy … la muy desvergonzada se lo quito delante de mi. Pero la próxima vez no se me va a escapar. Tengo que pensar, esa estrategia no le vuelve a funcionar una tercera vez.

-¿ ¡Tercera! ? ¿ ¡Ya hubo una primera y segunda! ? ¿ ¡Qué enfermera es esa! ?

-No, no era una enfermera, era la ángel. Vino vestida de enfermera, quería preguntarle sobre lo qué paso con ese demonio. Pero la muy descarada se quito la ropa y ya no la pude perseguir.

Hyoga se mete en la cama, sonrojado y pensando como le va hacer para perseguir a una ángel semidesnuda. Por su parte Shun sonreía por la expresión de su amigo. Hyoga es demasiado penoso.

-Oye, dijo que todo se valía, eso quiere decir que me puedes ayudar.

-Aunque perseguir a un ángel sin ropa suena divertido, es perjudicial para mi salud. Si June se entera me golpeará hasta la muerte.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿Dónde está mi cabeza? **_

Al día siguiente Shiryu acompañado de Smily entra en la habitación de Hyoga, que para variar no esta ahí.

Smily se va molesta a buscarlo y es que el doctor le recomendó reposo absoluto. Es cuando llega Ikki.

-Hola ¿Sabes donde está Hyoga? –Le pregunta el Dragón

-Salió con Shun a perseguir a una ángel desnuda.

-¿ ¡Qué! ?

-Eso mismo dije yo.

Afuera en el árbol donde Hyoga encontró a la joven se encuentra colgado el uniforme de enfermera que dejo.

-No crees que es muy notorio que es una trampa. –Escondidos entre los matorrales se encuentran Hyoga y Shun

-Sí, pero ella es muy juguetona, y eso debe ser como ponerle una bandera roja a un toro.

Shun se sienta, esto se le hacia muy aburrido. Además Atena les había pedido que se olvidaran del asunto. La guerra entre ángeles y demonios no era algo que les concernía.

-Allí está- Dijo el rubio señalando otro árbol.

-¿Dónde?

-Allí, ¿Qué no la puedes ver?

-¿Tú sí?

-Claro que sí.

-Pues yo sólo veo como una sombra algo rara ahí.

-Es imposible que no la puedas ver, está parada en esa rama, con esas ropas que le quedan grandes y con sus alas de papel.

-No se por que tú si la vez, cuando me la tope en el techo a mis ojos era invisible, ahora la veo como una sombra o una silueta.

Se quedan meditando, evidentemente las demás personas no la pueden ver. Ella baja del árbol con intensión de ir al hospital pero esas prendas colgadas ahí no la dejan. Da vueltas alrededor del árbol y los busca por todos lados. Eso es más fuerte que ella, comienza a descolgar la ropa y cuando tira del brassier una red cae. Pero ella lo esquiva riéndose, como pudo pensar que eso la iba atrapar. Entonces ella se da cuenta del verdadero plan.

-KOLTSO (en ruso aro o rueda. Son los aros congelantes de Hyoga)

Si se hubiera movido una centésima de segundo más tarde el caballero la habría atrapado en esos aros.

-Rayos- Exclama Hyoga

-Perry el ornitorrinco, atrapa si puedes a este genio del mal.

La joven riendo de inmediato corre al hospital y un par de caballeros van tras ella. Entra, da vuelta y baja por unas escaleras. Esto le extraña al rubio, pensó que correría al ascensor o al piso 11. La pierden cuando ella cruza una puerta y sin pensar entran.

-¿Este lugar es lo que creo que es?- Pregunta Shun.

-Sí, la morgue del hospital.

-Te espero afuera ¿vale?

-¿Me vas a salir que tienes miedo?

-No es miedo, es precaución. Por cierto ¿no sientes que la temperatura descendió?

-Es por los refrigeradores.

Ambos inspeccionan el lugar buscando a la joven. Entonces Hyoga siente que alguien toma su mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

-Shun, no hay nada que temer.

Pero Shun esta a varios metros de distancia y lo mira aterrado.

Hyoga guarda la calma, la mano que lo sujeta es de alguien acostado en una mesa cubierto por una manta.

-No me vas a espantar ángel.

Y mueve su brazo tratando de soltarse, mas junto con su brazo, se le viene encima el cadáver de una mujer sin cabeza.

-¿Dónde está mi cabeza?

-(OoO) (OoO) (OoO) ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ A a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a h ! ! ! ! ! !

Hyoga y Shun gritan aterrados y salen huyendo. Junto con una ángel estaba escondida atrás de una mesa y que al ver eso también gritó y salió corriendo tras ellos. Los tres no se detienen hasta llegar al onceavo piso.

Dos caballeros una sombra respiran agitadamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Shun

-La ángel que me espanto.

-Si hubiera sido yo no habría salido corriendo espantada de tras de ustedes.

-Quieres hacerte visible. Después de ver aquello, que seas una sombra me espanta.

La chica se hace visible, como lo pensó lentamente su poder deja de afectar a los caballeros, para mañana, aunque se oculte en su magia de invisibilidad este joven de verde cabello la verá sin problemas.

-Llegue al piso 11 lo que significa que aquí no me puedes perseguir.- Dice aun jadeante.

-Que malvada eres al espantarme de esa manera.- Dice Hyoga que se sienta en el piso sus piernas no lo sostienen por el cansancio que siente.

-¡Que no fui yo!

-¡No voy a dejar que me asustes, fuiste tú!

La joven se da media vuelta y vuelve hacerse invisible a ojos de los demás del hospital pues con los caballeros no funciona. Su corazón late muy rápido por el susto. Nunca más va a volver a esconderse en la morgue. Entonces recuerda algo. ¡Su cosplay de enfermera lo dejo allí! El sólo pensar que tiene que volver la aterra. Pero el disfraz no es suyo, se lo presto Kuramae*.

Hyoga regresa a su habitación. El doctor Kisaragui tiene razón aún no esta bien, está totalmente exhausto y tiene mucho sueño.

Instantes más tarde el doctor y Smily enfadados lo regañan. Aunque Shiryu, Ikki y Seiya están divertidos por lo asustados que lucen Hyoga y Shun El doctor Kisaragui lo revisa, su respiración aún no se a normalizado después de semejante carrera.

-¿Pues qué estaban haciendo?- Pregunta Seiya

-Viviendo una patoaventura de terror.- Dice Shun.- Vimos un fantasma en la morgue.

-¿Un fantasma?- Pregunta Smily

-No era un fantasma, era la ángel que quiso asustarnos.

-¿En la morgue?- Pregunta Kisaragui.- Entonces vieron a la mujer sin cabeza.

-Sí.

-Hace tres meses hubo un espantoso accidente automovilístico sobre un puente. Murieron muchas personas, pero una, era una mujer que por el suceso quedo decapitada. Se cree que la cabeza cayó al río y no se pudo recuperar.

Todos los caballeros ahí reunidos escuchan con miedo a Kisaragui, sobre todo Hyoga y Shun.

-Estaba haciéndole la autopsia al cadáver cuando…

-¿Autopsia? ¿Qué no quedo claro la causa de la muerte?-Pregunta Ikki.

-Necesitaba ver que no manejaba drogada y que no era la causante del accidente, eso se hace de rigor. Volviendo, estaba haciendo la autopsia cuando escuche una voz diciendo "¿Dónde está mi cabeza?" Lo repetía una y otra vez. Obviamente salí huyendo, desde entonces no entro allí sin llevar esto.- Dice y les muestra un amuleto que compro en un templo. Muchos la oyen y juran que camina buscando su cabeza.

-¿Todavía está el cadáver aquí?

-No, hace mucho que se la llevaron pero su espíritu se quedo.

-Entonces no era la ángel … ¡conejito me agarró un fantasma!- Dice Hyoga alzando los brazos a Shun para que lo consolara.

-Aléjate, no quiero quedar maldito.

-(TToTT)

Del susto pasaron a las carcajadas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Psicofonia**_

Como todas las tardes Aya los fue a ver. Han pasado ya tres días desde aquel suceso y se niega hablar de lo que paso. De hecho la joven se ve muy afectada por el incidente. No quiere estar sola y por eso se pega a ellos con cualquier excusa. Además no quiere separarse de Seiya y por lo mismo el castaño actúa un poco sobreprotector con ella.

Esto le preocupa un poco a Shun, le había visto cara de cuñada, pues Ikki nunca se ha mostrado interesado en alguien, sin embargo por la forma en que su hermano la trataba, pensó que podría haber algo. Ahora con Aya y Seiya tan cercanos Ikki se vuelve cada vez más distante con la muchacha. De seguir así Aya podría cambiar de afecto y enamorarse de Seiya. Su hermano no sabe como reclamar atención y no esta interesado en hacerlo, si algún día hubieran sido pareja seria por la insistencia de Aya.

Sentaditos juntos Aya le explica la clase de literatura a Seiya. Shun bien sabe que Seiya sólo la ve como una amiga y con lo que pasó como una hermanita pero Ikki está tomando esta excusa para negar sus sentimientos.

Sentado en un rincón lejano Hyoga estudia. Completamente solito.

-Hyoga ¿Qué haces tan lejos? Ven acá. –Le dice Aya

-¡ ¡N o o o o! !- exclaman Shiryu y Shun

-Está maldito.- Explica Ikki que se acerca a Aya y jugando se agacha a un lado del sillón como un espíritu que se asoma al tiempo que dice con tono espectral.- Fue tocado por el fantasma de la mujer sin cabeza que se oculta en la morgue del hospital. La fantasma tomó su mano al tiempo que le preguntaba "¿Dónde está mi cabeza?".

-¡A a a a h! No me asustes.- Lo regaña Aya al tiempo que deja caer su pesado libro en la cabeza del peliazul.

-¡Itaii! (auch! Pero en japonés) –dice Ikki

-No es mentira Aya. Shun lo vio.- Le explica Seiya.

-Pensándolo mejor, ahí estas bien Hyoga.- luego levantó la mano derecha y tronó los dedos en círculo mientras decía- Escudo protector, actívate, me protejo, me protejo, me protejo. –Todos la ven sorprendidos.- Está bien.- dice al verlos.- protégenos, protégenos, protégenos. Que no se nos pegue lo maldito.

-(TToTT) - Expresa Hyoga

Luego Aya voltea a ver a Ikki que se está sobando el golpe.

-¡Ups! lo siento Ikki. ¿Estás bien?

-Tú y tu tope de puerta aléjense de mí.- dijo molesto y salió del cuarto.

-Así es el de gruñón.- Le explica Seiya a Aya, tratando de minimizar los daños.

-Le dijo tope de puerta al Quijote. Cervantes debe estar revolcándose en su tumba- dijo Aya mortificada.

Tras un suspiro Shun vuelve a su libro es tan raro que Ikki se comporte así, como si aspirara a volver a ser el centro de atención de Aya para después enfadarse con ella y huir. Ni el mismo sabe lo que quiere.

Siguieron estudiando un buen rato y después Hyoga se retiro a dormir, está muy cansado por toda la patoaventura de ese día. Además ya se molesto de ser segregado. El conejito (aunque de lejos) se puso a hacer las paces con el patito por que ya se enojo. Por su parte Ikki también se marcho.

Como de costumbre Aya no se quería ir, así que se quedo platicando con Seiya. Momentos después como ya es muy tarde Seiya la tuvo que acompañar a casa.

Shiryu y Shun bajaron a comprar algo, es cuando ven a Smily, Shun reconoce el lugar. Está parada en la puerta de la morgue.

-Smily aquí se aparece la fantasma.

-Sí, por eso vine y ahora cállense que no me dejan oír la conversación. No hay nadie y sin embargo se oye que hablan.

Dos caballeros y Smily paran oreja.

-No esta bien que andes espantando a la gente … a mí también me asustaste … no se dónde está tu cabeza … No se por qué no entraste a la luz pero lo harás ahora … deja de preguntar por tu cabeza … ya me estoy desesperando me das miedo … y que si soy un ángel te vez espantosa, así, sin cabeza … te pasaste, no vuelvas a espantar al joven rubio … sí, a su amigo lo puedes perseguir y jalarle las patas si quieres pero no vuelvas a molestar al rubio … Lo digo enserio vas a entrar a la luz … ¿De qué te sirve tu cabeza estás muerta? ... No se donde está …Ya me hartaste si pudiera te exorcizaría … Deja de preguntar por tu cabeza … A ver ¿para qué la quieres? … ¿tienes un hijo? … si iba en el carro tal vez se murió … te vio sin cabeza … mira si cruzas a la luz volverás a ser linda y hermosa y tendrás tu cabeza, podrás despedirte de él en sueños … ¿Qué no se donde está tu cabeza? … me choca esto, mi línea de trabajo son los demonios y prefiero lidiar con ellos … ¿si encuentro tu cabeza prometes ir hacia la luz?

La conversación termino. Smily se animó a abrir la puerta y a entrar, tras ella dos caballeros. No hay nadie.

-¡Wow! Eso si que era una psicofonia.- Dice Smily.

-Pues la voz que escuchamos es la del angelito.- Aclara Shun.

-Pobrecita la fantasma no puede descansar en paz por que no encuentra su cabeza. Shiryu, Shun les encomiendo la búsqueda de la cabeza.

-¿ ¡ ¡Qué! ! ?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Tras la cabeza**_

Una ángel vestida de enfermera contempla el amanecer desde una ventana. Da un largo bostezo y un joven rubio se acerca.

-Piso 11 Perry el ornitorrinco -dice ella antes de dar otro bostezazo.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí?

-Todo paso hace mucho tiempo cuando mi familia y yo éramos tan pobres que nos embargaron el enanito del jardín. Entonces mi padre me obligo a sustituirlo.

-¡Ángel!

-¿Que quieres que te diga Perry el ornitorrinco?

-¿Por qué me dices así?

-Porque eres igual que Perry. El finge ser un ornitorrinco normal, pero en realidad es el agente P quien siempre esta luchando para proteger a los habitantes del área Limítrofe de Doofenshmirtz, y nadie debe saberlo.

-¡Ah!

-Pero no importa todo lo que finjas, en el fondo nunca dejamos de ser quienes somos.

-Tienes razón. –Tras un silencio.- Ángel, ayer asustaste a Shun.

-¿Y?

Varias horas después, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun y Seiya se dirigen al puente del accidente. Fueron a buscar la cabeza. Si cayó al río debe de estar bien lejos y si están allí es que Smily le dijo a Saori que seria divertido ir a buscar la cabeza y Saori la secundo.

-¿Qué piensa esa mujer? - Alega Shiryu refiriéndose a Smily.- ¿Cómo puede creer que esto será divertido?

Llegando al lugar, parada en el barandal del puente los caballeros ven una extraña sombra, salvo Shun que ya casi la ve bien.

-¡Hola ángel!- Saluda Andrómeda. Los otros se sorprenden porque está es la primera vez que la tratan.

-¡Ash! De que sirve la invisibilidad si cualquiera te puede ver.

-Pues sí, ya prácticamente te veo.

-Me alegro por ti pingüinito de Madagascar. Vinieron los cuatro, Skiper, Kobalsky, Cabo y Rico.

-Al revés yo soy Cabo y mi hermano es Rico.- Aclara Shun con una sonrisa.

-Me saludas a Perry el ornitorrinco. Dile que jamás podrá atrapar a este genio del mal.

-De acuerdo Dr Doofenhmirtz

La joven salta a un costado del río y se va.

-¿Por lo visto hablas su idioma?- Dice Ikki.

-Pues sí. Supongo que está aquí buscando la cabeza.

-Ya es muy tarde.- Dice Seiya.- Kobalski informes ¿qué horas son?

-Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Skiper.-Dice Shiryu feliz, y es que Seiya ha estado muy serio desde el incidente con el demonio y se alegra de que empiece a bromear.

-Aya pronto va a salir de clases. Kobalsky opciones.

-Dividirnos en dos quipos. Uno debe de ir a recogerla y los otros buscar la cabeza.

-Bien, quede de ir por ella ¿Quién se ofrece a acompañarme?- Nadie, de hecho Ikki se da media vuelta. -No se amontonen … sólo uno … de acuerdo iré yo solo. Diviértanse buscando esa cabeza.- Y el Pegaso se va. (no es que sean groseros es que Shiryu y Shun tenían la esperanza de que Ikki se animara)

Se separan, Ikki va de un lado del río y Shiryu junto a Shun van del otro.

-Es imposible que encontremos esa cabeza, a estas alturas ya debe estar en el mar.- Dice enfadado el dragón.

-Tenemos que tener fe en que la vamos a encontrar.

-Te urge encontrarla ¿verdad? Con eso de que el maldito ahora eres tú.-El joven del tatuaje se empieza a reír.

-(TToTT) ¡ ¡ ¡Shiryu! ! !

-Si yo fuera Hyoga no te habría dejado dormir conmigo.

-Menos mal hice las pases con él antes. Anoche estuvo risa y risa y todo por que ese ángel malvado dijo que no le importaba si venia a jalarme los pies.

-Pues sí, pero aparte de Hyoga ese fantasma te vio a ti, y como Hyoga ya está protegido por la ángel ahora tú eres el maldito.

-(TToTT) ¡ ¡ ¡Shiryu! ! !

-Sigo creyendo que es imposible que encontremos esa cabeza.

-Pues yo estoy molesto porque Ikki prefirió venir con nosotros a ir con Aya y Seiya.

-Creo que le duele verlos juntos. Seiya sólo ve a Aya como una hermanita, además siente que algo paso antes de que él llegara, por eso es tan sobreprotector, quiere que se sienta bien y desahogue sus miedos.

-Nuestro problema es vivir una vida normal, ocultando nuestra anormalidad. Creo que a Ikki comenzaba a gustarle Aya pero no puede ser honesto con ella, teme a no saber que decir cuando le pregunte de su pasado y también se le hace injusto mentirle. No puede presentarse como un chico normal y tampoco puede presentarse como caballero de Atena.

-Si que entiendes la situación.

-Claro es el mismo problema de Clark Kent y Lana Lang en Smallville.

-OK.

-Y eso es lo que me molesta, está aprovechándose de Seiya para safarse de la situación.

-O sea, se la entrego a Lex Luthor.

-Tanto como eso no. Recuerda que Lex ama a Lana y Seiya nunca va a amar a Aya. Pero aquí esta el otro problema, a nosotros sólo nos quedan tres años. Cuando ese plazo termine regresaremos al santuario, a uno de nosotros lo nombraran patriarca y el resto volverá a sus lugares de entrenamiento para entrenar a la nueva generación de caballeros. Eso es lo que realmente detiene a Ikki. Pero los jóvenes normales se enamoran y se separan al día siguiente, pueden pasar muchas cosas en tres años.

-Tienes razón. Y ¿qué crees que pasa con Hyoga?

-Ese es él que me preocupa, me hubiera gustado que posara sus ojos en algo más terrenal. Al él le pasa todo lo contrario que a Ikki, el ángel lo llama caballero de Atena, no tiene que mentirle siente que puede ser totalmente honesto. Todas sus rarezas no pueden ser mayores a las de ella. Hyoga cada vez le esta tomando más cariño y cuando ella se vaya o nosotros nos marchemos va a sufrir demasiado por la separación.

-¡Que complicado!

Siguen caminando hasta que de nuevo se topan con la ángel que ha dejado de gastar sus energías en hacerse invisible. Así que Shiryu por primera vez puede ver su aspecto. Ve a una joven con ropas demasiado grandes para ella y que en la espalda trae unas alas de papel y una varita. La joven está hablando con un montón de perros callejeros y les esta pidiendo ayuda para encontrar la cabeza.

Ciertamente a ojos de cualquier persona luciría como una chica normal, pero ellos pueden percibir una energía extraña proveniente de ella. Shiryu se sorprende pues es la primera vez que ve un ángel y no parece tan especial salvo por la extraña sensación que le produce.

-Hola ángel.

-Hola otra vez caballero de Atena. No pensé que nos volveríamos topar ¿acaso están buscando una cabeza?

-Sí, es que tengo miedo de que en la noche me jalen los pies.

-Pues Cabo sólo te queda encomendarte a tu ángel de la guarda.

-¿Puedes hablar con los animales?- Pregunta Shiryu.

-Si puedo hablar con ustedes que no pueda hablar con ellos.

-¡Oye!

-Perdón, no me explique, creí que ya lo habían notado.

-¿Notar que?

-Que no hablo como los humanos. Hablo enocquiano, el lenguaje de los ángeles. Pero todo lo que digo llega directo a sus cerebros por eso lo entienden.

-No me había dado cuenta que hablas extraño hasta que lo mencionaste.

-Los humanos normales jamás lo notarían. Lo mismo se aplica para los animales, fantasmas, seres sobrenaturales y demás.

-¡Wow!

-Bueno la palabra ángel significa mensajero, que clase de mensajero seria si no pueden entender lo que digo.

-Tiene su lógica.

-Si ven esa cabeza me avisan.- Les dice el ángel a los perros que salen corriendo en la búsqueda.

-Perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Shiryu, a Shun ya lo conoces y ese que esta del otro lado del río y finge no conocernos es Ikki. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La ángel se queda callada por unos momentos.

-¿Mi nombre?

-¿Tienes uno?

-Eh, me dicen…

Realmente se veia incomoda por lo que Shun trata de arreglar todo.-Te diré chica halcón.

-Es que no debería decirlo… ash! Al fin y al cabo Perry el ornitorrinco ya lo leyó… pero ese no es mi nombre, y aun puedo hacerme la loca y fingir que no es mi nombre … bueno no es mi nombre pero es el que aparece en los gafetes.

Esto si que les extraño a los caballeros. Divaga demasiado entre decirlo y no decirlo.

-¡Ash! -La ángel se talla la cabeza con ambas manos.- ¿ ¡Qué dice el manual que debo de hacer en estos casos! ? Esto no me pasaría se le hubiera prestado más atención a los maestros. –Respira profundo.- Cortesía. Uno debe de presentarse. Mi nombre es LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL

-Disculpa no soy bueno para los trabalenguas.- Dice Shun

-Dijiste LILUMINA no se que el TABATUL. –Dice Shiryu

-LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL. Creo que mi nombre no cabía en el gafete y por eso sólo pusieron Liluel Azul. Bueno en mis identificaciones siempre lo ponen así, pero todo mundo me llama como quiere. Díganme Lilu, o Azul, como quieran también respondo a LilAz, ángel, cosa con alas, ave de mal agüero, dragona, ángel apocalíptico, emisaria del mal rollo, extraña luz paranormal captada en video por una cámara de seguridad. Muy seguido me llaman así, principalmente en la red. –Dice con una alegría y un alivio; decidirse a contarlo le costó mucho.

Una gotita aparece en la frente de los caballeros.

-En ese famoso gafete ¿Riruere (ri no rri) es nombre o apellido ? .- Dice Shun.

-¡Ash! No Riruere. Se pronuncia LilueL.

-Intenta.- Dice Shiryu. –Li-lu-el A-zul

-Riruere Azuru

-¡ ¡No! ! LI-LU.- Dice ella enojada.- ¡Japoneses! Con eso que no tienen los sonidos la le li lo lu (y mucho menos los sonidos el y ul). Mi nombre les es imposible de pronunciar.

-Tienes razón, no puedo pronunciar eso.- Dice Shun.-Te diré chica halcón y ya. Además es más corto que "extraña luz paranormal captada en video por una cámara de seguridad".

-Está bien, pero sólo por que me fascina la chica halcón y porque tienes razón es más corto.

-Y a fin de cuentas ¿Cuál es el apellido?- Pregunta Shiryu.

-… no se …

Los tres continúan su camino. La ángel espera encontrar pronto la cabeza pues se los ha pedido a los perros, gatos, moscas, abejas, peses. Alguien debe de haberla visto.

-Bueno Lilu, -Dice el dragón.- aprovechando la ocasión quería preguntarte acerca de…

-De cuando mi padre tuvo un perro, ¡ah como quería a ese animal! estaba tan orgulloso de él que le puso hijo único.

-¿Qué?

-Está citando al Dr Doofenshmirtz - Explica Shun

-Que manera de evadir las preguntas.

-Sí, pero entiendo, a esta chica halcón la enviaron sus jefes de Tanagar y no puede revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Shun ves demasiadas caricaturas.

-También las verías si acompañaras más seguido a Seiya al orfanato.

Llevan largo rato caminando cuando de lado de Ikki un montón de perros comenzó a ladrar.

-Están seguros.- Les dice la chica a los perros.- Si me salen con otra cabeza de muñeca me voy a enojar … ¿Cómo que los peces dicen que sabe bien? ... que asco, pero es el ciclo de la vida.

Definitivamente los caballeros pensaron lo mismo y eso que no entendieron lo que dijeron los perros.

A varios metros hay puestos, por lo que esta lleno de gente. La chica retrocede unos pasos para después saltar y llegar de un brinco al otro lado del río. Increíblemente nadie la notó. Las personas que llegaron a verla se les hizo lo más normal del mundo y siguieron en lo suyo. Olvidándolo completamente.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunta Shun

-Pues aunque podemos saltar creo que nosotros si llamaremos mucho la atención. No nos queda de otra más que seguir caminando hasta encontrar un puente.

Mientras del otro lado Ikki contempla esa cabeza semienterrada en el lodo. La joven ángel la revisa, no esta muy segura si es esa, se quita la playera y el fénix se percata de la extraña armadura que trae, el metal que la cubre es tan ajustado que parece una segunda piel. Recoge aquella cabeza y con su playera la envuelve haciendo una bolsita y mágicamente el hedor desaparece.

-¿Traes dinero? –Le pregunta a Ikki

-Sí

-Perfecto porque necesito ir de compras.

-¿Ahora?

-Obvio.

Shiryu y Shun por fin se les unen, todo esto se les hace surrealista a los caballeros, entran al distrito comercial y nadie nota lo extraño de esta chica, ni su armadura, ni que traen una cabeza (si bien esta envuelta medio se alcanza apreciar). Por fin llegan a un negocio y la joven deja el paquete afuera y entra, necesita hablar con Ayame.

Aquel hombre y su asistente contemplan a la chica por varios minutos antes de que su mente recuerde que es la ángel.

-Guerrera de la justicia viniste ¿Quieres probarte otros diseños? ¿Dónde haz estado? Y ¿qué es esa cosa que dejaste fuera?- Pregunta emocionado Ayame.

-Es la cabeza de una muerta, está muy maltratada porque lleva tres meses en el río.

Ayame se pone azul.-¿Para que la traes?

-Su fantasma está asustando a todos en el hospital de la fundación Graude.

-Dime que voy a olvidar que dijiste eso.

-Esta bien, en menos 20 minutos lo van a olvidar.

-Vas a hacer un exorsimo

-Sí

Los ojos le brillan a Kuramae Mine

-¡Entonces debe de usar "eso"!- Exclama ella.

-¡Definitivamente! Pero antes ¿quiénes son esos chicos tan guapos que te acompañan? –Pregunta emocionado Ayame.

-Son amigos del ornitorrinco.

-El ornitorrinco … el ornitorrinco … ¡el chico del hospital! Hyoga, ¡Hyo-garu!

-¿Hyo-garu? –Los chicos de bronce sonríen.

-¿Es igual de guapo que ellos?

-Creo que si. Ayame vine por que necesito preguntarte…

-Sí, sí, sí. Mine encárgate de ella, y asegúrate que no se vaya sin probarse "eso". Yo estoy muy ocupado estoy en labor de investigación.

Y mientras Mine arregla al ángel, Ayame interroga a Ikki y los otros sobre que tan buen partido podría ser "el ornitorrinco", porque se necesitan muchos requerimientos, tiene que ser guapo, bello, espectacular como él. Ayame en su emoción no para de hablar y tres caballeros observan a ese merolico.

Para su fortuna la ángel no tarda en salir, en un espectacular traje de doncella de templo. Con todo y esas varitas que agitan para alejar a los malos espíritus Mientras recibe instrucciones de Mine. Al verla Ayame no deja de piropear el trabajo de su asistente. Habla y habla sin cesar. De pronto calla y pregunta porque la vistieron así.

-No quieres saber.- Dice Ikki.

-¿Y esa cosa en la puerta?

-Tampoco quieres saberlo.

-¡Ah! Que grosero soy ¿Tienen hambre?

-No.- (Como van a tener hambre si han cargado con una cabeza).

En eso están mientras la joven ángel recoge una credencial de un uniforme de enfermera.

-¿Todavía vas a necesitar ese uniforme?- Le pregunta Kuramae.

-Sí, por cierto, me dieron esta credencial, se supone que es mía, aquí ¿cual es el nombre y cual es el apellido?

-Azuru es el apellido.- Responde Mine Kuramae. – Te llamas Azuru-san. ¿Te puedo decir chan?

-Como te acomodes, pero no es Azuru es Azul.

-Ri-ru-e-re A-zu-ru- Dicen Ayame y Mine.

-¡Japoneses! Mejor no les digo mi nombre real. Ya me voy Ayame.

-Espera.- Dice y corre por la cámara fotográfica. Ayame se pone ha sacarle mil fotos.

Mientras Ayame la obliga a posar, Kuramae charla con los caballeros.

-Es agradable saber que conoce a más gente. Nos preocupa que este solita.

-¿Cómo la conociste?- Pregunta Shun.

-Me salvó de unos yakusas. Pero ella siempre es olvidada, si no tienes algo que te haga recordarla simplemente desaparece de tu mente, por eso el jefe constantemente le saca fotos. Yo la recordé porque al segundo después de que me salvo empecé a dibujarla, de no haberlo hecho se habría vuelto una desconocida. Aún así nos tardamos en reconocerla.

-Sí, es muy extraña.- Afirma el dragón.

-Y bien ¿el ornitorrinco es guapo?

-Supongo.

-A menudo viene a pasar el tiempo aquí, pero no hablaba y de repente empezó con que el ornitorrinco esto, el ornitorrinco lo otro, que creyó que la iba atrapar, que se burlo de él. Me preocupa por que le esta tomando cariño y cuando él se olvide de ella tal vez se vuelva a encerrar. Al oír estás palabras Shun reflexiona.

Después de mucho la ángel por fin logra salir, recoge el paquete, como Ayame va pegado a ella lo ve.

-¿Eso es una cabeza humana?

-Sí.

-Dime que lo voy a olvidar.

-Sí, en 20 minutos.

-Bien. Adios Azuru-chan

-¡Azul! ¡Liluel Azul!

De ahí se van de compras, Kuramae le explico lo que necesitaría, compran velas, flores, incienso y una rosa roja.

-¿Para que la rosa?- Pregunta Ikki.

-Es que sólo he tenido un amigo en toda mi vida, se llamaba globito y se fue por la ventana.

-¿Qué?

-Otra vez cita a Dr Doofenshmirtz

Ya esta anocheciendo cuando regresaron al hospital, Ikki venia cargando todo, menos la cabeza. La chica les pide que la esperen en el lobby, mientras se va a la morgue, a llevar los restos y las cosas que compraron. Aunque ellos se quedaron la rosa. Los tres se sientan y misteriosamente Ikki y sólo Ikki ve pasar a una mujer sin cabeza.

-Mira, ahí va la mujer sin cabeza.

-No juegues Ikki.

-Nii-san no hagas bromas de ese tipo, a mi si me da miedo.

-¿Qué no la vieron?

-Gracias a Atena no.- Dice Shun.- ¿Qué a ti no te asusta nii-san?

-Después de recorrer toda la ciudad con una cabeza ya nada me asusta.

En la morgue entre velas encendidas y el incienso la ángel deja la cabeza. Curiosamente ahí se topó con un joven castaño que le ayudo a acomodar todo y ella le dio instrucciones de que no salga hasta que le avise. Entonces regresa con los otros.

-Lo mío no es exorcizar. Necesito ayuda. ¿Quien de ustedes vio pasar al fantasma?

De inmediato Shun señala a su hermano.

-Promete que vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, si no lo haces ese fantasma va asustar a tu hermano hoy.

-¿Y a mi por qué?- pregunta el peliverde.

-Porque a ti te vio, desde entonces estás maldito.

-Nii-san.

Ikki ve a su hermano, de verdad esta asustado.

-De acuerdo, que tengo que hacer.

La joven toma sus manos y comienza a orar y a resplandecer, pero no logran entender que dice. Entonces mira a Ikki a los ojos.

-Una mujer se te va aparecer, te llamara por tu nombre y te va a preguntar y a pedir algo y por tres veces deberás decir que sí. Debes darle la rosa. Te recuerdo que si dices otra cosa que no sea sí y no le das la rosa, ese fantasma se le va a parecer a tu hermanito.

Entonces ella le entrega a Ikki la rosa roja. El fenix iba decir algo pero ella pasa sus manos alrededor mientras le pide a la rosa que lo proteja y le de suerte.

-Ya no tarda en venir.- Dice la chica.

-¿Me puedo quedar con él? Me da miedo que se quede solo.- Expresa el dragón.

-¡Ah no!, ninguno de ustedes puede estar cerca de Rico mientras cumple con su encomienda.

-Pero…-protestó Shun.

-¿Y si nos escondemos?- dijo Shiryu

-Está bien pero no digan nada ni intervengan. Recuerda Ikki sólo puedes decir que sí.- y arrastró a los otros dos tras una puerta y ahí se quedaron.

Aunque tiene miedo, Shun se asoma quedando en un ángulo en que Ikki y él se pueden ver mutuamente, está preocupado. Qué tal si ese fantasma se traga a su hermano.

-¡Ikki! Exclama una pelirroja asustada.

Por su parte, este se sorprende de que quien lo ha invocado sea precisamente Aya.

Aya corrió y abrazó a Ikki. Él pudo darse cuenta de que su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba temblando

-¡Que bueno que te encuentro! –Expreso ella.- Me acaban de dar un susto de muerte, venía caminando por el pasillo y entonces escuche a la mujer sin cabeza. Me dio mucho miedo.

Curiosamente Aya apenas va saliendo del hospital. Se canso de esperar a que Seiya volviera.

-¡Que linda rosa! ¿Es para mí?

Ikki quería explicarle que no, que todo esto es un hechizo para alejar a la fantasma de Shun. Que él no compro la rosa (bueno sí), pero no sabia que eso sucedería, es más, nunca habría planeado aparecérsele con una rosa ¡ ¡ ¡y roja para colmo! ! ! Estaba abriendo la boca queriendo explicarse cuando ve a la ángel tras Shun que le hace señas hace los ojos hacia atrás y saca la lengua recordándole al fantasma. Y su Shun ni cuenta se da porque esta viéndolo con los ojos fijos, asustado y sorprendido.

-…sí…- Dice confundido. Recordando que sólo puede decir que si.

Aya emocionada toma la rosa. Mientras Shiryu y Shun no pueden creer que esto este sucediendo y Liluel viendo que el peliazul va a obedecer se desaparece. (ni la notan están atentos a lo que le pase al fénix).

-Gracias Ikki, está divina ¿Crees que me puedas llevar a mi casa? Me da miedo regresarme sola.

-…sí…

En que momento se desaparece ese caballo, se dice Ikki, tal vez solo deba decir que sí tres veces y entonces podrá explicarle todo. Sí, eso va hacer, le va a decir que una ángel lo amenazó, tienen a su Shun como rehén y si no dice sí, ese fantasma lo va a asustar. Eso; decir que todo esto lo planeo un ángel. ¿ ¡Qué tan creíble puede ser eso! ? ¿ ¡Cómo se lo va decir! ? ¡Oyéndose el mismo no lo cree! ¡Es más, con el carácter de Aya capaz de que le sonríe y le dice que todo lo planeo cupido!

Aya lo toma del brazo y llevándose a un Ikki confundido se van. Y cuanto cruzan el umbral Shun y Shiryu salen de su escondite y se empiezan a carcajear.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto Hyoga alegre observa a Ikki y a Aya salir. Mientras sentada en su cama, una ángel vestida de sacerdotisa se atasca con una rebanadota de pastel de chocolate. Están con la luz apagada pues según está durmiendo. Así que sólo los ilumina la luz de luna que entra por la ventana.

-Anda, hazlo una vez más- pidió Hyoga

-Está bien, está bien.- la ángel se aclaró la voz- Uuu… ¿Dónde está mi cabeza? Uuuuu

Hyoga se carcajea y se tumba en la almohada

-¡Excelente imitación! Aya debió asustarse en serio.

-Yo solo seguía órdenes. Los humanos son complicados. Si a ella le gusta ¿Por qué no va y le dice? Lo peor que puede pasar es que le diga que no.

-No es tan simple. A veces un "NO" duele mucho más que la incertidumbre. ¿Qué tal tu pago?

-Tenías razón, este pastel esta delicioso.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la rosa?

-Mine-san dijo que a las mujeres les gustan las rosas rojas

Hyoga se sienta y también comienza a comer, esta muy feliz por todo lo que paso y porque le encanta ver a la ángel que en estos momentos se chupa el chantilly de los dedos.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Aya donde compra estas delicias.

-Pues te paga muy bien Hyo-garu. La próxima vez que necesites algo y claro quieras compartir el botín avísame.

-¿Hyo-garu?

-No te gusta Hyo-garu, prefieres que te diga Hyoga esponja.

-Nunca me digas así (que si Seiya y los otros la oyen nunca en la vida lo dejarían en paz) Hasta ornitorrinco suena mejor.

-Entonces te puedo decir Hyo-garu. Suena bonito.

-Bueno, pero no me digas así delante de Seiya y los otros.

-ups! ya oyeron ese nombre. Sabes, siento que olvido algo.

La ángel y el caballero siguen comiendo. Lilu le cuenta todo lo que paso y hasta hace imitación de la cara que hizo Ikki cuando se vio con una rosa frente a Aya y mientras se reían la ángel recuerda.

-Ya recordé, olvide a Skiper en la morgue.

-¿A quién?

-A tu amigo … el castaño.

-¿ ¡A Seiya! ?

-Le dije que se quedara allí, hasta que fuera por él.

-¡Ve por mi caballito! ¿ ¡Cómo pudiste olvidarlo! ?

-Al menos ¿me puedo acabar el pastel?

-Está bien, pero luego vas por él.

En tanto en la morgue.

-Menos mal soy resistente al frío.- Le dice a Seiya a la cabeza. –Y que bueno que estas tapada o tendría que contarle esto a un psiquiatra. ¿Cuánto más tendré que quedarme aquí?

Un par de horas más tarde Ikki regresa al hospital. Seiya esta durmiendo en un sillón y el fénix se asoma a la habitación del cisne. El patito está profundamente dormido (después de comer tanto da sueño y es que no compartió el pastel con sus hermanos).

Ikki se sienta en un sillón mientras reflexiona en lo que paso. Entonces el grito desgarrador de Shun se oye. Hyoga y Seiya y medio hospital se despiertan. El peliverde llega corriendo a donde están ellos y mira a su hermano.

-¡No pudiste decir una tercera vez que sí!

-Creí que era mentira.

-¿Pues qué te pregunto para que decidieras arriesgar a tu hermano?

-¿Qué te importa?

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Seiya.

-Fui al baño y me estaba lavando las manos cuando la vi en el espejo. Ahí estaba, con cabeza, pero ahí estaba. ¡Estaba a mis espaldas, toda horrorosa!

-Ven conejito.- Dice Hyoga extendiendo los brazos.- Te juro que ya no te volverá a espantar.

-Toda la culpa la tiene Ikki que no pudo decir sí una tercera vez.- Dice escondiéndose en los brazos de Hyoga.

Viendo a su hermano el fénix no tiene más remedio que tomar su celular y marcarle a Aya.

-Sí. – Dice y cuelga aunque está todo rojo. Acto seguido se va.

Seiya no entiende nada, regresa a su sillón a dormir, mientras el patito y el conejito también se van a dormir.

**(TToTT)(^-^)**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Hermosos recuerdos**_

Era casi de madrugada, cuando un niño se despierta. Está en brazos de su mamá y esta le canta una canción de cuna. Una fantasma se despide de su pequeño. Mientras afuera de la casa, la ángel sentada en el suelo sostiene una cabeza. En cuanto siente que el espíritu se fue, la cabeza se incendia hasta hacerse cenizas que se riegan por el jardín. Y Lilu también se marcha.

Esa mañana una ángel vestida de sacerdotisa recorre la clínica, va sacudiendo unas varas purificando el ambiente. Realmente no sabe lo que hace, pero para el personal verla significa que ese espíritu ya se fue por fin y que de nuevo pueden andar por el hospital sin temor a ser asustados.

Hyoga, Shun y Seiya la contemplan. Kisaragui se les une.

-Se fue, ya no hay fantasma, ya no tendré problemas con los que hacen guardias nocturnas.- Dice Kisaragui a punto de llorar.

-Se fue. -Dice Shun.- Ya puedo ir al baño tranquilo.

-Se fue y no la vi.- Dice Seiya.- Y yo que pase un buen rato en la morgue esperando verla.

-¿Qué? –Dice Shun.

-Hyoga me dijo que me desapareciera para que Aya se fuera con Ikki. ¿Dónde crees que me escondí?

-¡Estás loco! ¡Para que querías verla! ¿ ¡Qué no te asusta! ?

-No lo se, hasta que vea un fantasma no sabré si me asustan.

Varias horas después, Saori contempla a los chicos de bronce hablar animadamente del fantasma y es que Shun sigue pegado a Hyoga.

-Ya perdóname ototo.

-No.

-Shunny hay que tenerle miedo a los vivos, los muertos, muertos están.- Dice Shiryu.

-Mira el 99% de la población mundial no pueden hacerle daño a un caballero de Atena y el que queda que pueda ser más fuerte que yo, mi nii-san lo vence. Así que dime ¿tú crees que el dragón naciente o los meteoros de Pegaso puedan protegerte de un fantasma? por que yo juro que mis cadenas no.

-Nunca había pensado eso. –Dice Seiya.- Ahora si ya me dan miedo los fantasmas. ¡Que bueno que no se me apareció cuando la fui a buscar!

La reencarnación de Atena sonríe al verlos, ellos nunca serán chicos comunes, aunque les esta dando de 3 años para que disfruten de esa vida normal que les fue negada, jamás se sentirán parte de ella, por eso cuando oyó lo de la cabeza les pidió que la buscaran, porque esto será un recuerdo, una aventura en la que no sufrieron heridas, en la que nada malo sucedió. Cuando pasen los años y evoquen estos momentos sonreirán.

-Y caminamos por todo el distrito comercial llevando esa cabeza y nadie dijo nada. –Les contaba Shiryu a los asombrados Hyoga y Seiya. –Aunque lo mejor fue que averiguamos el nombre de la ángel.

-Liluel Azul- Dice Hyoga y se asombra de ver que Shun y Shiryu se botan de la risa.

-Esa es la versión corta del nombre para que los mortales comunes la podamos nombrar.- Explica Shiryu. –Aunque Shun no pudo ni pronunciar Liluel, no puede decir li.

-La lengua japonesa no esta hecha para pronunciar Riruere.- Dice Shun

-Liluel.- Corrige Shiryu.

-Se molesta mucho cuando no lo pueden pronunciar.- Aclara Ikki.

-Bueno y ¿como se llama entonces?

-LILUMINA FENILALANINA* BATUL- Dice Shiryu entre risas.

-¿FENILALANINA?

-No se Hyoga no me lo pude aprender.

-Quedémonos con Lilu y ya.- Dijo Seiya.

Saori sigue en sus reflexiones, ya no pueden vivir la vida despreocupadamente como adolescentes normales, siempre llevaran al mundo a cuestas. Aunque haya paz, las cicatrices en sus cuerpos jamás se borraran, pero la sonrisa de hoy, la aventura vivida estará por siempre en sus corazones. Como un remanso de paz para sus almas.

-Bueno, me alegro que ese fantasma ya este descansando en paz, porque la única que puede asustarlos soy yo- Dice Smily con una gran sonrisa

-Entre el fantasma y tú, definitivamente le temo más al fantasma.-Declara Andrómeda.

-No lo se Smily tiene cara y al fantasma le faltaba, no podría decir quien es la más espantosa.- Declara Ikki.

-Que grosero.-Dice Seiya.- Si hay que votar mi voto es por la fantasma.

-No haz tenido suficientes pesadillas con Smily para creer que el fantasma asusta más.- Se burla el dragón.

-Voto por el fantasma por que si que me asusto.

-Me consta patito.

-Conejito, tu también saliste corriendo y dos veces. Sin mencionar que dormiste conmigo por que te daba miedo. Además en la mañana me obligaste a acompañarte al baño.

- ...(TT-TT)

-Veo que están a favor del fantasma y no los culpo, últimamente no los aterrorizo. Pero ahora verán de lo que soy capaz.- Smily comienza a lucir su mejor risa malvada.

Los caballeros la ven incrédulos. No puede ser haber nada tan malo como para que ella ría así.

-El próximo lunes volverán a la escuela, todos incluso Hyoga, aunque tenga que ir de la escuela al hospital. Ja-ja-ja

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, si mi risa no es por eso, alguno de ustedes ha visto su horario de clases.

-Sí.

-Vieron la materia que dice actividad extracurricular. Esa que tiene un asterisco.

-Es optativa.

-Sí y no. Es optativa por que ustedes escogen de muchas opciones, pero es obligatoria. De cuando en cuando todos los clubes hacen presentaciones para que los orgullosos padres videograben a sus hijos. Y si ustedes no entran a un club para el lunes yo misma los inscribiré para canto coral.

-¿ ¿ ¿QUÉ? ? ?

-Estoy emocionada por las presentaciones que harán, ya hasta estoy viendo las cámaras de video para comprar una buena y grabar a mis niños.- Dice Saori.

-¡ ¡Un aplauso para los niños del coro! !- Dice en tono de burla Smily

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡NUNCA! ! ! !

-Pues ya lo saben, esto es como la película esa del video maldito, una vez que ha escuchado este mensaje tienen hasta el lunes para salvarse o si no, los veré con su trajecitos de niños cantores. –Smily se ríe a todo pulmón ante unos aterrados caballeros.

**( ^o^) (OoO ) (OoO ) (OoO ) (OoO ) (OoO )**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que este es uno de los más locos que he escrito. Mira que andar con una cabeza por todos lados. Pobre conejito, prometo no volverlo asustar.

1.-Kuramae es el nombre de la asistente de Ayame, en Fruits básquet Ayame tiene una tienda de ropa occidental o sea enfermeras, azafatas, criadas, edecanes, policías. A Kuramae Mine le fascina disfrazarse y siempre anda vestida con algún traje. Por eso los cosplays que use el angelito son cosas que le presta Kuramae, pues ella no puede aceptar muchas cosas, recuerden que un guerrero que lucha por la justicia no recibe pagos.

2.-Cierto Lilu anduvo cargando esa cabeza, a Kurumada le encanta decapitar a sus personajes todos los bronceados a excepción de Hyoga fueron decapitados en el manga (en alucines claro) Será que Hyoga es inmortal o es el malo maloso. El personaje de Hyoga originalmente iba ser malvado al principio (recuerden que lo mando el santuario) luego se uniría a los buenos, pero ya era suficiente con Ikki y se desecho la idea. En fuma no Kojiro hay otra versión de Hyoga es el mero maloso el emperador del Caos. En beta X hay un escenario lleno de tumbas ahí encuentras los nombres de Seiya, Atena, Ikki y Shun, Shaka Saga, Dio. JFK y Alf! ! ! Entre otras. Pero no hay tumba para Shiryu ni para Hyoga. Será que Hyoga es el emperador de las maquinas, porque juro que él es, sólo que con una sombra que cubre medio rostro. Pero el pelo y sus ojos claros lo delatan.

3.-Lo que le pregunto Aya a Ikki fue si cree que es bonita. Pero Ikki no contesto. Hasta después cuando vio que de verdad espantaron a Shun.

4.- LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL Vendría siendo el nombre real de la Ángel ya que ella esta inspirada en LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAE AZABATECZABAT. Lilu para los cuates. Es mi personaje favorito de la película "El quinto elemento" cuando estaba peque me encantaba, bueno hasta la fecha. Así que por ella nombre al personaje. Azul es como firmo mis dibujos. Antes no era una moda ahora por todos lados hay azules. A Lilu le agregue la terminación "el" cuando decidí que la mona seria un ángel. Lo deje en mayúsculas por que es más fácil de leer, no por que lo diga fuerte.

*Fenilalanina es un endulzante (creo). Encontrado principalmente en los polvos para preparar bebidas de sabor. Muy famoso por acá por que los productos que lo contienen lo tienen que poner con mayúsculas y en negritas.

5.-Enocquiano: Viene del libro de Enoc, Muchos hechiceros y alquimistas decían que eran capaces de hablar enocquiano, es decir hablar el lenguaje de los ángeles así que de ahí surgió el termino.

6.-Los japoneses no tienen el sonido de la "L" cuando leen palabras extranjeras con la L la pronuncian como ra (no rra) re ri ro ru. En cambio los chinos sí. Por eso Shiryu como entreno en China no tuvo problemas. Ni Hyoga tampoco pues también tienen esos sonidos los rusos. Otra cosa que no tienen son femeninos y masculinos, por eso cuando hablan a veces no saben si se refieren a un hombre o a una mujer. Es decir ellos no tienen las terminaciones en las palabras que indiquen su genero a diferencia de aquí enfermera, enfermero; maestra, maestro. Y dudo que puedan pronunciar Doofenshmirtz. Según yo lo pronunciarían como zufuenshimitsu o_O

7.- Perry el ornitorrinco es un personaje de Phinias y Pherp, vive como mascota de ellos, pero tiene doble vida, en realidad es el agente P y en cada capítulo destruye los planes de un científico malo que me encanta. En cuanto a los pingüinos de Madagascar, amo también esa caricatura, Skiper es el jefe, Kobalski es el estratega, Cabo (Private) es el tierno, el más chiquito, el más bonito y gordito y Rico, es el pingüino loco, el que no puede hablar bien y regurgita armas. E igual que Perry fingen ser normales. Un capítulo que me encanto de ellos es cuando llega un científico a observarlos y los pobres no saben como se comportan los pingüinos normales.

Hyo-garu suena hermoso Garu es el novio de Pucca, en el próximo capitulo escucharan por que Liluel, el por que le puso así.

En el siguiente capitulo titulado "Aya entre ángeles, caballeros y ¿Ninjas?" Los caballeros ven sus opciones para la actividad extracurricular, pero un problema se les presenta, no son populares en la escuela, no se sienten aceptados en varios clubes, Aya intentara ayudarles a escoger mientras Hyogaru y Lilucca se pelean. La vida en la escuela Hakuo parece normal pero una oleada de ninjas Fuma se dejara venir. La oscuridad se cierne y más de uno gritara. Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de Aya entre ángeles y caballeros. Y tú ¿haz sentido el poder del cosmos?

Si van a salir los Fumas, por que creen que les he estado hablando de ellos, recuerden que su información está en mi metroflog. Si no visitan el metro no se apuren empezare una guía de personajes.

Hasta la próxima.

-Adiós Riruere.- Dice Hyoga.

-¡Perry el ornitorrinco tú si puedes decir Liluel!

-Ri-ru

-¡Te voy a llamar Hyoga esponja delante de todos!

-Por eso decía que te llamas Liluel.

-Supongo que Shun, Ikki y Seiya si lo pueden decir, si saben hablar griego. No conozco las curiosidades de la lengua griega. Los japoneses me desesperan porque mi nombre suena a estornudo cuando lo pronuncian.

-Te refieres a Bechi

-¡Bety! Tienen el sonido ta, pero no tienen el sonido Ti ¡o sea Hello! Ya no decir triz de Beatriz. Mi nombre lo pronuncian como Beachizu. Suena como estornudo. México lo pronuncian como Meshisco.


	5. Aya entre ángeles caballeros y ¿Ninjas?

Como en este episodio salen los ninja Fuma les haré un resumen rápido. En el live accion Himeko es la última descendiente de los Hoyo, a los cuales los ninja fuma juraron proteger. Al morir su abuelo Himeko queda al frente de su escuela (Hakuo), pero una serie de ataques a los alumnos hacen que la profesora Ranko Yagu (-creo- descendiente de samuráis que también juraron proteger a los Hoyo y que actualmente es guarda espaldas personal de Himeko y maestra de la escuela) vaya a pedir ayuda a los Fuma (en el anime no se mencionan estas relaciones). Creyendo que se tratan de simples pandilleros mandados por la escuela rival Seishinkan, el señor de los Fuma manda al inexperto Kojiro. Pronto se descubre que el clan rival de los Yashas esta detrás de todo, pues los Yashas están sometiendo a las escuelas en el área de Kantou (Tokio) para sacarles dinero y así financiar sus operaciones. Es entonces cuando se desata una guerra entre ninjas. Por un lado en las estatales los alumnos de las escuelas Hakuo y Seishinkan compiten para demostrar cual escuela es la mejor, en el trasfondo los ninjas de cada bando tratan de sabotear a la escuela del otro. Para después enfrascarse en un duelo a muerte por el odio que se tienen ambos clanes. (Llevan 500 años odiándose así que es mucho).

Personajes:

Himeko Hoyo. No hay personaje en caballeros del zodiaco que se le parezca. Tiene el pelo largo, a la espalda, lacio y de corte recto. Las coincidencias con Saori son su difunto y sabio abuelo, ser dueña de un emporio (no tan grande como los Kido) y que los fumas tengan que protegerla. A diferencia de Saori, Himeko no tiene ninguna habilidad (ni cosmos ni nada) No sabe de los fumas ni como tratarlos más parece que pregunta o pide a que ordena (ni si quiera sabia que existían), Tan es así que en el live accion cuando le dicen que están a su servicio se emociona. Es una colegiala normal a la que un buen día le aparecen chicos guapos, ultra poderosos y dispuestos a morir por ella. De allí que Himeko sea algo inútil (Digo ni fuerzas extras brinda, ni da discursos, de hecho le ocultan que varios mueren pues ella no puede manejar eso) Por eso en el anime casi no sale. En la serie tratan de hacerla un poquito más parecido a Saori para darle más peso, tras el obligado secuestro (ignoro si pasa en el manga) ella habla con su contraparte, la princesa de los Yashas y le pide que detenga la pelea (Atena pidiéndole a Poseidón). También en la serie en vivo tiene una relación sentimental con Kojiro, quien quiere a Himeko y quiere que siga siendo esa colegiala que no tiene que preocuparse más que en sus estudios y en ser feliz. La quiere por ser una persona que se esfuerza por salir adelante y que ayuda a otros a continuar. Viste de marinerito

Ranko Yagu: Look parecido a Pandora (también viste de marinerito pero con falda larga) Protectora de Himeko y quien se encarga de todo (Tatsumi pero con poder y mucha más inteligencia) Su arma principal es el látigo, pero como buena Samurai (creo que es samurai y si no aquí lo es) maneja varias armas, principalmente cuchillos, Shurikens y demás objetos punzo cortantes. Ella gira las ordenes y habla con mucha autoridad. Encargada de todo hasta que Himeko crezca y pueda usar su herencia. Le hace ver su suerte a Kojiro; memorable el momento en el anime cuando Koji le grita que no es un sirviente y que no la va a obedecer, acto seguido descubren que los espían, ella le da ordenes a Koji, y este dice enseguida, para después ella burlarse y decirle "no que no ibas a obedecerme". Ella trata a todos los ninjas con mucho respeto e incluso a pesar de ser ella quien esta a cargo les habla como si hablara con alguien de un rango superior (salvo a Koji) En el live es un poquito infantil para que se pelee con Koji, quien a cada rato le grita que es fea y marimacha. Y ella termine lanzándole cuchillos. Así también funcionaba para el romance pues se enamora de Ryoma teniendo un par de momentos chistosamente hermosos. De los ninjas sólo relatare su físico pues en los próximos capítulos iré poniendo esta guía de personajes.

Ryoma: Imaginen a Shiryu (aunque con un aire mayor) córtenle el cabello debajo de los hombros y tíñanlo de castaño. Esta tuerto al estilo Isaac.

Ryuho: No hay personaje con que compararlo si bien es el clásico personaje corpulento y el de mayor fuerza física no se parece a Aldebarán (si acaso en el cuerpo) Ryoma le llega al hombro.

Kirikaze (papito chulo) Imaginen a Mime con el cabello azul verdoso claro (sí, no es azul pero tampoco es verde ¿Aguamarina?) viste el clásico uniforme escolar japonés (de hecho todos los fumas visten así pero el de Ryoma tiene algunos detalles que lo hacen ver distinto). Es bajito le llega a Ryoma arriba del hombro.

Shoryu: Isaac pero sin ser tuerto, con el cabello azul marino y un poquito moreno. (Isaac es muy pálido). Más alto que Kirikaze y un poquito más bajo que Ryoma.

Kojiro: Idéntico a Seiya por eso no va a salir en este fic. (Aunque si lo van a nombrar) Su cabello es castaño rojizo y sus ojos azules.

Ah! Algunos piensan mientras hablan sí que va a estar en paréntesis.

Recuerden que me pueden dejar comentarios en el metroflog. Esta semana la portada de este capítulo tendrá a Ryoma y Kirikaze

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 5: Aya entre ángeles caballeros y ¿Ninjas?**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Hyo-garu y Lilucca**_

Hyoga esta solo en el hospital. Sus amigos fueron a la escuela, aunque en realidad fueron a ver las actividades extracurriculares. El terror de terminar como los niños del coro los ha puesto a ver todas sus opciones.

El ruso sale de su habitación y ve a la angelita. Le extraña porque generalmente llega más tarde. A esta hora del día es cuando las enfermeras están más ocupadas. En cambio Liluel vistiendo su cosplay de enfermera se ha sentado en uno de los sillones. Ahora se peino con un par de chonguitos que hacen que parezca Pucca. Trae un montón de hojas viejas y usadas y un lápiz roto que ha tenido que pegar con cinta. Esta dibujando, canturrea todo lo que traza.

Va hacia ella cuando alguien se le adelanta, Kisaragui que se ha dirigido a ella por que a diferencia de las demás no esta haciendo nada.

-¿Acaso no tienes un paciente que atender? No deberías estar aquí sin trabajar.

-Aunque no lo crea Mamoru estoy trabajando.- Dice ella mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Algo imperceptible a ojos de los demás, pero no para un caballero quien pudo ver, como los ojos de la ángel resplandecían, después la mirada del doctor Kisaragui resplandeció también para después sonreír. Lo que extraña totalmente a Hyoga.

-Haces un buen trabajo.- Dice dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la muchacha.

-Arigatou, Mamoru no debería reprenderme cuando es usted el que no hace un buen trabajo.

-¿Cómo?

-Se que sus pacientes lo necesitan pero en su casa también. Hoy es cumpleaños de Kyoko, ¿ya planeo algo especial?

-No.

-Entonces ¿que espera? vaya. Llame a un restaurante y hágala feliz.

Kisaragui se da media vuelta y se va, ni siquiera nota al joven caballero, sólo piensa en su celular y en hacer reservaciones a un restaurante.

Hyoga se reúne con la joven ángel.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada- Dice la enfermera y sigue canturreando.

-Ángel vi tus ojos y los ojos de Kisaragui.

-¿Y?

-Me voy enfadar mucho contigo si no me dices que paso.

-Enfádate.

-Azul –dice Hyoga contando hasta 10.- Ten una cortesía conmigo, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría en este hospital viendo lo que haces y preocupándome por ello.

-De acuerdo. Busque algo en su mente y le plante una idea para que me dejara de molestar. Ahora será feliz el resto de la tarde.

-Eso está mal.

-¿Por qué? Si es bien fácil y divertido meterles ideas en la cabeza

-Porque no puedes estar husmeando en la mente de las personas, es privado. Tampoco puedes darles ordenes ni meterles ideas nada más por que es fácil y divertido.

-Que bueno que no estuviste conmigo cuando le ordene a alguien caminar una y otra vez hacia la pared. Me hubieras arruinado la diversión.

-Es inútil discutir contigo. ¿Qué le ordenaste?

-Ya que es el cumpleaños de su esposa, debería llevarla a un restaurante a festejar.

-Al menos no estuvo tan mal. - Tras un silenció.- Con ese peinado pareces Pucca

-Eso te parece Hyo-garu.

-¿Por qué dibujas ahí?

-Porque no tengo otra cosa

-Me hubieras dicho ya sabes que mis cuadernos están a tus ordenes.

El rubio corre a su habitación, va por sus útiles escolares, busca un cuaderno y unos plumones, regresa con la chica y se los presta para que dibuje. Mientras ella está entretenida el caballero le hace preguntas, ¿Qué hace en el hospital? ¿Era ella el ángel que se topó Seiya? ¿Qué paso con el demonio? Pero a todo ella responde con un no se, o quien sabe o con alguna anécdota de Doofenhmirtz. Dándose cuenta que ella no va hablar de eso decide cambiar la conversación.

-Sabes, ya voy a salir del hospital.

-Que malo.

-¿Temes ya no verme?

-No sólo que se me va a complicar la vida.

-¿Por qué?

-…

-Si que te gusta dibujar.- Dice viendo que no va a contestar de nuevo.

-Sí es muy fácil mira –y se pone a dibujar a Garu.- Primero hacemos un ovalo que será su cara, luego sus ojitos de bolita – ella sigue cantando lo que traza. Termina y se lo muestra. Entonces cambia de pagina.- Ahora dibujare a Hyo-garu.

-Bueno pero también haz a Lilucca

-¿Lilucca?... Me agrada pero, aun así prefiero Liluel, aunque a veces se me olvida que me llamo así.

-(OoO)¿ ¡ ¡ ¡Cómo se te va a olvidar eso! ! ! ?

-Bueno es que ese no es mi nombre real, Liluel Azul es la versión corta de LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL

-(OoO) ¿ ¡ ¡Así te llamas! ! ? Me lo puedes repetir despacito.

- LI-LU-MI-NA-LA-LEC-TA-LA-MI-NAC-SHA-EEL AZ-A-BA-TEC-ZA-BAT-UL.

-Mejor escribémelo.

-No se escribir como tú.

-¿Cómo que como yo?

-Escribe tu nombre. –Hyoga obedece.

-Hyo-u-ga.- Lee la ángel *

-Hyoga. –La corrige el rubio mientras que asombrado ve como ella escribe con letras extrañas en el que puede leer sin problemas LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL. –Tras unos momentos la ángel lo borra. –Entiendo no puedes dejar huellas. Díctamelo entonces.

-LI-LU-MI-NA-LA-LEC-TA-LA-MI-NAC-SHA-EEL AZ-ABA-TEC-ZA-BAT-UL

-No me quiero imaginar los problemas que haz de tener al presentarte con ese nombre.

-(^_^) …generalmente nadie me ve y nunca me presento…Supongo que digo mi nombre dos o tres veces al siglo.

-(OoO) ¡ ¡ ¡Al siglo! ! ! ¿ ¡ ¡ ¡Pues cuantos años tienes! ! ! ?

-(-_- ) trece…no creo que catorce…umn…no…¿en que siglo estamos?

-(OoO) 21

-( -_-) Se que nací en el siglo nueve… ¡eso da doce!...o sea 1200 años. Y yo que me creí mayor. Apenas tengo 1200 años.

-(OoO) ¿ ¡ ¡ ¡Apenas! ! ! ?

**( OoO) (^_^ )**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Impopulares**_

Después de un rato se despide y el caballero regresa a su habitación. Se queda largo rato contemplando el dibujo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. (¡ ¡ ¡Ella tiene 1200 años! ! ! (o) ¡ ¡ ¡Sí que es mayor que él! ! !).

-¿Qué contemplas?

-¿Eh?- no notó cuando entraron sus amigos.-Llegan temprano.

-Nos saltamos las últimas clases.

-A ver.- dice Seiya sentándose a su lado.

-¿Los dibujaste tú?- Le pregunta Shun.- ¿Quiénes son?

-No, fue la ángel. Este es Hyo-garu y esta es Lilucca.

Sus amigos sonríen lo que es una alegría para todos pues últimamente los 5 lucen muy serios. Si bien, el tener que escoger una actividad escolar no les agrado parecía que cada quien iba a escoger una distinta. Seiya se iba a ir a fútbol, Shiryu a básquetbol, Ikki a lo que escogiera Shun y Hyoga, ese sorprendió supusieron que escogería lo mismo que Shun pero declaró que se iría a dibujo, aunque todos saben que es influencia de la angelita, pues estos no son los primeros dibujos que le encuentran, por otro lado dijo que las mesas de dibujo son más grandes y que se puede dormir más cómodamente en ellas.

-Smily me dio estas galletas de la fortuna.- Dice Shun.- Me dio ordenes expresas de que nos las comiéramos todos juntos.

-Que raro.- Dice Ikki.

-Ni tanto, le preocupaba que Seiya se las comiera todas.- Explica el peliverde.

Cada quien toma una y se la come. Entonces se ponen a leer su fortuna.

-Siempre te vez adorable.- Lee Shun la suya y todos afirman que nada puede ser más cierto.- Y más adorable te veras con tu trajecito de niño cantor. -¡Santo cielo! –exclama.- Al menos seguiré siendo adorable. (0_0)

-A todos les asombra tu voz llena de sabiduría.- Lee Shiryu.- Y más les asombrara cuando tengas que cantar delante de toda la escuela. –Se pone azul ante la sentencia.- Por Atena no quiero cantar. Escojamos un club el que sea.(0.0)

-No quiero leer la mía, me da miedo –Dice Seiya.

-Ya léela de una buena vez.

-NP es igual a cero. Si vuelves a reprobar un examen, ¡TE PERSEGUIRE EN TUS PESADILLAS PEOR QUE FREDDY CRUGHER! ¡JURO QUE HARE UN MUÑECO BUDHU DE TI PARA LLENARLO DE AGUJAS! –A Seiya casi le da infarto.

-¿Qué dice la tuya Hyoga?

-Nada, que de seguro tengo una voz bella para cantar.

-Me estas mintiendo.

-Hyoga, no puede ser peor que la mía.- Dice Seiya aún pálido por el susto.

A fuerzas quieren leer la de Hyoga y entre Shiryu, Shun y Seiya intentan quitársela, pero curiosamente, Ikki es quien se la roba.

-Si no quiere que la lean sus razones tendrá.

-Nada de eso Ikki, trae para acá.

-No.

Mientras discuten Shun se soba la muñeca.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunta Ikki?

Shun con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, (Hay chispas a su alrededor y en el fondo los cerezos se marchitan). Con voz súper dulce y un poquitín chillona dice.- No es nada nii-san es que en el forcejeo me torcí la muñeca.

-A ver.- Dice acercándose para revisarlo.

Y Shun aprovecha que ha bajado la guardia y le roba el papel. -A veces eres tan ingenuo. –Y corre a esconderse tras Shiryu y Seiya

-¡ ¡ ¡No lo leas! ! ! –Piden Hyoga e Ikki, pero Shun comienza a leer

-Esta noche te soñé en brazos de Ikki. Fue un sueño súper romántico. Así que estoy de buenas. Si no quieres ser un niño del coro está bien.

ou!( -_-) (=.=) (=.=) (=.=)¡uh!

-¡Zaz! Sí es peor que la mía.

Hyoga se pone todo rojo mientras Ikki dice molesto.-¿Qué se cree esa mujer? Tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos.- Y se va.

-Que malo eres conejito- Dice Hyoga

-¿Qué habrá dicho la de Ikki? –Pregunta Seiya

-Obviamente lo mismo que la de Hyoga por eso no quería que la leyera. –Explica Shun. (^o^)

-Lo verdaderamente terrorífico aquí no es el sueño de Smily.- Dice Shiryu.- Sino, la puntería que tuvo con esas galletas.

( 0_0) ( 0_0) (0_0 ) (0_0 )

-Smily da miedo.- Dicen los cuatro.

-No se, ver a Hyoga e Ikki romanceando es una pesadilla para mi.- Dice Seiya riendo.

-¿Ya escogieron un club?- Pregunta el ruso deseando que esto acabe con el tema del sueño de Smily.

De repente todos se pusieron sombríos. Les está costando mucho adaptarse. Sin decirse nada ya dieron por anulado la opción de separarse. Y es que tras preguntar, algunos hicieron caras, otros dijeron que ya están llenos, y otros les dieron los datos pero los hicieron sentirse un poco rechazados.

-Esto va a ser difícil.- Contesta Shiryu.- Tenemos que encontrar uno que nos agrade a los 5.

-¿Tan mal nos fue? –Pregunta el rubio.

-Ya sabíamos que no somos los más populares.- Dice Shiryu.

-No me esperaba que fuéramos el último escalón social de toda la escuela.- Dice Seiya.- Aunque se salva Shun. Mentira más de uno lo quiere golpear por que las chicas están enamoradas de él.

-Ya sabíamos eso también.

-Yo pienso que toda la culpa la tienen Tatsumi y Smily.- Continua Seiya.- Recuerden que el primer día nos obligaron a ir en la limo.

-Todavía no me recupero de la pena, todo mundo nos volteó a ver.- Dice Hyoga.

-La culpa la tenemos nosotros por no querer ir. Smily nos obligó de castigo.- Explica Shun.

-¿Por qué siempre la obedecemos?

Todos voltean a ver a Seiya.

-A cierto no queremos terminar como Seiya.

-Todavía oigo voces, tengo pesadillas, siento descargas eléctricas.- Dice Seiya todo sombrío.- ¡ ¡ ¡Y cuando come en la mansión me sirven un plato vació, cero, igual que en mi boleta! ! !

(TToTT) (o_o) (+_+) (0_0)

-No hay nada más terrorífico que el mal de ojo de Smily.- Dicen los tres tras ver la expresión de su amigo y es que lo padecieron los primeros días que no fueron a clases.

Se sientan y revisan la lista de clubes.

-Por cierto Hyoga.- Dice Shun.- En la escuela nos topamos con Riru.

-Lilu

-Como sea, Ahora llevaba uniforme escolar.

-¿Así?

-Nos regaño por estar ahí.

-¿Qué raro?

-También la vimos cuando llegamos y nos volvió a gruñir. Si que tiene mal carácter.

Hyoga se queda meditando a fuerza de observarla ya se esta aprendiendo sus horarios. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Miradas asesinas. **_

En las jardineras del hospital, la ángel observa complacida que sus flores están creciendo. De seguir así ya no necesitara que Saori venga tan seguido aquí. Sin embargo le molesta que al rubio lo den de alta. Realmente se le va a complicar la vida.

Tras trabajar un buen rato la ángel observa aliviada a una pelirroja llegar. Bostezando la ángel busca un buen lugar para dormir.

En tanto Aya como de costumbre los alcanza en el hospital, si bien aun no ha vuelto a ser la misma, ya está un poquito más alegre (todos sospechan que es a causa de una rosa).

-¿Ya escogieron?

No hay respuesta nuevamente se ponen sombríos.

-A ver les ayudo. ¿Qué cualidades y habilidades tienen?

Ante el largo silencio finalmente Shun responde.- Soy lindo. (^_^)

Por esta declaración Ikki acaricia el cabello de su hermano.

-Todo mundo tiene cualidades, debe de a ver algo que puedan hacer.

De nuevo silencio hasta que Seiya se anima.- ¿romper cosas cuenta?

-Yo puedo partirlas por la mitad.- Dice Shiryu con una sonrisa. A lo que Aya no entiende.

-Si a esas vamos también hay que incluir la mirada terrorífica de Ikki.- Dice un rubio riéndose.

-Calla pato helado.

-No empecemos con los insultos, no querrás que Aya oiga tu apodo.

Ante esta declaración Ikki le dedica una de esas consagradas miradas al ruso.

-¡Wow!- Dice Aya.- Tienen razón da miedo.

-Hyoga e Ikki niisan se parecen mucho.- Dice Shun.- Hyoga también tiene esa miradita.

-Y da más miedo.- Dice Seiya.

-A poco.

-No es tan intensa como la de Ikki- Explica Shiryu.- Pero Ikki nos la dedica tan a menudo que ya nos inmunizamos, en cambio la de Hyoga sólo la vemos cuando lo hacemos enojar mucho, pero mucho.

-Bueno Hyoga no es gruñón.

-Claro que sí, es muy gruñón.- Dice Shun.- Por eso te digo que en el carácter se parece a Ikki.

-Aunque tres niveles abajo.- Agrega Shiryu.

Hyoga no presta atención a la platica, por la ventana ha visto a la ángel, está durmiendo en un árbol, el más cercano a la habitación. Aunque ahora viste un curioso vestido de falda larga, color blanco.

-Con permiso.- Dice el ruso.

-¿Pasa algo?

-…

Hyoga sale y Shun va tras el. Aya se pregunta si lo hicieron enojar, pero le explican que de seguro salio a buscar una angelical enfermera. Se estaban acercando al árbol cuando ella abruptamente se despierta y los mira molesta por que la despertaron y por que no tiene ganas de jugar. (Es muy gruñona cuando no la dejan dormir). Pese a que casi los manda al diablo, Hyoga insiste en que quiere hablar con ella. Por lo que molesta le dice que pregunte lo que quiere y que se marche.

-¿Qué paso con ese demonio que atacó a Aya?

-…

-Responde.

-Todo se remonta a la época en que mi familia era tan pobre que no teníamos enanito de jardín…

-¡No me salgas con tus evasivas!

-Perry el ornitorrinco, te dije que preguntaras, nunca que te iba a responder. Ahora déjame dormir.

Shun comienza a preocuparse, es extraño el interrogatorio del rubio, sobre todo su molestia. Normalmente Hyoga habla dulce con la joven, pero ahora literalmente le está ordenando que le responda. El tono con el que el chico le está hablando lentamente hace que se enoje. Ella se pone de pie y los mira fijamente, sus extrañas pupilas rojas brillan y le dan un aire terrorífico.

-Hyo-garu no se que privilegios crees que tengas. Pero no eres nadie para ordenar. Lo que hago aquí es asunto mío.

-Dejo de serlo cuando esto involucro a la gente que conozco.

Ambos se vieron fijamente, Shun sentía que en cualquier segundo uno iba a saltar a la garganta del otro. Lo que lo asusta es que hasta ahora la consideraba inofensiva pero el aura que despide es muy iracundo y violento, cargado con la esencia de un asesino.

-Sabes cuando te enfadas frunces el seño como Garu.

Hyoga dejo escapar una especie de gruñido como respuesta. Por lo que la chica mostró una sonrisa torcida. Aunque seguían viéndose fijamente, cual guerra de miradas.

-Y gruñes igual que Garu. Porque te encuentro simpático te dejare ir esta vez. –Dijo desviando la mirada para ver Ikki y Shiryu que llegan al lugar atraídos por la energía. Entonces se dio vuelta.

-Espera, no te dejare ir.

-Como si pudieras impedírmelo.- Extiende sus alas y sale despedida como saeta al cielo.

Los caballeros miran interrogantes a Hyoga pero este no contesta y regresa al hospital. Seiya y sobre todo Aya se sorprenden por lo molesto que está.

-Hoy está en sus días.- Le dice Seiya a Aya para calmarla.

-Perry Ya atraparas a Doofenhmirtz para la próxima- Le dice Shun.

Por ese comentario Hyoga lo mira furioso.

-Ves Aya, esa es la mirada furica de Hyoga, verdad que se parece a mi nii-san. Generalmente sólo yo logro sacarle esa mirada. Aunque Seiya se esfuerza- Dice orondo. Por lo que Hyoga gruñe de nuevo.

-No había notado que gruñes como Garu.- Dice sonriendo Shun.- Pero prefiero que te diga ornitorrinco.

-A todo esto ¿ ¡Quién demonios es ese tal Perry el ornitorrinco! ?

-Su caricatura empieza en 15 min. –Dice Seiya consultando su reloj.

Todos junto a Aya se ponen a ver las caricaturas. Shun le explica a Aya que una amiga de Hyoga les puso apodos y la pelirroja ríe a todo pulmón al escuchar que Ikki es Rico. Por su parte Hyoga volvió a gruñir cuando el doctor Doofenhmirtz contó lo de los enanitos de jardín. Sin embargo dejo de hacerlo después de escuchar el gruñido de Perry y el de Garu en la siguiente caricatura.

A final del día Seiya acompañado de Shun fue a dejar a Aya a su casa (por que Ikki se desapareció antes). A Shiryu y a Seiya se les hizo extraño que Shun también fuera, generalmente estaría tratando de contentar al gruñón del patito.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un pasado que pueda contar**_

Al día siguiente Seiya va a la escuela, bueno asistió porque va a seguir viendo lo de los clubes y por que Saori va a venir a una cita con el director. Se sorprende de encontrar a la ángel vestida con el uniforme de la escuela tomando clases en su mismo salón. El castaño tenia ganas de hablar con ella y aclarar lo sucedido pero la joven le dedico una fría y dura mirada por lo que opto por no hablarle.

Aya como delegada de la clase les informa que la maestra de Matemáticas no se va a presentar y que tienen la hora libre.

Seiya va a la ventana y Aya lo alcanza para platicar, lo que es una alegría para el castaño, pues Shun no vino. Ahora cae en cuenta que no ha entablado amistad con nadie.

-Seiya, si no es indiscreción. Ikki, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga y tú ¿Qué son?

-Hermanos

-¿Hermanos?

Pegaso calla por unos segundos. –Fuimos adoptados por la familia Kido.

-¿Y se conocen de mucho?

-Sí, desde pequeños.

-¡Entonces también viviste en Siberia!- Expresa Aya recordando que Ikki le mencionó que Hyoga se crió en tal lugar.

Está es la razón por la cual no hablan con nadie, no saben que decir de si mismos. Seiya trata de pensar algo para salir del atolladero.

-No Aya, Seiya no se crió en Siberia.- Dice Liluel

-Lilu, me asustaste.

Seiya se sorprende, Aya le habla como si fuera su mejor amiga. Aunque recuerda que los otros ya le habían mencionado sobre lo extraño que se comporta la gente alrededor de ella.

-La fundación Kido sufraga muchos orfanatos alrededor del mundo. Cuando pequeños por un tiempo estuvieron en el mismo hospicio. Pero como Hyoga es medio japonés y ruso, lo regresaron para allá. A Shiryu, Ikki y Shun también los dispersaron a otros lugares. Después de seis años los volvieron a juntar y finalmente la familia Kido decidió adoptarlos.

-Entonces los separaron por un tiempo.

-Ya vez como es la vida de los huérfanos, van de albergue en albergue. A Seiya le toco un orfanato en Grecia, Así que si quieres clases de griego Seiya te las puede dar.

-¡HABLAS GRIEGO!- Grita Aya por la sorpresa. (OoO)

Todo el salón los voltea a ver y sienten curiosidad por oír hablar a Seiya en ese idioma. Así que Seiya no tiene más remedio que mencionar algunas frases, saludos, partes del cuerpo y demás. Seiya se extraña por la atención de todos y es que de niños riquillos y engreídos no los bajan. Aunque entiende que de ellos es la culpa por no hablar con nadie. La única que les habla es Aya y eso por que tiene muy claro su objetivo (Ikki).

La ángel regresa a su rincón, no quiere nada que ver con los caballeros de Atena, aunque momentos después, cuando la mirada del castaño choca con la suya este le sonríe en agradecimiento por sacarlo del embrollo en el que se había metido. Y ella como respuesta lo ve con desden y se pone a admirar las nubes.

( OoO) ( ^_^) 9( -_-)

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El grandioso clan Fuma**_

Una gran y lujosa camioneta se estaciona, Saori Kido baja escoltada por Smily, Tatsumi, Shiryu y Jabu. Y de nueva cuenta se corre el rumor de que algún asunto de los Kido se va a tratar.

Saori contempla la escuela, ella estudio largos años en este instituto Hakuo. Desde Kinder hasta que tuvo que empezar los preparativos para el torneo galáctico. Ahora es feliz pues va a entrevistarse con su mejor amiga. Himeko Hoyo (Joyo).

Mientras Saori entra a la dirección, los demás se quedan en el pasillo a esperarla. Tatsumi contempla la escuela, Smily molesta a Jabu y Seiya le platica lo ocurrido a Shiryu. Ambos piensan que es bueno lo que dijo Lilu de ellos, si alguien más hace preguntas simplemente tienen que decir que no les gusta hablar de su periodo en los orfanatos y ya.

Es un día muy caluroso por lo que Smily decide ir a la tienda por un jugo, tras preguntarle a los demás si quieren algo se va. Entra en la cafetería cuando ve a Aya y cerca de ella hay una extraña estudiante, a pesar de que se veía común, despedía una energía muy rara, se iba acercar a esta cuando desapareció.

Extrañada Smily estaba alejándose de la cafetería cuando una chica se aproxima a ella.

-¿Usted es la encargada de los Kido?

-¿Para que lo quieres saber niña?

-Es que tengo algo que proponerle.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Sakura

En tanto Saori y Himeko se actualizan de sus vidas, para Saori es una alegría pues Himeko es de las pocas personas que saben que ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Atena y que sus niños son caballeros. Por su parte Himeko al morir su abuelo quedo al frente de la institución pero tuvo que marcharse a los Estados Unidos para estudiar, ahora a regresado para retomar las riendas del emporio de su abuelo. Está muy apenada pues cuando giro la orden de aceptar a esos chicos, de no molestarlos para nada, de dejarlos hacer su voluntad jamás pensó que el director a cargo se aprovecharía y le sacaría tanto dinero a Saori. Afortunadamente su asistente Yagu Ranko se dio cuenta. Trata de devolverle su dinero pero Saori se niega, pues tarde o temprano sus niños romperán algo.

Nadie puede entender mejor que ella lo que Saori pretende, si pudiera desearía darle esta vida a Kojiro. Por su parte Atena se sorprende de que a pesar de lo pacifica que es la vida aquí Himeko haya tenido que recurrir a la protección de los Fumas.

La princesa Himeko y la princesa Saori se sonríen. Tan iguales y tan distintas. Himeko aprovecha la visita para presentarle a la profesora Yagu Ranko quien volvió para impartir las clases de educación física, artes marciales e Inglés. Ella se hará cargo de todo lo concerniente a los niños de Saori, hablará con los maestros si siente que son injustos o cuando los caballeros no puedan cumplir con algo y cuando se porten mal.

Mientras Jabu se esta burlando de Seiya y Shiryu por ser unos buenos niños con uniforme, por lo que Smily que ya regresa, al verlo va a callarlo (Es que se ven lindos en uniforme) cuando siente algo, al notarlo Jabu se percata de esa presencia que se oculta, sin decir más Jabu tira un golpe al techo.

-¡Espera Jabu!- Le dijo Shiryu pero era demasiado tarde.

Alcanzaron a ver cuatro siluetas antes de que todo se llenara de neblina.

Seiya y Shiryu se pusieron en guardia, desde hace un rato habían sentido tales presencias, sentían que eran fuertes pero no hostiles por eso fingían no saber. Por su parte Tatsumi de inmediato se puso atrás de ellos jalando a Smily quien no quiso y se soltó.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Les grita Jabu.

De repente de la neblina surgieron muchas personas borrosas, evidentemente era una ilusión.

-Ustedes no son personas ordinarias. ¿Quiénes son?

-Yo te lo pregunte primero.

-Si no nos respondes atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Cómo si me asustaran cretinos? –Dice Jabu en tono retante.

Se empiezan a escuchar muchas risas. Dentro de la dirección, Himeko y Saori se dan cuenta que algo pasa, Saori iba a salir pero Himeko la detiene, Ranko les pide que permanezcan dentro y sale.

En tanto Seiya reacciona y quita a Jabu antes de que una de las siluetas le de un golpe, Shiryu aprovecha y logra golpear levemente al agresor. Ante esto una extraña energía se libera y Seiya con el brazo empuja a Smily atrás de él, aquel poder los envuelve impidiéndoles moverse. Pero como Smily quedo atrás no le afecto así que de un salto se lanza contra el agresor más queda detenida en el aire.

-Estúpida mujer.

-Con que me presumes tu Psicoquinesia. Ahora te mostrare la mía

-¿Cómo?

Smily se libera y de nueva cuenta se lanza al ataque. Si bien su psicoquinesia no es tan fuerte como para romper el ataque y liberar a los otros si lo es para protegerse e impedir quedar congelada. Iba tirar un golpe cuando un látigo atrapa su puño.

Ranko que llegando al lugar con su látigo la sujeto.

-Ninjas Fuma –Les dice Ranko.- Ellos son los invitados de la princesa Himeko.

-No son personas normales. –Contesta una voz dentro de la neblina.

-Lo se. Ryoma libéralos ya. Tú deberías saber perfectamente quienes son ellos.

-Ellos nos atacaron primero.

-Ellos no los conocen a ustedes, ahora Ryoma vas a soltarlos o va a tener que venir la misma princesa Himeko a ordenártelo.

Y diciendo esto Seiya y los otros recuperaron la movilidad y Ranko libera a Smily. La neblina desaparece y cuatro personas se hacen visibles.

-Lo siento mucho.- Les dice Ranko a los caballeros.

-Nosotros también lo sentimos, este atolondrado.- Dice Shiryu refiriéndose a Jabu.- golpea primero y pregunta después.

-No los habría atacado si ellos no nos hubieran espiando, se mantenían escondidos, eso crea la desconfianza.

-Perdónalos, son ninjas estar escondidos es lo suyo. Caballeros de Atena les presento a los ninjas Fuma, ninjas fuma ellos son los caballeros de Atena. Ryoma-sama (O.O) (ou! Se me salio llamarlo así) digo Ryoma-sama (ou! Otra vez respira profundo) que digo Ryoma vienes a pedir audiencia con la princesa Himeko.

-(-_-) (Sama?) Así es, el lider de los Fumas me mando.- Dice un hombre alto de cabello lacio, castaño largo hasta la altura de los hombros y tuerto.

-(Todavía lo llama Ryoma-sama)- Se dicen y se sonríen por dentro Ryuho y Shoryu.

-Si es por lo que me imagino ustedes van andar por aquí un buen tiempo (Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma. Tranquila no pierdas el estilo), Caballeros de Atena si en el futuro sienten a alguien escondido y que los espía serán ellos.

-Gracias por el dato, pero no me llames caballero de Atena, mi nombre es Seiya, él es Shiryu, Smily, Tatsumi y este atolondrado es Jabu, perdonen su impertinencia.

-¿Mi impertinencia?

-Sí, Shiryu y yo nos dimos cuenta de ellos desde hace rato, debiste reconocer que su energía no era hostil.

-Ryoma.- Dice el tuerto.- Ryuho, Kirikaze y Shoryu.

Himeko y Saori al sentir que los ánimos se han calmado salen, al ver a los ninjas Himeko sonríe.

-Ryoma, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿ ¡Y Kojiro! ? ¿ ¡No vino con ustedes! ?

-El maestro le encomendó otra misión.

El rostro de Himeko se llena de decepción y tristeza por unos segundos y luego sonríe.

-Me alegro mucho que estén aquí.- Les dice.- Bueno Saori tal parece que tendremos que continuar nuestra conversación después.

-Está bien, de todas maneras ya te vas a quedar en Japón, tendremos tiempo. En cuanto al dinero te dije que mis niños tarde o temprano iban a romper algo.- Dice señalando la grieta en el techo ocasionada por el golpe de Jabu.

Tras las despedidas Saori con toda su escolta (incluido Seiya) suben a la camioneta.

-Esos ninjas me asustaron.- Declara Tatsumi.

-No puedo creer que aun existan los ninjas.- Dice Seiya.

-Con todos los asesinatos y demonios sueltos es normal que refuercen la seguridad alrededor de Himeko. Aunque Himeko sea una chica normal es la heredera de la familia Hoyo. En épocas pasadas los Hoyo eran los terratenientes de esta zona, siempre se han caracterizado por poseer corazones justos, por eso desde tiempos inmemoriales el clan Fuma de ninjas y Yagu de Samuráis les han jurado servidumbre y protección.

-Entonces esa mujer es una Fuma o Yagu.- Pregunta Smily y es que el que la haya atrapado con el látigo indica que no es una persona normal.

-Es Yagu. Los Fumas viven en las montañas dedicándose enteramente al entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento de sus técnicas, yo diría que son tan fuertes como los caballeros.

-Pero ya no hay batallas como en antaño, pensé que los ninjas eran sólo un mito. –Dice Shiryu.

-Así como muchos cuentan que los caballeros son sólo un mito. Pero lo cierto es que aún hay peleas entre ninjas, hace tres años la escuela Hakuo tuvo problemas con otra escuela que al parecer estaba bajo el mando del clan Yasha. Clan rival a los Fumas y hubo una lucha entre bandos. Como les dije los Fumas aun obedecen a los Hoyo pese a que han pasado los años y sus descendientes hayan tomado vidas normales.

-Además tenemos mucho que agradecerles a los Fuma, gracias a ellos la señorita Saori llego sana y salva a Japón. – Declaro Tatsumi.

Los caballeros y Smily lo voltearon a ver.

-Hace catorce años cuando mi maestro, el difunto señor Kido, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Aioros y la pequeña Atena, tuvo que confiarle todo a su mejor amigo, el anterior jefe de la familia Hoyo y abuelo de la señorita Himeko, este les pidió a los Fumas su ayuda, y de inmediato se encargaron de todo, de escoltar a Atena, la armadura y al propio señor Kido a la seguridad de suelo japonés, también borraron todo rastro del señor Kido en Grecia y desaparecieron el cadáver de Aioros, gracias a ellos los caballeros leales al patriarca no pudieron rastrear a Atena. También se encargaron de contactar a los que más tarde serian sus maestros y colocarlos de aprendices sin levantar sospechas en el santuario, tan eficientemente lo hicieron que incluso Seiya pudo entrenar dentro del mismo. A su vez en lo que esperábamos que estuvieran listos los propios Fumas brindaron seguridad a Saori, es por eso que la señorita estudio toda su infancia en esa escuela.

-¿También estudiaste allí?

-Sí, por eso Himeko y yo somos tan amigas a pesar de que ella es tres años mayor que yo. Pero por la amistad entre nuestros abuelos crecimos casi como hermanas, de pequeña muchas noches me quedaba en su casa en pijamadas y a veces hasta salíamos de vacaciones. Después me entere que todas esas ocasiones que pase con la familia Hoyo se debían a que me estaban escondiendo del santuario bajo su techo y bajo la mirada vigilante de los Fumas.

-Vaya, no sabia nada de eso.

-Sí, todo se lo debemos a los Fumas, el señor Kido tenia mucho poder y dinero para solventar el proyecto de los caballeros pero sin la dirigencia y sobre todo los contactos de los Fumas ustedes habrían estado listos 5 años después, no habrían estado en tantas emergencias, la historia seria completamente distinta.

( ^_^) ( -_-) (OoO ) (OoO ) (OoO ) (OoO )

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿Qué esperas para cantar cocodrilito? **_

Shiryu se ve entre un montón de muchachos vestidos de frac, todos se acomodan en una especie de escalera, está confundido pero a su lado se encuentran Hyoga e Ikki un escalón frente a ellos se encuentran Seiya y Shun.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Los interroga.

-Tranquilo, que no te de pánico escénico.- Le dice Seiya.

-Se que es muy difícil hacer un solo pero confió en que lograras hacerlo bien.- Le dice Shun.

-¿Un solo?

De repente se abre el telón y Shiryu se da cuenta que están en un escenario. Está entre los chicos de canto coral y el reflector ilumina exclusivamente a él para que empiece a cantar.

En primera fila están Jabu y los otros caballeros de bronce, Saori y Tatsumi. Atrás de ellos los caballeros dorados ¡hasta su maestro y Shunrei! algunos de plata y toda la escuela. Se congela, no sabe que hacer.

-¿Qué esperas para cantar cocodrilito?- Le grita Smily con cámara de video en mano.

-¡a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a h!

Se despierta gritando de terror puro. Abrazando sus sabanas se da cuenta que está en su habitación en la mansión Kido y que todo fue una terrorífica pesadilla. Es entonces cuando suena su celular.

-Bueno

Sólo se escucha a alguien jadeando.

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué esperas para cantar cocodrilito?

-¡a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a h!

Vuelve a despertarse gritando, nuevamente vuelve a abrazar sus sabanas y ver que está en su cuarto en la mansión. Es entonces cuando Seiya entra, atraído por el grito de su amigo.

-Shiryu ¿estás bien?

-¿Ya desperté?

-Sí.

-Que sueño más horrible.

-Tranquilo. -dice Seiya caminando hacia el closet. -Sólo estás nervioso, no es algo que no puedas manejar.- Acto seguido saca el frac.-Apúrate a arreglarte todos están emocionados por el solo que vas a interpretar en el coro.

-¡a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a h!

De nueva cuenta se vuelve a despertar, abraza sus sabanas y mira temeroso a su alrededor. Está en su cuarto y Seiya entra atraído por el grito de terror que dio.

-Shiryu ¿estás bien?

-¿Ya desperté? Júrame que ya desperté. Dime que por fin ya desperté de esa horrible pesadilla.

Seiya le jala las mejillas. El dolor lo alegra, de verdad ya despertó. Como Seiya no lo suelta le da un coscorrón.

-(TToTT) Estoy despierto.- Dice sobandose la cara.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Algo horrible. No quiero cantar. Yo no tengo bonita voz.

-Shiryu.

-No quiero estar en el coro.

-Aun nos podemos salvar de ir al coro. Y si nos quedamos ahí ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

-Eso lo dices tu que tienes bonita voz y eres afinado. Yo no se cantar, no quiero cantar. Esa Smily malvada, le tengo miedo.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.- Dice el castaño y es que tiene ojeras porque estuvo estudiando toda la noche.

-No quiero cantar un solo, no tengo bonita voz, ni entonación. Tú si sabes cantar pero yo no. De todos nosotros eres el único que sabe cantar.

-Ya paso, todo fue un sueño (^_^) Si nos quedamos en el coro, como tu haz dicho lo más seguro es que a mi sea al que pongan en un solo. Puede que a Shun también, tal vez a Hyoga, pero definitivamente no a ti. Ya paso, fue un mal sueño.

(TToTT)(^_^)

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

*Hyouga. Me sorprendí cuando en una estampita venia el nombre de Hyoga en Kanji y arriba de estos símbolos estaba escrito en Katakana (para que los peques japoneses lo pudieran leer). El alfabeto japonés del Katakana y Hiragana es sonoro por explicarlo de algún modo. Por eso arriba de los Kanjis (que es un alfabeto ideográfico) venia el Katakana para mostrar como se debe leer. El nombre de mi amado de escribe con dos Kanjis que juntos forman "Río de hielo" (o congelado, también se puede entender como glaciar) El primer Kanji se lee "Hyo-u" y el segundo "ga". Es decir sobre el primer kanji venían los símbolos del sonido "Hyo" y "u"

¿Entonces por que lo llamamos Hyoga y no Hyouga? ¿Por qué en las cosas provenientes de Japón, que tienen su nombre escrito con romanas lo escriben Hyoga? Eso es porque por alguna manía japonesa algunas "u" intermedias no las pronuncian. (Según algunos japoneses sí lo pronuncian pero los oídos extranjeros no están educados para escuchar ese sutil u, es algo así como las contracciones del idioma ingles que me cuesta mucho escuchar). Otro ejemplo de esto es Saske de Naruto. Se escribe Sasuke, pero el doblaje mexicano lo dejo como Saske para que sonara lo más parecido a como se pronuncia allá.

También está la forma de hablar cortes y que termina con el sonido "mas". En realidad se escriben con los símbolos ma y su. Una oración muy común, escrita es "onegai shimasu" pero se pronuncia "onegai shimas" que es por favor.

Y aquí termino la clase de curiosidades japonesas de hoy.

Por cierto ¿han escuchado a algún caballero cantar? Pues si son mexicanos la respuesta seria sí. Hemos escuchado a Seiya cantando. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?

Jo pues en Disney. Seiya, bueno su doblador Jesús Barrero, tiene una voz muy bonita y educada por eso ha trabajado mucho en para disney. Porque el habla y canta. Generalmente disney contrata dos voces para sus personajes la voz del que habla y la voz del que canta. Si han visto Mulan recordaran al comandante Shang cuya voz fue brindada por Aioria pero cuando canta pusieron a Cristian Castro, en la canción "Hombres de acción" En esa misma canción canta Seiya como Yempoo con su línea "ojala supiera yo de nataciooooon" claro y en la otra diciendo "no importara que se pondrá o si es muy fina, dependerá de que cocina res, puerco, pollo" Bueno la cantidad de voces que ha hecho es basta, Yempoo en Mulan, Flick de Bichos, Kuzco en las locuras del emperador, Rex en Toy history. Y mi favorito (aunque no es de disney) Jengibre, la galleta de Sherk.

A otro que estoy segura que estamos oyendo cantar es a Shun, Jose Gilberto Vilchis, que ha estado haciendo voces para la serie de disney Phinias y Pherp. Y no tengo pruebas pero juro por Atena y sus más atractivos santos que el canto "Son Chicos Malos". Si no de cajón (a fuerza) en alguna tiene que cantar aunque sea voz de fondo.

En cuanto a Hyoga Rene García todos los que vimos Slam Dunk pudimos oírlo cantar con su "afinada voz" cuando Hanamichi canturreaba que era muy talentoso.

En cuanto a los fumas y su relación con los caballeros y Atena, pues obviamente la invente pa poder mezclar las historias. Simplemente la utilice para explicar lo que pa mi es la incoherencia más grande de Saint Seiya, digo por qué nadie en el santuario pregunto por qué ese tal Kido andaba repartiendo niños pa convertirlos en caballeros. ¿Cómo el santuario aceptó a Seiya? ¿Cuándo Kido contacto al santuario?


	6. Entre ángeles caballeros y ¿Ninjas? 2

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 6: Aya entre ángeles caballeros y ¿Ninjas? Parte 2**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**En el Dojo**

Una angelita camina rumbo a la escuela, un poco molesta por que tiene que llegar temprano, brincando entre los árboles, la joven no lleva uniforme pues no está de humor para entrar a clases. El plan es sólo ir a vigilar, tal vez dormir en la azotea bajo un buen rayo de sol. Ve un árbol muy alto y de inmediato brinca a él, se sube a la copa y observa a una pelirroja que como de costumbre llega muy puntual.

Deja de prestarle atención cuando siente una extraña energía, algo vaga, pero siniestra, malvada.

Un trío de jóvenes pasan, los identifica como Skipper, Kovalsky y Rico. Se alegra por dos cosas, la primera el ornitorrinco y Cabo no vienen y es que a ellos ya les es muy fácil sentir su presencia y sin ellos simplemente tiene que agazaparse para pasar inadvertida. La otra es que ya no necesita cuidar la escuela, con ellos aquí, no cree que nada malo pase, cualquier demonio o criatura puede sentir a la diosa a través de ellos, se marcharan con tal de no tener problemas.

Así que olvidándose de la escuela centra su atención en esa energía. Observa una coladera y de un veloz salto entra a la alcantarilla. Shiryu que alcanzó a sentir algo voltea pero sólo ve la tapa acomodándose en su lugar en una fracción de segundo. Lo que lo deja confuso.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Seiya

-Nada … creo

Y los tres entran a la escuela.

Aya está muy contenta pues Ikki asistió a clases pero cuando en el recreo lo busca no lo encuentra, ese torpe de Seiya se le fue también. Esto no la desanima se pone a recorrer todos los pasillos en busca de su amado.

En tanto Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu siguen viendo lo de los clubes, habían descartado esta opción pero no tiene nada de malo preguntar.

Con gran duda se meten al dojo de artes marciales y piden informes. La profesora Ranko los ve, iba a saludarlos y a atenderlos ella misma pero nota algo. Incomodidad. Incomodidad por ambas partes, no es que los chicos del colegio los traten mal pero es como si se sintieran molestos con ellos.

Cuando se van, ella sale ha hablar con los chicos.

-Como que no les caen muy bien. –Les comenta.

-…

Aquellos jóvenes desvían la mirada y Yagu se enfada y les reparte un coscorrón de muerte (No por algo ella es la mera-mera de ese Dojo)

-¿Y bien?

-No quiero opinar.- Dice uno.- No quiero que me suspendan.

-¿Suspenderte?

-Bueno sensei, como ellos son los consentidos de los profesores. Cierto es que de vez en cuando algún profesor les llama la atención, pero la verdad es que a ellos nadie los regaña por no traer el uniforme*, por tener un montón de faltas, no entrar a clases o no presentarse a los exámenes, que decir del pelo largo.

-Claro como esos son ricos entre los ricos, escuche que sus padres dieron un montón de dinero para que los aceptaran aquí.

-Bueno, por ahí escuche que Seiya es adoptado.

-Yo odio al peliverde porque Kiku no me hace caso y todo por que ese es t a a a a a a n guapo.

-Eso no es culpa de él.- Dice Ranko

-Además son unos engreídos, no le hablan a nadie. Tal parece que su grupo es selecto.

-Sólo hablan con esa niña pelirroja.

-La que se cree una Bratz.

-Que esperabas, la niña es internacional igual que ellos.

El recreo termina y Yagu da por terminada la conversación. Todos vuelven a sus clases, para tristeza de Aya sólo ve a Ikki pasar. Así que se decide, en la salida no se le va a escapar. Sin embargo poco antes de salir la profesora Yagu manda llamar a Ikki y a los otros. Lo que fastidia los planes de Aya.

En una oficina en el Dojo, Yagu divaga mientras escribe una y otra vez Ryoma y sólo se da cuenta cuando los caballeros llaman a la puerta por lo que de inmediato esconde la libreta. Los caballeros se reúnen con la profesora Yagu.

-¿Ya escogieron club?

-Todavía no profesora.

-Tal parece que los escuchare cantar en el grupo de canto coral.

-¡ ¡ ¡No! ! !- dice Shiryu (OoO)

-Lo que quiso decir.- Trata de explicar Seiya.- Es que todavía queremos seguir viendo opciones.

-Pero por lo que note hoy, como que no se llevan muy bien con los alumnos del colegio.

( ^_^) (-_- ) (-_- ) (-_- )

-Es que no somos muy sociables. –Dice Seiya.

-Está bien, no es tan fácil que se adapten de buenas a primeras.

Dice sonriente Ranko y es que esto le trae memorias de cuando Kojiro y los demás ninjas vinieron por primera vez a proteger esta escuela. Sobretodo recuerda sus caras cuando uno de ellos tuvo que hacerse pasar por alumno. Cuando escogieron todo mundo puso excusas, Finalmente Ryoma le ordenó a Ryuho que entrara. Casi puede verlo en estos jóvenes, sentado con todo nerviosismo mientras le preguntaban, de dónde era, cual era sus pasatiempo, qué música escuchaba. Ryuho no sabia que decir de sí y esto mismo le pasa a ellos.

-El tiempo lo arregla todo y como dicen a todo se acostumbra uno menos a no comer.- Les comenta risueña. –Lo que les quería decir es que si quieren entrar serán bien recibidos en cualquiera de las disciplinas de artes marciales que se imparten.

Los jóvenes la ven sorprendidos.

Entiendo que lo último que quieren es algo como esto, pero como asesora de los clubes de artes marciales, como su maestra y como persona que entiende perfectamente su situación tratare de ayudarles lo mas que pueda.

-…Gracias…- Atina a decir Seiya.

-Anden vayan y curioseen todo lo que quieran por el Dojo.

Seiya y los demás salen, realmente les alegra que alguien más sepa que no son chicos normales, que no se hayan en esta situación.

Mientras Aya corre hacia los Dojos, alguien le dijo que Ikki y los otros fueron para allá.

El gimnasio de la escuela es grandísimo, así que se siente un poco incomoda pues hay un montón de chicos, para colmo hay mas escándalo de lo usual y es que han venido jóvenes de otra escuela.

Al ver al grupo reunido en el escándalo se acerca buscando a Ikki pero se le olvida cuando ve un altotote chico, (más alto que Ikki) feo y mal encarado y por cuyo uniforme evidencia que no es de la escuela Hakuo. Él y sus compinches vinieron a ver los entrenamientos y es que resulta que el gigantón es el campeón estatal y quedo en séptimo lugar en las nacionales de Karate.

Vinieron exclusivamente a provocar a los miembros del equipo de la escuela Hakuo y es que el capitán es el único en el estado que medio le da batalla. Pero el equipo de Karate de Hakuo mantiene la calma, saben que si acceden al pleito corren el riesgo de que los descalifiquen y no les permitan participar en las estatales.

Viendo que no los pueden provocar, el gigantón de nombre Norikota mira a su alrededor y sus ojos se centran en Aya.

-No sabia que había tales bellezas en esta escuela.

-Con permiso.- dice ella nerviosa, trata de irse pero uno le cierra el paso.

-Que niña más grosera ¿acaso no oíste a nuestro capitán?

-Sí…gracias. –Dice dándose vuelta pero el grandote la toma del brazo.

-¿A donde vas preciosa? Deja a los inútiles de esta escuela y ven con los hombres de verdad.

-Por favor, me quieres dejar en paz.

-¡Ya la oíste! –Le grita Matsuhiro capitán del equipo de Karate de Hakuo.

-Disculpa gusano no estoy hablando contigo, la nena y yo vamos a ir por un helado.- Dice arrastrando a Aya a la salida.

Matsuhiro quiere hacer algo pero sus propios compañeros lo detienen recordándole que no debe de caer en la provocación. Aun así no es el único que quiere partirle la cara al tipo. En tanto Aya le pide varias veces que la suelte, pero lo único que logra es que el otro le apriete el brazo con fuerza para forzarla a caminar sacándole unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor a la pelirroja.

-¡Me lastimas!

Esto es más de lo que pueden tolerar varios que le cierran el paso y tal y como querían parece que va a iniciar el pleito. Mientras Aya suplica que la suelte, alza la vista y ve a Ikki siguiendo a los otros dos.

-¡IKKI!

Y los ojos de ambos chocan. La sorpresa en la mirada de Ikki desaparece al ver la mueca de dolor en Aya por la forma en como la están sujetando.

-¡Ayúdame, Ikki!

Los tres pensaban seguirse de largo (pues la verdad no les gusta hacerse notar) pero el grito de la pelirroja los hizo voltear y meterse en el asunto. Lo peor es que Ikki al ver como traen a Aya se enfada.

-No me digas que es tu novio.

El enfadado Ikki se abre paso, Seiya viendo que esto pinta para un pleito trata de detenerlo. Mientras algunos le dicen a Shiryu que detenga a Ikki por que no sabe quien es ese.

-Noviecito, la pelirroja y yo vamos a ir a tomar un helado así que quítate del camino.

-Por tu bien será mejor que la sueltes.- Dice el peliazul.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¡Basta! Ikki cuenta hasta 10- le pide Pegaso.- Escucha no queremos problemas, suelta a Aya por favor.

-Ya que lo pides como favor.

Y aquel tipo arroja a Aya con tal fuerza que literalmente la tira a los pies de Seiya. Haciendo que su rostro choque con la duela, provocándole tremendo moretón en la frente y encima de todo se le levantó la falda dejando expuestos los pantys.

-Lindos pantys de Hello Kitty, pero en mi opinión te verías mejor sin nada ¿No creen chicos?- Rió el mastodonte humillando a Aya, quien llora y con mucha pena se sentó en el suelo y se acomodo la falda.

Por su parte Seiya está que hecha rayos por los ojos. Respira profundo queriendo encontrar algo de calma (para no matar a ese sujeto). Se dice que tiene que ser el maduro en esta situación por que Shiryu lo necesita para controlar a Ikki. Y es que si él está molesto, Ikki está a punto de hacer erupción.

Por su parte el dragón también sujeta del brazo a Ikki maldiciendo la falta de Shun, pues es el único que puede calmarlo.

-¡A a a a a a h!

El nuevo grito de Aya los pone en alerta y es que mientras se concentraban en sujetar a Ikki, Norikota nuevamente toma del brazo a Aya y la obliga a levantarse. La chica está tan débil, asustada y alterada que no puede luchar mucho.

-¡Suéltame!- Dice sollozante la pelirroja.

-Ya déjala.- Le ordena Pegaso.

-¿Qué paso con tus modales? Se te olvido pedirlo "por favor"

Esto es más de lo que la paciencia de Pegaso da.

-Por favor deja a Aya en paz.- Dijo Shiryu.

-No, no me gusto tu tono. Además se lo decía al otro. Ahora va a tener que suplicarme.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, a este paso el Dragón iba tener que sujetar también a Seiya. Desgraciadamente hay tipos que no entienden por las buenas, pues aquel en vez de soltarla, pasa su brazo alrededor de la chica, levantándole la falda.

-¿Verdad que tiene lindas piernas?-Le dice a sus amigos.

-¡Ya basta!- Suplica sollozante la pelirroja.

-Ahora sí sacaste boleto.- Dice el enfadado Pegaso soltando a Ikki.- Que no se te pase la mano.- Le aclara al peliazul.

-No te garantizo nada.- Dice furioso.

-¿Lo vas a dejar?- Le pregunta Shiryu al castaño al tiempo que el Fénix forcejea liberando el brazo que aún sujetaba el pelinegro.

-Si no lo golpea él lo golpeo yo.

-Ya lo decía, no hay hombres en la escuela Hakuo.- Dice viendo a Matsuhiro. Que se muere de ganas de partirle todo lo que se llama cara.

Ikki respira profundo (esta contando hasta 10 pero su enfado es tal que tal vez cuente hasta mil) En tanto el otro se las da de fanfarrón, y varios de los compañeros del peliazul le piden que no pelee, puede salir lastimado pues el oponente sabe pelear y sucio además.

-Me lastimas, - dice suplicante- por favor…

-No… primero dame un besito, ¿sí? Anda se buena chica y dame un beso…

-No…-dice tratando inútilmente de soltarse del fuerte agarre del capitán

-Ah… tienes pena por tu noviecito…-Dice socarronamente mientras la pelirroja llora Y bien noviecito ¿qué vas a…

Silencio … todo mundo ve impresionado a Ikki y es que ni tiempo dio para ver que paso.

-¡IKKI te dije que no se te pasara la mano!- Lo regaña Seiya

-¿ ¡Eso que sonó fueron los dientes! ?- Pregunta Shiryu no queriendo creer que Ikki no pensó, no midió, no razonó la fuerza de su golpe.

-Sí.- Dice Seiya que se inclina para recoger a la llorosa Aya que los mira confundida pues no entiende que paso. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había caído de rodillas al suelo y el mastodonte había desaparecido. (En realidad cayó varios metros atrás)

Y no es la única confundida, todos los presentes están asombrados y no entienden que paso.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Pregunta uno.

-De una patada.- Contesta Matsuhiro que apenas y pudo ver.-Fue muy preciso … La Barbie girl no sintió ni el viento …- Dice llenó de asombro.

Unos ven a Ikki sorprendidos, otros ven al pobre tipo inconsciente en el suelo con la boca toda ensangrentada (ha perdido tres dientes). Seiya carga en brazos a Aya. Mientras el peliazul se adelanta, pues la situación se complica, tras el susto inicial los amigos del susodicho claman venganza.

-¡Ardió Troya!- Dice Pegaso. Y no es que Ikki no pudiera con ellos, pero ahora no hay modo de parar el enfrenamiento y se va hacer notar bastante. -¡Kobalsky opciones!- Le dice a Shiryu cuando este también se adelanta para poner distancia entre Aya y los tipos.

-Seiya no es momento de bromear

-Pues ya no nos queda más que reírnos de la situación.

-Lleva a Aya a la enfermería mientras yo me quedo con él. A ver si logro que las cosas se enfríen.

Shiryu ya iba a "auxiliar" a Ikki cuando se oye un poderoso grito de –¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- y todos se callan. La imponente profesora Yagu se ha hecho presente para alivio de los caballeros.

-¡USTEDES, RECOGEN A SU AMIGUITO Y SE ME LARGAN!

Aquellos no tuvieron más remedio que morderse la lengua pues la profesora Yagu es reconocida en el estado y cualquier queja de ella los puede eliminar del torneo. Así que con el rabo entre las patas se van. Y mientras Seiya y Shiryu suspiraban de tranquilidad la profesora tomó a Ikki del cuello de la camisa para llevarlo a rastras a la dirección, lo que les causa de nuevo preocupación por el mal carácter de Ikki.

Habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Ikki forcejea y se libera viendo a los ojos a Ranko. Tras el duelo de miradas, Ranko en un hábil movimiento lo vuelve a sujetar y a llevárselo, Ikki no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar, para confusión de sus hermanos.

-Y TÚ ¿ ¡QUÉ ESPERAS PARA LLEVARLA A LA ENFERMERÍA! ?- Le grita la mujer a Seiya.

Seiya se quedo atónito. Hasta ahora lo vienen notando, Yagu Ranko no es normal, es como una amazona, por eso Ikki ya no quiso protestar. Ella esta acostumbrada a tipos como ellos, no por algo le habló con toda autoridad a los ninja fuma ese día que se los toparon.

-¿ ¡QUÉ NO LA ESCUCHASTE! ? ¡LLEVA A AYA A LA ENFERMERÍA!- Le grita Ikki fastidiado porque Seiya no se mueve. Y es que aparte de enojado nota que Aya esta teniendo problemas para respirar.

-…eh…sí…- Dice dándose vuelta para marcharse.

Shiryu se fue tras de Ikki y él llevo a Aya al dispensario. La enfermera del lugar no podía entender por que llego en tal estado de nervios, (lo que le esta provocando asma) no tuvo más remedio que darle un calmante.

-Ya paso.- Le dice tratando de calmarla.- Ikki ya se deshizo de ese niño feo.

Sabe que no esta así por lo que paso, si no que, desde lo que sucedió en el callejón, Aya se ha vuelto miedosa y asustadiza. No tolera estar sola, le tiene miedo hasta a las sombras, cierto que ella trata de lucir sonriente y hacer como que nada pasa pero emocionalmente aun no se ha recuperado. En cuanto se queda dormida, el castaño busca un número en su celular. Hace una mueca de fastidio cuando escucha que lo mandan al buzón.

-Omarcito, a ver a que santas horas te desocupas. Márcame de acuerdo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Diferentes tipos de infiernos**_

Una ángel pelea con una extraña energía en la alcantarilla. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta de ella, antes de que creciera, La energía generada por los pensamientos egoístas de las personas suele ser utilizada por los demonios para materializarse.

Todo es cuestión de que la clave a la pared con su hoz, lo malo es que la ha perseguido por toda la ciudad dentro de estas cloacas tan asquerosas y sobretodo olorosas.

Finalmente la ve y arroja su hoz cual lanza, atravesando la energía y clavando la sombra del demonio. Sujeta su arma al tiempo que emite un sonido extraño, como si cantara y las alas resplandecen. El demonio es exorcizado y la energía purificada.

No festeja su victoria, con sus sentidos más agudos que el de los humanos (con un olfato casi de perro) este lugar es el infierno y de inmediato busca la salida.

Son cerca de las tres de la tarde, y el día es muy caluroso. Shun contempla a Hyoga dormir. Como hace tanto calor no se siente bien, Shun se inclina para recoger las sabanas y es que ya las tiro. Normalmente la habitación esta fría por el cosmos del ruso, pero como sabe que viene Aya, Hyoga no puede hacer eso y ya no tarda en llegar por lo que lentamente la temperatura del lugar sube hasta normalizarse. Aunque el calor le resulta infernal al rubio.

Hyoga se despierta un poco por el aumento de temperatura y se recuerda que ya no es hora de enfriar la habitación. Voltea y ve a los ojos a un chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Mucho calor?

-Sí

El rubio ha estado molesto desde que se peleo con la angelita, Le había tomado cariño, pero si lo que sospecha es cierto el que no se lo diga es algo que no le perdona.

-La extrañas.

-No.

-Yo creo que ella si te extraña.

-Lo dudo.

-Sabes que la quieres ver. Pídele perdón.

-No, además ¿por qué yo?

-Porque tú le hablaste muy grosero.

-Ella sólo me desvía el tema.

-Ella no tiene por que andarte contando lo que hace. Te recuerdo que Atena nos pidió que no nos metiéramos en esto, ella tiene una misión que cumplir y no es de nuestra incumbencia.

-Déjame en paz. –Dice girando en la cama.

-Bien que sabes que tengo razón.

-No la tienes.

-Aunque ella no me agrade por que creo que es peligrosa, lo cierto es que ella te quiere, pues habla mucho de ti.

-Aja.

-Ella te quiere aunque seas un ornitorrinco.

Tras esas palabras Hyoga le dedica una furica mirada y Shun lo ve con ternura. El rubio se levanta, pone de excusa que va a comprar un refresco (aunque debería seguir la dieta del hospital) Shun no le discute, hasta finge que le cree, sabe que va a buscar a la angelita pues ya es hora de que aparezca. Tras varios minutos el rubio regresa un poco decepcionado de que no la encontró.

-Este calor es infernal.- Dice molesto.

En otro lado la angelita sale de la coladera.

-Este olor es infernal.- Dice ella molesta.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Él no lo negó **_

Shiryu e Ikki se reúnen con Seiya en la enfermería, sentado en un sillón, el caballero de Pegaso tiene entre sus brazos a una pelirroja que lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas pese a estar dormida.

-…Hermano…- dice Aya en un susurro.

Shiryu piensa que esto no es bueno, Ikki tras cerciorarse que Aya está bien se va a su castigo.

-Yo me quedo a cuidarla.- Le dice el dragón al Pegaso.

-No te preocupes Shiryu.

-Esto no está bien.

-Oye, la enfermera está de chaperona.

-Sabes bien que no lo digo por eso. –Le dice acariciando el cabello del castaño.

-Omar ya no tarda en llegar, me mando un mensaje diciendo que llega en 20 min.

-Bueno.

Seiya y Shiryu platican de todo lo que paso. En eso están cuando una pelirroja despierta y se sonroja de estar en brazos de Seiya, sin embargo está muy asustada para soltarlo. Cuando pregunta que paso Shiryu le cuenta lo sucedido y como Ikki se descontó al tipo.

-Lo bueno, -Le dice Seiya.- Es que como el tipo lo llamo tu noviecito e Ikki no lo negó, a ojos de todas las chicas del colegio Ikki es tu futuro marido.

Aya los mira con incredulidad.

-Pues eso dijeron las chicas.- Explica Shiryu y es que cuando las oyó, se rió.- Ikki oficialmente ha sido borrado de la lista de solteros.

La pelirroja se siente soñada.

-Lo malo -continuo Seiya- Es que cuando te vino a ver, en sueños y por lo drogada que estabas dijiste "Seiya, amor mío nunca me abandones"

Aya lo mira con incredulidad.

-Pobrecito –Continua Shiryu.- Puso una cara de decepción, creo que en estos momentos debe estarce lanzando de un puente.

-¡N O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O! -grita la pelirroja a punto de salir corriendo a impedir ese suicidio. Afortunadamente todavía está muy drogada por lo que no logra levantarse. Las risas de los jóvenes le hacen ver a Aya que todo fue una broma. Por lo que se molesta.

-No es cierto.- Dice Shiryu.- Pero si te vio en brazos de Seiya.

Aya de nuevo se asusta.

-Lo bueno -dice Seiya. –Es que todo el rato me llamaste hermano. Me confundiste con Omar.- Le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello.

De todos modos Aya suelta a Seiya, no vaya a ser la de malas que Ikki confunda las cosas y de verdad se tire de un puente.

-Lo malo -continua Seiya- es que castigaron a Ikki

Esto acongoja a la pelirroja.

-Fue por mi culpa…si yo no hubiera estado buscándolo como rogona, nada de esto habría pasado-dijo triste

-La que se armó.- Siguió Shiryu.- Todo el colegio fue a reclamar la injusticia que cometían al castigar a Ikki. La señorita Yagu dijo que sólo porque te defendió no lo expulsaba del colegio, pero que tenia que fregar los baños, pisos y ventanas de toda la escuela por dos semanas. Además tiene que escribir como un millón de veces "la violencia no resuelve las cosas"

-¡Tiene que limpiar toda la escuela!

-NOfo AfaYUfuDESfes Shiryu.

-Eso fue plan con maña. –Continuó el Dragón ignorando a Seiya.- Todos en protesta esta limpiando. De hecho el equipo de Karate esta fregando baños, los de judo, limpiando ventanas, y otros tantos los salones.

-¿E Ikki?

-Lavando baños obviamente. Sólo estoy esperando a que venga tu hermano por ti y me voy a ayudarle. –Aclara el pelilargo.

Aun así Aya se siente mal por meter a Ikki en tantos problemas. También está muy mareada por el calmante que le dieron.

-Te traeré un café.- Le dice Shiryu.

-No…no tomó café…un té de canela, por favor … dulce para que me vuelva la presión.

Iba saliendo cuando se topa con Omar que viene a toda velocidad. Tras cerciorarse que su hermana esta bien, él y Seiya comienzan a charlar animadamente, el castaño le cuenta todo lo sucedido, incluso que Aya se quedo dormida en sus brazos y que ella no lo quería soltar. (Claro porque lo confundió con Omar). Ante esto Omar se sonríe. Lo que se le hace extraño a Aya, lo normal seria que se enfadara y le dijera a Seiya que es un aprovechado. Le estaba dando las gracias cuando Aya los interrumpe.

-¿De cuando a acá se llevan tan bien?

-¿Qué no te había dicho que Seiya es mi nuevo mejor amigo?- Le dice Omar.

-No.

-Pues yo lo adoro porque desde que se junta contigo mis preocupaciones disminuyeron, diario me manda mensajes para avisarme donde estás, con quien estás y a que horas te va a dejar sana y salva en la puerta de la casa.

-Pero si siempre te aviso donde estoy ¿para qué quieres tenerme vigilada? En cuanto a ti Seiya eres un chismoso.

-Seiya entiende las preocupaciones de los hermanos, además de todo tú no le gustas.

-¡ ¡Y tu a mi tampoco! !- Le dice Aya indignada a Seiya.

-Y esa es la razón principal por la que me cae bien. El no te gusta para novio. Si Seiya fuera gay seria perfecto.

-Afortunadamente no lo soy. Nada en el mundo es perfecto.

-Ay, hermano…mejor enciérrame en un convento.

-No, yo soy un buen hermano, no voy a encerrarte en un convento hasta los 18.

Tras escuchar que castigaron a Ikki, Omar se molesta (ese si le cae mal). Si alguna razón podría haber para encerrar a Aya en un convento seria ese tipo. Después de discutir con Ranko Omar también se pone a limpiar la escuela. No va a dejar que Ikki aparte de héroe termine como mártir a ojos de su hermana.

Shiryu (que ya ha regresado con el té) le pide a Seiya que se marche, le recuerda que Shun esta sólo en el hospital esperando que le lleven de comer. Y tras prometerle al castaño que él y Omar van a estar al pendiente de Aya se va.

El dragón estuvo de terco en que se fuera por que se dio cuenta que toda esta situación le hace daño a Seiya. Aunque este sonriendo internamente debe de estar llorando, estar cuidando a la hermana de otro le ha de traer una gran preocupación por Seika, por no saber como o con quien está.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Asustada**_

Ikki esta lavando los baños. De cuando en cuando voltea por que siente una presencia. Entiende que debe ser uno de esos ninjas.

Termina un escusado y se va al siguiente. Y pensar que se dedicara a esto los próximos días. Es imposible que lave toda la escuela pero entiende que Ranko lo dejara ir, tal vez a las 8 de la noche, cuantos escusados puede lavar hasta entonces.

-Esto es demasiado hartante.- Dice fastidiado.- Espero que esa mujer me deje ir pronto.

-Conociendo a Ranko lo dudo. –Dice una voz.- Si tienes suerte te dejara ir a las 11 de la noche.

-No me digas.

-Sí, mi apuesta que te retendrá aquí hasta las 3 de la mañana. Lo bueno es que cada día te ira reduciendo horas.

-Te parece.

-Y ni siquiera pienses en escapar, porque es capaz de perseguirte con su látigo y colgarte de un árbol, pero claro, considerando que eres un caballero de Atena te será fácil evadirla, entonces tendrás que vivir con el temor de estar siempre alerta de que no te lance cuchillos, o que de casualidad caigan objetos de alto tonelaje sobre tus pies.

-…

-Por cierto ¿la pelirroja es tu novia?

-…

-El que calla otorga, pero me tranquilizaría bastante saber que ella es novia de alguno de ustedes.

-¿Por?

-Por que se ve que algo le paso.

-¿Así?

-Ese tipejo no la molesto por bonita, ellos son como depredadores, siempre andan buscando al más débil y todo el lenguaje corporal de ella delata que esta asustada. Es muy extraño que tenga miedo todo el tiempo.

-No lo había notado.

-Por sentirse temerosa no faltara el que quiera aprovecharse de eso.

-OK lo tendré en cuenta.

-Pues preocúpate, hay cierto angelito rondando por la escuela.

-¿Y?

-Pues si ella anda por aquí quiere decir que algún demonio selecciona a sus victimas aquí.

-Explícate.- Dice y es que esas palabras lo intrigan.

-Ellos buscan personas con pensamientos autodestructivos, juegan con sus mentes y los llevan a la locura, para así adueñarse de sus almas. Por eso ese ángel está aquí, custodiando esta zona.

-Pareces saber mucho de ella.

-Verás, es que alguien nos hizo el encargo de ponerle guardaespaldas al angelito, tal parece que no es ordinario.

Varios minutos después Ikki termino de lavar los baños y se reúne con Omar, Shiryu y Aya quienes están limpiando un salón (bueno Aya sólo supervisa pues sostiene una bolsa de hielo en la frente a causa del golpe que se llevó). Ikki contempla a la pelirroja ahora entiende por el rubio se enojó con la ángel, sospecha precisamente esto. Centrando su atención en la pelirroja confirma lo que aquel ninja le dijo, Aya no se encuentra bien anímicamente. Por más que lo quiere disimular está muy asustada.

-Ikki- Dice Aya al notar su presencia.

-¿Sí?

-Yo…yo…(¡ah! Me esta viendo. Di algo) …yo… (¡Algo además de yo!)…quería pedirte perdón. Te metí en un lío.

-No te preocupes.

-Aun así Ikki. Me siento mal por que no pudimos convencer a la señorita Yagu para que te levante el castigo. Además es tu primer reporte. Te van a regañar en casa.

-Que eso no te apure.

-Pero.

-Ikki tiene razón, no te apures.- Le dice Shiryu.-Además ya esperábamos esto. Hasta apuestas hicimos.

-¿eh?

-Bueno, nadie gano pues todos apostamos a que Ikki seria el primero. (^_^) y nadie le atino a que semana. Nos quedamos muy cortos. Ahora sólo falta ver quien es el que sigue, yo le aposte a Seiya, Seiya a Hyoga, Hyoga a Shun.

-¿A Shun?- Pregunta Aya.

-Está muy seguro de su apuesta.

-Y tú Ikki ¿Por quien votaste?

-Por Seiya.

-¿Se dan cuenta- Dice Omar.- Que nadie aposto por Shiryu?

-Él es muy aburrido.- Dice Ikki.

El dragón no dijo nada. Aunque si le molesta cuando dicen que es muy aburrido.

-Además no cuenta si el reporte es por golpearnos. Así que aunque Shiryu maltrate a Seiya a o Hyoga no va a contar.

-Tienes 5 minutos para descansar luego te vas a trapear el laboratorio.- Le dice Ranko a sus espaldas.

-Ya esta limpio.- Dice Shiryu. Como que él ya lo trapeo.

-¿Y eso a mi que?

-¡Ash! ¿A que horas me dejaras ir?

-No lo se, tal vez a las tres de la mañana.

-¿Qué?- Dice Omar.- Eso si que no. No pienso quedarme aquí limpiando.

-Es su castigo, no tu castigo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Allá en la fuente **_

Seiya camina rumbo al hospital cuando en un crucero, la fuente llena de espuma llama su atención. Apesta, poquito pero apesta, acercándose a la fuente medio observa (pues aun no es capaz de verla bien) a un ángel que se esta bañando ahí.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- Dice ella molesta.

-Lo siento es que me sorprende que te estés bañando allí.

-Pues como puedes oler, necesitaba urgentemente un baño. Aunque me tengo que bañar con ropa porque por aquí pululan los caballeros de Atena.

-¿Pero por qué te bañas allí? ¿Qué no tienes otro lugar?

-No.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes ir a la mansión Kido cuando necesites algo.

-No. Mis reglas me impiden entrar a una casa sin invitación.

-Yo te invito.

-No, me tiene que invitar el dueño de la casa, no los que viven a expensas del dueño.

-¡Zaz!, me has llamado mantenido. Está bien, hablare con Saori para…

-No.- Lo interrumpe.- Los de mi raza no quieren tener contacto con tu diosa, es más ni hablarte debería.

-Bueno, que problemática, si quieres vamos a los baños públicos. Si no tienes dinero yo me encargo.

-No te preocupes, a mi también me mantienen, de donde crees que salió todo este jabón. Cuando quiera puedo ir a los baños públicos pero me da pena.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que…(dice tallándose el cabello) pos aquí, la gente Japonesa tiene la costumbre de bañarse desnudos.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo en todos lados?

-¡NO! en los baños públicos uno se baña delante de todos y me da pena.

-¿Y bañarte aquí, en un crucero donde pasan miles de personas no te da pena por que…?

-Skipper, la gente no me está viendo, está viendo al chico loco que habla con su amigo imaginario que esta en la fuente.

-Buen punto.

-Si quiero ir a los baños (o a cualquier lado), tengo que presentarme frente al dueño, o sea tengo que hacerme visible y pedirle que me deje entrar, entonces tendría que quitarme la ropa delante de todos y no puedo. Soy muy penosa.

-Y Hyoga piensa que eres una desvergonzada.

-Es diferente es divertido quitarme la ropa delante de él.- Ante la cara de sorpresa de Seiya continua.- Por que es muy gracioso escuchar sus pensamientos, Hyoga es muy serio y penoso, de inmediato se da vuelta, cierra los ojos y en su cabeza repite "no veas, no veas, no veas" como si en eso se le fuera la vida. En cambio otros te ven con malas intenciones que no quiero decir, y otros te critican hasta el último gramo del cuerpo, por eso me pongo muy nerviosa y no me gusta pues cuando estoy nerviosa no controlo muy bien mis poderes, termino escuchando todo lo que hay en sus cabezas como ahora que se que en tu cuarto bajo el colchón escondes la revista del conejito (playboy) que Shiryu y tú compraron y también escuche ese pensamiento en el que te alegraste de que traigo doble playera por que si no con el agua se me trasparentaría todo.

-¡Oye! mi mente es un lugar privado.

-Pues es tu culpa, soy muy penosa y tú estás aquí viendo como me baño. Aunque sí tienes toda la razón leer la mente es el peor súper poder. Y sí es necesario por que así le digo a las personas lo que quieren saber, como que tu hermana está bien.

-¿ ¡ ¡Sabes donde está! ! ?

-No, esto funciona así, yo no le puedo decir mentiras a tu corazón, y si puedo decir que está bien es por que lo está…Sí, sí ya se que no lo entiendes, así que déjame pensar, Seika está a salvo, sana, feliz, rodeada de gente que la quiere, no se me ocurre más. Si lo escuchaste, si salio de mi boca es que está así en este momento.

-Gracias.

-Descuida es mi trabajo. Traías unos pensamientos muy nublados, de otro modo no te habría dirigido la palabra, ni dicho como funciono, tenia que contártelo para que me creyeras y te sintieras mejor. Es por mi trabajo. Ahora ¡LARGO! Me estoy bañando

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Peter el panda**_

En el hospital Seiya les cuenta a Shun y a Hyoga todo lo que paso en la escuela y que Ikki está castigado.

El peliverde mientras come, observa atentamente a Seiya. Pese a su sonrisa el castaño no esta bien. De pronto estira los brazos y lo abraza.

-¡!

-¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunta Shun

-Nada.- Dice Seiya.

-Mentiroso.- Le dice mientras lo abraza con más fuerza.

-Hazle caso Seiya, no querrás enfrentarte al interrogatorio de Shun, nadie es inmune a su encantador poder.

-No me pasa nada.

Acababa de decir eso cuando Shun lo ve directamente a los ojos. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillan con intensidad y lo ven con toda ternura.

-¡ ¡ ¡Por Atena! ! !- Dice Seiya cuyos ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas debió a ver confesado todo antes de que Shun lo mirara de tal manera para desarmarlo. -Ya Shun, sólo extraño a Seika.

-¿Estás muy preocupado por ella?- Pregunta con dulzura.

-No

Shun lo mira confuso.

-Se que Seika está bien, sólo la extraño. Y deja de verme con tus lindos ojos que me vas hacer llorar.

-De acuerdo.- Aún así Andrómeda no lo suelta.-Donde quiera que Seika esté debe de estar feliz. Oramos todos los días por eso.

-Lo se, y gracias.

Shun lo suelta y lo contempla, realmente Seiya cree que Seika está bien, así que aunque triste está tranquilo.

Después de charlar un rato, Shun se va a la escuela a ver como esta su hermano y Seiya se queda con Hyoga en el hospital. Ambos contemplan a Shun desde la ventana y lo despiden.

-¿Qué calor hace? –Dice Hyoga.

-Lastima que no te puedas bañar desnudo en la fuente como lo está haciendo la angelita.

-¿ ¡Qué! ?- Dice dándose vuelta para no verla.- ¡Un momento! Aquí no hay fuente.

-Lo se.- Dice Seiya riéndose y es que recordó lo que le dijo el angelito.- Me creerás que cuando venia para acá la encontré bañándose en una fuente. –Ante la cara de incredulidad de Hyoga continuó.- Y se estaba bañando con ropa porque por aquí pululan los caballeros de Atena, que de no ser por eso se hubiera bañado desnuda.

-¡ ¡ ¡Es que no siente vergüenza! ! !

Seiya se empieza a reír, si Hyoga supiera que ella realmente es muy penosa.- Sabes, pienso que es un ángel adorable. Y muy poco convencional, no se que pienses de ella pero cualquiera la puede querer. Deberías de dar gracias de que por ser un caballero de Atena puedes charlar con ella.

-No se puede hablar con alguien que no te dice la verdad.

-Y dices que yo soy terco. A ver si después no te arrepientes de enfadarte con ella.

-¿Por qué habría?

Seiya se sonrió. –Una vez que la conoces es difícil dejar de pensar en ella. Ahora mismo me pregunto tantas cosas.

-¿Así?

-Pues es que ella es como un perrito callejero, si se baña en una fuente me pregunto ¿dónde duerme? ¿dónde come? ¿hay alguien que la cuide? porque recuerda que la encontraste mal herida.

-…

-A cualquiera le dan ganas de cuidarla. Y en este ancho mundo puede haber alguien menos exigente que tú.

-…

-Lo digo por que es mejor que aclares tu cabecita, después no te vayas a llevar una decepción.

-Si piensas que ella me gusta, estás equivocado.

Seiya le jala las mejillas a Hyoga. –Eso ni tú lo sabes. Te agrada, o no estarías buscándola a cada rato y no te habrías enfadado tanto con ella.

-…- Le da un sape a Seiya para que lo suelte

-Sea lo que sea que te haga sentir, lo cierto es que te gusta la atención que te presta, y no me digas que no, porque bien que note que sorprendió y te alegro cuando ella fue personalmente a hablar con ese fantasma para que no te volviera asustar, y que le hablara a Ayame de ti. Además contigo es al único con el que le gusta jugar, te agrada incluso que te diga ornitorrinco y que te tenga en una clasificación diferente a nosotros que somos pingüinos.

-Aún si así fuera, con ella no se puede ni entablar una amistad porque no es honesta.

-No te mordiste.

-…

-Nosotros tampoco somos honestos con Aya.

-Es diferente.

-No lo es. Pero tú decides, como te dije no va a faltar quien la quiera cuidar y cuando otro sea el objeto de sus atenciones no vayas a sufrir igual que sufrió Perry el ornitorrinco cuando encontró a Doofenhmirtz con Peter el panda.

-¿Cómo?

En otro lugar, una angelita duerme cual gatito, y es que busco un lugar bajo los rayos del sol para secarse. Se acostó en medio de un montón de flores en un parque. De pronto se despierta ha sentido una presencia. Frente a ella se encuentra un joven de cabello azul verdoso que tiene una espada de madera.

-¿Tú eres Liluel Azul?

-Sí.- Contesta extrañada de que la pueda ver.

-Mi nombre es Kirikaze, soy un ninja de los fumas. A petición de uno de los arcángeles, mi maestro me ha enviado a cuidarte.

-¿A mí?

En tanto en la escuela Hakuo una alumna sonriente observa a distancia a un guapo chico peliverde que pasa buscando a su hermano.

-Sakura-san…Sakura-san…- La llama un joven que está trapeando.

-¿Qué?

-Sakurita, tienes cara de gato que se ha comido al ratón.

-Es que todo va saliendo conforme a los planes. Por cierto a eso llamas trapear. Te dije que tenia que brillar el piso.

-¡Ash! ¿Por que tengo que hacer esto?

-Porque lo digo yo.

-Sakura es una capataz malvada.

-Y mucho.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora **_

*Los uniformes, pues Ikki ni si quiera lo tiene, Seiya y Shiryu a veces no lo portan, Hyoga cuando se le ocurre, casi siempre sólo lleva el saco. No le gusta el uniforme así que usualmente anda de pantalón de mezclilla negro y playera blanca para no sentirse tan desfasado. Shun es el único niño bueno que siempre porta su uniforme de modo impecable.

En cuanto a los fumas, la historia que uso esta más basada en live accion que en el anime. Como están muy mezcladas las competencias escolares con las batallas entre ninjas, en un capítulo Ryuho tuvo que entrar de incógnito al colegio y al club de Judo. El pobre lo padeció pues como dije no sabia que decir. Yo se las recomiendo las peleas son buenas y los momentos chuscos geniales. No podía ser una súper producción como Smallville así que le metieron mucha comedia para compensar logrando una mezcla perfecta. Por obvias razones Kojiro y Asuka Musashi no pueden salir en este fic (no pueden haber otros clones de Seiya e Ikki).

El próximo capítulo de Aya entre ángeles y caballeros, Ikki por fin irá a comprar su uniforme ¿Qué hizo Smily para obligarlo? ¿Seguira lavando baños? ¿Hará carrera como conserje? ¿Qué pasará con Perry el ornitorrinco cuando vea a Doofenhmirtz con Peter el panda? ¿Se irán a canto coral o entraran a alguna disciplina marcial? ¿Cuáles son los planes de Sakura? Nuestros amigos contemplaran fotografías y reflexionaran sobre diversos momentos. ¿Qué es eso que está en el cielo? ¡ah! ¡Corran por sus vidas! Todo esto será respondido en el siguiente capítulo. Y tú ¿haz sentido el poder del cosmos?


	7. Prohibido Dormir

Continuamos con la guía de personajes

Kirikaze: Es el ninja más ninja de todo el clan fuma. Eso se debe a que él es el que tiene técnicas más comunes para un ninja y si han visto Naruto estarán familiarizados con ellas. 1.-La neblina. El la crea y se oculta en ella (sí, es el asesino oculto en la neblina pero mucho más guapo que Sabusa de Naruto) 2.- Tiene la habilidad de crear clones en dos modalidades. La primera es un clon que le sirve de carne de cañón para que el oponente muestre su técnica y después aplicar la de "una técnica ya vista por un caballero …" De Kirikaze se fusilaron a Mime (se parecen un buen) e incluso comparten ese poder hipnótico, Kirikaze en su neblina hace aparecer cientos de Kirikazes para después atacar por la espalda como hizo Mime con Shun. Siendo esta su segunda versión de clones.

En el live accion profundizan en su personalidad, mencionan que antes era muy alegre e igual de escandaloso que Kojiro (Seiya pero después de haber tomado mucha cafeína es súper hiperactivo). Sin embargo en una batalla donde Ryuho y él sucumbieron Ryoma perdió su ojo por salvarlos (ignoró si eso contaron en el manga o lo pusieron como recordatorio de Hyoga e Isaac o cuando Shiryu se cegó para luchar contra medusa para salvar a Hyoga y a Shun que estaban petrificados en el manga), a partir de allí, Ryoma empieza a desarrollar sus poderes psíquicos a tal grado que pone su vida en riesgo por el desgaste. Por estos hechos el se culpa y se convierte en un ninja bastante frío, para su fortuna Ryuho se le pega como chicle. Cada vez que no aguanta y quiere estar solo, pone de pretexto que va a patrullar, ¡ ¡ ¡y Ryuho ya esta esperándolo afuera antes de que el siquiera piense en salir! ! !

Parte del ova la gran batalla de los dioses me recuerda a la tercera saga de Fuma no Kojiro, que salió como ova. Kirikaze se adelanta solo y sufre la desgracia de un cocowash por parte del enemigo (igual que Hyoga) y es Ryoma el desafortunado que lo encuentra del lado del mal (tenia que ser justamente el que tiene el look de Shiryu).

Kirikaze es muy serio y solitario, siente mucho respeto por Ryoma. Se lleva bien con todos los fumas pero es más apegado a Ryuho.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 7: Prohibido Dormir**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Hablando por Teléfono**_

Desde un teléfono público una ángel hace una llamada de larga distancia.

-Hola habla a la línea del destino, después del tono, diga su nombre, rango, clave de afiliación, asunto y con quien quiere hablar, luego espere a que el sistema trasfiera la línea.

-pit

-Eso fue el tono. ¡Ah si fue el tono! ¿Mi nombre? ¿Cuál de los dos? Mi nombre real es LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL ¿Dónde esta la maldita credencial? En la credencial aparece como Liluel Azul mi rango es ángel/guerrero/exterminador. Clave de afiliación 007 (con licencia para matar). Asunto … reporte … dudas … me reporto. Quiero hablar con el arcángel MISHELOYUESCTELJASHAG UEL SYUNVZACXINWAJAD

…si no es mucha molestia…por favor…

-pit

-¿otro tono? ¿Hola?

Despega, cohete meteoro, estoy observando desde la ventana.

Si miras hacia abajo, todo parece cruel y pequeño

¡Hola tristeza! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Soy tan idiota

No se irá sin problemas, no lo puedo describir cuando miro arriba hacia el espacio

La estrella parpadeante me hace una señal "Estoy aquí"

Lo arriesgare todo y me sumergiré en el cielo de la noche.

-Música de espera… al menos la rola esta buena.- Y Liluel comienza a cantar.

Despega, cohete meteoro, estoy observando desde la ventana.

Si miras hacia abajo todo parece cruel y pequeño.

Haz que el silencio reviente, la esperanza se transforma en mis ruedas.

La historia en mis manos, vuela lejos, a los limites plateados.

Sueños y deseos, los mismos que cuando era pequeño, un milagro es una estrella del mundo

-Hola Liluel.- Dicen desde el otro lado de la línea pero ella está metida en la canción que estaba escuchando.

No tengo valor para decir que la felicidad da rostro a mis sueños, vuelve la pureza virgen.

Si en ocasiones miras hacia el cielo nocturno revivirás.

El cielo resplandeciente ilumina a los astros con su luz plateada.

Adiós*

-Liluel... ¡ ¡ ¡LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL! ! !

-¡Ah! Dígame señor MISHELOYUESCTELJASHAG UEL SYUNVZACXINWAJAD

-Corta el rollo de mi nombre ¿Quieres? ¿Para qué llamas?

-Lo siento arcángel Miguel. Hablo por mi reporte de actividades y una duda.

-Ok, tu reporte escrito ya lo revise, ángel vengador.

-¡glup!

-Recuerdas la regla de que las personas no deben de vernos. Has estado saliendo en las noticias y en los periódicos. Eres toda una heroína, detienes helicópteros, atrapas Yakuzas.

-Lo siento señor pero puedo explicarlo, aquí como que las cosas no están muy bien, el ambiente está muy viciado. Ya se me hacia raro que me mandaran a mi.

-Lo se, tenemos a todo el personal investigando qué es lo que se está tragando la esperanza. El sistema del Yggdrasil** tiene problemas por ese vacío. Realmente el que las personas te vean está funcionando para contrarrestar un poco la situación. Así que continua como Sailor Scout mientras logramos algo.

-¡Que bueno que no estoy en dificultades! sin embargo señor Miguel, el verdadero problema es que algunos me ven y no se olvidan de mi y lo peor me reconocen. Como Ayame y Mine o los del centro comercial. Aun las personas que vieron mis alas de verdad, me recuerdan. Ayer me presente en la escuela como colegiala y algunos me reconocieron de las noticias.

-Ya me hice cargo de eso. El escuadrón MIB se esta en cargando de borrarles la memoria a todos los que no necesitamos que te recuerden.

-¿A Ayame y los del distrito comercial también?

-No a ellos por ahora no, los necesitamos. Te han brindado buenos suministros ¿cierto?

-Sí ¿a los caballeros de Atena también les borraran la memoria?

-No, no están bajo nuestra jurisdicción. Pero me preocupa que has pasado mucho tiempo junto a ellos.

-Lo siento jefe. No sabia que el rubio era un caballero de Atena hasta que lo bese.

-Aun así no entiendo por que lo hiciste. No era necesario.

-Es que vi la mancha negra en…

-¡Y que importa ese chico! Esta protegido por Atena puede hundirse en la amargura y ningún demonio se le acercara. Localizaste a otras posibles victimas

-Sí…la pelirroja también tiene una mancha, pero parece que ella no es consiente de eso, esta tan escondida que casi no la pude ver.

- A quiénes más.

-A Umi la tengo bajo vigilancia. También a unos cuantos alumnos de la escuela Hakuo, pero es muy raro. Desde que lo derrote al demonio no ha aparecido, sin embargo las energías malignas van en aumento y las manchas en las almas también. Si sigue así esto me rebasará. ¿Por qué hay tanta energía maligna?

-Ya casi no hay esperanza. Sigue con tu estrategia, aunque infantil esta dando resultados. El ninja de los fumas se encargara de cubrir tus huellas. Lil-az. Ten cuidado aunque esos caballeros de Atena tengan manchas ya no intentes borrarlas.

-Pero…

-Ellos son caballeros de Atena y tú un ángel del exterminio.

-Entiendo- La ángel cuelga. - Al señor MISHELOYUESCTELJASHAG UEL SYUNVZACXINWAJAD no le gusta su nombre. Siempre me pide que lo corte. Tal vez sea por que no suena tan bonito como el mío.

Ella camina por la ciudad, si las cosas siguen así tal vez este sitio tenga que ser purificado, es seguida por Kirikaze, de pronto voltea, señala algo al tiempo que grita horrorizada, el ninja voltea pero no hay nada. La angelita ha huido. Varias cuadras a la distancia la joven va riéndose, de pronto se detiene y contempla una fabrica. Un segundo después Kirikaze aparece de la nada y sujeta su brazo.

-10 a 0 ángel.

-9. Está no cuenta. Hay algo allí, pero está lleno de gente.

-¿Prefieres esperar a la noche?

-No.- Dice ella entrando.- Se supone que para eso estas tú.

Y la neblina comenzó a cubrir el lugar.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Dormir no es una opción**_

Ikki contempla a Hyoga dormir, lo esta cuidando en el hospital. De pronto el rubio caballero se despierta y lo ve a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es el calor.

-Patito, ¿cuándo te vas a acostumbrar al calor del Japón?

-Creo que nunca.- Dice Hyoga todo sonrojado por el clima.

-Sabes que chapeadito te vez mas sexy.

-¿Ah sí?

-Mucho.- Dice acomodándole un mechones rubio.

-¿Me amas?

-Sí.

Ikki se inclina para darle un beso cuando todo se ilumina. Se despierta de ese sueño todo confuso, y se da cuenta que está en un auto, Tatsumi mando a alguien a recogerlo a la escuela después de que se quedara limpiando hasta ya entrada la noche. A su lado se encuentra su hermano que duerme tranquilo recargado en su hombro. Ikki se pregunta que clase de sueño extraño fue ese cuando su celular empieza a sonar.

(OoO)" Terror, el identificador dice Smily.

-Hola

-Te tengo un pronostico.

-¿Así?

-Mientras no compres tu uniforme tendrás hermosos sueños. Y ya no faltes a clases.- Dicho esto colgó.

Ikki observa el reloj. Son las 11:30 de la noche. Las tiendas ya están cerradas. No puede dormir o volverá a soñar lo mismo. (Arg!) Llegan a la casa y su hermano tambaleante por el sueño le desea buenas noches antes de irse a la cama. Por su parte Ikki va a la cocina por un café súper cargado. Dormir no es una opción.

Como a eso de las 2 se topa con Seiya quien no se ha ido a dormir por que está estudiando, pero el sueño ya esta venciendo al Pegaso y al Fénix.

-¿Qué no vas a dormir Ikki?

-No

-Te has estado desvelando limpiando. ¿Qué no tienes sueño?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Smily. Dormir no es una opción.

-Entiendo, Smily. Créeme que comprendo lo terrorífica que puede llegar a ser.

-…

(=_=) Varias horas después desde la ventana de su cuarto Ikki contempla el amanecer. Sus ojos están rojos por el sueño pero no quiere dormir. Después mientras desayunan para irse a la escuela discuten lo de los clubes, es jueves, sólo les queda hoy y mañana para decidirse. Ikki ojeroso toma otra taza de café.

-Nii-san ve a dormir.

-Tengo, ir, escuela (=_=)

Contesta como zombi. Si no se hubiera estado desvelando los días anteriores (por limpiar la escuela) resistiría más fácilmente este trance. Y mientras lo ven caminar e irse de lado, por el sueño, se preguntan que clase de pesadilla pudo tener, que definitivamente fue peor que un puño fantasma.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Fotografías**_

Durante el almuerzo Aya está muy feliz pues está sentada junto a Ikki y todos los ven como pareja (se siente señora de Ikki Kido) sin embargo al ver que el peliazul es un zombi se entristece pues por su causa, el peliazul se queda en la escuela en largas jornadas de limpieza.

-No es tu culpa Aya.- Dice Seiya.- Es que Ikki no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tuvo pesadillas.

Ikki sólo afirma con la cabeza.

-Entonces aprovecha y duérmete un rato.

-…n o o o…

-Suenas como largo de los Locos Adams.- Dice Shun entre preocupado y sonriente.

-…asi i i…a a a a h…cie e e e r t o o o o …

En eso estaban cuando la directora suplente Yagu Ranko se reúne con ellos.

-Aquí están. Dijo Ranko llegando.- Ikki, Smily me llamó, dijo que hoy no te podías quedar a limpiar porque van a ir a comprar tu uniforme.

-…s i i i…

-Está bien, eres libre hoy, todo sea por que ya uses el uniforme.

-…a a a a a a…

-Te iba a decir que regresaras después de comprarlo pero mejor ve a tu casa y duérmete.

-...o o o o o o o o o k k k k k k k k

( OoO) (=_= ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )

Ranko se va. Mientras Aya se emociona porque Ikki de seguro se vera bien guapo en uniforme. Aun con esas ojeras se ve guapo.

-Ikki ¿te puedo traer un café?- Dice ella.

-…café e e e…bueno.

-Yo voy Aya. –Dice Seiya.

-No es por mi culpa que lo castigaron. Yo voy.

-Insisto Aya.

-Déjame así me sentiré mejor.

-Pero yo pago o o o…-Dice Ikki.- Y le da su cartera.

-Yo pago.- Dice Aya.

-E n t o o o o n c e s _ n o o o o _ q u i e r o o o o nada.

-Está bien, todo sea por traerte el café. ¿Cargado?

Aya traduce como un sí, el torpe movimiento de la cabeza de Ikki. Mientras ella va a la cafetería Ikki va al baño, necesita echarse agua en la cara.

En tanto Seiya y Shun discuten acerca de que la ángel se presentó a clases y en su salón; estuvo un largo rato antes de desaparecerse. Definitivamente anda cuidando a Aya. Shun saca recortes de periódicos donde la ángel vengador evitó el robo de un banco. La foto no se ve bien, pero ambos coinciden en que definitivamente es ella. No le ven sentido a las cosas que hace. Les preocupa por Hyoga y es que si ella está en problemas de seguro el rubio va a seguirla. Y hablando del rubio, Shun le muestra una foto que le tomó con su celular. Con el calor el patito estaba todo chapeadito.

-Se ve rebonito.- Dice Seiya. ( ^_^) (^_^ )

-¿Verdad que sí? Se veía sexy.- Dice Shun jugando

-Si le dijiste eso con razón se puso rojo. Te encanta molestarlo. ( 9_9) (^_^ )

-Sí, mira nii-san.- Le dice Shun cuando lo ve volver.

-…a a a a…estúpido y sensual Hyoga*** …malvada Smily…

-¿ ¡Nii-san…te…te soñaste romanceando con Hyoga! ?

-¡NO!

La claridad y firmeza de ese "no" les hizo ver que efectivamente Shun había dado en el clavo.

( =_=) (OoO ) (OoO )

-Ahora yo tendré pesadillas.- Dice Seiya

-Bueno Nii-san, pensaba guardar esta foto para cuando necesitara negociar con Smily por mi vida. Pero si quieres se la doy a cambio de que te libere de esos sueños.

-Basta con que compre el uniforme.

-De todos modos la voy a regañar. El único que puede romancear con Hyoga soy yo.

( =_=) ( O_O) (^ o ^ )

-No se que me asusta más. –Dice Seiya.- Si tú con esos comentarios Shun o que Hyoga se ponga todo rojo cuando se lo dices.

-Pero bien que me lo peleas. Ese Patito cotizado. –Dice Shun contemplando la foto que le tomó.

En tanto en la cafetería, mientras la atienden Aya curiosea en la cartera de Ikki (era demasiada la tentación) Hay unas cuantas fotos la primera está con todos sus hermanos y Smily, la rubia paso sus brazos alrededor de Hyoga y de Ikki casi tirándolos. La segunda es de Shun cuando era bebe. Aya la guarda de inmediato pues varias chicas matarían por ver y tener esta foto. La tercera es bastante reciente, es Shun haciendo la señal de amor y paz con una increíble sonrisa lleno de felicidad. A lado de él se encuentra Hyoga quien sonríe tímidamente (y se ve relindo). Todo habría sido felicidad para Aya de no haber sido por una nota, un papelito que parecía sacado de una galleta.

"Guárdalo como un recordatorio de que debes comprar tu uniforme. Alégrate por que estoy de buenas y es que te soñé junto a tu pareja ideal. ¡Sí! esa personita de rubios cabellos."

Aya regresa, declarándole la guerra a esa persona de rubios cabellos, que no se atreva a bajarle a Ikki. Bajarle. Ni si quiera son novios y ya está pensando que le pone los cuernos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Conspiración**_

-No debiste pelearte con ella si ibas a estar cortándote las venas. –Le dice Shiryu a Hyoga. Y es que el caballero después de recorrer el piso la vió hablando con un sujeto que nunca había visto (o sea Kirikaze). Hyoga deja escapar un gruñido.- Hyo-garu si tienes tiempo para andarla buscando mejor ponte a estudiar el próximo lunes son los exámenes.

Hyoga se mete en la cama, además que le va a decir, ella no se va a dejar interrogar, no tiene ninguna excusa valida para iniciar una conversación y limar asperezas.

-Toma- dice el dragón dejándole un I pod.-Shun te lo dejó para que tuvieras algo con que entretenerte.

El joven del tatuaje deja la habitación por el mal humor del rubio. El ruso no quiere aceptarlo pero la extraña, extraña verla jugar, extraña oírla hablar de las caricaturas, extraña que lo llame ornitorrinco.

Hyoga revisa el I pod, ninguna canción tiene nombre, así que no tiene más remedio que oírlas todas

…te extraño… (clic) …por volverte a ver… (clic) …perdóname mi amor… (clic) …si tú no vuelves… (clic) …vuelve que sin ti… (clic) …desde que llegaste… (clic) …si tú te vas…(clic)

Después de 50 canciones de ese estilo Hyoga siente que va hacer helado de limón, en cuanto vea al peliverde. Furibundo toma el control remoto y enciende la televisión.

…los ornitorrincos viven en…(clic) …estas esculturas de ángeles fueron talladas…(clic) …perdóname no debí gritarte así…(clic) ¡Pero si eres perry el ornitorrinco! (clic) en un momento continuamos con Los ángeles de Charly (clic) –¡ ¡ ¡ES QUE ACASO EL MUNDO ME ODIA! ! ! –Grita molesto el ruso.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Discusión **_

Tras salir de clases pasaron un momento a ver a Hyoga en el hospital. Shun se sonrió cuando Hyoga molesto le devolvió su I pod, pero le extraño que no le dijera nada. Al rubio se le hizo raro que Ikki no lo quería ni ver. Aunque después cuando Shun le aclaro el motivo (entre risas) El patito tampoco quería ver al pollito.

Así pues, tras comer y relevar a Shiryu, Seiya se quedo con Hyoga en el hospital, mientras los otros se fueron a comprar el uniforme.

Nuevamente parados junto a la ventana Hyoga y Seiya despiden a sus amigos. El mal humor del patito es bastante evidente, pero hasta ahora preocupante.

-¿Qué tienes ornitorrinco?- Le pregunta Seiya que en ese momento le escribía un mensaje de texto a Omar avisándole de las actividades de Aya.

-No me digas así.

-¿Ya hablaste con la ángel?

-No…la vi y estaba con alguien más.

-Entonces tu mal es que estas celoso.

-No estoy celoso…tendría que haber algo y no hay nada…

-Ok

-Estoy molesto por que ella no me dice qué pasa.

-No tiene por que hacerlo.

-Ustedes ya se dieron cuenta, así que dime si no estas molesto con ella.

-No…aunque si es alarmante lo de Aya.

-Me preocupa Ikki.

Ikki le esta tomando aprecio a Aya y si le pasa algo tal vez no se levante, ya lo vieron sufrir mucho por lo que paso con Esmeralda. Ikki apenas se está acostumbrando a andar en grupo. Ciertamente todos son muy cerrados, aceptaron a Smily porque ella iba a ser una amazona, es escolta de Atena, miembro por derecho. La rubia se metió al espacio de Ikki por la fuerza y tal parece que dejó la puerta abierta pues desde que ella está regañando constantemente al peliazul acerca de que debe de ser un buen hermano Ikki lentamente ha ido cambiando.

Tal vez fueron sus continuos regaños los que hicieron que Ikki se animara a dirigirle la palabra a Aya. Tal vez fue esa vez que Smily le dijo "Shun no puede hacer amigos por tu cara de matón a sueldo. Pórtate amable de perdida". Así Ikki empezó a tratar a Aya como persona que ocupa el espacio alrededor de Shun, luego como compañera y amiga de Shun. Lentamente se ha ido relajando y acostumbrando a su presencia. Además la continua admiración de Aya, lo evidente de sus sentimientos le causan cierta confusión. Está acostumbrado a que todas las chicas vean así a Shun, pero que alguien lo vea así a él es algo que sin querer lo ha ido conmoviendo.

Por eso están preocupados de que algo le pase a Aya. Pero tienen que recordar las palabras de Atena. Si es verdad que un demonio anda tras su alma tendrán que confiar ciegamente en la ángel, en que ella cumplirá su misión sin fallar, es muy difícil pues están acostumbrados a ser ellos los que luchen por salvar a todos, pero todos son piezas de este universo y todos tienen sus funciones, hay luchas que no les corresponden. Así como los ángeles vieron al mar levantarse por la voluntad de Poseidón y confiaron en los guerreros indicados para esa batalla, confiaron en los caballeros de Atena, ellos tendrán que confiar en los ángeles y en que vencerán en su batalla.

-No importa.- Dice Seiya.- Mientras tengamos a Aya vigilada estará a salvo.

-Si pero ya voy a salir del hospital, cómo le vamos a hacer.

-Tú tranquilo, ya lo hable con Saori, ya lo tengo cubierto. –Le contesta con una sonrisa.

-Haz estado muy feliz.

-Cómo no estarlo si la angelita me dijo que Seika está bien. Si ella lo dice es cierto

-¿Así?

-Por supuesto, ella no puede decir mentiras.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella es incapaz de mentir.

-Ah – Dice tratando de sonreír.- Voy al baño.

Hyoga sale con ganas de matar a una ángel, ha engañado a Seiya como quien engaña a un niño contándole historias del coco. Está seguro que uso sus poderes para implantarle esa idea tal y como hizo con Kisaragui, su hermano debió cacharla en alguna movida y a ella se le hizo fácil buscar en su memoria e implantar la idea de que Seika está bien para que esté contento y la deje en paz. Recorre el hospital y al no encontrarla la busca en la azotea y para su suerte ahí está, de nuevo hablando con ese tipo, de hecho el sostiene la mano de ella.

La ángel está toda sonrojada y el le sonríe tímidamente mientras le besa la mano.

-Siento interrumpir su romántico momento.- Les dice y es que estaban demasiado ensimismados como para notarlo.

-¡Pero si es Perry el ornitorrinco! No te esperaba. –Dice ella.- Esto es un poco bochornoso.

Pero él los mira con furia, lo que confunde al angelito, ni cuando se pelearon la miró así.

-Disculpa, pero necesito hablar con ella en privado.- Le dice al chico.

-No. Si tienes algo que decir, tendrás que hacerlo en frente de mí.

Hyoga se sorprende por la respuesta. Está contando internamente hasta 10 para no explotar.

-Peter el panda te presento a Perry el ornitorrinco. –Dice la joven que no entiende por que el rubio está tan molesto. Lo que realmente la está poniendo nerviosa. Algo que odia pues ya a empezado a escuchar pensamientos. Si al menos los de Hyoga tuvieran un orden entendería por qué está así. Ella respira profundo antes de continuar.- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu mentado problema ahora?

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirle así?

-¿Mentirle?

-A Seiya.

La joven se queda pensando. –No se a que te refieras.

-Con que derecho le dices que su hermana está bien.

-Porque lo está.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Yo no puedo decir mentiras.

-Desde que te conozco lo único que has dicho son mentiras. Siempre estás evadiendo las preguntas. Le hiciste lo mismo que a Kisaragui ¿verdad? Le implantaste a Seiya la idea de que Seika está bien.

-Lo admito, soy una mentirosa compulsiva pero lo que dije es verdad. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi palabra? Te juro que no use mi poder en él, además…

-¡Ya basta!- Le dice interrumpiéndola. –No tenias ningún derecho a ver sus memorias y a usarlas. No tenias ningún derecho de implantarle la idea de que Seika está bien.

-Realmente me crees capaz de algo así. Esto se acabo Hyoga. No tienes ningún derecho para tratarme así.

La chica enfadada se levanta, iba a marcharse pero Hyoga la detiene del brazo.

-Todavía no terminamos de hablar.

-Será mejor que la sueltes.- Le ordenó Kirikaze.

El ruso la soltó pero no porque ese se lo ordenara, si no porque ella lo miró con sus ojos encendidos con demasiada rabia. El aura negra comenzó a cubrirla, literalmente la energía le gritaba al caballero con hostilidad y cualquiera que no tuviera el temple de Hyoga se habría achicado. En lugar de eso él también la miró fijamente. Las alas de la joven aparecieron en su espalda y ella saltó al tiempo que se convertía en un cometa negro que se alejaba del lugar.

Tras un leve remolino de viento Kirikaze también desapareció.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Así trabaja cupido**_

Tras recorrer todas las tiendas no encontraron un uniforme para Ikki. En su mayoría no le quedaban y es que el chico es bastante alto y esa no era la temporada de uniformes.

En la camioneta de la fundación a todos les causa risa la lucha de Ikki para no dormirse. Aya se pierde contemplando la ventana. Está triste por Ikki, porque se cree la culpable del insomnio del peliazul. Así que su mente divaga en recuerdos.

_Hace 8 meses_

_Florida Norteamérica. _

_La joven pelirroja rodeada de un montón de amigos entran en la gran mansión propiedad de los Suresh. _

_Música, comida, cerveza. Una típica fiesta, pero ella se siente sola. Su madre murió cuando ella nació. Su padre hace un año, por eso esta aquí llenando el vació de la soledad con el escándalo de sus compañeros de clase._

_Vive con sus tíos, que siempre están muy ocupados con las empresas y los negocios de su familia. No piensan que necesita nada pues cuando están con ella siempre sonríe, siempre habla de la escuela, siempre parece ocupada. Es imposible que se den cuenta del vació que ella siente. _

_Algunos de sus amigos están en la alberca. De pronto un chico la agarra del brazo. La sujeta y comienza a besarla y acariciarla, mientras la mete al cuarto. Es su novio, no debería sentirse mal, le chico le gusta y aun así se siente incomoda. Y es que sentirse entre sus brazos es como una descarga de desagrado y rechazo. No quiere y le pide que se detenga. Él se enfada e insiste, comienza a desabotonarle a blusa. _

_-Ya me canse que me tengas esperando.- Dice él sin soltarla._

_-No soy esa clase de chicas.- Le responde aunque ella misma no entiende el por que del rechazo. _

_Aún así él continua. Su mano baja hasta mas allá de su cadera. Aya se paraliza. No quiere pero no entiende por qué. El chico le gusta, son novios, no tiene nada de malo. Aún así la reacción de su cuerpo es empujarlo lejos. _

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

_-Te dije que no._

_El chico sale molesto, ella se asusta, lo ha hecho enojar. _

_-Te quiero. –Dice ella._

_-Supongo que por es por eso que siempre me rechazas. ¿Por qué no me lo pruebas? Pruébame que me amas._

_-¿Las palabras no bastan?_

_El chico se va. Se reúne con todos en la fiesta y Aya se siente desgraciada._

_Un par de semanas después, Aya busca al chico, está contenta por que a pesar del último rechazo él no la terminado. Llega al edificio de departamentos, iba a subir cuando ve el auto de su novio llegar, por lo que decide irlo buscar al estacionamiento. Corre contenta, corre enamorada si él la a aguantado como es, sólo puede significar que la ama. _

_Sin embargo al llegar lo ve besándose con su supuesta mejor amiga. Aya se pasma no sabe que hacer. _

_De pronto la notan. Ambos se bajan del auto. Aya retrocede, lo mira a él, toda la camisa llena de labial, luego la mira a ella._

_-¿Cómo pudieron?- Dice la pelirroja._

_-Que esperabas.- Se justifica él.- si eres bien frígida._

_-Si no fueras tan frígida él no tendría que buscar calor en otros brazos.- Concluye su ahora ex amiga_

_Y Aya corre destrozada. Llora a diario y no quiere ir a la escuela. Aya la frígida, es como la llaman y aunque intenta pasar sobretodo, las fuerzas no le alcanzan. Un día que ya no lo soporta se esconde en el baño. Varias chicas entran y discuten. Son sus supuestas amigas. Le reclaman a la otra por lo que paso. No porque se sientan indignadas, si no porque se les cayó la fiesta. Una gran casa, sin adultos y con alberca no se encuentra todos los días. Por eso se hicieron amigas de Aya. Eso es lo que ella les representaba. Su novio perdió la apuesta con sus amigos. No pudo llevarla a la cama._

_Aya ya no puede más. Esa misma semana se traslada a Japón donde su hermano mayor está estudiando su doctorado._

_Un día saliendo de sus clases de japonés intensivas se topa con un chico rubio en la recepción. Le llama la atención porque a pesar de su correcto hablar su acento lo delata. La dependienta le da una forma de inscripción y el chico se pierde incapaz de leerla para llenarla. Iba a ofrecerse a ayudarle cuando un súper atractivo chico peliverde se le adelanto._

_No quiso unirse a la bola de babosas que suspiraban por este último. Le dio un vistazo y se fue. _

_La pelirroja llegó a la parada se sentó en la banca a esperar el autobús. Revisaba su tarea mientras comía un sándwich. Su maestro estaba sorprendido que en tan sólo unas 2 semanas ya había dominado a la perfección el primer nivel. De seguir así en un par de meses ya tendrá el nivel suficiente para entrar al colegio y tomar clases sin ningún problema._

_El autobús llegó y se subió, mas tres chicos le dieron alcance. Como no había lugar ella se acomodo entre los asientos y ellos en el fondo. Los miró de reojo y se percató de que se trataban del rubio y el peliverde que venían acompañados de un tercero. Un alto peliazul que leía un libro. No le presto atención, el peliverde la en bobo, como a la gran mayoría de damas que estaban en el autobús. _

_En la siguiente parada subieron un montón de personas. De pronto sintió una mano tocándole el trasero. Dispuesta a matar al susodicho Aya volteó pero no supo quien de todos fue. Tras sentir que de nuevo la manoseaban la enfadada joven con trabajos cambio de lugar. Pero de nuevo paso. Sintiendo rabia se iba bajar pero fue cuando el peliazul tomó la mano de un tipo. Aya se pasmo, ni siquiera notó cuando el joven llegó a su lado. Ambos hombres se miraron, pero los ojos del peliazul lucían amenazadores. El ambiente se hizo espeso. El otro intimidado se soltó y se encamino al otro lado del autobús. Por su parte el joven se acomodo alado de la pelirroja y volvió a su libro._

_-Thanks.- Dijo ella. El peliazul sólo asintió, ni siquiera la volteo a ver. _

_El resto del camino el corazón de Aya latía con fuerza. Quería hablar con él, tener una excusa para mirarlo a la cara, se arrepintió mil veces de haber gastado su tiempo y oportunidad en contemplar al peliverde. Ahora no hay forma. Seria muy evidente si lo mira y en parte se alegra que el joven no le preste atención o la vería completamente colorada._

_El corazón late rápido que por momentos siente que se le va a salir. Pronto llega a su destino, iba a despedirse pero la voz no le salió. _

_Había dado un paso afuera cuando la voz del peliverde se hizo escuchar._

_-Ikki nii-san mira._

_Abajo del autobús Aya voltea un segundo para contemplarlo, agradecida de que la atención de los jóvenes esté en la escuela Hakuo pues así puede contemplar su rostro sin problemas y ver que tenía una cicatriz en la frente. El autobús se va y la pelirroja se pregunta si ellos serán alumnos de esta escuela. Seria un milagro pues ella estudiará aquí. Así que la joven se encamina a sus clases de regularización para poderse inscribir sin problemas en el siguiente ciclo escolar._

_Varias semanas después, las clases comenzaron pero por ningún lado se topó con los chicos. Los días pasaron y sus esperanzas murieron. Una semana antes de los primeros exámenes ella se encontraba en los lockers cambiándose los zapatos, aun no entendía esa costumbre japonesa. Su casillero se encontraba junto a un par vacíos. Esos alumnos nunca se habían presentado a clases. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminaba rumbo a la puerta cuando escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar. Alguien hablando japonés con un cierto acento ruso. Lo que provoco algunas risitas._

_Se detuvo en seco y volteó. Frente a ella estaban tres chicos. Un rubio, un peliverde y …un castaño. No supo que hacer, con alegría contempló que el peliverde y el castaño eran sus vecinos de lockers. _

_Otros dos llegaron, un pelinegro de cabello largísimo y el peliazul. De nuevo el corazón se le salto. Allí estaba. Ella regresó a su locker fingiendo buscar algo. Quería iniciar una conversación pero estaba muy nerviosa. _

_En tanto ellos seguían en su mundo. El rubio se recargó en la pared, de cuando en cuando se escuchaban las risitas por su acento al hablar pero a él no le molesto. De pronto se escuchó una palabra ya bastante conocida para Aya pues no había faltado quien la llamara así también. "Gaijin" (extranjero) Dijo alguien en tono despectivo._

_Tras eso, se escuchó un sonoro golpe en la pared. Ikki golpeó justo a lado de Hyoga y tras ver al ruso recorrió con la mirada la estancia. De más está decir que la furica mirada del fénix puso a todos azules del susto._

_La atención de Ikki volvió a centrarse en Hyoga que se puso rojo y no halló que decir. Sus propios amigos tampoco. No se esperaban esto._

_-No voy a volver a andar buscando tus zapatos.- Dijo el peliazul recordando su niñez, cuando en la fundación Graude los niños le hacían miles de travesuras al rubio. _

_-Gracias. Sabia que no iba pasar un día sin que aterrorizaras todos. Pero tenias que asustarme a mí también.-Dijo Hyoga y es que el golpe le paso cerca._

_Todo mundo volvió a lo suyo. Menos Aya._

_-Disculpa si mi hermano te asusto.- Le dijo el peliverde._

_Aya lo miró. Todo el tiempo ha buscado un momento para unirse a la platica y al fin tiene su oportunidad. Regresó su atención al peliazul pero este ya se estaba dando media vuelta para irse._

_-Descuida.- Dijo ella torpemente._

_La oportunidad se le fue, aquel chico ni siquiera la volteo a ver._

_-¿No te gusta nada estar aquí?- Le pregunto el rubio al fénix mientras lo seguía._

_-Calla. No lo hice por amabilidad._

_-¿eh?_

_-Sólo estaba reclamando sus derechos.- Le explica Shiryu entre sonrisas.- Los únicos que te pueden molestar somos nosotros._

_Los tres se marchaban, pero el castaño esperó a Shun que se despedía de Aya. A la pelirroja le pareció el único civilizado de ese grupito. Ambos jóvenes rápidamente se reintegraron con sus amigos y en cuanto el peliverde llegó junto al peliazul mirándolo de forma interrogativa por lo que paso, el mayor simplemente se limitó a revolverle el cabello._

Los pensamientos de Aya se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a otra tienda en la que nuevamente no encontraron un uniforme de la talla de Ikki. Shun le marcó a Smily para decirle que aunque lo intentaron pues no encontraron que por favor perdone a Ikki. Mas Smily los mandó a otra dirección, dado a que agotaron todas las opciones los envió a buscar un sastre.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Mi reino por un uniforme **_

Shiryu, Ikki y Shun se sorprendieron de que la dirección a la que los mando Smily sea precisamente la tienda de Ayame. No sabían que iban a vivir otro encuentro inolvidablemente terrorífico, definitivamente aquello supero al hecho de haber venido con la cabeza de una muerta y es que el susto fue tal que Ikki se despertó por completo.

Entraron, escucharon a Mine gritar "clientes y atractivos" y de entre la ropa surgió un alto peliblanco que llevaba puesto un exuberante vestido de lentejuelas, completaba el look con una estola de plumas y que corría hacia ellos con todo y zapatillas. Mientras que Aya se sorprendió por que ese vestido era espectacular. Se veía increíble a pesar de estar puesto sobre un hombre, tres caballeros se congelaron al ver eso. De hecho por un instante pensaron en salir huyendo por sus vidas. En tanto Aya sólo pensaba en cuanto le saldría un vestido así.

( *o*) ( =o=) ( =o=) ( =o=)

A Ayame le dio gusto volver a ver a los amigos del ornitorrinco, quería preguntarle por qué últimamente la ángel andaba de mal humor. Desgraciadamente no tuvo respuesta porque ellos seguían en shock. De todos modos Ayame fue abordado por Aya y ambos se pusieron hablar del vestido y de las mejoras que se podrían hacer. La platica se hizo más estruendosa cuando Mine se les unió y entre los tres se ponían a definir los accesorios.

Nuestros caballeros sólo salieron del shock cuando Ayame dando vueltas para que Aya no perdiera detalle, les preguntó de manera coqueta si querían probárselo también.

-N O O O- Fue el sonoro grito que dieron los tres.

-De lo que se pierden. Esta obra maestra es para gustos selectos. Y bien ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Queremos saber si nos puedes hacer un uniforme, igualito al mío sólo que al tamaño de él.- Explico Shun.

-Claro que sí. Vamos guapo hay que tomarte las medidas. Te aseguro que será un placer.

-Se valiente Ikki.- Le dijo Shiryu que trataba de contener la risa por los coqueteos que Ayame descaradamente le lanzaba a Ikki.

-Ikki nii-san hay momentos en la vida en que tenemos que escoger, o soportas esto o tienes los dulces sueños que Smily te desea.

-Anda que no te voy a comer- Lo llamó Ayame.- Aunque si quieres estoy dispuesto.- Dijo de modo seductor.

Aquello no le gusto nadita a Aya. Shun y Shiryu se sonrieron al notar los celos de su compañera. Si Ayame se propasa con Ikki, ella misma se lo descuenta y es que la pelirroja se les pegó, no iba a dejar a su amado a expensas de tal peligro. Lo que le fue una alegría para el peliazul, porque a decir de sus hermanos capaz de que lo abandonan allí.

Shun estaba disfrutando con esto, y es que aunque Ayame le coquetea a todo lo que se mueve, sólo ha visto amor en sus ojos cuando ve a su asistente. Pero no se los iba a aclarar a Aya y a Ikki. No iba a acabar con la diversión.

-¡Santo cielo!- Expresó Ayame.- ¡Que brazos tan fuertes tienes! … Ikki aquí es donde tienes que decirme "son para abrazarte mejor".

-Nunca en la vida.- Dijo serio.

-¡Hey!- Lo regaño Aya.-Cuidadito que lo estoy checando (además si a alguien van abrazar esos brazos es a mí).

Ayame había terminado de tomar las medidas cuando una ángel furibunda y con lágrimas en los ojos entró al establecimiento.

-¡Ángel! Bienve… ¿qué te paso? –La recibió Mine.

-Lo que me faltaba ustedes aquí. –Expresó ella viendo a los caballeros. Se iba a dar media vuelta para marcharse cuando llegó Kirikaze.

-Espera, al menos deja que te quite ese aguijón. –Dijo el ninja bloqueándole el paso.

-Quítate del camino. Peter el panda.

-¿Peter el panda? – Shun se sorprende por el apodo.

-Mi nombre es Kirikaze. Ahora será mejor que te recuestes Liluel. Estuviste dando vueltas por toda la ciudad tratando de sacar tu coraje, en vez de sacar el aguijón de inmediato. Necesitas descansar para reponerte del veneno.

-¿Qué te paso? –La interrogo Ayame.

-El ornitorrinco la ofendió.- Explica Kirikaze. Tomando la mano del ángel para llevarla a su boca y con los dientes sacar un aguijonzote tamaño gigante y es que aunque es del grosor de una aguja gruesa poco le falto para atravesar completamente la mano.

-¡wow!- expresa Aya al ver semejante cosa.

-¿Cómo se clavo eso?- Pregunto Ayame.

-Como va hacer, peleando con un demonio. Por el veneno del aguijón tiene fiebre y está inestable y para rematar ese rubio llega y de buenas a primeras le grita.

-Entiendo.- Dice calmadamente Kuramae.- Los amigos del pelafustán del ornitorrinco fuera. Este establecimiento se reserva el derecho de admisión. No es por ser grosera pero aquí se acabaron relaciones, nadie le grita a nuestro ángel ni la trata mal. Será mejor que consigan otro modisto que les haga el uniforme.

-Ya oyeron a mi ama y señora.- Dice Ayame con una sonrisa.- Lo sentimos y no lo tomen personal pero nuestro ángel es sagrado y ese amigote suyo nos la hizo llorar. –Tomó del brazo a la chica para introducirla a la tienda.- Ángel si que tienes fiebre.

-Ayame no exageres.- Dijo ella molesta.- Ya me voy.

-Nada de eso. Mine te encargas de cerrar.

-Sí señor.

-Nos retiramos. – Expresó Shun.- Siento mucho las groserías de Hyoga el no suele ser así.

-Si tú lo dices.- Expreso Kirikaze.

-No es nada Ayame.- Dice la ángel que no logró soltarse y que nota la preocupación en el peliblanco.- No te preocupes, con que me duerma un rato me curo.

Los caballeros se retiraron y Ayame acomodo al ángel en un sofá para que descansará. Por su parte Shiryu fue a dejar a Aya a su casa. Mientras que Ikki y Shun regresaron al hospital. Lo curioso fue que en cuanto salieron del establecimiento los últimos hechos ocurridos se habían borrado de la mente de Aya.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Regañado**_

En el hospital Hyoga y Seiya son enterados de lo que sucedió con la ángel.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación piña colada. Porque ya que había conseguido quien me hiciera el uniforme, nos corren y todo por tus groserías.-Lo regaña Ikki y es que la falta de sueño lo tiene de mal humor.

-Mora azul, esos son asuntos míos.

-Hyoga-kun.- Dijo Shun.- Sea como haya sido estuvo mal. Ella no se sentía bien y la molestaste, porque estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien fue a buscar pleito.

-Oye, cuando yo la encontré ella estaba muy feliz de la vida romanceando con ese tipo.

-¿Peter el Panda?-Preguntó Shun. Hyoga no contestó.-¿Estás celoso?

-No

-Te lo dije ornitorrinco, te dije que uno de estos días iba a aparecer Peter el panda. –Expresa Seiya.- ¿Cómo sabes que son novios?

-Le estaba dando un beso en la mano. Además si son novios es algo que a mí no me importa.

-Estás celoso.- Afirmó Shun

-Por centésima vez que no.

-Pues entonces ¿cómo explicas tu confusión? él no le estaba besando la mano le estaba tratando de quitar un aguijonzote con los dientes.

-La verdad nunca vi aguijón más grande.- Expresa Ikki.- Además tenia la mano bastante inflamada. Tenia hasta fiebre.

-¿Está bien?- Pregunta preocupado Seiya.

-Sí.- Continua Ikki.- Pero ese tipo, Kirikaze, sin duda es un ninja de los Fumas, según recuerdo, uno de ellos me contó que le habían puesto guarda espaldas al angelito. Lo único malo es que gracias a tus groserías me quede sin uniforme. ¡Mil gracias Hyoga voy a tener unos lindos sueños contigo! ¡Conociendo a Smily de seguro va a ser una película triple X!

-Pues gózalo que al fin y al cabo no son mis sueños.

Dijo Hyoga todo molesto. Se metió bajo las cobijas dispuesto a terminar la conversación. Por su parte Ikki se congeló para luego molestarse por la altanería del ruso.

-¡De esta no te salvas! –Dice Ikki metiéndose en la cama de Hyoga.- Voy a dormir abrazado a ti para que sufras conmigo. Ya me había salvado y por tu culpa todo se hecho a perder.

-¡Suéltame!- Le grita Hyoga forcejeando con él.- ¿Estás loco?

-¡Sí! Tienes idea de hace cuantas horas no duermo.

-Wow de verdad ya enloqueció la falta de sueño a mi nii-san.

-Yo mejor me voy.- expresó Seiya.- Ya acabó mi turno de cuidar a Hyoga y no quiero traumarme con visiones indecentes.

-Sí, creo que mi nii-san va a llevar a la realidad sus sueños.

-¡Eso sí que no! –Grita Hyoga.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y Saori se pasma al ver al cisne y al fénix enfrascados en tremenda lucha en el colchón. (Bueno realmente Ikki sólo le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Hyoga pero aún así era una visión rara)

-La…lamento interrumpir. Yo sólo que…quería desearte buenas noches y veo que van a tener buena noche así que ya me voy.- Dice la diosa a toda velocidad.

-Espera Saori-san.- Le pide Hyoga.- Dile a Ikki que me deje en paz.

-Saori-san te lo suplico.- Dice Ikki soltando a Hyoga.- Dile a Smily que quite está maldición sobre mi. Me esta volviendo loco.

-¿Cuántas horas llevas sin dormir? –Pregunta ella sorprendida al notar las mega ojeras.

-Ya esta acosando sexualmente a Hyoga así que imagínate cuantas.- Dice entre risas Seiya.

Ante esto la joven diosa inmediatamente le marca a Smily y hasta la regaña.

-¡Ikki estaba encima de Hyoga! ¡Tienes idea del trauma psicológico que me dejó el verlos!- Le reclama Saori por teléfono.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LOS VIDEOGRABE! Es en serio Smily lo que sea que hayas hecho retíralo de Ikki.

Más tardo en escucharse libre el Fénix que dejarse caer profundamente dormido en la cama de Hyoga.

-Sí que tenia sueño.- Expresan todos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Los planes de vigilancia del satélite espía **_

Mientras en su casa Aya después de bañarse cepilla su largo cabello. Está triste por que mañana es viernes, es el último día que Hyoga estará internado en el hospital. Ya no tiene una excusa para pasar el rato con ellos. En eso está cuando su hermano entra en la habitación.

-Sabes Aya.- Dice Omar. –Tienes mucho tiempo libre, ya es hora de que hagas algo productivo, así que te conseguí trabajo.

-¿ ¡Qué! ?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-A partir del lunes empiezas. ¿Contenta?

-¿Cómo voy a estar contenta? ¿Con qué derecho me consigues trabajo?

-Y espérate, vas a ser nana de un montón de niños.

-Oye no, sabes que no tengo paciencia.

-Aya no digas eso, vas a contribuir con la sociedad. Además se trata de que ayudes en un orfanato. Esos niños necesitan mucho amor.

-No lo niego pero…

-Ese Seiya es buena gente.- La interrumpió.- De hecho él fue él que me sugirió que te metiera a trabajar.

-(Lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea)- Se dice mentalmente Aya.

-Sabes, Seiya ayuda en el orfanato donde creció. De hecho él y sus hermanos suelen pasar el tiempo allí.

-¡En serio! – Aya vio el cielo abierto.

-Tienen toda la razón hay que colaborar en todo lo que se pueda.

-Cierto.

-Esos niños y niñas necesitan toda la atención posible, además creo que podrías darles clases de ballet a las niñas. También de pintura, en fin tú eres muy artística.

-Es una buena idea.

-Me alegra que te guste. Entonces le confirmo.- Dice Omar tomando su celular y mandarle un mensaje de texto a Seiya.

-Sí será un placer ayudarles.

-Listo- Y se da media vuelta.- Lo mejor de todo es que a través de Seiya te tendré vigilada y que Ikki nunca se para por ahí.

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste que sus hermanos también ayudan.

-Sí, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun a menudo están allí. Pero Ikki tiene un carácter de ogro y no tolera a los niños, ayuda a su modo, pero nunca se para por allí. Eso que importa, dijiste que seria un placer darles clases y ya le avise a Seiya que estás encantada con la idea. ¿Acaso quieres decirle que no a él y a todos esos niños desafortunados? ¡Que mala eres Aya! Jamás pensé que fueras tan mezquina. Que dolor sufre mi corazón.

-Deja de ser chantajista. Sí voy a ir.

-Por cierto ¿Encontraron un uniforme para Ikki? Porque se dieron vueltas por toda la zona comercial.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por quien más, por Seiya

-¡Pero el ni siquiera venia con nosotros!

-Lo se, es mejor que un satélite espía. Siento que lo amo.

-Mañana va a ser el último día que Seiya vea la luz del día.- Dice ella en voz baja.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿Amigos?**_

Ayame abre la puerta de su establecimiento al escuchar que alguien llama, para su sorpresa se tratan del amigo del ornitorrinco, el joven de cabello largo y un joven castaño que no conocía y pese al enfado de Mine los deja pasar.

Recostada en un sofá, envuelta en una manta y con una compresa en la frente es como encuentran a la ángel.

-Skipper y Kobalski ¿qué rayos quieren?-Pregunta la enfadada ángel al verlos llegar.

-Que agresividad- Expresa Seiya.- ¿Dónde quedaron los modales y las buenas costumbres?

-No tengo.

-Entiendo en ese caso tendré que educarte. El protocolo de cortesía dicta que tú nos saludes primero dado que nosotros somos los recién llegados, poniéndonos más formales, tendrías que hacer una reverencia e invitarnos a pasar, pero dado que estás enferma nos saltaremos eso último.- Seiya sonrió al notar la furia en los ojos de la chica y el aura negra que emitía. Aún así continuo.-Luego nosotros presentaríamos nuestros respetos. Buenas noches ángel de amor, es un verdadero placer venir a visitar a tan linda y educada dama.- Se escuchó un rechinido producido por la fricción de los dientes de la ángel.- La razón por la cual venimos a visitarte es que Shiryu me informó que estás enferma. Por la cual te pido que seas comprensiva conmigo y entiendas que no me puedo quedar tranquilo hasta que sepa que estás bien.

-¡Que mas te da lo que pase conmigo!

-Somos amigos. Me preocupa tu estado de salud, que tiene eso de extraordinario.

La ángel lo mira completamente confundida. Así que al notarlo Kirikaze que ha estado observando todo desde prudente distancia decide unirse a la platica.

-Liluel, ese sentimiento se llama empatía. –Aún así ella luce muy confundida, cosa que les llama mucho la atención a Seiya y a Shiryu.- La empatía es poder sentir lo que los otros sienten. Es algo muy complicado ángel.

La chica baja la mirada, realmente no entiende.

-Bueno, chica halcón ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente tímidamente.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada

Seiya suspiró, si la interroga obtendrá evasivas. Sin embargo le pareció que más que tratar con una chica trataba con una niña pequeña, e igual que los niños que se niegan a hablar cuando son interrogados, ella también. Aun así es muy fácil sacarles información sólo basta un poquito de paciencia y divagar un rato hasta que ellos cuenten lo sucedido.

-Supe que te peleaste con Hyoga ¿tuve algo que ver?

-…

-Shiryu y yo lo vamos a agarrar a golpes, así no se trata a un lindo ángel.

-…(TT-TT) -Un par de lagrimones corrieron por las mejillas de la chica.

-Definitivamente lo vamos a agarrar patadas.- Dice Shiryu viéndola llorar.

-Yo no te mentí…

-Lo se.

-Yo se que soy una mentirosa, pero yo dije la verdad.

-Así que hasta los ángeles dicen mentiras.

-Puedo decir mentiritas pero te juro, no te mentí. Te lo juro, yo no puedo decirle mentiras al corazón que pregunta…es mi trabajo…yo vi una mancha oscura en tu corazón…pero yo no mentí… tenia que consolarte pero si ella no estuviera viva y bien, te habría hablado de resignación y de enfrentar el dolor. –Habla temblorosa por el llanto.

-Angelito créeme que me llenas de alegría, siento que esto haya tenido que pasar y te pido que perdones a Hyoga, él no quería hacerte llorar y si te viera en estos momentos te pediría perdón, lo que pasa es que él es muy infantil, es huérfano y por mucho tiempo se sintió solo, ahora que tiene hermanos pues es muy dichoso, en cuanto cree que algo va a lastimarnos saca ese mal carácter y se porta así de groserote. –Le explica al tiempo que le seca las lagrimas.- Ahora angelito aunque ese sillón se ve muy cómodo creo que seria mejor una cama.

-Kuramae le ha pedido que se vaya con ella a su casa pero no quiere. Si vino aquí es porque se sentía muy mal. –Explica Kirikaze

-¿No seria mejor llevarla con un doctor?- Pregunta Shiryu.

-Está bien, para mañana estará como si nada. –Afirma Kirikaze.- Como no está en condiciones de pelear y defenderse teme convertirse en un blanco para algún demonio, no quiere poner en riesgo a nadie, así que quería quedarse en la tienda mientras está cerrada y Ayame y Kuramae no están. Pero ellos no la quieren dejar.

-No creo que quieras venir a la mansión Kido con nosotros.-Medita unos instantes.- La única opción que se me ocurre es mi departamento en los muelles.

Tras explicarle a la ángel que en estos momentos está deshabitada y prometerle a Ayame y a Kuramae que allí estará más cómoda y segura. Shiryu la carga y todos enfilan para allá.

Después de que el lugar fue aprobado por Mine, Kirikaze la metió en la cama y Mine la arropó con mucho cuidado. Ayame les dice que aprovechará a Seiya de escudo para poder hacer el uniforme de Ikki. Lo que pasa es que Mine es demasiado protectora con la ángel y hasta maldeciría al sol si este le saca una peca. Y aunque no la quería dejar Ayame logró llevarse a su asistente.

Mientras la ángel dormía profundamente, afuera del departamento Seiya y Shiryu montaban guardia y es que el castaño no la quiso dejar, y Shiryu no iba a dejar solo a su mejor amigo.

-No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Hyoga.- Expresó el Dragón y es que nota el enojo en su amigo.- Mañana le vas a dar una regañiza marca diablo.

-¿Cómo se atrevió hacerla llorar? Se que tiene un pésimo carácter pero no debió gritarle, ni tratarla tan mal.

-Realmente no fue para tanto.- Dice Kirikaze uniéndose a la platica. –Le habló furioso pero no le grito. Lo que pasa es que ella no esta acostumbrada a las emociones humanas. En estos momentos le es imposible diferenciar el enojo del odio. Así que se asusto. Será mejor que le expliquen a su amiguito que ella se confunde con facilidad.

-Sí, lo note.- Dice Shiryu.

-Ella entiende emociones muy básicas porque lleva mucho tiempo observando a los humanos. Pero no es lo mismo observar que sentir. Está pasando por un periodo muy difícil pues sus poderes aumentaron y ahora puede leer mentes, aunado a que ella no suele intercambiar palabras con los humanos. Jamás se apega a ellos pues en cuanto su misión termine la olvidan. Sin embargo ahora está conociendo a caballeros de Atena que no se ven afectados por su magia del olvido, por primera vez se esta topando con la idea de que alguien la conozca y de hacer amigos. Esa es la razón por la que la tengo que cuidar. Los ángeles que han llegado a esta fase de desarrollo, generalmente se contaminan por las emociones humanas. En el mejor de los casos son llevados al cielo para que se purifiquen, pero si el daño es severo terminan en el infierno. La idea es que le explique las cosas a fin de llevar a buen termino su evolución. Pero el rubio me está complicando la misión.

-Ya no te preocupes que hablare seriamente con él.- Dice Seiya, soltando un bostezo, está menos enojado con su amigo, pero no se salva de un buen regañón.

Tras otro bostezo contempla el cielo nocturno. Va a ser una larga noche sin dormir.

( ^_^) ( =.=) Shiryu sonríe al verlo. No importa cuanto sueño tenga Seiya, no podrá dormir hasta ver a la ángel recuperada.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

* La canción es Ruuysei Rocket de An Café y es la entrada (openning) de Fuma no Kojiro el Live acción. La cantan en japonés excepto el adiós del final que lo dicen en español.

** Ygdrasil: si han visto Beldandy sabrán que así se llama el súper ordenador que usan las diosas para equilibrar al mundo. Lo siento en estos momentos no tengo una bibliografía que me avale así que lo siguiente lo saco de mi memoria y de lo que he escuchado. El termino viene de la mitología Nordica el Ygdrassil es el árbol del universo ese que salio al final del ova la batalla de los dioses. Según el mito el mundo esta dividido por las raíces del árbol, la primera desciende hasta el Nifhel que es la residencia de los muertos. Es a donde son llevados los guerreros por las valquirias. La segunda va a la tierra de los gigantes, siendo allí donde corre el río de la sabiduría, cuya agua fue bebida por Odin y así se convirtió en el amo del universo. La tercera va al país de los ases que son dioses guerreros. Al pie del árbol se encuentran las Norm que son ancianas que rigen el destino. Sus nombres son Beldandy, Urd y Skuld (¿?) no me acuerdo como se escriben ^_^

***Cuando Ikki dice estúpido y sensual Hyoga me lo fucile de un capítulo de los Simpson. No se si hayan visto un capitulo donde Homero está esquiando y pierde el control, en ese momento Homero recuerda las palabras del instructor que dice "Recuerde señor Simpson si pierde el control de los esquies lo único que tiene que hacer es…" y el recuerdo se ve interrumpido por otro de Ned Flanders presumiendo su traje para esquiar diciendo "Mira Homero, este traje es tan ajustado que pareciera que no traigo nada encima" Y Homero se pierde en el recuerdo de Flanders y su ajustado traje y grita a todo pulmón "Estúpido y sensual Flanders"

Ese es uno de los diálogos que más risa me dan.


	8. Aya ve algo en el cielo

Y continuamos con la guía de personajes:

**Ryoma:** Les recuerdo que tiene la apariencia de Shiryu, pero es castaño, con el pelo debajo de los hombros y es tuerto. Es el líder del grupo de ninjas. En la aldea donde viven hay un líder principal, podría decirse el gran maestro y Ryoma va para ser su sucesor, por eso los ninjas lo respetan y ya lo ven como líder; de hecho cuando la situación se pone fea tratan de protegerlo porque él es el que debe ver que la tradición de los ninjas fuma subsista.

Es un guerrero psíquico por lo que sus habilidades son increíbles y van más allá de los ninjas normales. Él se teletransporta, flota, crea ilusiones y demás. Pero para él es muy desgastante. En el live accion dicen que si lo usa demasiado puede hasta morir. Allí dicen que cuando perdió el ojo fue cuando estos poderes empezaron a crecer sin medida, de ahí que Kirikaze se sienta mal, pues por salvarlo fue que quedo tuerto. También en la serie con actores Ranko está enamorado de él … lo que él siente por ella me es un misterio. Le huye demasiado; por su posición de ser el futuro líder, no puede abandonar la orden y ella ha jurado siempre proteger a Himeko, así que no podrían estar juntos. Por eso sospecho, si ella no le importara simplemente la ignoraría y no huiría tanto o igual no quiere darle falsas esperanza pa saber.

Su ataque principal es una especie de espejo en el que encierra a sus oponentes y que al romperlo acaba con la vida del capturado.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capitulo 8: Aya ve algo en el cielo**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Algo en el ambiente**_

En el hospital de la fundación Graude, Hyoga e Ikki duermen juntos, mientras que Shun está en el sillón. El joven peliverde está incomodo. Siente una gran preocupación. No entiende el por qué, pero tiene ganas de llorar, como si algo que quisiera mucho se hubiera desaparecido.

Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a la cama para contemplar a sus dos amores, Hyoga e Ikki, y se tranquiliza un poco al verlos. Checa su reloj de pulsera, son cerca de las tres de la mañana, aunque está ansioso la hora no lo deja animarse a llamar a la mansión para comprobar que todos están bien.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta Ikki en un susurro para no despertar al rubio.

-Nada.- Contesta su hermano también hablando quedito.

-Shun.

-Sólo estoy un poquito triste.

-Yo también, no se por qué, pero estoy preocupado. Es un sentimiento que no me deja dormir.

-Necesitas descansar, tienes el sueño muy atrazado.

-Lo se, pero no puedo.

Con cuidado Shun movió un poco a Hyoga para meterse él también en la cama.

-Te vas a caer ototo.

-No si tu me agarras.

-No cabemos los tres.

-Sí cabemos.

Y allí se acomodaron los tres. Hyoga medio despertó pero rápidamente (cuestión de costumbre) se acomodó en el regazo de Shun. A Ikki no le quedo de otra más que pegarse al rubio para ahorrar espacio. Los hermanos extendieron sus brazos para abrazarse el uno al otro, aunque Hyoga está en medio.

-Como que Hyoga tiene el sueño bastante pesado.- Dijo Ikki y es que el rubio ni cuenta se da de lo que pasa.

-Siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado, pero ahora creo que se debe a que aún no se repone de haber dado tanta energía para salvar a la ángel. Además ya se acomoda junto a mi en automático, no se a quién me recuerda, más me tardo en meterme en la cama a que "alguien" me pase sus brazos alrededor.- Le dice a Ikki picaronamente y es que se refiere a su hermano, quien finge no saber de que habla.

Los hermanos cerraron los ojos tratando de dormir, más tranquilos por estar el uno junto al otro…bueno con Hyoga en medio.

En tanto en las jardineras del hospital las flores que sembró la ángel comienzan a marchitarse. Hay algo en el ambiente que las está matando.

Eso se dispersa en el aire, entra en el hospital y en todas las habitaciones, incluida la habitación del rubio. Ikki y Shun lo respiran, los invade, pero cuando eso trata de entrar en Hyoga no puede.

Hay otro lugar que se salva, la habitación de Umi. Cuando aquello intenta entrar cientos de plumas aparecen y resplandecen. Impidiendo el paso.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA CELOSA**_

En el cuarto de Hyoga en el hospital, muy temprano en la mañana, Shun termina de hablar por celular.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunta Ikki.

-Shiryu, quiere que lleve algunas cosas al departamento de Seiya, parece que pasaron la noche allá.

-Tuvieron una noche de pasión.

-( ¬.¬) Mira quien lo dice, el que formó parte de un trío anoche.

-¡ou!

-¿Dormiste algo nii-san?

-Casi no.

-Entonces no vayas a la escuela y quédate a dormir, sirve que así Hyoga no se queda solo…nii-san…nii-san…ya se volvió a dormir.

Y Shun se fue.

Momentos después Aya entró al hospital; quería hablar con Hyoga, aunque realmente quería sobornarlo con comida para que la ayudara con Ikki. Hoy es el último día que el rubio está internado, tal vez es su última oportunidad para invitar a Ikki a la cafetería sin que se le pegara algún hermano. Por eso quiere que la ayude a desaparecer a Shiryu, Shun y Seiya, para que ellos dos vayan a comer juntos como tanto ha soñado y no ha logrado en todos estos días.

Llama a la puerta pero esta se abre por no estar cerrada.

-Hyo…ga

(OoO) ¨¨ La pelirroja se paralizó, su amado Ikki esta durmiendo abrazando a Hyoga.

Aya toda roja por los celos, sale rápidamente del hospital. De pronto recuerda la nota que leyó en la cartera de Ikki _"…tu pareja ideal. ¡Si! esa personita de rubios cabellos."_ **¡ ¡ ¡Hyoga tiene rubios cabellos! ! !**

Aya se ordena calmarse, es normal que duerman juntos, después de todo son hermanos y los hermanos no pueden ser pareja, es más, cuantas veces ella a dormido en brazos de Omar. Es normal. Son hermanos. Sólo hermanos. ¡ ¡ ¡Esa es la camaradería de hermanos! ! !

Además Hyoga la quiere como cuñada. Cómo pudo pensar que él e Ikki son pareja. No hay nada entre ellos dos más que el puro amor de hermanos. Son sus celos los que la llevan a pensar otra cosa. Ella es demasiado celosa, cuántos celos no ha sentido contra Shun, por ser el consentido de Ikki. Una manada de elefantes puede atravesar la escuela y él estará más atento a la mota de polvo que caiga sobre Shun. Cuántos celos no ha sentido incluso sobre el cuaderno donde Ikki se entretiene jugando tripas de gato.

Por querer tanto a Ikki, por no saber lo que él siente por ella siempre va a tener celos y a sentirse insegura hacia todo a lo que él le preste atención. ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan aprensiva?

Ahora que se aleja del hospital se va calmando. No entiende porque su cabeza hizo tanto escándalo por una niñería. Pero es que realmente sintió rabia y dolor. Es lógico que Ikki esté en el quinto sueño pegado a Hyoga. Es su turno de cuidarlo en el hospital, además casi no ha dormido los días anteriores por quedarse a limpiar la escuela. Ayer lo vio tan desvelado que se caía de sueño en cada esquina. Ikki es muy responsable, por ser su turno en el hospital se quedo a cuidarlo. Hyoga ha de ver notado lo cansado que está y de seguro le insistió para que se durmiera en la cama. He Ikki se ha deber negado a quitársela a un convaleciente. Por eso se acomodaron los dos ahí. Como buenos hermanos que comparten todo. Eso debió pasar y Aya se dice que es una tonta por ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

En tanto, en la habitación de Hyoga. Ikki se gira y de un caderazo tira a Hyoga de la cama.

(TToTT) El rubio se soba el golpe. Llora por que anoche Ikki le robo su cama. Sólo porque estaba Shun pudo dormir en ella, pero compartiéndola con ese peliazul que siempre le da codazos y patadas. Busca a su Shun y se da cuenta que no está. Sin Shun no hay manera de que le devuelva la cama.

Podría aprovechar que está profundamente dormido para volverse a meter, pero no tiene caso, no es la primera vez que Ikki tira a alguien de la cama. De hecho el único que puede dormir con él es Shun. Será que cuando lo siente, lo abraza y lo atrae hacia el regazo. Sólo con él duerme tranquilo. Con todos los demás Ikki los abraza, luego los patea lejos tirándolos, para extenderse como verdolaga a todo lo ancho. Después repetirá el patrón buscara algo que abrazar y todo comenzara de nuevo.

Se sienta en el sillón meditando en lo que paso con la ángel, ayer se fue muy ofendida. Pero ella tiene la culpa no debió decirle Seiya que Seika está bien nada más por que sí. El caballero realmente está muy enojado con ella.

Momentos después Hyoga sonríe al ver a Ikki girar en la cama tomando la almohada entre sus brazos.

-Pídele perdón a la ángel- Dice Ikki en medio de un bostezo.

-Es ella la que tiene que pedir perdón.

-Que terco eres.- Y se gira en la cama. –Llevas las de perder.

-¿Por qué habría?

-Porque en está relación eres tú el que no quiere terminar. No importa quien tenga la razón o lo que haya hecho, hoy dejas el hospital y si no te arreglas con ella ya no tendrás otra oportunidad. Aquí se acaba todo, fin de la amistad. No creas que la vas a ver en la escuela, va muy poco y si no quiere verte se mantendrá en otro edificio para tenerte lejos. Acéptalo la única razón por la que te la encuentras es que algo la mantiene en este piso.

-Pero creo que hizo algo muy, muy malo. Y no la puedo perdonar.

-¿Crees o te consta?

-…

-¿Ya le preguntaste?

-Ella dice que no hizo eso que creo que hizo … Ikki … ya se volvió a dormir.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Sonrojo**_

Una ángel colorada baja la mirada apenada y es que un lindo castaño la está peinando, no se sonroja por el chico sino porque no está acostumbrada a recibir tantas atenciones. Incluso le han prestado ropa y es que ahora trae una camisa de corte chino de Shiryu, que por ser tan larga le queda de vestido.

Lo que realmente les llama la atención a los caballeros son las curiosas botas de metal que porta. Hyoga les había comentado que cuando la conoció ella portaba una armadura y suponen que son parte de ella.

-Lo siento angelito sólo tengo ligas.- Le dice el castaño a la chica y es que en estos momentos le está haciendo unas medias coletas.

Le parece muy raro a Seiya que durante la noche a la ángel le haya cambiado de color el cabello, si bien, su cabello es azul ahora tiene un par de mechas y todas las puntas negras. Por más que le pregunta ella no contesta.

Por su parte Lilu también reflexiona en ese hecho. Su cabello es originalmente negro, es el poder de ángel el que se lo tiñe de azul, por eso, el que tenga mechas negras es un síntoma de que sus poderes están a la baja.

Shun deja escapar un largo bostezo mientras revuelve el azúcar y el café en su taza, jamás pensó encontrar aquí a la angelita. Estaban desayunando todos muy tranquilos cuando de pronto esta voltea rumbo a la ventana.

-¿Pasa algo Lilu?- Le pregunto el castaño.

-Disculpa pero me tengo que ir.

-Al menos quédate a desa…- Antes de que Pegaso pudiera terminar su oración la chica tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Todos estaban medio dormidos por la desvelada de anoche pero ante aquello se despertaron. Aunque están tan pasmados en el hecho que no notan que al besarlo una gran parte de su cabello se tiñe de negro.

-( ^_^) Gracias por todo.- Dijo ella y salió corriendo.

(·_· ) Seiya no atinó a decir nada, sólo está sumamente sonrojado y se lleva los dedos al labio. Ni cuenta se da de que sus hermanos lo miran estupefactos. Kirikaze quería decirle algo pero como la ángel salió a toda velocidad no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella.

( OoO) ( OoO) (·_· )

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un baño para el príncipe**_

Varias horas después, la ángel recorre la ciudad seguida de Kirikaze, sabe que el epicentro de esa mala energía se encuentra en el hospital, pero el demonio que generó tal perturbación en el ambiente no está ahí.

LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL, no puede hacer nada, esa energía ya ha crecido tanto que ya no la puede purificar ni con un sin fin de flores. Por eso está tan alterada recorriendo toda la ciudad, buscando al demonio causante, por que sin duda es increíblemente fuerte y puede causar una masacre.

En tanto en el patio de la escuela, Seiya, Shiryu y Shun lavan ventanas en nombre de Ikki. De hecho todos los del club de Karate están lavando baños.

Shun y Shiryu contemplan a Seiya, quien todo el día ha estado muy extraño y ahora está ensimismado en su trabajo de pulir ventanas. Y es que ni siquiera prestó atención a Aya cuando esta le reclamó haberle conseguido trabajo lejos de Ikki.

-Ya me está preocupando.- Declara Shun entre bostezos.

-Pensé que se pondría a llorar porque le robaron su primer beso.- Contesta el Dragón.

-¿ ¡Su primero! ? ¿ ¡Apenas! ?

-Oye, no todos tenemos una amazona persiguiéndonos dispuesta a lo que sea. Que si fuera por ella ya no serias virgen.

-¡Shiryu! –Le reclamó todo rojo.

El dragón se fue por más cubetas con agua. Mientras Shun siguió en la contemplación de su hermano menor. La reacción normal de Seiya ante este hecho habría sido una sonrisa y habría declarado que era lógico que estas cosas le pasaran a un chico tan atractivo como él. Pero no es una situación normal, a todos les ha quedado muy claro que Hyoga siente algo por la ángel y en un principio considero que el castaño sentía que había traicionado a su amigo. Pero no hay ni un sentimiento de remordimiento por parte del castaño, parece que hasta le gusto y eso es lo que lo tiene ensimismado.

Pero no puede creer que a Seiya le guste la ángel. Él siempre ha estado enamorado de … de una inalcanzable. Algunas veces habrá pensado que lo mejor seria intentar enamorarse de otra persona. Y ahora está ese ángel, que sin duda le es importante. ¿Por qué sus dos hermanos no pueden poner sus ojos en distintas personas? Mejor aún, en algo más terrenal, de por si que le preocupa que Hyoga se enamore de ella por que la ve inalcanzable y ahora Seiya quiere repetir el patrón de sufrimiento. Pero ¿Quién le asegura que realmente ella es inalcanzable?

Saori.

La ha notado preocupada por Hyoga, no quiere decirlo, pues les ha dado tres años de libertad. Pero para él, es obvio que no quiere que Hyoga pase de la amistad, como si fuera algo que no puede ser.

-¡Hey, pelos verdes! –Gritó alguien en la planta alta y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Shun instintivamente volteó sólo para que le cayera un chorro de agua con todo y cubeta.

Shiryu de inmediato corrió a revisar el golpe que se había llevado su hermano, mientras que Seiya salió a perseguir a los culpables. Bueno Seiya no fue el único, la horda de fans de Shun que se entretenían sintiéndose en el cielo contemplando al apuesto peliverde lavando ventanas también clamó un grito de venganza.

Seiya volvió molesto por no encontrar a los culpables, Shiryu le limpiaba la sangre de la cortada que Shun tiene en la frente, producto del golpe con la cubeta. Y mientras el Pegaso y el Dragón discutían molestos por este suceso, Shun sonreía con una gran felicidad en su alma.

Esto le recordó cuando eran niños y se encontraban en el orfanato de la fundación Graude. Los niños abusivos siempre se metían con él, sobretodo cuando no estaba Ikki cerca, cuando estas cosas sucedían, Hyoga y Seiya siempre salían en su defensa y se le lanzaban al culpable, mientras que Shiryu revisaba el golpe que se había llevado, justo como ahora. ¿Cómo puede sentirse mal por lo sucedido, cuando lo cuidan tanto?

-¿Kido Shun-kun está bien? –Preguntó Carito aparente vocera de la horda de chicas que se habían reunido alrededor.

-Sí.- Contestó Shiryu sorprendido de que de repente estaban rodeados por cientos de féminas.- Sólo necesita un curita.

-¡UN CURITA!- Gritó alguien para avisarle a todas que era eso lo que necesitaban.

De inmediato aquella horda se puso a buscar un curita, unas corrieron a la enfermería, otras buscaban entre sus cosas. Los caballeros observaron sorprendidos como esa masa de mujeres desesperadas corrían por ser la primera en conseguirle a su amado lo que se necesitaba. El caso es que en menos de un minuto ya habían conseguido pañitos para secarlo, alcohol, algodón y cientos de curitas.

Después de eso Shun les agradeció con una gran sonrisa a todas por sus atenciones y aquella horda se disperso; no sin antes dejar escapar un suspiro mitad porque el niño de sus sueños ya estaba bien y mitad por lo lindo de su sonrisa.

-Shun aunque a veces siento envidia, debo confesar que también me asusto cuando estas cosas pasan.- Mencionó el Dragón, cuando todas ya se habían ido.

-Esos me las van a pagar.- Seiya aún está molesto.- ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a mi hermano más bonito?

-Calma Seiya, no me paso nada y sólo fue una travesura. –Le pide Shun.

-Velo por el lado amable.- Continua Shiryu.- Ahora Shun hule a lima-limón.

Efectivamente, el agua con que lo bañaron tenia liquido limpiador de pisos, por eso a Seiya no se le baja el coraje. Porque lo bañaron con el agua sucia con el que trapearon los pisos. Eso fue pura y vil maldad. En cuanto sepa quienes fueron los culpables les va a dar una buena golpiza.

-Seiya, cuenta hasta 10.- A Shun le preocupa el mal humor de su hermanito.

-No hemos decidido a que club nos vamos a inscribir.- Comento Shiryu tratando de distraerlo. Aunque sólo consiguió aumentar su mal humor.

-Había pensado que Kendo está bien.- Dice Shun

-¿Kendo?- Pregunta Seiya

-Realmente no me llama la atención las artes marciales, pero va ser muy divertido verlos pelearse como en Star Wars.

Increíblemente Shiryu y Seiya no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos con cara de complicidad, y que dentro de sus cabezas sonara la clásica tonada de batalla de las películas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**No te lo puedo contar**_

Ya casi es hora de que Seiya y los demás lleguen al hospital.

Hyoga va a la habitación de Umi, ella es la razón por la que la ángel siempre viene a este piso y para su fortuna, una joven con mediascoletas y vestida con una gran camisa de corte chino que le queda como vestido está saliendo de la habitación. Le extraña el color de su cabello.

- ¿Qué paso con mi I pod? Angelito

La joven ni si quiera se molesta en contestar, intenta pasar de largo, pero Hyoga la sujeta del brazo. Ahora que la tiene reconoce la camisa por lo que frunce el seño al no entender porque esta vistiendo así.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa?

-¿Quieres cambiar el estilo de patitos por un corte chino?- Dice ella irónicamente por la pijama de patitos que usa el caballero.

-Te pregunte ¿de dónde sacaste esta camisa? LILU

-¿Qué te importa? además no te he dado permiso para que me hables con tanta confianza.

-Quieres decir que tú me puedes llamar ornitorrinco pero yo no te puedo decir Lilu, mi querida LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre completo y dicho sin un sólo error. –De acuerdo nos pondremos formales, yo te llamare Kido-kun y tú me llamaras AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL-San.

-¿San?

-Me parece que es costumbre japonesa que los niños respeten a los mayores o ¿me equivoco? Pequeño Kido-kun.

-Lo siento, olvidaba tus 1200 años, su antigüedad AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL-san.

-Estoy muy ocupada mozuelo Kido-kun. –Dice ella tratando de soltarse del agarre del caballero.

-Esta vez no te dejare ir hasta que hablemos.

-¿Hablar? Pero si todo lo que sale de mi boca son mentiras.

-Lo que le dijiste a Seiya de Seika ¿es verdad?

-Pensé que ya habías decidido que yo soy tan mala que uso mis poderes para engatusar a la gente.

Ambos se ven a los ojos, ella se ve altanera, pero también le parece asustada. ¿Asustada de qué?

-¿Qué paso con ese demonio que atacó a Aya? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-No es algo que te incumba.

-Claro que sí. Si alguien esta en peligro quiero saber.

-Pequeño Caballero de Atena, mi misión, objetivos, a quien soy leal, a quien traiciono, a quien defienda y a quien mate es asunto exclusivamente mío. Yo no te he preguntado de tus misiones de caballero y si lo hago dudo que me lo digas. Tu misión, tus objetivos, a quien le eres leal, a quien traicionas, a quien defiendes y a quien mates es asunto exclusivamente tuyo. O ¿acaso tú sí me lo puedes contar? ¿Puedes decirme todo lo que has hecho como caballero? ¿Puedes ser totalmente honesto conmigo?

La joven se abre paso. El caballero de Atena no puede detenerla, ella está muy herida por sus dudas, además no hay argumento, tiene razón, él no puede contarle quien es. No porque lo tenga prohibido si no que no puede hablar de esas batallas sin odiarse un poquito.

Iba a regresar a su habitación pero recuerda que los otros ya deben estar allí. No quiere volver, no quiere ver a nadie. Por varios minutos se queda pensando antes de decidirse a escaparse por una ventana.

En tanto, Omar aparca la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y Aya se baja dándole a Omar su casco –uno púrpura con unas alas doradas a los lados-. Se adelanta, por que sabe que si no se apresura, probablemente no habrá otra oportunidad para estar con Ikki. Omar ha ido por que va a arreglar lo del trabajo de Aya con Smily.

Mientras camina al hospital, piensa en la lenta y tortuosa venganza para Seiya, pero sale de sus pensamientos cuando ve a su cómplice en los "accidentales" encuentros con Ikki.

-¿Qué hace Hyoga en pijama de patitos en el jardín?

Se ve tan contrariado que no puede evitar ir tras él.

Por su parte Smily sale furiosa, el ruso de nueva cuenta no está en su habitación, en cuanto lo encuentre lo va a amarrar a la cama. Mientras los bronceados esperan, ya saben que salió a ver a la ángel así que aunque preocupados (por lo que paso con Seiya) deciden que es mejor dejarlo solo para que aclare las cosas.

Ikki no entiende por que Shun, Seiya y Shiryu lucen tan raros. Abraza a su pequeño Shun para atraerlo hacia a sí, extrañado de que huele a lima-limon.

-Ototo ¿Por qué hueles a lima-limón?

-Porque es el aroma del momento.- Obvio no le va a decir que paso en la escuela. Sólo espera que el fleco esconda bien el curita.

-Debiste regresar a casa a bañarte.- Dice Seiya

-¿Por? –Indaga Ikki.

-Es que estoy muy cansado por la desvelada y también necesito bañarme, sólo que tenemos que decidir lo de los clubes, hoy es el último día que tenemos para inscribirnos.

-Ototo ya debiste decidir, lo que tu digas se hará pues el pato y yo votaremos lo mismo que tú. Así que seriamos mayoría

-Que ladinos me dejan toda la responsabilidad. Además creo que esta vez Hyoga no votara como yo, me agradaría Kendo pero Hyoga pegara el grito en el cielo por el uniforme. Ya sabes que no le gusta sudar.

-Definitivo –Dice feliz Ikki.- Voto por Kendo. ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? el verano, más ejercicio, más traje protector igual a pato asado.

-Yo te apoyo.- Dice Shiryu. –Venganza por todas las travesuras que el me hace.

En tanto. Aya se topa con Smily fuera del hospital. La pelirroja de repente perdió a Hyoga y quiere avisarle a Seiya que lo vio mal.

Aya se adelanta porque Smily se detiene al sentir una presencia sobre la pared del hospital.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Ya veo, eres una amiga de Hyoga, con razón sabes que estoy aquí.- Le dice una ángel invisible.

-No me haz respondido.

-Y ¿por qué tengo que responderte?

-Te ordene que me digas tu nombre

-¿Ordenas? Definitivamente eres amiga del ornitorrinco. ¿Qué se creen los caballeros de Atena? ¿que pueden ordenar o interrogar a todo el mundo? Lárgate niña a ti y al ornitorrinco les faltan miles de años para poderme hablar en ese tono.

-No voy a tolerar tus groserías

-…

-Oye

-…

-Te estoy hablando. –El ser ignorada incrementa la ira de Smily.

Desde la ventana de la alcoba de Hyoga, Seiya observa todo.

-Oigan, creo que Smily se está peleando con un espíritu chocarrero.

-No es un espíritu es la ángel.- Aclara Shun reuniéndose con Seiya.

-Ya se que es ella, pero sólo puedo verla como una sombra rara.

-Tienes razón. –Dice Ikki.- pero es ella, así la vimos en el puente esa vez.

-Les falta pasar más tiempo con ella para que sus ojos se acostumbren.-Dice Shun

-¿Más? Caminamos con ella por toda la ciudad con una cabeza ¿recuerdas?- Aclara Shiryu por no mencionar lo que paso en la mañana.

-Pues yo ya casi la veo claramente.- Dice Ikki.

-A mi me parece que Smily quiere hacerla puré.-Dice Seiya preocupado.

-Tienes razón.- Dice Shun.

Iban a salir los cuatro y es que cuando Smily se enoja se necesitan de varios para controlarla. Sin embargo Seiya siente algo, voltea a la ventana y tiene una visión apocalíptica. Por un momento la extrañeza no le permite hablar.

-¡ ¡ ¡POR ATENA, NOS INVADEN LOS EXTRATERRESTRES! ! !- grita y corre a la ventana.

-¿Qué está diciendo el caballito? – Dice Shiryu.

-Una estupidez comer tanta alfal…fa.- Ikki contempla lo mismo que Seiya a través de la ventana. -¡ ¡ ¡POR ATENA, NOS INVADEN LOS EXTRATERRESTRES! ! !

Los cuatro caballeros observan incrédulos por la ventana como un extraño disco negro se forma sobre las nubes exactamente arriba del edificio bloqueando la luz solar.

-¡ ¡ ¡POR ATENA Y SUS MÁS ATRACTIVOS SANTOS, NOS INVADEN LOS EXTRATERRESTRES! ! ! – Grita Smily

-¡ ¡ ¡POR EL PODEROSO RA, NOS INVADEN LOS EXTRATERRESTRES! ! !*- Grita Omar apareciendo detrás de Aya.

-Hermano…- Aya se ha quedado paralizada. Siente que algo, además de los extraterrestres, obviamente , algo está mal.

Liluel contempla eso en el cielo, está aterrada, sólo había oído hablar a los arcángeles de esto. Esto debe ser lo mismo que lo que está escrito en las sagradas escrituras. Para hacer ese disco fue que el demonio incremento las malas energías del lugar.

-¡ ¡ ¡POR TODOS LOS ARCÁNGELES! ! ! Eso es… eso es…


	9. Aya y la ángel de hierro sideral

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 9: Aya y la ángel de hierro sideral**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Aya y la ángel de hierro sideral **_

-¡ ¡ ¡TODOS CORRAN A REFUGIARSE AL HOSPITAL! ! ! – Grita la ángel y recita una extraña oración.

Aquella orden se escuchó en la cabeza de todos los presentes que en estampida corrían hacia el hospital. Smily iba a obedecer pero se acordó de Aya.

Omar tomó la mano de Aya y corrió hacia la entrada del hospital. Smily los había visto y trató de alcanzarlos y entrar con ellos. Miraba la cabeza de Omar que se distinguía de entre las demás por la estatura de este. Iba volteando hacia atrás buscándola a ella.

-¡Apresúrense!- les gritó para que no se detuvieran. Entonces, la cabeza de Omar desapareció de entre la multitud.

Smily se abrió paso hasta ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Les preguntó cuando los alcanzó.

-Aya. La empujaron.

-Vamos, les abriré paso.

Desgraciadamente no alcanzaron a llegar al hospital. Una barrera dorada se formó alrededor de él.

La ángel de inmediato se adelantó liberando sus alas, de pronto la holgada ropa se quemó en un fuego negro mostrando que debajo de ellas usa lo que parecía un leotardo y botas de metal, que no tardaron mucho en extenderse alrededor del cuerpo de la joven que brilla bajo estas.

-Ella es luz- exclamó Aya

La rubia de Smily frunció el seño ante aquello, nunca había visto algo parecido y es que todo en la chica cambiaba. La luz lentamente fue cubierta. Su piel se torno extraña, le pareció que la joven se había convertido en una estatua de metal viviente pues hasta cada uno de sus cabellos le parecía de metal. Cosa curiosa pues la armadura la consideró de un metal distinto.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Omar sorprendido.

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¡wow! –Exclamó Aya.- Se volvió un ángel de Hierro.

Exactamente eso mismo pensó Smily, el metal de la armadura le parece hierro pero el del cuerpo tenia una suavidad que nunca había visto en ningún metal. Además ¿Cómo es que el metal se extendió hasta formar esa armadura? Ella estuvo bajo el cuidado del maestro Mu y jamás vio que el metal pudiera moverse así, ni siquiera el mágico metal de las armaduras.

- Todo indica que ella esta compuesta por ferrofluido*.- Seguía divagando Aya.- La armadura es de hierro pero lo que cubre la piel parece siderita*. ¿Estoy en lo correcto hermano?

-Es verdad.

-¿De qué hablan?- la interroga Smily

-Definitivamente tiene que estar hecha de ferrofluido - Comenta Omar.- Es la única explicación para que el metal se comporte de esa manera. Ella debe generar un campo magnético que mueve las nanopartículas a voluntad.

-Pero obedeciendo la ley de Curie.-Continuó Aya absorta- Eso explica porque el fuego que salió de ella no generaba calor pese a que quemo sus prendas. ¿Pero un fuego que no genera calor?

-No entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijeron.

Smily siente una presencia que se acerca, invisible a sus ojos, pero inmensa. Nunca ha sentido algo como esto, es como sí ese estuviera en un sólo lugar y a la vez en todas partes. Confundida concentro sus sentidos en aquella presencia y en la onda que se propagaba del disco negro que cubría al sol. De inmediato jaló a los hermanos los obligó a sujetarse a un árbol cercano a la gran puerta del hospital

Una fuerza elevó a todos los que no se pudieron sujetar, Aya horrorizada vio como los cuerpos de las personas que no alcanzaron a entrar ni a sujetarse, desaparecieron al entrar en ese disco negro.

-¡Omar!-Aya comenzaba a resbalar sus pequeñas manos del agarre del árbol.

-Te tengo.-Omar sujetó la muñeca de su hermana mientras con la otra mano se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas de una saliente del tronco.

La ángel reaccionó y lo que hasta ese momento parecía una varita de pronto se extendió convirtiéndose en una guadaña. La clavó en el piso y este se cubrió de luz, la fuerza que los jalaba hacia arriba desapareció. Y por fin, aquel se hizo visible.

Aquel sujeto no presto atención a la ángel, si no que de sus manos lanzo una ráfaga al hospital, pero la barrera dorada resistió.

-Ya veo – dice Smily- nada puede entrar ni salir.- Y vio a Seiya y los otros junto al vidrio de la puerta del hospital. –Smily suspiro.- Lo bueno es que esa barrera protege a todos los que están dentro. Lo malo es que me quede afuera. Y lo que está requetecontra mal ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ES QUE ESOS CUATRO SE QUEDARON ADENTRO Y NO PUEDEN SALIR! ! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ESTO ES EL APOCALIPSIS Y YO GANE ASIENTOS DE PRIMERA FILA! ! !

La puerta está escasos tres metros y puede ver que los muchachos están desesperados por salir.

-Al menos Ikki está a salvo.-dijo Aya mirando hacia la puerta del hospital y sonríe al ver al moreno.

Omar miró sorprendido a su hermana.

-Definitivamente eso es amor. –Dice Smily dándose cuenta de la confusa mirada de Omar.-Lástima que no tenemos tiempo para esto.

El ángel y el demonio se contemplan. De pronto ambos miran al cielo.

-Rayos- dice la ángel agotada. – La plaga de la oscuridad, jamás había visto una.- Y realmente en sus 1200 años no había visto un disco como aquel.

-Así es ángel, lo que me alegra son tus cabellos de dos colores, lo cual es una clara muestra que tu celestialidad ya estaba a la baja. ¿El veneno de algún demonio acaso?

-…

-Además la energía que usaste para proteger el hospital, estabilizar el ambiente y hacerme visible… cálculo que estás por debajo del 50% de tus fuerzas.

Aquel sujeto invoca su armadura, a diferencia de la ángel que debajo de sus ropas porta el metal que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, a este le surge de la nada. Las piezas simplemente comenzaron a aparecer. Aya de repente tiembla lo ha reconocido, es el sujeto de aquella noche, cuando encontró a Umi acuchillándose. Pero a la vez se ve tan distinto.

- LILUMINALALECTALAMINACSHAEEL AZ-ABATECZABAT-UL luchará contra ti con todas sus fuerzas.

-KUROKUROI SHIKUTEROKUKUDAROSAII…- se presenta el demonio

Ambos seres comienzan a pelear con todo, en una increíble lluvia de golpes. La ángel se empieza a reír, mientras que Smily y los hermanos Suresh sienten que el corazón les tiembla de miedo. Pese a eso la rubia de Smily pronto nota algo en el ambiente, como un aroma extraño.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo de pronto.- Por eso Seiya estaba tan alterado esa noche.

-¿Esa noche?-Pregunta Omar.

-La noche en que llevaron a Aya al hospital. Este tipo es igual a algunos insectos. Después de todo, cualquier sentimiento es producto de las sustancias químicas del cerebro. Y el las altera produciendo miedo.

Aya cae de rodillas y se lleva las manos a los oídos en un intento desesperado de no oír nada.

-_No… It's no here. It isn't true… This's a nightmare. I'll wake up soon, I'll be awake soon…_ (No… No esta aquí, No es cierto… es una pesadilla, Pronto despertare, pronto estaré despierta…)-y las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

-Hey, baby… it's all right, I'm here. Look at me. Here I am (Nena, esta bien, yo estoy aquí. Mírame. Aquí estoy).-Dice Omar tratando de calmar a Aya

Omar la mira completamente asustado y se agacha para abrazarla. Smily continúa con su explicación.

-¿El produce el temor?- Le pregunta Omar.

–Como algunas hormigas que para atacar un hormiguero segregan químicos que aterran a las que se defienden y así acabar con el oponente. Por eso, aunque entiendo porque estoy tan asustada no puedo dejar de temblar, lo que no concibo es por qué esa ángel se ríe como loca a pesar de la golpiza que le están metiendo.

Aya alcanza a reaccionar lo suficiente para abrazar a su hermano.

-Dad… I want my daddy. (Papá.. quiero a mi papito)-dice llorosa.

Omar que apenas si puede seguir la pelea le extraña lo que sucede, es como si la ángel luchara contra la arena. Sus golpes se hunden en él, pero no le causan daño. Lilu tira una patada pero un extraño campo la detiene. En otros segundos parece que algo la sujeta y le impide pelear. En menos de un parpadeo el demonio desaparece y reaparece a la espalda de la chica y en otros Omar jura que se vuelve dos.

La ángel sale disparada por un fuerte golpe que el demonio le propina en el estomago. Entre risas con dificultad se levanta, eleva su energía que empieza a sonar como electricidad mientras ataca.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡SHOURYUU RETTEN SHOU! ! ! ! ! ! **(Dragón divino que abre los cielos).

Durante todo el lapso de sonido, luz y oscuridad; Aya, Omar y Smily no sólo sienten que aquello es energía eléctrica, si no que también su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. Omar no puede entender este fenómeno.

Aquel dragón azul rodeado de oscuridad se abalanzó sobre el demonio, pero este lo atrapa con una mano, por unos cuantos segundos en los que la electricidad trató de correr por el cuerpo del demonio, aquel fue reuniendo la energía para devolvérsela con el doble de fuerza por lo que la ángel nuevamente sale volando.

Antes de que se pueda levantar aquel salta y cae de rodillas sobre el estomago de la ángel. La toma de los cabellos y le empieza dar de puñetazos en la cara. De pronto una espada de madera atraviesa el pecho del demonio. Kirikaze había aprovechado el momento para atacarlo por la espalda.

-Esto se acabo.- Le dijo el ninja, pero aquel sujeto sólo sonríe antes de liberar una onda de energía que saca volando Kirikaze con todo y espada.

El demonio dejó a la ángel para después y se dirigió hacia el ninja. Kirikaze de inmediato se levantó, saltó hacia atrás mientras se ocultaba en su neblina y cientos de versiones de él aparecieron.

Kurokuroi corrió entre todas ellas y atrapó de la cara a uno. El autentico Kirikaze que en vano trataba de liberarse.

-Ese ángel te besó. Te puso un sello de protección. ¿Verdad? Gracias a eso fue fácil encontrarte. Por eso me atacaste, porque no puedes sentir el temor que provoco.

Un aro de luz se formo alrededor de Kirikaze. El sello de protección que la ángel le había puesto. Este se rompió y el ninja fue invadido por el temor.

Aún así Kirikaze apretó su espada y de nuevo atravesó a aquel sujeto. Que ante eso se vio obligado a soltarlo. El demonio retrocedió unos pasos, sin ninguna herida.

-Debo de admitir que eres muy valiente, estás lleno de miedo y a pesar de eso me atacas.

Kirikaze intenta golpearlo con su espada pero Kurokuroi se defiende con su brazo. Las fuerzas del ninja parecen no alcanzarle, por lo que el demonio lo obliga a retroceder.

-¡KIRIKAZE!

De la nada aparece Ryoma y también trata de golpear al demonio con su espada, por lo que este se ve forzado a defenderse con ambos brazos.

-¡Hermano Ryoma!

-Tenemos que obligarlo a retroceder.

Ambos ninjas unen sus fuerzas empujando al demonio hacia atrás. Ryoma con ayuda de la energía de Kirikaze usa sus poderes psíquicos para sellar los movimientos del demonio y paralizarlo. Por su parte la ángel ya se levantó y se eleva para atacar desde el aire también. Nuevamente un sonido de electricidad surge de ella y su aura se transforma en un dragón azul sombrío rodeado de oscuridad, que como saeta que atraviesa el cielo; se impacta a toda velocidad contra el demonio.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡KOKURYUU MORNING DESTROYER! ! ! ! !** (Dragón negro destructor del amanecer)

Una gran explosión ilumina todo. La luz es tan cegadora que Smily y los demás se ven obligados a cubrirse los ojos. Después de eso la oscuridad total, fue como si ese dragón hubiera jalado toda la luz a un punto para después desaparecer. Sin embargo el sonido eléctrico sigue en el ambiente y mientras diminuye, la visibilidad vuelve.

-¡Lo vencieron! –Grita Omar emocionado.

-No- dice Smily

El demonio Kurokuroi libero sus alas de murciélago y se había cubierto con ellas.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Revelación de las pesadillas! ! ! ! !** –Grita él, cuando abre sus alas y con el viento saca volando a los ninjas.

Ryoma rápidamente se recupera de la caída pero ya no está en el hospital, realmente lo ha mandado al sitio de sus pesadillas. Y es que Kurokuroi los lanzó dentro del disco negro.

La ángel se da cuenta que ambos ninjas han sido atrapados en un campo de ilusión. Pronto serán tragados por la oscuridad, si no los ayuda los perderá dentro de la dimensión del disco. Cuando trata de llegar hasta ellos para liberarlos, el demonio apareció frente a ella y la toma del cuello. Liluel sólo sonrió antes de ser envuelta por las llamas. Un intenso calor se sintió por todo el lugar. A pesar de estar a gran distancia y escondidos tras el árbol, a Aya el calor la empieza a afectar.

-¡Muro de Cristal! –Gritó Smily cerrando los ojos y los abre cuando siente que el calor disminuye.- ¡Me salió! ¡Al fin me salió! –Grita emocionada.- Aunque se asusta cuando su muro se desquebraja un poco. Aún así, su débil muro les brinda algo de protección y es que si no fuera por él, la intensidad del calor los quemaría también.

-¿ ¡Que hiciste! ? –Pregunta Omar sorprendido.

-No se y no me distraigas que tengo que concentrarme para mantenerla; sino ese demonio nos va a achicharrar junto con ella.

Omar guardo silencio, aún con la protección del muro de cristal se siente sofocado por las altas temperaturas.

Aya finalmente reaccionó a causa del calor. Sentía que se quemaba también, y miró instintivamente a la puerta del hospital. Quería asegurarse de que Ikki estuviera bien.

Al verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Él no se había percatado de que ella, su hermano y Smily están afuera. Por lo que al notarlos se llenó de preocupación.

-Aya

Pudo ver el miedo en la mirada de la pelirroja. De pronto Ikki lo entendió. Esa cosa allá afuera es lo que la había atacado anteriormente.

Golpeó el vidrio con fuerza, ante el estruendo, los otros tres caballeros voltearon, aunque el vidrio cayó hecho añicos, la barrera dorada era impenetrable.

-¡Aya!-la voz de sorpresa de Seiya se oía ahogada a causa de la fuerte barrera que los separaba.

Las cosas dentro del hospital no andan nada bien, la mayoría de la gente está en pánico. Todo mundo busca donde esconderse. Por su parte Ikki incendió su cosmos y con todas sus fuerzas golpea una y otra vez la barrera dorada. Lo que asustó a Seiya, y es que su hermano no está razonando, al paso que va, derribara el hospital antes que hacerle una fractura al escudo que los mantiene encerrados.

-¡Cálmate Ikki! –Le pide Seiya mientras trata de sujetarlo, realmente no entiende por qué ha perdido la cabeza.

Shiryu no puede entender nada, voltea buscando a Shun y se da cuenta que este no hace nada por que está paralizado por el miedo. El peliverde se repite una y otra vez que todos sus hermanos están a salvo tras la barrera, en un intento de calmarse. El dragón cerró los ojos para pensar, su corazón también late lleno de angustia y miedo. ¿Por qué?

Afuera en tanto

-La está quemando viva.- Grita Smily.- La va a convertir en cenizas. Corrección la va a derretir.- Viendo como la ángel se convertía en liquido y en luz.

-No.- dijo Omar.- Si estoy en lo correcto ella ya esta hecha de metal liquido, es un ferrofluido. El volverse liquido no la asesinaría.

-¿Entonces?- Interrogó Smily

-¿La ley de curie, hermano?-Dijo Aya tratando de calmarse.

-Se que el maestro Mu me la enseño … ley de Curie … ley de Curie … no es aquella que dice que el magnetismo se reduce al aumentar la temperatura.

-Así es. –Continúa Omar.-La única explicación para que ella pueda convertirse en metal, hacer aparecer esas alas y transformar esa varita en hoz es que toda ella esta hecha de nanopartículas de metal. Sus plumas parecen las de un ave, pero realmente son de metal, nanopartículas tan pequeñas, que el metal es flexible. Todas están unidas gracias al magnetismo. Si él eleva su temperatura al punto de que el magnetismo desaparezca, todas las partículas se separaran. Quedando ella expuesta. Ella es luz encerrada dentro del ferrofluido, sin su coraza los fotones se dispersaran por el espacio.

-¿Cómo va a ser de luz? Mírala, ella sangra, aunque su sangre es de color azul.

-Su color no importa, ella es un organismo de luz, me atrevería a decir que fotones llenos de la partícula de dios.

-¿La partícula de dios? … bueno es un ángel seria lógico que este hecha de partículas de dios.

-Hasta ahora está resistiendo por la siderita, pero llegara un momento en que el calor disminuya el magnetismo y las partículas de hierro y siderita queden regadas en el suelo y ella se disperse en el espacio.

-Si todo esto tiene que ver con temperaturas ¿Dónde está el pato cuando se le necesita?

-¿El pato? ¿Te refieres a Hyoga? –Pregunta Aya que durante toda la explicación guardo silencio.

Acaba de decir eso cuando una luz blanca atravesó el lugar se metió en la flama que quemaba al angelito. Entonces empezó a llover.

-¿Lluvia caliente? –Se quedó estupefacta Aya

-No, nieve derretida. Ese tonto, parece que estaba esperando a que lo invocáramos para aparecer.-Refunfuña Smily

La ángel se sorprendió al ver que Hyoga apareció de la nada, pasó un brazo por su cintura y con la otra sujeto la mano de del demonio. Kurokuroi también se sorprende al ver a un joven rubio en pijama de patitos, no sólo enfrentándolo sin temor, si no que este es capaz de manipular las temperaturas.

-Pero ¿Por qué llueve?-pregunta Aya.

-Hyoga está enfriando el ambiente.

-Hyoga… está…Ahora soy yo la que no entiende nada Smily.

-Choque de temperaturas, Aya. – la llamó Omar-Piensa. ¿Qué pasa cuando una masa de aire caliente se enfrenta a un frente de viento ártico?

-Tormenta. Pero ahora hace tanto calor, que la lluvia es caliente.

-Así es. Como sea, el agua absorbe el calor, así que sin importar que el agua este caliente, ayuda a que la temperatura del ambiente descienda.

-Aún así hermano, eso no explica esta disparatada situación. Ese demonio y ese ángel son dos fenómenos, no son humanos. ¿Acaso Hyoga tampoco lo es?

-Niña, Hyoga es tan humano como tú

-¿Entonces?

-Hyoga maneja el puño de hielo. -Explica Smily.- Entrenó bajo la tutela del que fuera llamado el mago del agua y el aire. Por eso para él, esto es cosa sencilla.

-Eso no explica que el pueda bajar la temperatura ni el que tu crearas ese extraño muro invisible que nos protegió hace rato. –Le aclara Omar

-¿Alguna queja acerca de mi hermoso muro de cristal que por primera vez me salió?

-Nunca dije eso.

Smily lo ignora, no por grosera si no porque el cosmos de Hyoga disminuye y aumenta erráticamente. Lo que le causa una gran preocupación por el rubio.

Aquello es un choque de temperaturas. Por momentos era lluvia y por otros era vapor, el caso es que Aya se sentía en la bañera o en el sauna. La batalla se está alargando. Smily recapacito, no era posible que alguien le ganara a su Hyoga. Pero ¿por qué parece que ninguno de los dos puede ganar? Entonces lo entendió Hyoga no quería exponer a la ángel. Fácilmente el podría hacer descender la temperatura al cero absoluto, pero la ángel en medio de los dos lo detenía.

-¡Oh no! –Grita Aya. Sintiendo de nuevo su cuerpo pesado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –Le responde Smily

-¿Oyes eso? Suena como a electricidad. Ella va a atacar.-Dice Omar dándose cuenta de la situación.

-Bien, haber si le ayuda a Hyoga.

-¡NO! Está todo mojado, estamos empapados, el agua conduce la electricidad. ¡Ella nos va a electrocutar a todos! Empezando por Hyoga.-Le explica Omar

-¡Y Hyoga preocupado por ella! –Exclama Smily-¿Tengo que hacer otra vez el muro?

-La electricidad viajara por el piso mojado.

-En el piso. No creo que me salga … ¿que hacer? … **¡ ¡ ¡HYOGA! ! !** - Le grita a todo pulmón.- ¡No creo que le pase nada si la conge…

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡SHOURYUU RETTEN SHOU! ! ! ! ! ! **(Dragón divino que abre los cielos)

-¡ ¡ ¡Muro de cristal! ! !- Reacciona Smily ante la situación.

De nuevo el dragón. Smily y Aya cerraron los ojos cuando sintieron la electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo. La rubia se sorprendió cuando noto que a penas si sintió la carga. Realmente fue muy poco lo que las alcanzó. Gracias nuevamente a su muro.

Aya dio un grito de terror, su mayor temor se cumplió con la electricidad todo su cabello se erizo. ¿Qué tal si Ikki la ve así de greñuda? Smily no le hizo mucho caso, su preocupación principal era su propio cabello y que paso con Hyoga. ¿Qué tal si quedo como pato frito?

-Hyoga no pierde el estilo ni con electricidad.- Se dijo contenta cuando lo encontró, aunque le preocupa por el golpe que se ha llevado.

En una pared lejana que casi colapso cuando un cisne y un ángel chocaron contra ella violentamente, se encontraban ambos escarchados, gracias a la nieve no se les erizo el pelo. El caballero tenia gesto adolorido y es que la protegió con su cuerpo.

El otro salió volando en la otra dirección. Pero totalmente electrocutado.

-¿Estás bien ángel?

-Eso lo debería de preguntar yo. Debiste dejar que te amortiguara el golpe. Además no actúes como si de verdad te importara lo que pase conmigo.

-En primera aunque no lo creas, sí me importas mucho. Aunque me desesperes. En segunda no iba a dejar que una mujer me protegiera.

-…- La ángel siente la cara caliente. -No soy una mujer- Dice ella levantándose.

-¿Qué eres entonces? Un traves…-no termino el chiste por que con asombro vio que a la chica le faltaba un brazo.

-¿Dónde quedo el brazo?- dijo ella buscándolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, –¡Ah! Mira ahí está.- Camino unos cuantos pasos para llegar a el. En cuanto levanto aquello, el extremo se volvió una especie de liquido que unió sin problemas en su lugar.

Hyoga no podía creer lo que había visto, allí estaba ella con la armadura agrietada, heridas que sangraban ¡Y LO DE SU BRAZO NO TENIA EXPLICACIÓN!

-Bueno ya lo viste, no soy una mujer … bueno lo correcto seria decir no soy humana. Así que ya no te preocupes por mí.

Mientras tanto bajo el árbol Smily está en shock igual que Hyoga no da crédito a lo que ha visto.

-Eso comprueba nuestra teoría hermano.- Dice Aya.- Ella esta hecha de ferrofluido y luz.

-¿Es como un androide? ¿Cómo terminator 2? Ese que parecía metal liquido.

-Pues es una manera de verlo. –Continuó Omar- Pero parece que ella no tiene la capacidad de convertir su brazo en navaja, ni de cambiar su apariencia. Como aquel.

-Entonces ella no puede convertirse en otra Smily … y yo que pensaba que esa seria la mejor manera de asustar a Ikki. Si una medio lo asusta dos lo asustaríamos por completo.

-Definitivamente no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

La ángel voltea hacia el demonio pero aún así no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. De pronto el caballero se ve cubierto de sangre azul. En los momentos que se relajaron por lo del brazo, el demonio aprovecho y en un rápido movimiento la atravesó el pecho de la ángel con su puño.

-¡Ángel! –Grita Hyoga

-No intervengas caballero de Atena. –Le dice el demonio.- Esto no es de tu incumbencia. La sagrada lucha entre ángeles y demonios no debe de ser interrumpida, hay un pacto de milenios que les prohíbe a ustedes intervenir.

-Si existe tal pacto yo no lo conozco. –Dice dando un paso al frente.

-Hyoga…corre.- La ángel que toma con ambas manos el cuello del demonio, mientras toda ella comenzó a brillar.

-¡Ángel!

De nuevo el sonido de electricidad y el aura negra alrededor de ella.

-¡Eso va hacer una gran explosión de energía electromagnética! –Grita Aya

-¿Qué?

-Parece que ella funciona con electromagnetismo. Pues claro ella esta hecha de Fotones. Va ha ser uso de todos su quantums. Ahora entiendo todo.-Dice Omar.

-No te entiendo ¿Qué va hacer?

-¡Lo importante ahora es que va a explotarse en una gran descarga eléctrica! -Dice Omar escondiendo a Aya tras él. –Va a ser una explosión mucho mayor que las anteriores.

-¿Mayor? No creo que mi muro lo resista … ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡HYOGA VEN ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE Y PROTÉGEME! ! ! ! –Le grita Smily –¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ELLA ESTA PENSANDO EN UN ATAQUE SUICIDA! ! ! !

**-¡NO PUEDO DEJARLA!**

-Ella sabe lo que hace ya esta grandecita para que tome sus decisiones. –Insiste Smily

-¡No le va a pasar nada! –Le grita Omar.

**-¡NO VOY A DEJARLA!**

A pesar de sentir la electricidad Hyoga aún intenta llegar hacia la ángel y el demonio; y es que, este la está golpeando en un intento de liberar su puño que se ha quedado atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Lilu. Sorprendido de que el electromagnetismo de ella no le permita liberarse.

-¡No te creo que lo hagas!- Le grita el demonio a la ángel.- Una explosión como la que planeas mataría al caballero y a esos del árbol.

-En primera a esos ni las conozco, en segunda ese me cae mal y en tercera al fin te atrape y ahora que te tengo no la voy a desperdiciar está oportunidad.

-¿Qué clase de ángel eres? Se supone que tienes que protegerlos.

-Soy un ángel del exterminio, demonio idiota. Haré sin dudar lo que tenga que hacer para vencer.

Dice ella entre risas. Extiende sus alas y se eleva un poco llevándose al demonio

-¿ ¡Qué estas haciendo idiota! ? ¡Te dije que corrieras! –Le grita la ángel a Hyoga quien no sabe que hacer. ¿Realmente piensa hacerse explotar con todo y oponente?

-¡Tienes que alejarte! –Le grita Omar al caballero.- A ella no le va a pasar nada, si te quedas allí después no podrás moverte.

No pueden discutir más porque el sonido de la electricidad aumenta de manera ensordecedora

-Muro de cristal –Grita Smily ante la situación, pero su muro no resiste cae justo cuando una poderosa luz los ciega y después por varios segundos sólo escuchan electricidad.

-¿Hyoga? –Pregunta Aya incrédula de que el caballero se encuentra frente a ellos, ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?

-¿Están bien? -les pregunta el rubio.

-uff, bendita sea tu pared de hielo. –Exclama Smily

-¿Pared de hielo? –Dice Aya –Ya entiendo. Detienes las partículas de los átomos del aire, al hacerlo, la temperatura disminuye al grado que el aire se hace solidó por la congelación.

-¡wow!- Exclama Omar

-¿Así es como lo haces? –Pregunta Smily

-Pues sí.

-Que bueno que puedes hacerlo, de lo contrario ya estaríamos muertos. –Comienza a explicar Omar.- Aunque ella se elevó para evitar que la electricidad nos alcanzara al viajar por el piso mojado, el calor que ella está generando por el campo electromagnético nos habría rostizado.

-Espera un momento.- Alega Smily.- Dijiste que a altas temperaturas su armadura de hierro se desintegraría y ella se convertiría en mágicas chispitas de luz que se diseminarían por el espacio.

-Fotones, y sí, pero ella debe estar en el limite, además el que pueda hacerlo, prueba mi teoría de que ella también posee siderita. Mientras ella no pase su umbral de temperatura, su armadura no se desintegrara. Si Tesla pudiera levantarse de su tumba, lo haría para volverse a morir por el asombro. Es increíble lo que ella puede hacer. Es tal la cantidad de Quantum que está liberando que afecta a las partículas atómicas. Si ella logra lo que creo que esta haciendo será posible vencerlo. Lo único malo es que la pared de hielo no nos va a proteger por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? –Pregunta el caballero.

-Leemos libros de Física quántica y de física de partículas. También me gusta leer sobre la teoría del campo unificado y siempre sigo las ultimas noticias del CERN.

-Es que Omar estudia una carrera bien difícil.-Explica Aya

-De acuerdo, te creeré por que parece que son los únicos que entienden que pasa aquí. ¿Por qué dices que el pared de hielo no podrá protegernos?

-Por que está usando el electromagnetismo para llenar el ambiente con partículas del tipo bosonico. Eso nos afectara de tal forma que no podremos movernos pues nuestro peso aumentara de tal manera que nos iremos al piso, por la afectación que sufriremos en nuestra masa.

-¡No quiero ponerme gorda!- Grita Smily

-No entendí nada supergenio, hazme el favor de explicarlo del modo en que yo pueda entenderlo. –Refunfuña Hyoga.

-Según la ecuación de Einstein e=mc al cuadrado, la masa es energía condensada. En la teoría quántica, cualquier forma de energía libera gravitones.

-Aún no entiendo ¿Graviton es de gravedad, de esa que me jala al suelo?- Pregunta Smily.

-Sí.

-Por ahí hubieras empezado. Simplemente hubieras dicho que ella está liberando gravitones.-Alega Hyoga

-Yo sigo sin entender. ¿Ya le entendiste Hyoga?

-La fuerza de gravedad va a aumentar.

-Eso es todo. ¿Por qué se complico tanto en explicarlo?

Aya suspira, aún no lo entienden. No tiene caso explicarlo, Hyoga no está tan perdido de todo, pues ya se comenzó a sentir el efecto, ella y su hermano se sientan antes de que la gravedad los tumbe al suelo.

Smily se arrodilla al sentir el efecto de la gravedad. Hyoga se niega a perder el estilo, a fuerzas se mantiene de pie.

-¿Acaso la ángel pretende que la gravedad le impida moverse al demonio?-Pregunta el caballero.

-No, él esta hecho de materia oscura. De neutrinos. Por eso ella esta aumentando la fuerza de interacción fuerte.

-Omar te juro que ni Smily ni yo hemos leído un libro de física quántica.

-Imagínate que él está hecho de polvo, -Explica Aya.- Partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire. Es imposible que las golpees. A menos que el polvo se concentre en un punto.

-¡Al fin les entendí! -Exclama el caballero.- Es tan sencillo y tú lo explicas tan complicado.

-Como cuando Spiderman le agrega cemento al arenero.- dice Smily.

-Esa es una manera poco ortodoxa de explicarlo pero sí, ella aumento la fuerza de atracción de cada una de las partículas del demonio para que se queden en un sólo punto y sea más fácil golpearlo.

El polvo se disipa en el suelo yace una ángel, y a lo lejos un demonio que los mira con furia.

-¡Ángel! –Exclama preocupado el caballero.

-¿Está muerta? –Pregunta Smily

-Eso parece.- Dice Aya

-No … no lo creo ella ¡Tiene que estar inconsciente! –Dice Omar.

-¡Se murió! – Llora Smily – Sí era un ataque suicida.

-Que no.

-Pues aunque no lo fuera. Ese demonio la atravesó. –Alega Smily.- Está muerta.

-La mató. –Chilla Aya. –La mató.

Hyoga se adelanta, esa cosa, como ha podido sobrevivir, ella gasto todas las fuerzas de su ser y ese mal nacido esta allí de pie. Siente rabia. No hizo nada por la ángel. No pudo ayudarla. Ella se enfrento a ese demonio para proteger a todas las personas de este hospital. Se sacrifico para nada.

-Esto no se va a quedar así

Ese demonio se las paga. Pero cuando más metido esta el caballero en sus reflexiones un sonido los llena a todos de esperanza.

Un ronquido

Luego otro

Y otro

**-¿ ¡ ¡ ¡Está dormida! ! ! ?** –Pregunta Hyoga incrédulo.

-Sí – Dijo Omar.- Se los dije, sólo esta inconsciente … corrección está dormida. Ella está hecha de luz, por eso el que la atraviesen no basta para matarla. La herida debió cerrar casi inmediatamente, igual que cuando pego su brazo.

-¡Está dormida! –Grita Smily.- Cuando despierte la voy a matar por el susto que me acaba de dar.

-No es su culpa Smily.- Dice Aya contenta.- Cualquiera que gasta todas sus energías cae dormido.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Hyoga.

-Estamos muertos- Dice Omar. –No pensé que ella perdería la conciencia bueno caería dormida, Lo único que evita que esa cosa negra del cielo nos succione es la hoz de la ángel. En cuanto él la saque todo el hospital y nosotros nos iremos por ese vortice.

-Hyoga vas a tener que ganarle. –Le pide Smily. –Tengo mucho por que vivir.

-Eso es imposible al menos por ahora.- Dice Aya.

-No sabes lo fuerte que es mi Hyoga.

-No importa lo fuerte que el sea, ese demonio esta hecho de materia oscura. Es puro neutrinos. –Explica Omar

-Puedes decirlo de manera que pueda entender.- Dice Hyoga

-Que es invulnerable. Sólo míralo Hyoga, lo han electrocutado, golpeado, atravesado y el esta ahí como si nada. Al menos durante los próximos minutos. La ángel gasto todos su quantum en generar gravitrones. Ahora lentamente todas sus partículas comienzan a ser atraídas al cuerpo Después de eso será solidó y lo podrás golpear, pero no se cuanto tarde el proceso.

-En otras palabras tengo que servirle de pera de box hasta que sea vulnerable.

-¿ ¡Por qué no invocas tu armadura! ? –Le pide Smily

-Ya eleve mi cosmos y no ha venido Smily, tal vez se deba a eso negro en el cielo.- Dice el caballero caminado tranquilamente hacia el demonio.

-Pero Hyoga, sin armadura, eso es un suicidio.

-Pues la pijama de patitos tendrá que ser suficiente. No te preocupes … después de todo tengo 4 hermanos sobreprotectores que en estos momentos deben estar desesperados tratando de salir del hospital.

Y la pelea entre Hyoga y el demonio va a comenzar.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Azul: Definitivamente no vuelvo a fumar de esa hierva (^_^) bueno tal vez para el próximo episodio. Y cambiando de tema Ikki tengo secuestrado a Shun y si lo quieres de regreso vas a hacer "eso".

Ikki: Me niego

Azul: pues entonces no veras a Shun ja-ja-ja. Y ahora viene Aya con algunas definiciones

Aya: Aquí les van

**Ferrofluidos**: Son nanoparticulas ferrosas suspendidas en un fluido, entre si las partículas prácticamente no tienen magnetismo de modo que fácilmente son afectadas por campos magnéticos externos adquiriendo la forma del campo o moviéndose según este le afecte. Si quieren ver imágenes o saber mas siempre se cuenta con wikipedia. Tal cual, como lo menciona en este fic, que el ferrofluido se transforme en una sólida armadura, pues aún no se logra, pero la posibilidad esta de algún día lograrlo. Tan es así que Terminador 2 es un ejemplo de lo que se sueña poder lograr. Otro ejemplo esta en la liga de la justicia en Tabula Rasa, el androide que cambia de forma y que copea los poderes de toda la liga. Pueden buscar el capitulo en You tobe con ese nombre si quieren verlo.

**Siderita:** Según el glosario de astronomía que pueden consultar en el siguiente link .com/glosario/ Es un tipo de meteorito de composición ferrosa. En otras fuentes, encuentro que es un mineral bastante común en la tierra, aunque wikipedia dice que hay bastante en el espacio. Como roca es un mineral compuesto por carbonato de hierro. Cuando se calienta adquiere un magnetismo fuerte. El mismo glosario de astronomía dice que se explota en Inglaterra, Alemania, Escocia y Austria. Es un mineral importante por que de el se obtiene el hierro. Si quieren verla wikipedia es una buena opción, ya tratada parece un diamante rectangular de chocolate. Tiene un bonito color. En el fic se dice que la piel de la ángel se cubre con siderita mientras que la armadura es de hierro.

**F****otones:** son partículas con masa cero que viajan en el vació a una velocidad constante. Causante de todas las formas de radiación electromagnética es decir los rayos gama, rayos x, luz ultravioleta, luz visible, luz infrarroja y demás. El termino se usa en el fic, para decir que la esta hecha de fotones, es decir luz.

**La partícula de dios:** Son las partículas bosón higgs, pero el autor de un libro les llamo partícula de dios para pura ficción. De allí varios incluida la autora de este fic se treparon a la idea para darle propiedades mágicas y sorprendentes a estas partículas. Como darle masa a la luz como sucede en este fic. Allí si que se fumo algo raro.

**Los Quantums o Cuantos**, el creador de la teoría quántica el físico alemán Max Planck estableció que la radiación electromagnética se emite en unidades de energía a las que llamo quantum. Se puede definir como la menor cantidad de energía que puede transmitirse en cualquier longitud de onda. Después Einstein uso esta teoría para explicar el efecto fotoeléctrico diciendo que la luz se traslada en el espacio en forma de cuantos, a este cuanto de luz se le llamó posteriormente fotón. Se uso este termino en el fic para nombrar al "cosmos" de la ángel. "Ella uso todo su quantum" en vez de "ella uso todo su cosmos" De verdad si quieren saber más pueden consultar el glosario de astronomía, la recomiendo ampliamente porque es fácil de entender.

**Gravitron:** Para explicar las propiedades de la luz, esta se estudio como partícula, los físicos quánticos quieren hacer lo mismo para explicar la gravedad y sus diversos fenómenos e interacción con otras fuerzas convirtiendo la fuerza de gravedad, en partícula. Teóricamente existe. Como mencionó mi hermano Omar en teoría quántica la masa es energía condensada. Por lo tanto cualquier fuente de energía puede generar gravitrones, pues la masa es la causante de la gravedad. Como la energía es la causante de los gravitrones la ángel libero una gran cantidad de energía para llenar al demonio y cada una de sus partículas de ellos.

La materia Oscura y los neutrinos serán explicados más ampliamente en el próximo capítulo, por ahora solo explicare que la materia oscura esta formada por neutrinos

Los cuales son partículas sin o nula masa que en estos momentos estamos rodeados de millones y millones de neutrinos que nos atraviesan. Dicho de manera poco ortodoxa son tan pequeñas que un montón, millones cabrían en un hidrogeno.

La fumada que se hecho la autora acerca del demonio y su materia oscura será explicada en el próximo capítulo.

**La teoría del campo unificado.** En un principio, los cuatro fenómenos que son capaces de hacer se notar a través del vacío. Fueron

1) gravitación

2) luz,

3) atracción y repulsión eléctrica y

4) la atracción y repulsión magnéticas.

Aún no existe una ecuacion en a que se demuestre como estan conectados estos 4 fenomenos. La luz, la electricidad y las cargas magneticas se han unido en muchas teorias y ecuaciones que demustran como funcionan todos juntos en lo que se llama el espectro electromagnetico. Sólo faltaba unir a la gravedad. Pero luego surgieron otras dos

1) Interaccion nuclear fuerte: Esta es la que mantiene unidos los componentes de los nucleos atomicos.

2) Interaccion nuclear debil: Es la responsable de la desintegracion beta de los neutrones (o.O) ¿?

Eso es lo que muchos cientificos estan trabajando. Cuando se habla del campo unificado o teoria unificadora, se refieren a esto. Una ecuacion que explique como interactuan las 4 (el campo electromagnetico –luz, electricidad y magnetismo- el campo gravitatorio y la interaccion nuclear fuerte y debil) Tengo entendido que la teoria de las supercuerdas es la más cercana a lograr esta unificación.

**El CERN** es el _Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire_ o Consejo Europeo para la Investigación Nuclear. Ellos son los que estan trabajando en el acelerador de particulas. La llamada maquina de dios o el gran colicionador de Hadrones y que estan en busqueda de la comunmente llamada particula de dios o boson higgs, la cual se supone que es la particula responsable de la masa. (Creo, digo eso entendi)

Azul: Quiero aclarar que el que Aya y Omar sean unos genios, es por Penelope Kamikase u Osiris Montage como la conoscan. Ella creo los dos personajes, y antes de que ella me linche por hacer a su supergenio, fanatica de lo verde, la new age y activista de green pace; en una conocedora de las investigaciones nucleares, es por dos razones, 1 necesitaba que alguien explicara estas cosas en el fic y dos por que a Aya le gustan las cosas buenas que se pueden hacer con la fisica cuantica, como por ejemplo en medicina la cirugia laser, la exploracion radiologica.

Aya: Aspiró a un mundo donde la tecnologia nos de un ambiente limpio y seguro, con animalitos viviendo libres, y haya arbolitos y flores brindandonos aire fresco y puro bajo un hermoso cielo azul; donde mis hermosos hijos puedan correr felices. Por que claro que van a salir hermosos hijos, Alice y Benjamin, quiero decir, yo hermosa y su padre Ikki, super sexi, cuero, fuertotote, y demas.

Omar: Olvidate de él o te envio a norteamerica en el próximo vuelo.

Azul: Otra cosa que tambien quiero aclarar es que el que Aya sea una genio no quiere decir que la escritora lo sea, estuve navegando en la red buscando todos estos datos y deseando que estuvieran a mi nivel. Realmente lei muchas cosas que no entendí. Si las definiciones antes dadas estan mal, piensen que las saque de internet la fuente más confiable que puede haber (sí, es una ironia) si me he fumado hierbas raras para este fic metiendo estas cosas, robandoles todo sentido pues recuerden que es un fic, es ficcion. Pura fantasia.

y Antes de despedirnos Ikki tu turno

Ikki: Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, a las muchachas bonitas te las cantamos a ti. Feliz cumpleaños Osiris. Ya cante devuelveme a mi Shun.

Azul: No lo secuestre, sólo le di takoyaquis (albondigas de pulpo) a cambio de que se escondiera hasta que cantaras.

Ikki: Ototo ¿cómo pudiste haceme esto?

Shun: chomp, chomp, chomp (comiendo takoyaquis) ¡Que bonito cantas nii-san! Chomp, chomp, chomp. Aquí les va la explicacion del nombre del demonio. Chomp, chomp, chomp

Kuro es negro en japones

Kuroi es negro cuando es un adjetivo

SHIkuTEroKUkuDAroSAIi si lo separamos da Shite kudasai y kurokuroi

SHI es el verbo morir. TE es la terminacion que indica peticion, SHITE es "muerete"

Kudasai, es "por favor" o sea "muerete por favor". Si alguien ha jugado King of fighter con Chris lo habran escuchado decir "shite kudasai" de manera linda y sonriente. Como todo un personaje que bajo la apariencia tierna es todo un homicida. Él no te quiere matar, te pide amablemente que te mueras. Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp. (Shun sigue comiendo takoyaquis).

En el próximo episodio:

Hyoga el caballero vestido con pijama de patitos vs Kurokuroi el demonio hecho de neutrinos.

¿Qué paso con los ninjas?

¿Cuál es el sitio de las pesadillas de Ryoma?

¿Qué hay dentro del disco negro?

¿Qué sucede dentro del hospital?

¿Por qué Shiryu siente miedo? ¿Lograra descubrir la razón?

¿Lograran salir de la barrera dorada y ayudar a Hyoga?

¿La desesperación de Ikki es por que su Aya está en peligro?

¿Qué va ha hacer el príncipe Shun que huele a lima-limón cuando se de cuenta que su Hyoga está allá afuera peleando solito?

¿La autora volverá a fumar algo extraño?

¿Omar seguirá hablando como si toda la gente alrededor supiera física quántica?

¿Smily nos sorprenderá con alguna otra técnica?

La ángel duerme mucho y ronca mucho.


	10. Hyoga vs Kurokuroi

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 10: Hyoga el caballero vestido con pijama de patitos vs Kurokuroi el demonio hecho de neutrinos.**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Una ángel sin baterías.**_

Hyoga se adelanta para encarar al demonio, si todo esto tiene que ver con átomos y partículas tal vez tenga una oportunidad.

-Aya. –Dice Omar.- Espérame aquí.

-No te vayas.- Le pide asustada.

-Sólo voy por la ángel, no la podemos dejar ahí tirada. Es mejor que todos estemos juntos. Ese demonio podría tratar de tomar ventaja y atacarla a ella o a nosotros. Le será más fácil para Hyoga si estamos reunidos en un sólo punto.

-No había pensado eso.- Dice Smily.- Tienes razón, vamos por ella.

-No, quédate aquí a proteger a Aya.

-Hermano

-Si nos separamos no podré protegerte con el muro de cristal y serás un blanco fácil, no discutas nos quedaremos juntos.

-Ok, ok

En tanto el demonio mira fijamente a Hyoga, sonríe, aunque los gravitrones con los que la ángel lleno el centro de su cuerpo, están haciendo que cada una de sus partículas sea atraída hacia él, de modo que le será imposible dispersarlas para evadir los golpes del oponente, como ha estado haciendo durante todo el combate, todavía tiene la mayor ventaja por estar hecho de Neutrinos*.

Por su parte Hyoga eleva su cosmos preparándose para lanzar el polvo de diamantes. Esto sólo provoca que el demonio sonriera aún más.

-**¡Polvo de diamantes!**

Pero el demonio no sólo lo evade si no que también aparece a un costado del caballero propinándole una fuerte patada. Mandándole volar un par de metros.

Mientras Hyoga sale despedido Omar, Aya y Smily llegan junto a la ángel, Omar quiso cargarla pero descubrió que la ángel pesa mucho. Por su parte Smily se pasa la mano por la cara, con esa armadura seguro debe de pesar mucho. Trata de levantarla un poco y se da cuenta que efectivamente es pesadísima, podría intentar levantarla con su cosmos, pero no quiso arriesgarse a sufrir una hernia de disco.

Ahora que la contempla de cerca si no fuera por que está roncando pensaría que este ser es una estatua de metal y que por eso pesa tanto. El hierro es un elemento muy pesado y supone que la siderita también ha de pesar bastante.

Aunque si la ángel esta hecha de fotones como suponen los dos súper genios Suresh entonces por dentro debe de estar hueca pues las partículas de luz no deberían tener masa. Y sin más da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del ángel en una parte que parece ser el casco, para comprobar su teoría y ella, junto a los hermanos Suresh abren los ojos desorbitados cuándo el sonido que se escucha es como el de una campana.

-¿Qué?- Dice Aya.- Sonó como hueco.

-¡Que divertido! -dice Smily y vuelve a pegarle, no muy fuerte. Y vuelve a sonar el campanazo.

-ja-ja-ja. ¡Otra vez! – Vuelve a dar golpecitos en varias partes y los sonidos similares a una campana se dejan escuchar.

-¿Es que no hay nada dentro? – Dice Aya pegándole ella también, llena de sorpresa.

-Sí lo hay.- Dice Omar alarmado.- Ella esta hecha de fotones.

-Pero los fotones son luz. Aunque ella este llena de luz es como si estuviera hueca y este sonido lo confirma. –Dice Aya dando otro golpe.

Omar intenta encontrar lógica a esta disparatada situación, y es que le preocupa pues hace un rato mientras peleaba con el demonio jamás sonó hueca a pesar de que ese Kurokuroi le propinaba una golpiza.

Estaba seguro que los fotones que la componen están llenos de la partícula de dios, por eso la luz tenia masa y por eso cuando el demonio la golpeaba no sonaba hueco. Ahora parece que la masa de su interior de ha esfumado.

-Claro.- Dice Omar entendiendo todo.- E= mc al cuadrado*. La energía se puede convertir en masa y la masa en energía. Como ella gastó toda su energía en llenar a ese demonio de gravitrones, las partículas bosonicas que estaban en su interior y que le daban masa se volvieron en la energía que llenó a ese ser de gravitrones. Por eso suena hueca. Porque sus fotones perdieron masa, ha de ser por eso que no despierta. Hay que cargarla de nuevo.

-Olvídalo. No la voy a cargar.- Dice Smily

-No me refiero a cargar de levantarla, si no a cargar de llenarla de energía.

-Y ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-Hay que pensar. – Y Omar y su hermana se ponen a pensar.

Omar siente un poco de frío; contempla la hoz de la ángel, cuando el disco negro se extendió sobre el hospital toda la luz fue absorbida, pero pueden ver lo que sucede porque desde que la clavó en el suelo esa hoz está resplandeciendo en una luz pálida iluminando este lugar. Parece una luz similar a la luna y se pregunta si es como la luna que no tiene luz propia, por qué si es así, esta hoz estaría proyectando luz que recibe de algún otro lugar. Su luz parece que no puede ser tragada por el disco, además ahora que brilla como la luna parece presentar un halo* lunar, tal vez producto de los poderes de Hyoga.

-Si al menos fuera como wallee y tuviera una celda solar sabríamos como cargarla.- Dice Smily

-Eso es.- Dice Omar. –Sin despegar la mirada de la hoz.

-Ya entiendo.- Dice Aya viendo en la misma dirección que su hermano. –Eres una genio Smily.

-Eso ya lo sabia, pero explíquenme que fue lo que se me ocurrió.

-La cargaremos con el con el poder del halo* de la luna. –Dice Omar sonriente.

-Por el poder del halo de la luna … ¿Acaso conocen el teléfono de Sailor Moon?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Los ninjas cobran caro**_

-Explícamelo otra vez.- Pide Smily que con dificultad arrastra al ángel de los pies.

-Se llama presión de la luz.- Dice Aya.- Cuando una onda luminosa incide sobre un cuerpo le transmite energía.

-Está muy pesada.- Se queja Smily, que con trabajos logra dar un paso. –Si se carga con la luz aquí también le da. ¿No seria mejor que se cargue aquí?

-Entre más cerca esté de la fuente luminosa mejor será el efecto. –Dice Omar.

Por su parte el demonio se divierte esquivando los golpes de Hyoga, el caballero intenta propinarle un puñetazo pero Kurokuroi es demasiado ágil y rápido. De pronto, golpea con fuerza al caballero en el centro del pecho y Hyoga sale proyectado contra el árbol donde antes se habían refugiado los Suresh.

-Pagaras caro el haberte entrometido, estúpido Caballero.

Estaba dispuesto a arremeter contra Hyoga, pero se detiene preguntándose dónde están los mocosos que se escondían aquí. Levanta la mirada buscándolos y cuando los ve arrastrando al ángel hacia la hoz rápidamente se da cuanta de lo que pretenden.

-¡ ¡ ¡Ya nos vio! ! !- Dice asustada Aya.

Se olvida del caballero para arremeter contra ellos, Hyoga dándose cuenta intenta detenerlo con los aros congelantes pero aquel es demasiado rápido y lo evita.

-¡Detente! –Grita Hyoga y es que las manos del demonio se llenan de energía oscura, los va a atacar con una técnica especial. No puede disparar el polvo de diamantes porque justo en frente están los Suresh con Smily.

Smily viendo la situación se adelanta – **¡ ¡Muro de cristal! !**

-**Byakujin***- Grita alguien tras la rubia. Que sólo alcanza a ver cientos de plumas que se adelantan.

-**Infierno de pesadillas**- Grita el demonio liberando la energía.

Aquella fuerza chocó y despedazo el muro de cristal de Smily pero los cientos de plumas que la pasaron interceptaron el poder neutralizándose mutuamente. Las plumas se carbonizaron pero la energía oscura no pudo pasar.

-Maldita sea ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Los interrogó Kurokuroi

Y es que habían aparecido dos ninjas más. El joven de las plumas, un chico de corto cabello azul de nombre Shoryu y un gigantón llamado Ryuho que en estos momentos sin ningún problema levanta a la pesada angelita.

-Shoryu.- Se presenta el peliazul. –Y vengo con mi aniki* (hermano) Ryuho. Somos ninjas fumas que protegen a la angelita.

-wow.- Dice Omar impactado que el tal Ryuho carga a la ángel como si no pesara.

-Dime demonio imbécil, donde están los tarados de mis aniki Ryoma y Kirikaze.

-…

-Salieron volando.- Explica Smily.- Desaparecieron dentro de ese disco negro.

-Ya veo …- Dice el ninja contemplando aquel gran disco.- Pero ¿qué es eso?

-Es un agujero negro, un campo de ilusión. El laberinto de pesadillas donde las almas se pierden. A estas alturas tus amigos ya deben haber enloquecido allí dentro.- Dice orondo Kurokuroi.

-Ya lo estaban antes de caer ahí, no creo que se vuelvan más locos. –dijo el grandullón de Ryuho.- ¡Hey Yuki! (nieve) ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto al caballero vestido de pijama de patitos

-Estoy bien y me llamo Hyoga.

-Como digas Yuki.- Volviendo a llamar así al caballero vestido con pijama de patitos.- Tarado –Dijo refiriéndose a Shoryu.- ¿vas o te quedas a cuidar al angelito?

-Y perderme de la diversión. Yo voy además tú eres el único que la puede cargar. Deja que Yuki se encargue del demonio.

-Mi nombre es Hyoga.

-Mientras voy en busca de ese par.- Continuo Shoryu ignorando al caballero.- y si las cosas se ponen feas, corres con nuestro cliente y que a los demás se los lleve el diablo.

-Déjenme ver si entendí.- interrumpe Omar.- Su cliente es la angelito. –Los ninjas afirman.- Si nos protegieron hace un momento fue por que la estaban protegiendo a ella nosotros solamente estábamos en medio.- De nuevo los ninjas afirman.- Si las cosas se ponen feas nos van a abandonar aquí, a nuestra suerte y sólo la salvaran a ella por ser su cliente.- De nuevo afirman.- ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando para que Aya y yo nos convirtamos en sus clientes?

-¡Omar! –Dice Aya

-Si Yuki no gana la pelea vamos a necesitar que ellos nos saquen de aquí.

-Yuki va a ganar, se que va a ganar y no me pienso ir de aquí sin mi Ikki.

-Hyoga que me llamo Hyoga.

-Ya basta de tonterías. ¿quién va a pelear conmigo?

-¿Estás sordo o qué? Yuki va a pelear contigo.- Respondió Shoryu.

-Yuki tienes que ganarle, mi sueldo en la fundación Graude no da para pagarle a este par de Ninjas usureros.- Dice Smily

-Al demonio con ustedes, mi madre no me puso Hyoga para que de buenas a primeras ustedes me bauticen como Yuki.

El demonio KuroKuroi ya se había hartado de oírlos estaba preparándose para atacarlos pero Hyoga rápidamente se interpuso.

-Nuestra pelea aun no ha terminado.

-De acuerdo Yuki continuaremos con esta batalla.

En tanto el ninja Shoryu de un espectacular salto, entra al disco negro.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La duda de Hyoga**_

El caballero está recibiendo varios golpes, la velocidad de ese sujeto rebasa por completo a la suya. Por más que intenta acertarle un ataque con el polvo de diamantes, el demonio siendo tan rápido no sólo lo evade si no que también aprovecha para acometerlo. Así que Hyoga literalmente le está sirviendo de pera de box.

El cosmos de Hyoga necesita fluir libre como el aire, necesita de espacio y distancia entre él y el oponente para alcanzar lo máximo y el demonio se ha dado cuenta de esto cercándolo. No sólo eso, se ha dado cuenta de que por ello el ruso no es muy bueno en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo o de corta distancia.

Cuando Hyoga intenta propinarle un puñetazo, su puño es atrapado por KuroKuroi quien aprovecha para darle un codazo en la garganta. El rubio sale despedido hacia atrás. De rodillas el caballero tose mientras trata de recuperarse.

-¿Cuál es la velocidad máxima de un caballero?- Le pregunta lleno de arrogancia el demonio.

Hyoga no puede contestarle, literalmente, aun no se recupera de semejante golpe en la garganta.

-Los caballeros de bronce atacan a una velocidad de match 1. –Dice KuroKuroi.- los de plata entre un rango entre match 2 y match 5 y los caballeros dorados atacan a una velocidad de 300 Km. por segundo, lo que es equiparable a darle siete vueltas y media a la tierra. *

-La velocidad de la luz.- Dice Hyoga con dificultad.

-Así es, un caballero hábil en el conocimiento del cosmos alcanza una velocidad similar a la luz, pero no pueden rebasarla, no pueden rebasar la velocidad de la luz que es de 300 kilómetros por segundo. ¿Sabes por qué?

-No … pero …supongo que me lo vaz a decir.- Dice y tose un poco.

-La luz está compuesta de fotones, partículas carentes de masa, es por eso que pueden desplazarse por el espacio de modo constante y con esa súper velocidad, mientras que tú, como toda la asquerosa raza humana estás compuesto de masa. Por eso te es imposible sobrepasar la velocidad de la luz por mucho que incendies tu cosmos, si lograras rebasarla te convertirías en energía pura y dejarías de existir al regarte por el universo.

Kurokuroi muestra su sonrisa más burlona al tiempo que se pone en cuclillas para estar al nivel del caballero quien aun no se puede reponer.

-Pero yo y toda mi raza estamos hechos de Neutrinos, partículas que se desplazan a una velocidad mayor a la luz. Es por eso que Atena estableció un pacto con los demonios, porque sus inútiles caballeros no son capaces de medirse con nosotros. Antes de preferir verlos morir en una batalla, ella se humillo y tuvo que dejarnos seguir nuestra guerra contra los hijos de Adán. Cada que causamos males ella no tiene de otra que hacer como si no pasara nada y refugiarse en su santuario en Atenas con sus caballeros temblando de miedo esperando que un ángel resuelva todo.

-Tonterías. –Dice el caballero levantándose indignado.-No voy a creer en tus palabras.

No quiere creerlas, pero una parte de él duda y es que Atena les ha prohibido hacer frente a este demonio, a no meterse en la pelea que la anglita sostiene contra este ser.

¿Por qué se los prohibiría?

Fue muy clara en sus palabras, ellos no deben de intervenir, a pesar de que este ser está causando muchos daños, que han visto lo cruel y malvado que puede ser, que saben que atormento a esas personas como hizo con Umi, la chica a la que Seiya salvo, a Umi la llevó a la locura para que se acuchillara ella sola, para que fuera un suicidio y así llevar su alma al infierno.

¿A cuántos no habrá atormentado? En las noticias daban la alarma pues la gente creía que se trataba de un asesino en serie. Claro, nadie creería que una persona se acuchillaría a sí misma tantas veces. Las personas de está ciudad viven con miedo de topárselo y a pesar de eso Saori les prohibió cualquier acción.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Trampa para corazones adoloridos**_

Un príncipe que huele a lima limón está pegado al vidrio del hospital con ojos llorosos y con la angustia y miedo estrangulando su corazón.

Su hermano Hyoga está allá afuera, peleando solo contra ese demonio.

Se tapa los ojos, su temor es tal que ya no quiere ver nada. Cae de rodillas porque ni siquiera es capaz de sostenerse solo. Hyoga, Hyoga, Hyoga es lo que su corazón dice en cada latido de angustia. No había sentido algo como esto desde aquella vez en la casa de libra, cuando encontró al cisne atrapado en ese ataúd de hielo y aún así en estos momentos sus emociones son mucho más intensas que en aquella ocasión.

Pero ni siquiera cerrando los ojos puede escapar de aquellas visiones, Hyoga está afuera luchando contra ese monstruo, portando la pijama de patitos en lugar de su armadura que le daría más protección contra los golpes que ha estado recibiendo y al mismo tiempo Hyoga está entre sus brazos, casi sin vida, helado y muriendo.

Se está muriendo, a sus ojos Hyoga está irremediablemente muriendo y no puede hacer nada. Y por eso las lagrimas caen en torrente, porque no puede hacer nada.

Las lagrimas de Shun hicieron que Ikki recobrara un poco la cordura, dejó de atacar la barrera dorada y ahora se concentra en abrazar a su pequeño hermano. Lo abraza con fuerza porque siente que algo se lo va a robar. Es la misma angustia que tenia cuando eran niños. Shun es su único tesoro, la fuente de su alegría y teme que se lo arrebaten o le hagan daño.

En estos momentos está convencido de que no es capaz de protegerlo. De que no es capaz de nada. Su mente también está pensando en Esmeralda, en como simplemente fue testigo de su muerte. No puede hacer nada. Aya está Aya fuera a expensas de ese demonio y no puede hacer nada.

El poderoso fénix no puede proteger a los que ama … no puede hacer nada.

Por su parte Seiya está desesperado por salir de aquí y auxiliar a su hermano y Shiryu está sentado en una silla inclinando la cabeza tratando de respirar y así alejar el miedo que no lo deja pensar con claridad.

-¿Estás bien Shiryu? –Pregunta el castaño.

-…sí… Seiya… ¿por qué tú no tienes miedo?

-Claro que tengo miedo, Hyoga esta allá fuera peleando solo y parece que no le va muy bien.

-No … claro que estas asustado pero tú …tú puedes pensar con claridad … míranos, Shun, Ikki y yo estamos aterrados … ve a todos en el hospital están llenos de pánico.

-Ahora que lo dices –Y mira a su alrededor lleno de confusión.- … no importa … tal vez tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que buscar la forma de ayudar a Hyoga.

- …

-Voy a ir a la azotea, tal vez por ahí pueda salir.

Seiya sale corriendo rumbo a la azotea, Shiryu tiene razón algo los está alterando a todos pero por alguna motivo a él no le afecta.

Shiryu ve a Seiya irse. No puede seguirlo le tiemblan las piernas. ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo? Hyoga está en problemas pero tiene miedo de ir tras Seiya, que tal si logra salir, entonces podrían llegar hasta donde está Hyoga … eso le da miedo ¿por qué? … le parece sentirse igual de inútil que en aquella ocasión en libra, cuando Hyoga estaba en el ataúd. No pudo hacer nada … no puede hacer nada …¿por qué piensa eso? Claro que hizo; la armadura de libra apareció y con la espada logró liberar a Hyoga.

¿Por qué su mente esta invadida con estos pensamientos? No sólo son de aquel momento. No puede salir a pelear, no puede ir tras Seiya buscando una salida por que tiene miedo, miedo a ver a Hyoga portando una armadura roja.

Eso es ridículo, aquella batalla ya quedo atrás. Muy atrás.

Hyoga estaba poseído por el poder de Dolvar* cuando portó esa armadura y lucharon. Después de que su cosmos lo golpeó destrozando esa horrible armadura roja, Hyoga quedó libre del cosmos maligno de Dolvar que lo estaba obligando a luchar contra sus propios hermanos.

Hyoga no está allá fuera portando esa armadura … Hyoga está allá afuera vistiendo la pijama de patitos luchando sólo contra ese monstruo.

Shiryu se levanta de pronto … debe de haber un cosmos o alguna energía que está jugando con las mentes de todos aquí. Por eso Shun e Ikki están tan mal. Debió dispersarse en el hospital desde hace horas para alterar con tal fuerza a Ikki y a Shun que han permanecido aquí desde ayer, en cambio él, como sólo lleva un rato aún es capaz de notarlo, de luchar contra eso.

¿Pero por qué no afecta a Seiya?

Mientras

¿Qué hay dentro del disco negro? Ahora Ryoma, descubre que es un agujero negro que se traga toda la luz de esperanza de los corazones de las personas que caen aquí. Les hace ver lo más terrorífico, lo que más temen o los recuerdos que quieren olvidar.

Sí, eso que desesperadamente quiere olvidar. En este campo de ilusión, se encuentra dentro de la pesadilla que lo atormenta todas las noches.

De entre la neblina que nace de una espada de madera surge la silueta de Kirikaze.

Esa es la imagen de sus pesadillas, Kirikaze que lo mira fijamente antes de atacarlo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Ikiryu y Kodama**_

Hace un momento sentía una angustia en el pecho, un miedo terrible. Gritos que la obligaron a despertar.

Todo está borroso. Ve cabellos rubios y muchos patitos que forman el peculiar estampado de una pijama azul … y luego … a si misma

Ahora la ángel está asombrada de contemplarse a si misma en brazos de Ryuho. Tras meditarlo un instante se da cuenta que su alma abandonó su cuerpo. Nunca antes le había pasado algo como esto y se pregunta que clase de magia logró separar el alma del cuerpo vivo.

-Tu solita te saliste Ikiryu.* –Le dice una hermosa mujer de madera, parece un títere. Es blanca y tiene unas redondeadas chapas rojas. Su pelo es verde pastel y muy extraño, es como si quisiera emular aquellas antiguas pelucas blancas de peinados elevados llenos de caireles.

-Me llamo lil… ¡ah! ya entendí … un Ikiryu es un alma de una persona viva que se ha salido de su cuerpo, pero, se supone que eso pasa cuando una persona odia tanto a otra que su espíritu se levanta buscando a ese otro para maldecirlo.

-¿quien fue al primero que viste cuando te saliste?

-A Hyoga … un momento, admito que no me cae muy bien, es una persona que me resulta molesta y me saca de quicio, pero no me provoca tanto como para que mi espíritu se salga a maldecirlo.

-Y sin embargo te saliste. Ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor hay un paso.

-No es una línea delgada lo que separa al odio del amor, es una muralla china con centinelas fuertemente armados apostados a cada 10 metros.

-Y pese a eso los bárbaros lograron traspasarla.

-¿Me estas insinuando que estoy enamorada de ese ornitorrinco?

-Pues para que tu alma se salga se necesita de una emoción intensa, sólo hay dos emociones capases de provocar eso, una es el odio y si no fue esa sólo queda …

-A …am … No puede ser, no puede ser. No puede ser.

-Al percibir que lo golpeaban, fue tanta tu desesperación que tu alma se salio.

-No, no, no, mientes, mientes, él me desespera y me irrita. Debes de estar mintiendo mujer de madera, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que hay en mi corazón?

-Por que soy la Kodama* (espíritu) de aquel gran árbol; cada que te sentabas en él, he percibido como tu corazón se detiene o se acelera cada que lo vez. Y he notado esa sonrisa babosa en tu rostro cada que piensas en él, incluso balbuceas su nombre cuando estas durmiendo en mis ramas. -Lilu enrojeció. Eso no podía ser verdad. –Tú lo amas deja de mentirte, por eso te desespera tanto. Ve en tu corazón y descubrirás la verdad.

¿Por qué se salio de su cuerpo? Escuchó algo que le causo desesperación, ¿qué fue eso? A él, Hyoga no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor cuando ese demonio lo golpeó, por eso se salió y si es así la Kodama tiene razón. **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡TIENE RAZON! ! ! ! ! !**

**-N o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **–grita la ángel al darse cuenta de esta verdad.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La estrategia de Hyoga.**_

En tanto …

Un lamento se oye por todo el lugar. Es un quejido, un "n o o o" tan lastimoso y fantasmagórico que Omar y Aya se abrazan por el miedo. Smily también los abraza porque de verdad fue un grito de dolor del más allá.

-Alabada sea Atena.- Exclama Smily.- Eso sonó como una alma en pena.

Hasta Hyoga y el demonio se detienen para escuchar aquel quejido. Por un momento todos se quedan perplejos. Pero un fuerte estornudo de Hyoga reanima la acción.

-Vamos Yuki, tú puedes, confiamos en ti.- Lo anima Aya.

-Yuki eres nuestra última esperanza. –Dice Smily

-Yuki tienes que vencerlo, estos ninjas cobran en efectivo y no traigo tanto dinero. –Chilla Omar.

-Vaya Yuki.- Dice el demonio en tono burlón.- Realmente tienen sus esperanzas puestas en ti.

Hyoga respira profundamente, tratando de ignorar las voces de esos tontos que insisten en llamarlo Yuki. Concentrándose en elevar su cosmos para llevar acabo su plan. Es muy complicado porque nunca había tenido que hacer algo como lo que planea.

-¿Ya te rendiste?- Cuestiona el demonio a Hyoga

-Nunca

-No hay manera de que me puedas vencer, aunque tus ataques ya me causen efecto gracias a los gravitrones, jamás lograras tocarme por la diferencia de velocidades.

-Ya lo veremos. Tal vez seas muy rápido, pero yo elevare mi cosmos para vencerte.

-ja-ja-ja eso es imposible niño estúpido. Para tu información yo estoy hecho de neutrinos. Mis partículas me permiten superar la velocidad de la luz, a diferencia de ti que no lo puedes hacer por que morirías. Es por ello que ningún caballero de Atena puede hacernos frente.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más, elevare mi cosmos hasta vencerte.

La mirada de seguridad del caballero incomodo mucho al demonio y de inmediato se lanzo contra él.

-¡H Y O G A! – Grita Ikki desde el interior del hospital.

-Hyoga.- Shun está a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

-¡ ¡ ¡Y U K I! ! !- Gritan Smily Aya y Omar

La ángel se paraliza, aunque volviera a su cuerpo, con lo débil que está seguro seguiría durmiendo.

-Rápido ninja. –Dice Omar.- Hay que llevar a la angelita cerca de su hoz. Hay que ponerla dentro del halo para que despierte.

-¿Qué?

-Haznos caso llévala por favor.

-Es vedad. Ella necesita rayos de sol para reponerse. –Les explica el ninja.

-No tenemos sol, pero sí una hoz que brilla como la luna.

Y Ryuho obedece, aun cargando en brazos a la ángel, se queda dentro del halo.

-¿A que hora piensa cargarla de cuantos la luz de este lugar? –Pregunta desesperado Omar.

Y es que en estos momentos le están dando una paliza al rubio caballero que en vano trata de protegerse de la lluvia de golpes. La diferencia de velocidades es la causa de que reciba varios ataques pese a que la guardia del caballero es muy cerrada. Aunque logra bloquear algunos puñetazos y patadas, de tanto en tanto Kurokuroi logra golpes certeros que causan daño al caballero por estar peleando vistiendo la pijama de patitos.

Hyoga no ataca, sólo trata de defenderse, aún así el cosmos del caballero se está elevando lo que provoca que resplandezca. Kurokuroi lo nota, aumentando su ataque sobre el caballero. El demonio no va a darle oportunidad de que lance alguna de las técnicas de ráfagas de aire congelado que el ruso suele usar en combate.

Y de nuevo el demonio acomete contra él. Ryuho contempla a la ángel dormida en sus brazos y es que siente que algo extraño le sucede.

Mientras en algún lugar del paraíso. En el gran árbol del destino el gran Iggdrasil. Los vigilantes* que operan el sistema de la fortuna están preocupados pues no vaticinan un buen augurio para el caballero. De hecho una sombra de muerte se cierne sobre él.

-Todo está en posición, la conexión está hecha señor Miguel.

-Bien. Hay que brindarle la energía extra que necesita al Lil-Az system.*

-Pero señor, podría haber una sobrecarga, ella podría no resistir el paso de tal cantidad de energía.

-Lo se pero qué otra cosa podemos hacer.

Volviendo a la pelea.

Hyoga cae, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, la extraordinaria velocidad del demonio lo alcanza y de nueva cuenta el rubio es golpeado sin piedad. Aún así el caballero resplandece porque continua elevando su cosmos.

-Tengo que hacer algo.- Dice Smily.- O lo va a matar a golpes.

-¡Espera Smily!- Le grita Omar cuando la rubia los deja para ir en auxilio del rubio.

Pero Smily lo ignora y es que en verdad y si esto continua así ese demonio va a matar a Hyoga a golpes.

-Va a matar a Hyoga.-Chilla Aya aterrorizada y es que el ataque del demonio se ha vuelto más violento.

-Tiene razón- Dice Ryuho.- Si sigue recibiendo más daño va a morir a causa de las heridas.- El ninja no sabe que hacer, quiere ayudarlo, pero su prioridad es proteger a la ángel.

-Se está tardando.- Dice Omar angustiado.

-¿Se está tardando? Hermano aunque las partículas ya no puedan separarse con la misma facilidad de antes ese demonio está acabando con Hyoga.

-Aya, ¿qué no sientes el frío? Ya está empezando a verse nuestro aliento.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por que crees que se está produciendo ese halo alrededor de la hoz?

-Hielo, los diminutos cristales de hielo que hay en el ambiente están causando esa refracción de la luz.

-Hyoga es la fuente de ese frío y ya sabes lo que el frío le hace a las partículas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Dice el ninja que ya estaba pensando en marcharse para llevar a la ángel a un sitio seguro.

En tanto Smily no sabia qué hacer, cómo atacarlo o de perdida distraerlo lo suficiente para que Hyoga tuviera una oportunidad.

-Hey tú … demonio de pacotilla … ahora veras lo que es bueno.

El demonio dejó al maltrecho caballero caer al suelo mientras veía burlonamente a Smily.

-Muéstrame que piensas hacer chiquilla tonta.

Smily asustada retrocede, no puede hacer otra cosa más que…

-**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡STAR REVOLUTION! ! ! ! !**

Y las chispas de luz a causa de un cosmos encendido se lanzaron contra el demonio y se extinguieron antes de tocarlo. Lo que le causo una carcajada.

-A ver inténtalo de nuevo. – dice al tiempo que se lanza contra ella.

Asustada Smily reacciona -**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡STAR REVOLUTION! ! ! ! !**

Aterrada ve como pasa a través de su débil cosmos pero antes poder golpearla una ventolera de aire helado lo golpea arrojándolo un par de metros atrás.

-Ya tan pronto te recuperaste.- Dice el demonio lanzándose de nueva cuenta contra Hyoga e ignorando completamente a Smily. No quiere dejar distancia entre él y el caballero para no darle oportunidad de lanzar un ataque poderoso. Así que de nueva cuenta lo acorrala, pero cuando tira el puñetazo esta vez Hyoga logra evadirlo y más que eso atrapa su puño.

Fue un parpadeo, una fracción de segundo, ni siquiera Smily pudo ver que sucedió, cuando Hyoga atrapó el brazo del demonio la temperatura bajó de golpe y todo el aire se congelo. Demonio y caballero quedaron dentro de una especie de bloque de hielo.

-HYOGA – Grito Aya asustada.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Omar.

Smily retrocedió el frío del bloque le quemaba la piel.

-¿Qué demonios paso Omar? – Lo interroga Smily.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

-Tú pareces saber todo.

-Creo … la temperatura bajo tan rápido que el aire se congelo.

Smily pensaba a toda velocidad. Había escuchado del ataúd de hielo. Mu alguna vez le hizo la mención de tal técnica. La palabra "ataúd" hizo le llamara la atención. Mu no pudo explicarle gran cosa pues no la había visto, pero le pidió que no le preguntara a Hyoga. Vagamente mencionó que el maestro de Hyoga, Camus de acuario lo había encerrado en uno y que Shun casi muere al salvarlo, por eso a Hyoga no le gusta hablar de eso.

Por lo que entendió se trata de encerrar al oponente en un bloque de hielo. Algo muy parecido a lo que tiene en frente. Y si Hyoga, no teniendo más opción por la diferencia de poderes se inmoló sacrificándose dentro del ataúd, entonces … entonces … Hyoga en estos momentos podría estar muerto.

No siente su cosmos, o está muerto o perdió la conciencia.

¿Cuánto tarda una persona en morir congelada? 4 minutos antes de que haya daño irreversible al cerebro. Quizás 8 minutos debido a que con el frío el metabolismo disminuye. Como sea tiene que sacarlo de ahí.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Star Revolution! ! ! ! **

Pero su técnica no surte el menor efecto en el hielo.

-Hay que hacer algo.- Dice Aya. -¿Como destruimos ese hielo?

Ryuho deposita a la ángel en el suelo. -Voy a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que lo rompa.

-De nada sirve.- Dice Omar.- El hielo sólo rebotará. Si lo golpeas con alguna súper técnica saldrá enterito disparado por la fuerza de tu golpe.

-Entonces qué sugieres para sacarlo de ahí. –Dice en ninja

-No hay modo de salvarlo.

Aya se pone a llorar.

Smily sigue elevando su cosmos y soltando golpes. Tantos que ya le sangran los puños.

Detente Smily. – Le suplica Aya, que la abraza.

-No lo voy a de… ¿Está vivo? –Dice al sentir el cosmos del ruso.- **Lo voy a matar**.- La rubia esta a punto e ponerse llorar.

El bloque se empieza a agrietar para finalmente romperse.

Y en el centro, Hyoga de pie, medio escarchado, algo azulado, con la respiración agitada y el cosmos brillando.

Frente a él, el demonio arrodillado, completamente congelado, incapaz de moverse por el frío. El demonio intentaba pararse pero se estaba rompiendo en cachitos.

-Pero ¿cómo? …-Dijo el demonio.

-Estarás hecho de neutrinos…-Dijo Hyoga jadeante.- Increíblemente veloces pero siguen siendo partículas. Todas se ven afectadas por la temperatura.

Aquel demonio mira con furia a Hyoga. Aun los neutrinos son afectados por las temperaturas. De hecho nacen dentro del calor de las estrellas. Ahora todas sus partículas se están deteniendo por el frío en el que lo envolvió el caballero.

El frío fue tal que se está rompiendo como si fuera de vidrio.

-¡Yuki logro vencerlo!- Dice Aya feliz y temblorosa por el frío.

-Sí, al fin se acabo esta pesadilla. -Dijo Omar.- Hyoga es increíble, debemos estar a unos 15 grados, sin embargo dentro del hielo en el que se encerraron debió de estar a menos 200 o menos 250 para haber afectado a los neutrinos, quizás incluso habrá llegado al cero absoluto.

-Increíble.- Dice Smily tras escuchar la explicación de Omar.- Con razón tardo tanto en atacar, reunió su cosmos para soltarlo de está manera tan espectacular y acabar con él de un sólo movimiento.

-Pero sólo bajó la temperatura del lugar donde se encontraban. Es sencillamente increíble, más que increíble, no tengo otra palabra así que lo diré de nuevo y con más énfasis **Hyoga es increíble**.- Seguía diciendo Omar.

Smily reflexiona, con razón Hyoga se tardo tanto, si hubiera bajado la temperatura como suele hacerlo, estaría nevando y por todos lados se sentiría el frío, Omar y Aya no resistirían el cambio tan brusco de temperatura, siendo optimistas caerían en cama por pulmonía, siendo realistas morirían de hipotermia. Fue por eso que Hyoga tuvo que esperar por una oportunidad.

-wow.- Dice Ryuho entendiendo por que Hyoga recibió tanto daño.- Yuki si que es yuuki (valiente) Estar recibiendo esa golpiza en lo que reunía suficiente fuerza para hacer ese hielo. Fue extraordinario.

-¡Yuki es el mejor! ¡Yuki es el mejor! ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡es el mejor! –Aya y Smily cantan en fanfarrias.

-wow eres el Yukionna* más poderoso que haya visto. Aunque siendo realistas tú eres el único al que he visto. –Dijo el ninja impresionado.

-¿Como que Yukionna? – Reclama Hyoga (Yukionna significa mujer nieve)

-¿Que es Yukionna?- Pregunta Omar

-Es un espíritu que se aparece donde hay nieve y mata a los viajeros por congelación.- Explica el ninja

-Tienes razón es un Yukionna. Sólo eso explica que tenga tanto poder.

-…Hyoga mi nombre es Hyoga y no soy un espíritu chocarrero.

-Pero hay que ver que sólo una Yukionna podría hacer algo como lo que hiciste. –Insiste Omar.

Por su parte el demonio se empieza a carcajear mientras se desase en trocitos de hielo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunta la rubia de Smily. –¿Saberse perdido le hizo perder la razón?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Una princesa, un caballero y un ángel en pos de un cisne**_

El maltrecho rubio se concentra en el demonio, pues su carcajada es como si tuviese un plan.

Y todos aterrados observan, como se fue deshaciendo pues poco a poco caían los pedazos congelados, mostrando que lo que parecía un hombre era en realidad un perro.

Hyoga retrocedió sorprendido al ver aquel animal. Debió ser un sabueso de gran tamaño. Aulló y alcanzo a dar un par de pasos antes de romperse también.

De nuevo carcajadas. Esta vez una femenina carcajada que provenía de lo alto del disco. Ahí había una hermosa chica vestida con un traje de novia tradicional japonés, acompañada de tres horribles seres que parecían cadáveres y que fueron bajando hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. La presencia de la joven era tan poderosa que conmocionó a todos.

Si una palabra la define es hermosa. Destilaba hermosura por cada uno de sus poros. Sus dorados cabellos finamente peinados, piel extremadamente blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y labios rosas y carnosos. A diferencia de sus acompañantes los cuales parecían zombis sacados de un videojuego de terror.

-Kurokuroi mi mascota fiel. No había forma de que ganaras. Debiste darte cuenta desde un principio que no es chico ordinario. Ni si quiera entre los caballeros de Atena es normal. Él es todo un quasar*. Y vaya que es poderoso, ni siquiera un Inugami* (perro dios) como tú pudo hacerle frente –Entonces miró fijamente a los ojos al caballero.- Atena si que se sacó la lotería contigo. Vales tanto que bien vale la pena enfrascarse en una guerra por poseer tu alma.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo dulzura soy la princesa Melón*.- Dijo comiéndose al caballero con los ojos y sin ningún recato.- Eres realmente hermoso, pareces un valiente príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Haz derrotado a mi querido Inugami, eso me pone muy triste porque es una gran perdida para mi. –Hizo una reverencia al caballero.- Dado que eres más poderoso que el Inugami quiero que te cases conmigo.

-¿ ¡Qué! ?

-Serás el príncipe para esta princesa. Ocuparas el lugar del Inugami para que me ayudes a gobernar sobre los espíritus oscuros.

-Perdóname si soy descortés pero voy rechazar tu oferta, soy un caballero y sólo le sirvo a la diosa Atena, lo siento mucho pero no me quiero casar contigo.

-No recuerdo haberte dado opciones. Tu alma será mía.

Y sin decir más aquella mujer estiro su brazo cual si fuera una larga serpiente que iba directo al pecho del caballero. Hyoga reaccionó e intento protegerse con la pared de hielo, pero la atravesó sin problemas y en menos de un parpadeo las uñas se habían clavado en la piel y un dolor intenso corrió por todo el ser del caballero que no pudo reprimir el grito e dolor. Aquello iba a desprender su alma del cuerpo. El sello de protección que el ángel alguna vez puso en el rubio apareció, pero de nada servia. Ryuho intento intervenir pero uno de esos seres horribles le boqueó el paso

La princesa Melón sonrió al sentir la hitodama* (alma) del caballero, la cual era una llama muy ardiente, pero cuando intento arrancarla por completo, notó que estaba firmemente sujeta, un collar de cuentas le estorbaba.

Cuando Hyoga se sentía morir, aquella mujer lo soltó. Algo le había impedido lograr arrebatarle el alma. Una hermosa cruz dorada que el caballero siempre portaba. Hyoga cayó al suelo en posición fetal por el dolor. Con las manos en el pecho.

El rubio no podía recuperarse, su alma casi fue sacada de su cuerpo y ahora sentía que este no le obedecía. Se convulsionaba por el dolor en el pecho, y la sangre que fluía por su garganta lo ahogaba cuando trataba de respirar.

Aya aterrada se tapó los ojos y se escondió en el regazo de su hermano, que contemplaba todo totalmente catatonico.

-Ni hablar. –Dijo la princesa Melón.- Si quiero tomar tu alma tendré que hacerlo a la antigua. Y yo que no quería hacerle daño a ese espectacular y bien formado cuerpo tuyo. Mis queridos jinkininkis* lo pueden sujetar por favor.

Y aquellos dos horribles hombres que lucían como cadáveres en descomposición sujetaron al rubio caballero que en vano intentaba defenderse. A la fuerza lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas y uno lo sujeto del cabello para forzarlo a levantar la cara.

-¿verdad que nos lo podemos comer? –Preguntó uno.

-Claro que no, lo quiero para mí.- La princesa Melón sujetó al caballero del mentón. –Lo quiero en cuerpo y alma, pero no se preocupen mis jinkininkis*, a todos los demás sí se los pueden comer.

La princesa Melón sonrió, le encantaba admirar al caballero, el como luchaba en vano para soltarse. La cruz que trae en el pecho le impidió sacar el alma. Una persona deposito todas sus oraciones en ella, por eso no pudo tomarla. Eso le fastidio porque realmente lo encuentra atractivo y no quiere dañar mucho el cuerpo.

-Ya no luches, de todos modos te vas a morir, tu alma quedo a medio salir, y eso es igual a recibir una herida mortal. Ya estás muriendo lentamente. Vamos querido acepta que tu destino es pertenecerme. Lástima, no tengo tiempo que perder, no puedo esperar a que mueras, ni modo, tendré que matarte.

Habia pensado en cortarle la cabeza, pero el solo pensar en dejarle una cicatriz en ese divino cuello hizo que rehusara la idea. Tendrá que atravesarle el corazón. Eso también dejara cicatriz pero una más pequeña y fácil de esconder. Por la espalda seria lo ideal.

Tras un gesto de su princesa, los dos jinkininkis entendieron, pese a la lucha del caballero lo obligaron a recostarse con el pecho en el suelo al tiempo que en las manos de ella se formaba una lanza. El caballero no se podía mover y sólo pudo contemplar como levanto la lanza para traspasarlo.

Smily estaba paralizada, desde que esa llego, ha querido moverse pero no puede, la presencia es tan poderosa que la abrumó. Por su parte Ryuho no puede hacer nada, si se mueve él que le cierra el paso se lanzara contra la dormida ángel.

**-¡ ¡ ¡TÚ VAS A SER MÍO HERMOSO QUASAR! ! !-** Dijo la princesa melón antes de que un objeto contundente y de hierro, más preciso un casco, la golpeara con gran fuerza en la cabeza.

**-Yo lo vi primero, vieja zorra**.

La princesa melón cayó estrepitosamente, con dificultad se levanto y todos vieron con horror como la cara le quedo chueca. Como si la piel hubiera sido jalada. Con gran tranquilidad aquella se sentó y comenzó a acomodarse la piel.

-¿Quién fue el salvaje que se atrevió a golpearme a mí, la bella princesa melón?- Aún seguía ataviada en arreglar su cara.

-La ángel de hierro azul y voy a convertirte en jugo.- Gritó una recién despertada angelita, que despertando de inmediato le lanzo su casco con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

-Pues aunque tú lo hayas visto primero, ese chico va a ser mío, dulzura.

-Ni creas que te lo voy a dejar.

-Vaya.- Dijo la voz de un tercero.- siempre supe que algún día las mujeres se pelearían por mi hermano, pero nunca pensé que a este extremo. De todos modos preciosas lo siento pero ese lindo patito es mío.

-Se…i…ya.- Dijo con dificultad el inmovilizado Hyoga al escuchar la voz de su más pequeño hermano.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

*El **neutrino** es una partícula elemental perteneciente a la misma familia del Electrón. Carente de carga eléctrica. En cuanto a la masa, o es nula o bien, es muy pequeña. (De hecho las fuentes no se ponen de acuerdo con eso). Los neutrinos son partículas producidas en gran cantidad en el curso de los procesos termonucleares que se llevan a cabo en el interior de las estrellas. Se calcula que, sólo del Sol, nosotros recibimos un flujo equivalente a diez mil millones de cm cuadrados por segundo.  
Se cree que los neutrinos son capaces de moverse más rápido que la luz. Esto es por que un experimento así lo demostró; sin embargo los científicos aún están escépticos, (por aquello de que quizás tienen masa) y porque la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein dice que la masa no es capaz de moverse más rápido que la luz.

*La **ecuación de Einstein** **E=mc al cuadrado**. Energía es igual a la masa por la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado.

*Los **halos** son arcos o circunferencias que se forman alrededor del sol o de la luna. Surgen por la humedad en el ambiente. Cuando la luz choca con las partículas de agua o hielo está sufre una refracción.

***Byakujin**, es la técnica de Shoryu. Él usa las plumas como ataque, el Byakujin tiene dos modalidades, a veces son cientos de plumas que cortan al oponente y a veces se tienden en el suelo como cuando Shun tendía la cadena y esta se acomodaba en espiral alrededor de él reaccionando ante el enemigo.

***Aniki** es una manera de decir hermano, no quiere decir hermano de sangre, pero si un compañero que es tan cercano que uno lo considera familia.

*La velocidad de Ataque de los caballeros fue tomada del manga de Saint Seiya tomo 7.

***Dolvar** es el maloso del ova de Saint Seiya "la gran batalla de los dioses".

***Ikiryu**, es el alma separada de una persona viva, y como lo explicó la angelita sucede cuando una persona odia tanto a otra que su alma se sale para maldecir al causante del odio. Pero también se cree que un alma puede separarse del cuerpo cuando este está muy enfermo o comatoso. Tales Ikiryu no son malévolos. Si vieron Ranma recordaran un capítulo donde el alma de un anciano muy enfermo se salía de su cuerpo para tener una cita con la bella pelirroja, porque le recordaba al amor de juventud. El alma de ese anciano es un Ikiryu.

***Kodama:** Son espíritus de los bosques, y pueden ser de muchos árboles o de uno en especifico, pueden presentarse en formas humanas y no humanas. Pueden lucir como tiernos niños o como fieras monstruosas. Realmente para este fic use un personaje de un anime que me fascina. ¡ ¡Edel-san de princess tutu! !

***Los vigilantes:** En el evangelio apócrifo de Henoc llaman así a los ángeles que se quedaron con los hombres para guiarlos. (Aunque se corrompieron y mezclaron su sangre con la humana) como sea, use ese termino porque literalmente Miguel y los demás están vigilando la acción.

***Lil-Az system.** (*w*) si hay un anime que me gusta es Rahxephon y me encanta cuando dicen el Rahxephon system. Rahxephon es un meca destinado a afinar el mundo. Pero aquí Lilu hará algo sorprendente cuando activen en ella el Lil-Az system.

***Yukionna.** Es un espíritu con forma de mujer que puede matar por congelación. Muchas veces son malas, a veces son buenas todo depende de la situación. Es un espíritu de la nieve. Poniendo a Ranma, recordaran el capítulo donde no dejaba de nevar y Ryoga se encuentra con una pequeña niña que había perdido su flauta. Al final del capítulo recordaran que la niña mostró su verdadera forma de Yukionna que era de una bellísima mujer.

***Quasar:** A simple vista parecen estrellitas pequeñitas, débiles y sin gracia, pero cuando son vistas con un radiotelescopio, se descubre que la energía que producen es comparable al de toda una galaxia. Por eso llaman a Hyoga un quasar, por que debajo de lo que parece un simple caballerito de bronce se esconde un poderoso cosmos.

***Inugami:** Esto me dio un poco de coraje, para obtener este poderoso espíritu el hechicero sacrifica un perro para convertirlo en Inugami. Cambiando así al animal en un fuerte espíritu. El inugami obedece a su amo pero también tiene fines propios. De hecho es como convertir al perro en un diablo para venderle el alma a cambio de favores. El inugami puede tomar el cuerpo de la persona con la que hizo el pacto, por eso el demonio tenia forma de hombre y al final mostró que era un perro.

***Hitodama:** Hito es alma, dama viene de tamachi que es alma. Así que es el alma humana de un recién fallecido. Esa es la diferencia con el Ikiryu, pues en esta aunque el alma se sale el cuerpo sigue vivo. Si el alma sale como hitodama se está muerto. Recordaran en Saint Seiya justo cuando Shiryu vence a Mascara de la Muerte, Shun llega a la casa de cáncer y encuentra a Shiryu que parece muerto y que de hecho está muerto, pero entonces aparece la flamita de su alma que vuelve a su cuerpo y el dragón revive. Otros ejemplos de hitodamas están en Shamanking cuando los espíritus parecían esferitas de fuego con cara.

***Jinkininki:** son espíritus comedores de hombres. Fantasmas siempre hambrientos que comen los cadáveres de los recién fallecidos. En vida fueron personas malas y avariciosas por lo que sus almas andan en pena. Parecen cadáveres pero también pueden usar magia para parecer gente normal.

***La princesa Melón** o Urikohime es un personaje de los cuentos de hadas japoneses. Si quieren saber más esperen a la próxima entrega, si ya no se aguantan pueden ver la versión para niños en You tobe. Bajo el titulo "la princesa melón" que forma parte de hay una serie de videos llamados "me lo contaron en Japón" que son de un programa viejo de ese país en donde contaban estas historias con títeres. Una verdadera belleza para los amantes de cuentos.


	11. Intermedio

Pues como leyeron en el resumen no es una actualización es una pequeña puntada o cuchufleta, un chiste cortito que surge como regalo para Osiris.

Por cierto ella creó los personajes de Aya y Omar para su Saga de Ra la cual esta reescribiendo y la verdad los cambios que le hizo a Ikki me dejaron con el ojo cuadrado. No se si en esta pagina ya lo modificó pero si no el primer capitulo ya reescrito está en la pagina de fics que termina con punto es.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Aya entre ángeles y caballeros**

**Especial por el cumpleaños de Osiris**

**A los hombres se les llega por el estomago.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bajo un árbol de cerezos 5 caballeros y una ángel reposan la comilona que se acaban de echar.

-No puedo comer más- Dice Seiya

-Oh mi dios por que si hay cosas tan sabrosas la gula es un pecado.- Exclama un ángel que quisiera seguir comiendo más.

-Por qué no hay algo para medir lo sabroso de la comida-Pregunta Shiryu

-Lo hay se llama caloría.- Dice Aya llegando al lugar. -¿Por qué no me esperaron groseros?

-Por que nos atascamos de carne.- Dice Seiya

-Mira aun queda una, dice Shun, levantando la albóndiga- ¿Quién la quiere? (no se la ofrece a Aya por que ella no come carne)

4 caballeros y un ángel tratan de hacer espacio en sus estómagos, pero es Ikki quien lo logra primero y la gana.

-Juro que me caso con esta mujer o en su defecto una que cocine igual. – Dice antes de saborear la última.

-Yo también me casaría con ella- Dice Hyoga

-Yo también me caso con ella.- Dice la ángel.

Todos la voltean a ver ( 0_0) ( 0_0) ( 0_0) (^-^) (0_0 ) (0_0 ) (0_0 )

-Esto ha sido el paraíso culinario. Continúa la ángel cerrando los ojos concentrándose en el sabor que le quedo en el paladar.

-Y espérate a mañana, Shunrey compro un montón de pescado.- Dice Shiryu

-¿Crees que me pueda enseñar? –pregunta la ángel.- Así no voy a tener que entrar en la competencia para ver con quien se casa.

-¿Va a ver competencia?- Pregunta Shiryu

-¿Cuándo haz oído a Ikki decir que se va a casar? Nunca salvo cuando come estas cosas.

-Cierto, no lo había notado.- Expresa Seiya.- Pero todos decimos lo mismo después de probar las delicias de Shunrei.

-De acuerdo ángel, si quieres ella te enseña, Shunrey es muy paciente.

-Y linda- Dice Ikki

-Tranquila- Dice Shun

-Hermosa- Dice Hyoga

-Y somos esclavos de sus guisos.- Dice Seiya.

-¿Yo…yo también puedo ir?- pregunta Aya en un susurro

-Claro.

Que el fénix haya dicho me caso con esa mujer, no influye en nada con que Aya en su casa este preparando todo para enfrentarse a esa, que amenaza con robarle a su Ikki.

Si alguien se va a casar con él, es ella, y si va hacer esclavo de alguien es de ella y no de otra niña fea cuyo único talento es cocinar.

Armada con su delantal más bonito y Aya se presenta en la mansión Kido sólo para descubrir que Shunrey es una belleza, linda, mona y educada. Aun así Aya no se deja derrotar y sonriente deja una caja llena de galletas que trae para el postre e intenta llenarse de valor para enfrentar aquello.

-Tranquila Aya.- Se dice mentalmente.- Puedes con esto. No es nada del otro mundo. Se acomoda a un costado de Shunrei y mira horrorizada a Lilu que juega con un pescado abriendo y cerrándole la boca.-Lilu deja eso.- Le pide

-Prefiero el pescado procesado. –Le contesta.

-Es mejor fresco.- Dice Shunrey mientras se prepara para empezar.

-Lo se pero una vez fui de pesca con un abuelo y después de sacar los peces del agua, de verlos saltar tratando de volver a ella y de los palazos para rematarlos se me quedo que les arrancaron la dentadura y estas se movían. La dentadura arrancada trataba de cerrarse.

Aya se puso azul por ese comentario.

Shunrey toma uno y comienza a descamarlo con toda la calma del mundo.

Azul viendo a Shunrey intenta hacer lo mismo. Y Aya no haya como hacerlo sin tocarlo. Con gran dificultad intenta con el suyo. Pero no puede, es que el pez la mira. Bueno eso es lo que siente.

El olor, Lilu haciendo a su pez cantar "Don´t worry, be happy" Aya se empieza a sentir mal. Su pez no hace más que mirarla y para rematar Shunrei ha terminado de escamarlo y ahora lo abre para sacarle las entrañas. Las tripas del pez son el detonante para que Aya se desmaye.

Horas después sirven la mesa. La comida que hizo Shunrei se ve y sabe perfecta. La de Lilu no se ve tan bien pero tiene buen sabor. Y Aya no guiso nada. De hecho la pobre trae un curita en la frente por el chichón que se hizo al desmayarse. También tiene una venda en el brazo por que su orgullo no le permitió rendirse e intento descamar el pez. Lastima que cerro los ojos y se corto ella misma. Aun así intento quedarse y de perdida ver más cuando Shunrey corto las cabezas a los pescados Aya nuevamente se desmayó.

Todos comen muy felices. De hecho a Aya le han servido una deliciosa ensalada que Shunrey preparo mientras la pelirroja había sido examinada por un doctor (a causa de sus dos desmayos)

-Al menos lo intentaste.- Dice Shun tratando de animarla.

-Y sobreviviste para contarlo.- Continúa Seiya.

Estaban empezando el postre cuando Aya apesadumbrada paso al tocador necesitaba llorar su vergüenza y derrota. Viéndose en el espejo reflexiona mentalmente sobre todo. Nunca debió intentarlo. Va a soñar con la mirada del pez toda la semana.

Regresa a la mesa. Todos están riendo parecen más felices que de costumbre. Aunque Ikki esta como desencajado con una galleta a medio comer. Aya quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

-Aya ¿Dónde las compraste?- Pregunta Shunrei.

-Yo las hice.- dice con vergüenza, de seguro saben mal y por eso Ikki luce así.

-¡Perfecto! –dice emocionada Lilu. –Uno menos en la competencia por casarse con Shunrey.

-¿De verdad va a ver competencia?- A Shiryu este asunto ya lo esta preocupando.

Todos ríen y Aya no entiende que pasa.

-Ikki vas a tener que casarte con Aya como haz dicho.- Dice Shunrei sonriente.

-¿¡Que! –Exclama Aya.

-Lo dijiste.- Dice Seiya entre risas a Ikki.- Declaraste delante de todos "me caso con quien cocinó esta galleta"

Ikki temeroso voltea a ver a Aya. Su peor temor se ha vuelto realidad. A la joven le brillan los ojos. De hecho ha entrado en un coma fantasioso. Aya se ve con su vestido blanco y con Ikki en el altar.

-Aya de Kido no suena mal.- Dice Seiya antes de que Ikki le propine un coscorrón.

Pobre Ikki el amor le es un sentimiento muy problemático por más que intenta huir no puede. Aya nunca se va a rendir. No tiene más futuro que ella.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Feliz cumpleaños Osiris.**


	12. La princesa, su madre y los monstruos

Antes de empezar, partes importantes de este capítulo se basan en el ova "la gran batalla de los dioses", para los que no la han visto pues véanla esta bien buena, me encanta, no lean este capítulo hasta que la vean, pero si son tercos e insisten en continuar, les quemare la historia pues aquí les va un el hiper resumen: Hyoga salva a un tipo que le pide ayuda, va a Asegard, tenemos una toma de Hyoga inconsciente y mal herido y empieza el opening. Atena y los bronces llegan a Asegard buscando a Hyoga pero nadie sabe de él, se topan con unos dioses guerreros con un cosmos muy hostil, sobresale un tal Midgardo cuyo rostro no podemos ver porque usa mascara. Alguien les lleva el casco del cisne todo destruido por lo que Shiryu y Seiya se van a buscarlo y Shun se queda a proteger a Atena. El malvado Dolvar atrapa a Atenita, los bronces pelean entonces para salvarla, a Shiryu le toca pelear con Midgardo pero ¡oh, sorpresa! resulta que era Hyoga, y a traición Hyoga le congela el brazo a Shiryu, el rubio dice que ha decidido unirse a los dioses guerreros y ataca sin piedad a Shiryu que no teniendo más alternativa se descuenta a Hyoga cayendo los dos noqueados. Las peleas siguen, Hyoga se levanta y camina todo confundido y sin sentido –(*-*) se ve bello en esa escena- Seiya enfrenta al maloso mayor llamado Dolvar, Hyoga llega y Dolvar le ordena matar a Seiya, pero Hyoga ya no lo obedece y hasta lo combate, por lo que Dolvar dice que tendrá que recordarle su gran poder y nuevamente se surte a mi cisnecito precioso, llega la armadura dorada de Sagitario y Seiya derrota a Dolvar y salva a Atenita.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Estamos en el mes patoso**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HYOGA DE CISNE**_

**Siempre serás mi consentido ( **_**^_^**_**)9 **

**SANTAMANÍACABALLERESCA**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 11: La princesa, su madre y los monstruos **_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**A través de las fauces del monstruo**

Unos momentos antes…

Seiya corre por las escaleras buscando una salida para poder ayudar a Hyoga, piensa que si la barrera dorada rodea todo el hospital, estando en la azotea podrá reunir su cosmos para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas sin miedo de dañar la estructura del edificio.

Derriba la puerta que da a la azotea al tiempo que eleva su cosmos, todo está muy oscuro y su cosmos le ayuda para ver. La luz del sol está siendo bloqueada por el disco negro, además, la barrera dorada mantiene aislado el edificio.

Sonríe, aquí sí puede golpear con todas sus fuerzas a esa pared dorada que le impide salir. Concentra su cosmos y lanza sus meteoros de Pegaso, pero no funciona. El testarudo joven no piensa darse por vencido, reúne aún más su cosmos esta vez para golpear con toda su fuerza, pero sigue sin tener resultados.

Esto ya lo estaba fastidiando, cuando de pronto escucha un ruido extraño, como si estuvieran corriendo sobre la barrera dorada, suena como si fueran muchos, y buscando, siguiendo ese sonido, Seiya ve algo, como está todo muy oscuro le costo trabajo identificarlo pero es un ciempiés gigante lo que anda corriendo sobre la barrera.

Aquel ser empezó a azotar su cabeza contra él muro, tratando de atravesarlo, el castaño todavía no daba crédito cuando esa bestia abrió su gigante ojo amarillo y brillante, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y ahora? … bueno lo primero **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** –Grita Seiya con todas sus fuerzas. –ya que grite como niña me será más fácil sobrevivir a este susto.

Seiya da un paso atrás, pensando que tal vez no sea bueno destrozar la barrera, después de todo la ángel lo puso por algo y ese ciempiés gigante con ese extraño ojo que lo mira tan intenso bien puede ser ese algo.

Sin embargo, necesita salir, Hyoga está peleando solo y sin su armadura. Seiya se queda meditando en busca de otra salida por la cual no tenga que romper la barrera. Piensa que tal vez por la alcantarilla, eso, si esta pared no recorre el edificio también por el subsuelo.

Pero dónde va a encontrar un conducto de su tamaño. Tal vez en el estacionamiento.

Pensaba darse vuelta y correr para allá cuando escucha un sonido proveniente del muro.

**-¡ME LLEVAN TODOS LOS DEMONIOS!** –Exclama al ver que exactamente donde estaba golpeando, aquel monstruo comenzó azotar su cabeza y ya está fracturando la barrera.

Tal parece que la debilitó con sus meteoros y el ciempiés está aprovechando eso para poder ingresar. Ahora va a tener que quedarse aquí e impedir que esa cosa entre.

Se pone en guardia, mientras la barrera se fractura a causa del monstruo, la cabeza entra pero es un insecto tan gigante que se queda atorado. Al parecer las patas no caben por lo que se refuerce atascándose cada vez más.

**-¡Eres demasiado grande para entrar por esa abertura! **–Grita Seiya emocionado sintiéndose a salvo.

Aquel monstruo desesperado abre el hocico y Seiya se asusta por la cantidad de comillos puntiagudos y porque es un ser tan grande que cada uno de ellos bien pude ser del tamaño del caballero. El castaño nunca antes se sintió tan pequeñito y es que esa cosa es tan colosal que se lo puede comer de un bocado.

Se tranquiliza pensando que si se queda atorado ya no tendrá que pelear con esa cosa. Sin embargo una lengua le surge y cual tentáculo se estira con toda intención de atrapar al caballero. Seiya lo esquiva al tiempo que lanza sus meteoros contra esa cosa.

-Esto se está poniendo feo. –Dice al ver que se divide en más tentáculos que insisten en perseguirlo, tratando de atraparlo.

Seiya salta por todos lados, esquivando esos tentáculos, lanzando sus meteoros a ellos y al monstruo, pero no le causan daño. Se estaba asustando por la ineficacia de su ataque sobre esa criatura cuando percibe un cosmos desde el interior del monstruo.

Es el cosmos de Hyoga, pero no entiende porque está saliendo de él.

Continúa, esquivando a esos tentáculos que no se rinden en perseguirlo, y que afortunadamente no son tan rápidos como él. No entiende por qué el cosmos de Hyoga sale del interior del monstruo, pero se siente como si viniera de lejos, muy lejos, a años luz de distancia.

La última vez que sintió el cosmos así de extraño fue cuando Shun peleaba contra el caballero de Geminis. Fue tal la extrañeza que les produjo, que Shiryu y él que corrían hacia Cáncer se detuvieron, pues sintieron el cosmos de Shun estallar con toda su potencia para luego atacar desde un lugar del infinito cosmos.

Como si no estuviera en el santuario, por estar en una galaxia lejana.

Según Shun, eso debió deberse a que Saga estaba intentando enviarlo a otra dimensión. Probablemente, sí estaba tan lejos como otra galaxia.

Ahora la sensación del cosmos de Hyoga que sale del monstruo le causa la misma impresión.

Seiya se aleja del monstruo tanto que los tentáculos ya no son capaces de alcanzarlo. Por más que se desespera no puede pasar de allí.

No es un peligro si no puede entrar completamente. Sus tentáculos no llegan a la puerta que derribó.

Frunce el seño y sonríe porque está tomando una decisión que no le agrada.

O ese monstruo es sólo la fachada del túnel que lo puede sacar de aquí, o se comió a Hyoga y por eso siente su cosmos salir de él.

Junta sus manos y hace una oración –Por favor Atena que lo que este dentro de él no sean tripas. Te lo pido con toda mi alma.

Incendia su cosmos y como saeta se lanza al interior, entrando por esas fauces llenas de picudos dientes.

Afortunadamente no son tripas lo que encuentra en el interior del monstruo, pero si un universo de oscuridad. El castaño se sorprende de que a su alrededor surgió un aro brillante.

Siente es que arrastrado hacia el centro de algo, que hay alguien dentro de esta oscuridad, no entiende por qué sabe que hay algo o alguien, pues no siente presencia alguna, sin embargo puede jurar que eso está oculto en esta negrura.

De pronto ve la silueta de una niña que corre desesperada. Deja de respirar cuando se da cuenta que es Seika y por un momento piensa en correr hacia ella pero se detiene. Esa no es Seika, su corazón se lo dice, esa no es Seika, le están proyectando su recuerdo de cuando ella corrió tras el auto que se lo llevaba lejos.

La última vez que la vio, lloraba y gritaba que no se lo llevaran.

Siente que eso, que le proyecto ese recuerdo tan doloroso se encuentra en la dirección en la que es arrastrado y si no fuera porque el comos de Hyoga viene de la otra dirección, se dejaría arrastrar para darle un puñetazo en la cara a eso que se atrevió a poner ante sus ojos a su Seika llorando, en ese recuerdo que para él es tan amargo.

Pero Hyoga le preocupa, así que Seiya nuevamente incendia su cosmos y se lanza en dirección del cosmos de Hyoga. Va increíblemente rápido y por fin ve el final de ese negro mundo, pues una luz de plata atraviesa la oscuridad.

Cuando siente el pasto bajo sus pies se detiene, lo siguiente que ve es a una hermosa mujer vestida de novia tradicional con una lanza en sus manos.

**-¡ ¡ ¡TÚ VAS A SER MÍO HERMOSO QUASAR! ! !-** Dijo la princesa melón antes de que un objeto contundente y de hierro, más preciso un casco, la golpeara con gran fuerza en la cabeza.

**-Yo lo vi primero, vieja zorra**.

La princesa melón cayó estrepitosamente, con dificultad se levanto y todos vieron con horror como la cara le quedo chueca. Como si la piel hubiera sido jalada. Con gran tranquilidad aquella se sentó y comenzó a acomodarse la piel.

Seiya camina hacia ellas, por fin pudo salir para ayudar a Hyoga, y si que la necesita pues lo tienen sujeto un par de ¿zombis?

-¿Quién fue el salvaje que se atrevió a golpearme a mí, la bella princesa melón?- Aún seguía ataviada en arreglar su cara.

-La ángel de hierro azul y voy a convertirte en jugo.- Gritó una recién despertada angelita, que despertando de inmediato le lanzó su casco con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

-Pues aunque tú lo hayas visto primero, ese chico va a ser mío, dulzura.

-Ni creas que te lo voy a dejar.

Seiya sonrió ante la situación, así que se están peleando por la posesión de Hyoga.

-Vaya,- Dijo.- siempre supe que algún día las mujeres se pelearían por mi hermano, pero nunca pensé que a este extremo. De todos modos preciosas, lo siento pero ese lindo patito es mío.

-Se…i…ya.- Dijo con dificultad el inmovilizado Hyoga al escuchar la voz de su más pequeño hermano.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**El extraño puente Einstein-Rosen**

La ángel mira sorprendida a Seiya y es que no entendía como había salido del hospital. La princesa Melón y los Jinkininki también se sorprenden y es que apareció de la nada. Antes de cualquier reacción Ryuho aprovecha la distracción que causa la llegada del castaño. Toma del brazo al Jinkininki que tenía enfrente y con todas sus fuerzas lo arroja contra los que tienen sujeto a Hyoga, que por estar contemplando al Pegaso los tomó totalmente desprevenidos, derribándolos a varios metros de distancia del rubio.

Después de todo el principal poder del ninja Ryuho es su extraordinaria fuerza, de modo que sin problema tomó al Jinkininki y lo lanzó cual proyectil aprovechando que tenían al rubio en el suelo.

Hyoga en cuanto se vio libre trató de incorporarse sin éxito. La princesa Melón de inmediato tomó su lanza, para ir en pos del rubio, pero para cuando se incorpora, Hyoga ya está en brazos de Seiya y es que el castaño no perdió ni un segundo para tomar a su hermano y poner tierra de por medio.

Por su parte uno de los Jinkininki que sujetaban a Hyoga, se recuperó y dio un paso al frente para encarar al recién llegado, mientras los otros dos con dificultad trataban de enderezarse.

Seiya contempló a Hyoga, por tenerlo en brazos pude sentir los problemas que tiene para respirar y sobre todo no le gusta nada la sangre que escurre por su boca.

-Por la marca de la diosa en tu alma, puedo saber que también eres un caballero de Atena. –Dijo la princesa Melón con total tranquilidad.

-Soy Seiya de Pegaso.

-Ya que estamos en presentaciones, yo dulzura soy la princesa Melón, gobernante de espíritus oscuros y la futura esposa de ese bello príncipe rubio.

-Eso si tú te lo quedas. –Dijo una extraña mujer de madera que está sentada en el árbol. –Porque clarito escuche a la ángel declarar que ella lo vio primero y que no está dispuesto a dejártelo, ¿verdad Liluminalalectalaminacshaeel Az-Abateczabat-Ul?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? What? –Dijo la ángel que apenas está saliendo de la sorpresa de ver a Seiya. -¿Qué, que dije?

-Que lo viste primero. -Dijo risueña la Kodama.

-Si yo también lo escuche, fuerte y claro.- Dice el castaño, sonriéndole al rubio que tiene en brazos. Este se hizo el desentendido.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Que me importa él en estos momentos!? –Gritó la ángel alterada. –¡Seiya, estabas dentro del hospital! ¿ ¡Cómo saliste de allí! ? ¡Es imposible, mi escudo lo selló completamente para que no se viera afectado por la pelea! ¡Aunque se vea allí esta en otro plano de dimensión diferente!

-¿Está en otra dimensión? Yo no me sentí en otra dimensión.

-Claro que sí, es más sigues adentro. –Señala la ángel hacia el hospital.

-¿Qué? –Dice Seiya sorprendido.

Efectivamente a través del vidrio de la puerta del hospital podía verse hablando con Shiryu, debe de ser momentos antes de que saliera corriendo rumbo a la azotea.

-¿ ¡Cómo es esto posible! ? –Expreso el castaño. –Y es que el tiempo dentro del hospital está desfasado, con un retrazo de como 15 minutos según calculó, o es que fuera del hospital están adelantados esos 15 minutos.**

-El hospital está en un tiempo y dimensión diferentes.- Dice Lilu, por eso lo que hagamos aquí no lo afectara. Ni nada que esté adentro podrá llegar aquí y mucho algo de aquí podrá entrar.

-¡Hey tú! Súper genio, explica que esta pasando, ¿cómo puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. –Le grita Ryuho a Omar.

-¿Qué?- Dice este saliendo de su estupor.

-¡Qué expliques que pasa!

-Am … a … viajó mas allá de la velocidad de la luz_*(1)_ y por eso llegó antes de partir.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque, si el hospital está en una dimensión paralela, debió ser que Seiya encontró una geodesica _*(2)_.

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo muy emocionado Seiya. –No encontré una geodesica Omar, viaje entre dimensiones, iba muy rápido y sin darme cuenta atravesé por un puente Einsten-Rosen, lo que explica perfectamente que traspasara la cuarta dimensión _*(3)_ y este en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

-¿ ¡Qué! ? –Exclamo Hyoga casi sin voz y viendo con extrañeza a su hermano.

-Entonces estaba en lo correcto Seiya, te encontraste con un horizonte de sucesos finito que te llevo a un agujero negro_*(7)_ por el cual atravesaste el espacio siguiendo la Geodesica y surgiste por otro horizonte finito de sucesos donde se formo un agujero blanco_*(8)._ –Afirmó Omar. –Así se formo el puente Einsten-Rosen _*(6)_. El espacio-tiempo esta curvado y tu encontraste la geodesica que se te convirtió en el atajo que tomaste para atravesar las dimensiones. Es increíble que pudieras viajar por el hiperespacio. _*(4)_

-¿Qué demonios dijiste profesor Utonio, no te entendí nada? –Reclamó la ángel.

-¿Utonio? –Dijo Omar.

-Utonio.- Dijo Aya viendo a su hermano. La llegada de Seiya la calmo un poco.

-¡Que complicado eres!-Contestó Seiya. –Simplemente viaje por un agujero de gusano_*(5)_ no tienes que ponerte a hablar de un modo tan técnico.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! –Gritó la ángel molesta porque no entendía que habían explicado. Exactamente que fue lo que hiciste para salir.

-Pues al llegar a la azotea encontré un monstruo horroroso, feo y lleno de dientes y … -Seiya eleva la vista buscando al ciempiés pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado. -¿Dónde está? Estaba en el techo y era gigante, es que ¿acaso ese ciempiés también está en otra dimensión? Ahora que lo pienso quizás el mismo sea una dimensión porque claramente podía percibir el cosmos de Hyoga en su interior, así que pensé que o el monstruo era una ilusión que ocultaba un portal para salir y llegar aquí o se había zampado a mi hermano. Con cualquiera de las dos tenia que entrar a sus fauces. Eleve mi cosmos y me lance a su interior buscando a Hyoga. Por eso digo que iba muy rápido y que cruce por un puente Einsten-Rosen, que me trajo aquí.

-Ya veo. –Dice la ángel.

-Aún no entiendo. –Dice Ryuho.

-Es muy simple ninja. –Explica la princesa Melón. -Ese monstruo que Pegaso encontró, es la entrada al estomago de mi amada madre y ella tiene hambre. Supongo que debido a que el portal apenas se está formando fue como Pegaso, llegó a aquí siguiendo las energías de la lucha, lo que lo salvo de terminar siendo la comida de mi mamita querida.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Plumas de ángel**

Dentro del hospital Shiryu deja a Ikki y a Shun para correr al onceavo piso, la ángel siempre iba al cuarto de Umi, la chica llena de heridas que Seiya trajó al hospital esa noche que se topó con un demonio.

Todos los días sin falta la ángel permanecía un rato en esa habitación (como que Hyoga la tenia bien checada), no había día en que ella no pasara un rato allí y por lo que había escuchado, esa joven era un milagro pues contra todo pronostico se estaba recuperando y a velocidad extraordinaria.

Así que sin saber a ciencia cierta qué busca, va a la habitación con la esperanza de un milagro y al abrir la puerta encuentra su milagro.

Un refrescante viento y una sensación de tranquilidad invade al caballero, aunada a la visión de plumas, miles, millones de plumas por toda la habitación. En las paredes, en el techo, en el piso, flotando por doquier.

Sorprendido el dragón contempla a Umi, y es que ella está sentada en su cama, con la mirada en la nada y sonriendo mientras canta. Carga un montón de plumas en sus manos.

-Los ángeles están cantando, ¿los escuchas? –Le preguntó de repente la joven.

-No. –Contesto el caballero.

-Ellos quieren saber qué te asusto.

-¿Qué?

-Los ángeles, algo te asusto, algo te atormenta, por eso no puedes escucharlos.

- … -Shiryu calló no lo podía decir.

-A mis padres no les intereso, no importa que haga, nada les llama la atención. Por eso ese demonio me hizo ver que era invisible, que a nadie le importo, que mi vida era miserable, pero eso no es cierto, pues un ángel ha venido y me ha regalado todas estas plumas. Debo de ser especial para que un ángel venga. No debo temer a que ese demonio aparezca de nuevo pues todas estas plumas me protegen. Además ellos dicen que tu amigo Hyoga ya lo derrotó.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo convirtió en trocitos de hielo. Así que ya no tengo nada que me atormente, por eso puedo escuchar a los ángeles cantando. Son muy rockeros, yo pensaba que tocaban arpas, pero ahora que los escucho me doy cuenta que les gusta la guitarra eléctrica y la batería. Son unos escandalosos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no vas a poder oírlos hasta que dejes atrás eso que te atormenta.

-Es que yo … yo … yo pude haberlo matado. –Confesó el dragón.

-A Hyoga.

-Sí

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Ama no zako**

La ángel se mostró enfadada, las cosas iban de mal en peor, si ese monstruo ya había logrado traspasar la barrera, pronto comenzara a comerse las almas de todos los que están en el hospital. El tiempo para derrotar a la princesa melón y a esos demonios se le está acabando.

-¿De que mamá habla? –Preguntó Ryuho.

-Quiere traer a Ama no zako, la opositora de los cielos y madre de todos los Tengu. –Explicó la ángel. -Mande al hospital a otra dimensión paralela al desfasarla ligeramente de nuestro tiempo, pues mientras este allí y la princesa melón no junte las dimensiones no podrá hacer daño a los que están en el edificio. Pero si ese monstruo ya está rompiendo la barrera ya no queda mucho tiempo. Ya está entrando a la dimensión en la que aislé al hospital.

-¿Ama no zako? –Murmuró Seiya para sí, ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

La diosa Atena nació de la cabeza del padre Zeus, por eso ella representa toda su sabiduría.

Pero Ama no zako nació al ser vomitada por el colérico dios Susanoo. Dios del mar y la tierra, de las tormentas y el rayo. Un dios irascible y guerroso en cuyo estomago se formo el furioso espíritu de Ama no Zako. Ella representa la cólera. Su hambre no tiene fin. Y es por eso que el castaño caballero se llena de preocupación. Pues Ama no zako es una deidad peligrosa para los humanos.

La ángel mira fijamente a la princesa Melón mientras sopesa sus opciones, si despertó fue porque los vigilantes por medio del sistema de la fortuna del Iggdrasil deben de estarle enviando energía extra, a través de su hoz pues está iluminando más.

La princesa Melón es tan o más fuerte que el Inugami, sencillamente no va a poder vencerla, tendría una oportunidad si usara su hoz, pero si la desclava, Smily, Aya y Omar serán tragados por el disco.

Seiya, Hyoga y Ryuho cuentan con el aro de protección que les puso. Por otro lado, la oscuridad dentro de Aya le preocupa, la princesa Melón podría usarla para hacerse más fuerte, no puede dejar que caiga en el disco. Y hay que agregar Hyoga en ese estado no se puede defender y una vez que un demonio se obsesiona con algo no se rinde hasta obtenerlo, y como están las cosas y por como no le quita los ojos de encima, la princesa Melón bien podría mandar su misión al cuerno y dejar a su madre atrapada y hambrienta con tal de apoderarse del rubio.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo la princesa Melón. –Si quieres usar tu hoz, puedes hacerlo.

-…

-Si te preocupa que el disco negro se trague a todos no hay por que, eran los poderes de Kurokuroi los que los enviaban al disco y aunque yo puedo hacerlo no lo haré. Quiero que pelees con tu hoz pues así será más divertido.

-Que dijiste, está mensa ya me creyó, hasta los ángeles dicen una que otra mentira, así que olvídalo no pienso creerte nada.

-Me gusta este sitio. –Exclamó de repente la Kodama, irrumpiendo la conversación. –En definitiva me gusta vivir aquí. A pesar de ser tan concurrido y lleno de humanos, me gusta, porque puedo ver a los que llegan a este mundo y a los que lo dejan. A los que se esfuerzan y a los que lloran, a los hipócritas y a los preocupados de verdad. Son tantas las emociones que he presenciado. Si pierdes esta batalla angelito, perderé este hogar. Si te preocupan los demás, pues que se suban a este árbol y yo los protegeré a cambio de que tu venzas a esa princesa.

-Le pateare el trasero a esa princesa. –Dijo la ángel haciendo la V con su mano, presumiendo la victoria que aún no consigue y que muy en sus adentros duda en obtener.

-Ya oyeron todos, al árbol. –Ordenó Ryuho.

Los Suresh vieron a Seiya como esperando que este diera la última palabra, el castaño con un gesto les indicó que le hicieran caso. Así que mientras Ryuho ayudaba a subir a Omar para que después ya estando arriba este ayudara a Aya, el caballero de Pegaso sopesaba la situación.

No importa que el rubio lo niegue, necesita atención medica y aunque encontrara la manera de volver al hospital, no conseguiría nada, pues todos dentro del hospital están aterrados, Shiryu tiene razón, algo extraño causo ese pánico, así que nadie del personal va a auxiliar a su hermano Hyoga. Sin duda la princesa Melon es la causante de que todos estén en ese hechizo de miedo. Hasta que no sea derrotada esa princesa, no va haber doctor que atienda a Hyoga, a menos que se marche con el ruso y lo lleve a un hospital lejos de aquí.

Pero no puede dejar a sus otros hermanos atrapados en el hospital, si la angelita no gana correrán gran peligro.

Atena les ha ordenado no intervenir en esta batalla, pues no les corresponde a ellos. La guerra entre los ángeles y los demonios es algo en lo que no debe intervenir.

Sin embargo desde que escuchó que lo que hay dentro del disco negro es Ama no zako no cree que Atena se enfade mucho con él por ayudar a la ángel interviniendo en esta batalla.

-¿Qué esperas Seiya? –Lo llama Smily que ya se trepó al árbol.

-¿Crees aguantar? –Le preguntó el castaño al rubio, aún sabiendo la respuesta de este. Y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza. Y de un brinco Seiya se subió. –Te lo encargo Smily. Más vale que lo cuides, sabes que lo amo.

-Claro que sí, trae acá. –Dice recibiendo al rubio en sus brazos.

Tras entregárselo a Smily, Seiya volvió a bajar.

-Parece chapulín. –Dice Aya al verlo. –De un brinco sube, de un brinco baja.

-Mientras no sea chapulín colorado está bien, porque no confió en su astucia.

-Como dices eso hermano.

-Pues si se bajo, es que piensa pelear. Eso no es nada astuto, yo que el ya estaría huyendo lejos de aquí.

-No es falta de astucia, es que tiene mucho valor, cosa que te falta hermano. –Dice Aya, que tranquilamente se ha sentado en la fuerte rama, mientras que su hermano se ha abrazado al árbol … y es que a Omar le da miedo la altura. Ya tiene vértigo y siente que se cae.

Aya aún recuerda esa noche en la que Seiya encaró a ese monstruo de Kurokuroi para salvarla, por eso, la presencia del castaño realmente la tranquiliza. Sobretodo no ha podido olvidar ese extraño resplandor que envolvió al castaño. Si lo compara con la forma en la que Hyoga brillaba hace unos momentos debe ser lo mismo. Seiya debe ser igual de fuerte y extraordinario que Hyoga.

-¿Smily, Seiya es tan fuerte como Hyoga?

-Claro. Él es meteorico.

Ante esa respuesta Aya medita, si Hyoga y Seiya son extraordinarios entonces ¿Ikki también lo será? Quiere preguntar pero le da miedo la respuesta. Porque eso explicaría muchas cosas y le da miedo, su miedo de siempre a Ikki desaparezca.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Un recuerdo de una pesadilla**

Back Flash

_Acababan de derrotar a Dolvar, y la estatua de Odin se destruyó dando su lugar al gigantesco árbol. La luz pasando entre las hojas era tan hermosa, realmente una visión del paraíso. Entonces el dragón contempló a su amigo. El ruso estaba pálido, sudoroso, temblaba y tenia dificultades para respirar. Sus ojos azules lucían tan confundidos que Shiryu se perdió en ellos e hizo caso omiso a esas señales que debían alertarlo, que indicaban que el rubio se encontraba mal. Y sucedió, Hyoga se desvaneció y cayó en la hierba completamente inconsciente._

_Fue así como lo llevaron a la mansión de Freya, el cisne paso la noche luchando entre sueños, delirando por la fiebre. Y aunque Saori le explicó a Shiryu que su estado no se debía a la pelea que sostuvieron, sino a lo que Dolvar le había hecho, Shiryu se culpaba pues había atacado a Hyoga con todas sus fuerzas y por un momento pensó que lo había matado._

_El Dragón no entendía de donde sacó la fuerza para levantar su puño contra su amigo. Ni se perdona el no haber sido capaz de encontrar otra salida. Hyoga evidentemente se encontraba bajo el influjo de una técnica de control mental, lo había visto antes, Aioria de Leo fue controlado por el patriarca. Por eso, en lugar de haber atacado a Hyoga debió haber buscado el modo de romper el hechizo, o de detenerlo sin dañarlo. Pero en lugar de eso lo atacó con todo su cosmos. _

_Para Shiryu, el haberlo golpeado, el recuerdo de la sangre y de la armadura roja destrozada, le gritaban culpable del estado de Hyoga. _

_Y al día siguiente ni siquiera pudo verlo abrir los ojos, tuvo que marcharse a isla Kanon para exponerse a los vapores del volcán y así curar su brazo de la congelación del ataque del cisne._

_Toda esa semana el dragón no hizo otra cosa que culparse por haber atacado a Hyoga y lo peor era no saber de su estado._

_Cuando por fin Shiryu pudo volver a la mansión, Hyoga no paraba de culparse por lo que sucedió, con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas le pedía perdón. Hyoga aún se estaba recuperando de lo que le hizo Dolvar y todo lentamente se borraba de su mente. Su corazón le gritaba que había hecho algo imperdonable, pero la mente ignoraba el por qué. Solo tenia imágenes inconclusas que lo atormentaban. Preguntaba todo el tiempo que había sucedido pero nadie le respondía y eso incrementaba su angustia y sus lagrimas._

_Pero así tenia que ser. Por orden de Atena tenían prohibido hablar de esa batalla, pues entre más pronto la mente olvidara, más pronto estaría mejor. Y así fue, día a día aquello desaparecía de la mente de Hyoga. _

_De modo que Shiryu se tragó todas las ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón._

_Una noche, en la habitación del cisne, cuando Hyoga ya prácticamente no recordaba nada, Shun se encontraba abotonándole la camisa de la pijama al rubio, Seiya y Shiryu estaban allí para desearles buenas noches._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Le preguntó el rubio al peliverde. _

_-Voy a dormir contigo. –Le respondió con tono tierno_

_-¿Vas a dormir aquí?_

_-Sí_

_En ese entonces Shun se había vuelto la sombra de Hyoga, hasta se había mudado al cuarto del rubio y es que Hyoga tenia la mente muy confundida, a veces se le olvidaba totalmente que estaba haciendo, se quedaba con la vista perdida en la nada o caminaba sin sentido. Por lo que Shun tenia que estar siempre atento al cisne. _

_-Me sigues a todos lados. _

_-Porque te quiero._

_-No… no es eso ¿Por qué estás vigilándome? –Le dijo en tono de reproche, por lo que el peliverde no supo que responder._

_-No está vigilándote, está cuidándote. –Le explicó Seiya._

_-¿Por qué? –Demandó en saber._

_-Porque sí, –Prosiguió el castaño. -no te podemos decir nada por ahora Hyoga, pero te prometo que en cuanto Saori nos lo autorice yo mismo te explicare todo. _

_Hyoga no pareció muy contento con esa respuesta y de pronto se quedo contemplando a Shiryu. _

_-Buenas noches.- Dijo este dándose vuelta. Y en eso estaba cuando Hyoga lo tomó del brazo. -¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó al rubio, a sabiendas de que ya no se acordaba. Hyoga se quedo contemplando su brazo cerciorándose que se encontraba bien. –Ya tengo mucho sueño Hyoga. – Dijo soltándose y marchándose. Dejando al rubio confundido._

_-Buenas noches Hyoga y Shun. –Dijo el castaño al tiempo que salía tras el pelilargo. _

_Ya lejos del cuarto del ruso Seiya interrogó a Shiryu._

_-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó entre Hyoga y tú?_

_-Atena ordenó que no debíamos hablar de esa batalla. _

_-Atena dijo que no habláramos de eso frente a Hyoga, no entre nosotros, además sólo Shun y yo no podemos, a ti te ha dado todo su permiso y te ha dicho muchas veces que hables con él y te desahogues. Te hace falta._

_-Lo que me hace falta es que Hyoga lo olvide por completo, no soporto que me vea sintiendo culpa en su corazón. Yo casi lo mato._

_-Shiryu, de verdad necesitas hablar con él._

_-No y menos ahora que ya casi lo ha olvidado._

_-Pues entonces habla conmigo. _

_-No. Estoy bien._

_-No lo estás, crees que no me he dado cuenta que no puedes dormir, y que cuando logras conciliar el sueño te atosigan las pesadillas. _

_-Preocúpate por Hyoga._

_-No me preocupa Hyoga, a fin de cuentas va a olvidar todo, eres tú el que me preocupa, eres tú al que los recuerdos torturan. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Lo que nos enseñaron las películas hollywoodenses**_

Con todos los vulnerables trepados en el árbol la ángel saca la hoz, por un momento un fuerte viento que parecía levantar todo se dejó sentir, luego se desvaneció. Era lo último del poder de Kurokuroi que enviaba todo ser vivo al disco y cuya fuerza fue detenida cuando la ángel clavó la hoz.

-¿Hey pequeñín, nos vas a ayudar? –Le preguntó el ninja a Seiya burlándose del tamaño de este y es que Ryuho es muy grande tanto como Aldebaran.

-Claro que sí mastodonte. –Respondió el castaño y es que tenía que impedir a toda costa el resurgimiento de Ama no Zako.

-Si es así, –Dijo la ángel. –encárgate de los Jinkininki. Y hagas lo que hagas no ataques a la princesa Melón o terminaras como el ornitorrinco si ella intenta robarte el alma. Ryuho y yo nos encargamos de la princesita.

-Ustedes se quedan con lo divertido y me dejan a los zombis. –Protestó.

-Son peligrosos, tienen hambre y si te descuidas te van a comer. Les encanta la carne. Además son seres mágicos y poderosos. –Le grito la ángel que ya se eleva por los cielos para encarar a la princesa Melón.

La brillante hoz de la ángel al ser lanzada contra la princesa Melón, va girando sobre sí misma cortando el aire, pero la princesa usó su lanza para protegerse, saliendo la hoz rebotada y prontamente recuperada por la ángel.

Ese momento es aprovechado por Ryuho quien golpea el suelo con todas sus fuerzas creando una fractura que corre hacia los pies de la princesa para generar una gran explosión bajo ella.

Sin ningún problema la princesa Melón salta para evadir el ataque del ninja y al mismo tiempo se lanza contra la ángel que girando su hoz se protege de la embestida. El ser con alas genera mucha electricidad, por lo que aprovecha para contraatacar con su técnica.

-**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡SHOURYUU RETTEN SHOU! ! ! ! ! ! **(Dragón divino que abre los cielos).

Y el eléctrico dragón azul rodeado de oscuridad lanza a la princesa Melón a varios metros pero esta gira en el aire y cae como si nada.

Por su parte a Seiya ya no le parece tan fácil luchar contra los Jinkininki, pues está descubriendo que tienen una velocidad muy similar a la suya y son muy ágiles, a pesar de eso son débiles en sus ataques.

El problema es que parecen invulnerables, atacó a uno con toda la fuerza de sus meteoros pero sorprendido observa que tras un instante se levantó como si nada.

Esto le preocupa a Seiya, pues si no les afectan sus ataques, a la larga los Jinkininki lo vencerán por cansancio.

-¡Golpéalos en la cabeza! –Le grita Omar desde el árbol. -¿ ¡Qué no haz visto películas de zombis! ?

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! –Gritó Smily. –¡Tanta película hollywoodense no puede estar equivocada! Dales duro y en la cabeza.

Seiya esquiva a uno y golpea a otro. –¡Eso fue lo primero que hice y no funcionó!

-Pues a decir verdad en las películas siempre les disparan en la cabeza. Tal vez sólo con balazos. –Razona Omar.

-¡Con balas de plata! ¡A los monstruos los matan con balas de plata! –Dice Smily.

-¿Qué no es eso contra los hombres lobo? –Alega Omar.

-Creo que Smily tiene razón. –Dice Aya. –Es la pureza de la plata lo que acaba con los espíritus malignos y estos no son simples zombis.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, lo que se necesita son balas de plata. –Última Omar.

Y Seiya esquivando los golpes de un Jinkininki, les grita. –¡Y de paso que estén bañadas en agua bendita! ¿ ¡no les parece! ?

-En definitiva eso ayudaría mucho. –Dice Omar.

-¡Y que las bendiga el papa también! ¿ ¡no! ? –Dice Seiya al tiempo que golpea en la cabeza a uno.

-Eso sería genial.

-¡Y que las balas estén hechas con la plata de un crucifijo antiguo! –Continúo el castaño sacando a volar a otro de una patada.

-¿Está siendo sarcástico?

-Sí hermano mayor, está siendo sarcástico desde hace rato.

-Piensa en algo útil Utonio. –Le grita Seiya atrapando el puño de uno para luego dejarle ir muchos golpes que lo sacan volando varios metros.

-¡SEIYA! –Dijo Hyoga asustado.

En la discusión Seiya perdió de vista a uno de los Jinkininki, justo cuando finalizaba de golpear al anterior, el otro Jinkininki de un rápido movimiento se lanzo contra el brazo, encajándole los dientes en una furiosa mordida que hizo correr la sangre de Pegaso.

Ante el dolor Seiya reaccionó, y le soltó un poderoso golpe que saco volando al jinkininki. E inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia de por medio.

Seiya está muy asustado, la mente se le embotó por un momento a causa del miedo.

-¡Lo mordió! –Gritó Omar

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –Interrogó Smily

-¡Se va a convertir en zombi! –contestó Omar.

-¡Malditas películas de hollywood! ¡Tienen que estar equivocadas!–Grita Aya

-¡Pero siempre que te muerde o te rasguña un zombi te conviertes en zombi! –Alega Smily.

Seiya contempla su herida, no lo sintió como una mordida, el dolor corrió por todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica y casi sintió que se desmayaba cuando ese bebió su sangre cual si fuera vampiro.

Tragó grueso, cuando un monstruo de película de terror te muerde, terminas convertido en monstruo.

**-¡NO QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN ZOMBI!** –Chilló de repente.

-¡Seiya no dejes que te muerdan otra vez! –Le gritó Aya al ver que otro Jinkininki amenazaba con morderlo.

Pero Seiya reaccionó y rápido se deshizo de él con ayuda de sus meteoros.

-¿¡Se va a convertir en zombi!? –Le preguntó Smily a la kodama en medio de un chillido de angustia.

-Es una de las muchas posibilidades. –Respondió la mujer de madera.

De pronto convertirse en zombi quizás no era lo peor.

-Yo creo que lo más seguro sea que se convierta en zombi, aunque quien sabe, el jinkininki que lo mordió aun no se levanta, a diferencia de las veces anteriores que tras recibir el golpe se levantaba de inmediato y sin daño alguno. Eso quiere decir que consiguió su objetivo. Esa mordida tendrá consecuencias adversas.

Y Seiya sintió más miedo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Su cosmos dijo gracias**

En el hospital Umi dejó escapar una sonrisa candida.

-Estás recordando eso porque no te perdonas. Si bien entiendes que no tenias otra salida, tú no te perdonas. Estabas preocupado porque Hyoga está afuera luchando solo, estabas pensando en él y por eso a ese demonio le fue fácil invadirte con el recuerdo de esa batalla.

-Pero esa batalla ya quedo atrás, no debo pensar en ello.

-Al contrario.

-¿eh?

-Mis padres se odian, por eso no me hacen caso, pero cada vez que ha venido ese bello ángel me pide que piense. Que piense mucho en mi dolor. Y llore mucho, mucho, hubo días en los que me sentí miserable… pero después de llorar tanto caí en cuenta que estaba olvidando algo. Mis padres se odian pero no se separan, se que no se aman, ni muy en el fondo, pero no se separan por mí. Así que aunque sea un poquito me quieren. Soy la razón por la que siguen regresando a casa, pese a que se odian y me ignoran, ellos siempre vuelven a casa. Yo no quería ver eso.

Y Shiryu se quedó pensando, repasando todo aquello que vivió, todos esos días cuando Hyoga insistía en pedirle perdón, todas esas veces en que revisaba su brazo cuestionándole sobre qué había pasado.

Seiya tenía razón, debió haber hablado con él, debió dejar salir ese dolor que sintió cuando lo vio salir volando a causa de su ataque y decirle el miedo que sintió cuando vio esa armadura roja destrozada. Porque por un momento creyó que lo había matado.

No ha querido recordar, realmente quisiera que igual que Hyoga su memoria se borrara. Porque ese momento en que el dragón destrozó la armadura roja que le habían puesto, es la visión de sus pesadillas. Nunca va a olvidar el sonido de la armadura rompiéndose. Ni el cosmos de Hyoga lleno de dolor.

-Allí esta tu respuesta.

-¿De que hablas?

Pero la chica solo le sonrió.

Aún sin entender, Shiryu trato de enfocarse en eso, el cosmos, cuando Hyoga se paró frente a él con ese cosmos tan amenazador no fue capaz de reconocerlo, era una energía muy hostil, agresivo. El cosmos de Hyoga nunca ha sido así. Ni siquiera con sus enemigos ha dejado fluir su cosmos de una forma tan violenta.

Y mientras luchaban, el cosmos de Hyoga seguía irreconocible … hasta que destrozó esa armadura. Mientras caía, fue cuando por fin su cosmos volvió a ser el mismo. Su cosmos fue una extraña mezcla entre dolor y alivio, como a quien le quitan una espina. Te duele cuando te sacan la espina y duele la herida que dejó, pero casi al mismo tiempo te llega la sensación de alivio.

Ahora que lo piensa, fue como si el cosmos de Hyoga le dijera gracias. Pero nunca le hizo mucho caso a eso, siempre se enfocó en esa armadura hecha pedazos y en la sangre, en la sensación de que lo había matado.

Y por fin Shiryu sonrió.

-Ya tienes te sientes aliviado.

-Sí … disculpa ¿puedo traerte a mis hermanos? ellos también necesitan hablar contigo.

-Claro.

Apenas iba a salir del cuarto de Umi, cuando de pronto ve un monstruoso tentáculo que derriba la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos? –Gritó el caballero.

Apenas ese tentáculo entro y de inmediato una de las plumas del ángel se encajo y lo comenzó a quemar.

Aquella cosa se incendio mientras se retorcía y retrocedía. Por lo que Shiryu salió corriendo tras ella.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

**1.-**En teoría, si pudiéramos viajar más rápido que la luz, llegaríamos a nuestro destino antes de partir. Lo que haría posible los viajes en el tiempo al pasado. Por eso Omar pensó que Seiya fue más rápido que la luz, y que por eso llego momentos antes de salir del hospital. Lastima que Einstein dice que la masa no puede ir más rápido que la luz.

**2.-La Geodesica**, es una línea recta que une dos puntos en el espacio. Lo que la convierte en el camino más corto de un punto a otro.

**3.- La cuarta dimensión** es la del tiempo, por lo que todos nos estamos moviendo en la cuarta dimensión… y en la primera, la segunda y la tercera. Que son altitud, longitud y latitud. Si vieron volver al futuro 3 recordaran que Martín siempre tenia problemas con la cuarta dimensión. Amo esa película, la tres de hecho es mi favorita y la de Seiya (XD) por eso dijo que traspaso la cuarta dimensión. No crean que es un genio como Omar, sólo es fan de la ciencia ficción y por eso entiende un poco lo que Omar dice.

**4**.- Hay dos definiciones de **hiperespacio,** pues es el espacio que se forma a partir de 4 dimensiones o más, según el espacio Euclídeo, sin embargo, aquí se uso el termino del **hiperespacio** según su definición en la ciencia ficción, lo cual es una región conectada a nuestro universo gracias a los agujeros de gusano.

Si el universo fuera una manzana y solo pudiéramos viajar por la cáscara, seria un viaje muy largo para llegar al otro lado, pero si hiciéramos un **(5) agujero de gusano** y atravesáramos por el centro de la manzana sería más rápido. **El hiperespacio** en ciencia ficción seria la pulpa de la manzana. **(6)** **El puente Einsten-Rosen**, nombrado así por los físicos que lucubraron tal idea se conforma de un **(7)** **agujero negro** que se traga la materia y un **agujero blanco**, que sería por donde saldría la materia. La **geodesica** sería la línea recta que sigues al atravesarlas. Y así viajaríamos por el espacio manteniéndonos en este universo. Porque hay muchos tipos de agujero de gusano como el de Schwarzschild que permitiría viajar a otros universos. Así que en ciencia ficción los agujeros de gusano son una maravilla pues permiten viajar por el espacio a ultravelocidad y conectar sistemas solares como lo hacen en la liga de la justicia o en las películas de Star wars, también viajar en el tiempo, como en volver al futuro y hasta otros universos. La física teórica es fascinante a la hora de escribir.

**El tiempo desfasado es un homenaje a un anime que adoro, "Raxephon" el tiempo dentro de la barrera de Tokio Júpiter, avanza mucho más lento que afuera de la barrera, así que mientras dentro pasa un año, afuera pasan como 10. Ese campo impenetrable de tiempo me enamoró. Además se supone que Raxephon llegaba a cumplir las profecías mayas, entonces aunque no me diera cuenta ya cantó y afinó el mundo. Estos japoneses de todo hacen animes.

¿Seiya se convertirá en un zombi? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero si quieren ver a Seiya Zombi pues busquen el fic de Alyshaluz llamado "ha vuelto" donde Seiya zombi regresa de ultratumba. Está muy bueno el fic, bastante extraño y peculiar como todo lo que ella escribe, pero son buenos fic para pasar el rato riendo.

He querido hacer un fic acerca del antes, durante y después de la película "la gran batalla de los dioses" así que los pedazos que aquí puse pues son borradores de algo que no más no prospera (¬_¬) que coraje!

Perdón por tardar tanto con la continuación de la batalla fueron 8 meses ¡que vergüenza! Este año prometo actualizar tres veces este fic. Esta es una, espero que en junio sea la segunda y en octubre será la tercera.

Visiten mi profile y mi metroflog, recuerden estoy como liluelazul escrito junto y sin espacios, en honor a este fic hay una imagen de Hyoga con su armadura roja.

Posdata: ya leí next dimention 48 y 50 que tiene Hyoga que obseciona tanto a los ángeles … Touma me encanta XD me da tanta risa como persigue a Hyoga.


	13. Estamos en serios problemas

**Resumen:**

Atena ha decidido que por tres años, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu vivan vidas de adolecentes normales, por lo que los inscribe en la escuela Hakuo, donde conocen a Aya Shuresh, chica pelirroja que se ha jurado en convertirse en la futura esposa del Ikki. Hyoga hace negocio y a cambio de comida le ayuda a Aya en sus avances románticos tras el esquivo Ikki. Por otro lado Smily la asistente de Saori quien tiene poderes telepáticos y fue alumna de Mu, los ha amenazado con inscribirlos a la clase de canto coral si no se inscriben a alguno de los clubes de la escuela, de paso, atormenta a Seiya con que tiene que aprobar los exámenes y obliga a Ikki a que se compre el uniforme.

La vida "normal" se ve interrumpida cuando Hyoga se topa con una ángel herida de nombre Liluminalalectalaminacshaeel Az-abateczabat-Ul, (Lilu para los cuates), quien le roba toda su energía al caballero, por lo que Hyoga va a dar al hospital de la fundación Graude, teniendo que pasar varios días allí. La ángel anda en misión a la caza de un demonio que anda asesinando personas, por ello pasa mucho tiempo en el hospital, por ser una zona con alta cantidad de energía negativa, cosa que aprovecha Hyoga para averiguar más de ella.

Aya y otra alumna de la escuela Hakuo de nombre Umi, son atacadas por el demonio pero Seiya las salva. La orden de ninjas Fuma entra cuando el arcángel Miguel los contrata para que ayuden a Lilu en su pelea contra los demonios. Además la ángel todos los días visita a Umi en el hospital y usa sus poderes para curarla.

La batalla se inicia en el hospital la fundación Graude, el demonio ha llenado el lugar de energías negativas, invadiendo los corazones de todas las personas infectándolos con el miedo. Shiryu, Ikki y Shun son infectados también. Hyoga y Seiya se salvan por que cuentan con un escudo de protección que Lilu les había puesto previamente. Sobre el hospital se forma un disco negro que no deja pasar al sol y que una vez que adsorba a todas las personas se convertirá en un portal para dejar entrar a este plano a Ama no Zako diosa japonesa de la cólera y cuya hambre no tiene fin.

Lilu coloca un escudo dorado en el hospital en un intento de proteger a las personas, quedando dentro Ikki, Shiryu, Shun y Seiya quienes no pueden salir. Aya, su hermano Omar y Smily tuvieron mala suerte y no alcanzaron a entrar al hospital por lo que quedaron en medio del campo de batalla. La ángel con ayuda de los ninjas Fuma, Ryoma y Kirikaze, le hacen frente al demonio, pero este envía a los ninjas dentro del disco negro dejándolos atrapados dentro de un laberinto de pesadillas. La ángel no es rival para el demonio y cae, pero entonces llega Hyoga y dos ninjas Fuma más, Ryuho y Shoryu. Shoryu entra al disco negro a buscar a sus hermanos mientras Ryuho se queda a cuidar a la ángel, en tanto Yuki, perdón, Hyoga le hace frente al demonio, por su parte Aya y su hermano se dedican a explicar todos los fenómenos de física cuántica que suceden en la batalla aunque nadie les entienda y sus explicaciones desesperen a Hyoga y a todos los demás, Smily no se queda atrás y hace gala de las técnicas que le enseñó el maestro Mu aunque su cosmos no sea poderoso, tras una dura batalla el caballero de los hielos eternos logra vencer. Se descubre entonces que el demonio era un Inugami sirviente de la princesa Melón

Estando inconsciente Lilu, su alma se sale de su cuerpo y se entrevista con una Kodama, que es un espíritu de los arboles la cual le hace ver la verdad de lo que siente su corazón con respecto al rubio caballero.

La princesa Melón aparece acompañada de tres Jinkininkis (Zombis), e intenta tomar el alma de Hyoga, pero no puede pues la cruz de su madre lo protege, aun así Hyoga cae herido, la princesa intenta matarlo pero una despertada ángel y Seiya que tras enfrentar a un ciempiés gigante y entrar por sus fauces para así viajar entre dimensiones y así atravesar la barrera dorada que rodea al hospital, llega a tiempo para auxiliar a su hermano.

En el hospital Shiryu se da cuenta de eso que les afecta y les produce un miedo irracional a él, a Shun y a Ikki. Va a la habitación de Umi porque la ángel iba todos los días; buscando algo que los pueda ayudar, encontrando a Umi rodeada de cientos de plumas de ángel. Hablando con Umi, Shiryu tranquiliza su corazón y es que su mente contaminada por el Inugami no hacía más que recordar ese momento cuando Hyoga, poseído por Dolvar, peleó contra él y Shiryu no teniendo más remedio atacó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas (OVA La gran batalla de los dioses). Y en eso estaba el Dragón cuando un tentáculo entró en la habitación y fue repelido por las plumas de los ángeles. Shiryu salió corriendo tras él, mientras, Seiya pelea con los Jinkininkis pero uno lo muerde y no se sabe que pasara… quizás Seiya se convierta en zombi

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**AYA ENTRE ÁNGELES Y CABALLEROS**_

_**Capítulo 12: Estamos en serios problemas **_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿Zombi Seiya? **_

Seiya seguía esquivando el ataque de los dos jinkininkis restantes, que igual que el otro buscaban desesperadamente morderlo.

-¿Ya se convirtió en zombi? –Pregunta Aya y es que se ha tapado los ojos con las dos manos para no ver.

-Todavía no. –Responde Omar.

-¿Ya?

-No

-¿Y ya?

-No.

-¿Ya?

-¡No me voy a convertir en zombi! –Le grita Seiya.

Seiya se siente demasiado enfadado y desesperado por no obtener ningún resultado con sus ataques. La pelea se está alargando demasiado, estar elevando su cosmos para ataques infructuosos lo está agotando. Además, el miedo a lo que va a pasar por haber sido mordido no le ayuda. La kodama tiene razón, el objetivo de los ataques de los jinkininkis es morderlo, pero ¿para qué? No siente que corra algún veneno por su sangre, tampoco siente malestar alguno, no hay mareos, náuseas, debilidad; es como si fuera una mordida común y corriente.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que ganan con morderlo? Porque es evidente que los otros dos siguen atacándolo buscando precisamente eso.

Sea lo que sea que buscan, tiene que acabar al menos con uno antes de que el que lo mordió ejecute su plan. Seiya da un par de saltos hacia atrás buscando distancia para ganar tiempo, eleva su cosmos, lo quemará al máximo, así que comienza a mover sus manos repasando las estrellas de su constelación mientras los dos jinkininkis corren hacia él.

-¡Que hermoso! –Exclama Omar y es que alrededor de Seiya se ha formado un cosmos resplandeciente por estar formado de cientos de estrellas.

-¿¡Qué!? –Aya no puede creer lo que ve. Su asombroso recuerdo de cuando ese demonio la atacó y Seiya llegó a salvarla, palidece ante lo que está viendo. Cierto que Seiya resplandeció esa noche, pero no se compara con el cosmos que tiene ante sus ojos.

-¡Vamos Seiya! ¡Tú puedes! –Grita Smily a todo pulmón, dejando medio sordo a Hyoga.

Justo antes de que los jinkininkis lo alcancen, Seiya salta para atacar desde el aire, ambos jinkininkis lo buscan en el cielo y el castaño sonríe, eso es lo que quería, tenerlos juntos pues se les va dejar ir con su técnica más poderosa.

-¡Cometa de Pegaso!

Aya y Omar no lo pueden creer, un Pegaso se ha formado tras Seiya quien desde el aire tira golpes que masacran sin piedad a los jinkininkis que no sienten los duro sino lo tupido, por los cientos de meteoritos que los golpean y que son el mero preludio del ataque definitivo de Seiya, pues se ha convertido en cometa que impacta contra ellos y la tierra misma se cimbra tanto que Aya , Omar y Smily se sujetan con uñas y dientes para no caer, mientras la Kodama usa todas sus fuerzas para que las raíces no se salgan y el árbol no se caiga. Por la onda expansiva salían las rocas disparadas en todas direcciones y cuando el polvo se dispersó, Aya y Omar se quedaron mudos por el asombro y es que el gran cráter que se formó es la huella que dejó la técnica de Seiya.

Ambos jinkininkis quedaron completamente masacrados en el centro del cráter, Seiya retrocedió, sin perderlos de vista, manteniendo la defensa, con un brazo flexionado con el puño hacia arriba y el otro frente al cuerpo, cerrando lo más posible su guardia.

Viendo ambos cadáveres yacer en el centro del cráter, Aya, Omar y Smily comienzan a festejar la victoria de Seiya, más no así Hyoga, quien igual que Seiya sigue con la mirada fija en ambos, como si esperara que se levantaran de un brinco.

-¿Están muertos? –Pregunta Aya que no lo puede creer y es que ve ambos cadáveres, que por poco quedan destrozados ante el potente ataque de Seiya.

-¡Quedaron bien muertos! –Festeja Omar.

-¡Seiya los masacró, los acabó, los derrotó y los mató! –Dice Smily abrazando con fuerzas al cisne que tiene en brazos casi sacándole el aire. -¿Por qué no festejas tú también? –Le pregunta al serio cisne.

-Porque ellos… han… han estado muertos desde un principio. –Contesta con algo de dificultad.

-No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto. –Explica la Kodama ante las caras de duda de Aya y los otros.

-Maldición. –Dice Seiya en un susurro llamando la atención de todos. Y es que los jinkininkis comenzaban a moverse. El ataque fue devastador, pero eso no acaba con ellos. Tienen muchos más daños que los que les provocaron los ataques anteriores, tardaran en levantarse pero se levantaran.

Seiya está preocupado seriamente, no encuentra modo de vencerlos, ninguna de sus técnicas funcionará con ellos. Ahora entiende porque Atena no quería que pelearan contra estos demonios, ella dijo que aunque los derrotaran no eran algo que ellos fueran capaz de matar.

-¡Seiya! –La voz de alarma de Hyoga lo saca de sus cavilaciones, siguiendo la mirada del rubio Seiya se topa con el tercer Jinkininki, ese que lo mordió ya se ha levantado, y lo que ve no lo puede creer.

Ese cabello desordenado, ese rostro, ese cuerpo y hasta esas ropas, todo ha sido copiado, aunque con diferencias, el jinkininki sigue luciendo como un muerto, la piel es grisácea, los labios y las mejillas lucen pálidas, el cabello no brilla como en alguien con vida. Realmente le resulta una visión de la muerte para Seiya, pues ese Jinkininki ha tomado su forma y el Pegaso no logra salir de su asombro cuando este aumenta y de forma exponencial. El jinkininki Seiya empieza a elevar su cosmos trazando con sus manos la constelación de Pegaso.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso! –Grita al lanzar su ataque y cualquiera juraría que tiene la misma voz de Seiya quien ante el asombro no es capaz de reaccionar y es barrido por su técnica.

-¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritan todos en el árbol completamente asustados.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Lo que necesita el elegido de Andrómeda 1**

_**Flash Back**_

Hace muchos años, antes de que Ikki y Shun fueran seleccionados por la fundación Graude, se encontraban en un orfanato católico. Nadie tiene miedo en las iglesias de día, pero de noche, las imágenes de los santos llenaban las mentes de los niños de miedo que se volvían los cuentos que circulaban entre ellos, como la de la figura de Miguel Arcángel que tenía una espada y a sus pies un dragón. Decían que en la noche se levantaba y caminaba por el jardín espada en mano y que degollaría al niño desobediente que estuviera jugando en lugar de estar en la cama.

Claro que a Ikki esos cuentos no le asustaban, hasta que una noche un desgarrador grito despertó a todos. Una asistente había ido al baño y según ella se había topado con un fantasma. Tal fue el susto que de inmediato presentó su renuncia.

Así que esa noche, escondido bajo las mantas, Ikki maldecía haber tomado tanta agua. Y es que de imaginar el inmenso y solitario pasillo que tenía que caminar para llegar a los baños, en donde había un malvado fantasma; no lo dejaba tomar valor para levantarse e ir como su vejiga le solicitaba.

-Nii san, -Dijo de pronto, Shun que dormía con él. –tengo que ir al baño ¿me acompañas?

Y así fueron y regresaron, siempre tomados de la mano. Para Ikki fue más que obvio que esa vez fue Shun quien lo llevo al baño.

Cuando pequeño Shun nunca tuvo miedo a los espíritus ni a los fantasmas, siempre lo tomó como cuentos para entretenerse. Años después, cuando Ikki se dio cuenta que Shun le tenía pavor a todo lo paranormal le sorprendió mucho.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**¿Seiya está dentro del ciempiés?**

Shiryu salió corriendo tras aquel tentáculo que atacó la habitación de Umi, y no solo él, varias de las plumas salieron al ataque clavándose e incendiándose obligando así a retroceder a esa cosa, además varias se pegaron en la espalda de Shiryu aunque este no les prestó atención.

Cuando llegó a la azotea, la voz se le fue al caballero, por no poder creer lo que veía, un cien pies gigante que intenta entrar por un agujero en la barrera dorada. Afortunadamente es muy grande y no cabe por lo que se nota que se quedó atorado.

Las plumas que lo venían persiguiendo de inmediato reaccionaron contra esa bestia clavándose e incendiándola por lo que el ciempiés comenzó a retorcerse en medio del fuego.

Y aunque era una visión horrorosa, un miedo terrible se apoderó de Shiryu, y no por el ciempiés, sino por no saber dónde está Seiya, lo último que le dijo es que intentaría salir por la azotea. Comenzó a llamarlo a gritos buscándolo por todos lados, ignorando completamente el espectáculo dantesco del incendio del monstruo, pero Seiya no está por ningún lado. Rápido el dragón incendio su cosmos llamándolo con urgencia pero nada, fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o peor, se lo tragó el ciempiés.

El incendio comenzaba a apagarse y aquella bestia horrorosa logró enfocarse lo suficiente para atacar al dragón, cuatro tentáculos surgieron con toda intención de atraparlo, tomando a Shiryu desprevenido, Shiryu saltó y logró esquivar tres, pero el cuarto atrapó su brazo izquierdo. Ante aquello de inmediato reaccionó, alzó el otro brazo elevando su cosmos para usar escalibur pero rápidamente otro tentáculo se enredó impidiéndole el movimiento. Uno más se enredó en su cintura y otro en la pierna, comenzaron a jalarlo con toda intención de llevarlo a las fauces. Shiryu elevó su cosmos oponiendo resistencia con todas sus fuerzas. Y conforme es arrastrado al ciempiés el miedo va aumentando pues poco a poco comienza a sentir el cosmos de Seiya que proviene del interior de ese monstruo.

**¡SE TRAGÓ A SEIYA Y AHORA PIENSA COMÉRSELO A ÉL TAMBIÉN!**

Shiryu y su cosmos gritan por ayuda, empezaba a sentirse perdido cuando alguien llega por detrás y lo sujeta. Apenas se estaba enterando que Shun llegó, que lo ha abrazado por la cintura y con una mano sujeta el tentáculo que lo tiene prensado, cuando Ikki por su parte, envuelto en las llamas del fénix se ha lanzado directo contra el ojo enterrando su puño en él, por lo que la bestia se retuerce de dolor y aunque ya no sigue jalando a Shiryu, se niega a soltarlo.

Shun sigue luchando por que esos tentáculos suelten al dragón, aún está muy afectado por el veneno del demonio, le tiemblan las piernas y no piensa coherentemente a causa del miedo, y aun así lucha incendiando su cosmos, usando su fuerza en impedir que siga arrastrando al dragón y tratando de romper el tentáculo que lo sujeta por la cintura.

El demoniaco ciempiés sabe que no necesita que sus cuatro tentáculos sujeten al dragón, una libera la pierna de Shiryu para enredarse en el pie de Andromeda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y así arrastrarlo también. Shun cae, luchando por no ser arrastrado, al verlo, Ikki que no había dejado de golpear la cabeza de aquella cosa, de inmediato reaccionó lanzándose contra el tentáculo que tiene a su hermano, con toda intención de destrozarlo de un golpe cuando es detenido por un quinto que acababa de formarse en las fauces y que le atrapó el brazo al fénix.

**-¡YA ME HARTASTE!** –Grita el encendido Ikki, que de inmediato sujeta el tentáculo que lo tiene atrapado tirando de él para romperlo.

Shun y Shiryu no se quedaron atrás, tiraban de los que los tenían atrapados con toda la fuerza de sus cosmos. Los tentáculos no soportaron y se rompieron saliendo los caballeros despedidos hacia atrás, siendo Shiryu el primero en acariciar el suelo con la mejilla, sobre él cayó un ligerito Andrómeda que le pasó por encima, rodando y cayendo a un lado, más no así un fénix que le cayó totalmente encima, aplastando al dragón y un poco a Andrómeda, arrollándolos y arrastrándolos aún más por el suelo.

Y del sándwich de caballeros, Ikki de inmediato se incorporó, pues un dragón le había amortiguado la caída, e incendiando aún más su cosmos de inmediato se lanzó sobre ese ciempiés al que ya le había cerrado el ojo con la fuerza de su primer ataque, propinado varios catorrazos en la cabeza, y destrozado los tentáculos, mas aquel infame seguía mostrando los colmillos por lo que Ikki se levantó dispuesto a tumbárselos a puñetazo limpio.

Mientras Shiryu trataba de recuperar el aire que el aterrizaje de Ikki le sacó, contempla al susodicho, igual que Shun está aterrado, por ello está actuando del único modo que sabe, convirtiendo su miedo en furia con la cual enciende su cosmos. Esto era lo que necesitaba, tener algo sobre quien descargar el miedo que siente, golpeándolo y destrozándolo.

Shun en cambio sigue temblando, tanto que no puede pararse, pero si esa cosa sujeta a su hermano, aterrado y todo levantara su puño contra ese monstruoso ser.

Shiryu sigue pensando que lo que sea que les provoca miedo, debió esparcirse durante la noche, por eso Ikki y Shun están muy afectados. Aunque Ikki está atacando, no lo hace coherentemente, es más, ni siquiera nota el cosmos de Seiya que surge del interior del ciempiés.

Sin duda Seiya está peleando dentro de ese gigantesco insecto, tiene que ir ayudarlo.

-¡SHUN! –Dice tomándolo por los hombros para llamar su atención. –¡VE AL CUARTO DE UMI, A LA HABITACIÓN QUE TANTO VISITABA EL ÁNGEL!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA EXPLICAR, SÓLO VE!

Le ordena Shiryu antes de levantarse y correr hacia el ciempiés.

-¡VE AL CUARTO DE UMI! –Le grita a Ikki al pasar junto a él, al verlo pasar Ikki se detiene pues el Dragón está elevando su cosmos y ante la incrédula mirada del Fénix, Shiryu se lanza a las fauces y desaparece dentro del ciempiés.

**-¡SHIRYU ESTÚPIDO!** –Grita lleno de frustración. **-¡TANTO LUCHAR POR QUE NO TE TRAGARÁN Y TÚ SOLO TE METISTE EN SUS FAUCES! ¡DEBÍ GOLPEARTE A TI!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Manejo de armas **_

La ángel ataca, con la cuchilla de su hoz corta el aire una y otra vez por no lograr alcanzar a la princesa Melón, quien ágilmente ha ido retrocediendo sin perder la linda sonrisa de su rostro. De pronto, esquivando el lance de la hoz, la princesa da un paso al frente quedando cara a cara con Liluel.

La sonrisa de la princesa se vuelve burlona cuando la ángel no alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que la atraviese con la lanza.

Lilu reacciona saltando hacia atrás, aunque escurre sangre azul mientras la herida se cierra, siendo ella de luz, no es una herida grave. En un intento de protegerse ahora es la ángel quien retrocede defendiéndose con su hoz, moviendo la cuchilla horizontalmente pero, la princesa interpone su lanza deteniendo el movimiento y acercándose de nuevo cara a cara.

Ese es el problema de las armas largas, una vez que entras en su perímetro, el usuario tiene problemas para moverla, su efectividad se ve reducida y llega un momento en que incluso estorba. Y por ello, aunque no ataca, la princesa no pierde su burlona sonrisa, ella fácilmente puede acercarse a la ángel, usar su propio cuerpo para estorbarle e impedirle el libre movimiento. Convirtiendo la hoz en un arma inútil.

Para tener esta ventaja, la princesa sujeta su lanza, no desde la mitad sino de más arriba, cerca de la cuchilla. Si no fuera por el palo la usaría totalmente como navaja, aun así la princesa usa el bastón para defenderse pues la hoz de la ángel no es lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla. Además la sostiene con una mano, dejando la otra libre para golpear. La princesa melón ataca, recorre el horizonte con la hoja y la ángel de nueva cuenta tiene que retroceder y aun así el peto de la armadura de Lilu sufre una rasgadura.

Es entonces cuando Ryuho se adelanta, tratando de cubrir a Lilu, el ninja golpea el piso y cientos de piedras surgen del subsuelo proyectándose todas hacia la Princesa Melón, quien salta hacia atrás girando a gran velocidad su lanza para así protegerse.

Liluel agita sus alas, buscando retroceder aún más con el impulso que estas le dan. Las carcajadas de la ángel se escuchan, para enfrentar a los demonios, durante la lucha su cerebro es incapaz de sentir miedo o presión, sólo le permiten sentir euforia, es por eso que ella siempre ríe mientras pelea. Como los demonios atacan directamente a la mente provocando miedo, es que los ángeles entrenan para desconectar esas partes de su cerebro encargadas del miedo. Aun así la adrenalina es necesaria, por lo que la obtienen sintiendo la embriaguez de la euforia.

Y aunque se ríe por la euforia, también lo es porque está acomodando su arma en sus manos. La suelta con una y con la otra la agarra casi de la cuchilla. La tomándola hacia abajo, dejando el báculo arriba tras el brazo y la cuchilla atrás y abajo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Eres el fénix**_

En tanto, Ikki coloca a Shun en un rincón del cuarto de Umi, Andrómeda está tan asustado que no se puede mover.

-No puedo hacer nada por él. –Le dice Umi, a lo que Ikki no contesta. –Tú en cambio, tienes mucho dolor que no te deja avanzar, el amor que sientes por aquella mujer no va a desaparecer si abres tu corazón a alguien más. –Ikki la mira con furia. –Ya veo a ti tampoco te puedo ayudar.

Ikki revisa a Shun, su pequeño hermano se está quedando dormido.

-Aquí estará bien, el veneno del miedo no puede entrar en esta habitación gracias a las plumas del ángel. Deberías quedarte, si vas tras Shiryu te perderás fácilmente porque tienes un inmenso miedo que no puedes calmar.

Sin decir nada y sin voltearla a ver Ikki se marcha.

-¡Espera! ¡Ella no tiene que por que seguir el destino que la otra! ¡Deja de pensar que tus fuerzas no son suficientes, eres el fénix! ¡Recuerda, eres el poderoso fénix!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Lo que necesita el elegido de Andrómeda 2**

**Flash back**

El pequeño Shun cumplía exactamente seis meses de haber iniciado el entrenamiento en isla Andrómeda y en esos momentos caminaba siguiendo Albiore. El peliverde se sentía confundido pues todos se estaban comportando muy extraño. Antes de que saliera el sol, Reda y Spica lo levantaron y arrastras lo llevaron al mar. Estaban desesperados por empaparlo y sumergieron totalmente. También lo obligaron a beber agua al por mayor, fue tanta que ya no le cabía en el cuerpo. Esto no era una de sus maldades, aunque aguantarlos había sido una tortura.

Cuando Albiore los descubrió bañando a Shun no dijo nada, lo usual hubiera sido que los reprendiera por perder el tiempo y no estar entrenando. Con un simple gesto del maestro Reda y Spika se marcharon, pero vieron a Shun como si fuera la última vez. Después Albiore le ordenó al empapado Shun que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a una extraña fosa circular, de paredes de roca sólida. En su interior había un monolito con cadenas. Albiore sin explicarle nada lo llevo al monolito, sin amabilidad alguna comenzó a atarlo de las muñecas.

-Perdóneme maestro. –Dijo el pequeño pensando que esto era un castigo y es que pronto entendió que lo iba a dejar allí.

Albiore siguió sin hablar, tras cerciorarse que estaba bien atado, se dio media vuelta.

-De verdad le pido perdón maestro. –Expresó Shun asustado.

-Esto es parte del entrenamiento. –Contestó secamente.

Las primeras horas fueron muy aburridas, pero conforme se acercaba el medio día, Shun entendió porque Reda y Spika lo habían empapado y obligado a beber tanta agua. El lugar poco a poco se fue calentando como un horno. Estaba seguro que si se quedaba allí moriría, empezó a llamar a gritos a su maestro suplicando perdón y es que nada le sacaba de la cabeza que eso era un castigo. Lloro de miedo y angustia pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados y lentamente el calor se encargó de callarlo.

Ante el calor la mente comenzó a delirar, oía voces, sonidos extraños, veía a Ikki, estaba otra vez en el orfanato de los Kido. La garganta seca, la piel adolorida. Se desmayó.

Lo siguiente que supo es que June lo estaba cuidando, paso tres días en cama incapaz de levantarse.

Aquello era una prueba, los aspirantes a la armadura de Andrómeda cada seis meses son atados y abandonados al clima extremoso. Reda y Spika ya habían pasado por eso y no se lo deseaban ni al peor de sus enemigos. Aun Shun recuerda las lágrimas de miedo que derramó Reda cuando el maestro le informó que otra vez sería atado. Y no olvida las suyas propias cada vez que lo llevaban. Era lo peor del entrenamiento y si no hubieran estado en una isla, Spika de seguro hubiera intentado escapar.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Perdidos en el laberinto de las pesadillas**_

En la espalda del caballero del dragón, las plumas de ángel resplandecen, son la única luz en este universo oscuro, se siente arrastrado a algo e iba a oponer resistencia cuando una silueta empieza a formarse, el miedo empieza a invadir a Shiryu, está en un bosque cubierto de nieve y a quien tiene en frente es un joven que viste de armadura roja y cuyo rostro está oculto por una máscara.

Aquel se quita una capa hecha de piel, después el casco rebelando el rubio cabello y por último la máscara… es Hyoga a quien tiene en frente.

Shiryu sabe perfectamente que esto es una ilusión, levanta el brazo dispuesto a usar escalibur, más cuando Hyoga lo ataca, el dragón retrocede. No puede, sencillamente no puede atacar a Hyoga.

Su negativa hace que pronto se pierda en la ilusión, Hyoga comienza a golpearlo tanto que pronto destroza la armadura del Dragón. Y aunque sabe que está atrapado en un sueño no tiene fuerzas para liberarse.

Por su parte Ikki, quien tras dejar a Shun en un sitio a salvo, de inmediato se lanzó dentro del ciempiés, pero cuando la figura que se formó frente a sus ojos fue la de su maestro, olvido todo, y volvió a ser aquel aprendiz de caballero el día de su prueba.

Sin ninguna clase de protección, como la que la ángel puso en Seiya, o las plumas que ahora están pegadas en la espalda de Shiryu, Ikki cayó completamente perdido en el recuerdo de ese día en que se convirtió en el caballero Fénix. Todo era tan real, sentía el dolor de los golpes que le propinaba su maestro, la respiración agitada y la sensación de que las fuerzas no le alcanzaba, lo hiriente de sus palabras que le enseñaban a odiar a todo incluido a Shun, el momento en que pudo acabarlo y se detuvo, y el potente golpe que liberó Guilty tratando de matarlo, apenas Ikki logró esquivar el golpe, que le hirió la frente y siente su sangre escurriendo por la herida, mientras escuchaba el grito de Esmeralda quien lo recibió. Todo es igual, todas las sensaciones son en carne viva, así que cuando vio a Esmeralda morir frente a sus ojos, la furia que despertó en él fue tal, que elevó su cosmos con toda su potencia, no como la de ese día, sino con el poderío que ahora tiene.

El golpe que le propino a Guilty tuvo tal fuerza que el cosmos se expandió en todas direcciones, quebrando no sólo su ilusión, sino la que tenía preso a Shiryu. Quien no entendió que sucedió, el Hyoga que tenía enfrente se incendió como todo alrededor y aun sabiendo que era una ilusión Shiryu corrió hacia queriendo ayudarlo, pero el piso se abrió bajo sus pies y el dragón cayó sin control en la negrura.

Despertó sintiendo el pasto húmedo, estaba en un bosque cubierto de neblina, pero no en aquellas de las tierras congeladas, vio a dos figuras, dos hombres con espadas de madera a los que reconoció como ninjas fumas.

Vio todo, escuchó todo lo que hablaban y no entendía que pasaba, hasta que escuchó la voz de un tercero que dijo

-Ryoma, es un sueño. Es un recuerdo que tienes que dejar atrás.

Fue entonces cuando Shiryu entendió que está en el recuerdo de alguien más.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Lo que necesita el elegido de Andrómeda 3**

**Flash back**

-Jóvenes aspirantes a la armadura de Andrómeda, -El maestro Albiore empieza dar la clase teórica a tres adolescentes con el pecho agitado y muertos de cansancio debido a lo duro del entrenamiento físico de la mañana. –cada constelación en el cielo es diferente las unas de las otras y por ello, cada armadura también lo es, aunque sean de bronce la armadura de Hydra, Cygnus y Andrómeda, cada una posee habilidades y cualidades diferentes que el portador debe explotar.

La armadura de Hydra por ejemplo, cuenta con múltiples garras venenosas, fiel a su constelación y al mito, si rompes una garra otra saldrá. Su elegido deberá ser capaz de controlar y alentar su poder regenerador. La armadura de Cygnus reposa en los hielos eternos, y sólo puede ser usada por un caballero de cristal, alguien que ha entrenado su cosmos de tal forma que puede congelar el aire. Así pues, la armadura de Andrómeda también exige habilidades especiales a su portador.

Las cadenas, su principal arma y defensa, son su cualidad. La armadura circular defiende al usuario, mientras que la cuadrada ataca. Ambas poseen una precognición asombrosa que raya en divino.

-¿Qué quiere decir con precognición? – Pregunta Shun que está muy atento a la clase.

-Es la capacidad de saber hechos antes de que estos sucedan. No hay manera de explicar cómo las cadenas se adelantan a ataques o intenciones del oponente, pero lo hace. Es capaz de encontrar a un enemigo aunque este se oculte a años luz de distancia y es capaz de aprender de la experiencia y encontrar modos de defenderse. Incluso puede atravesar el tiempo y el espacio.

Es por ello que la armadura no sólo elige a alguien que ha despertado el cosmos, sino que también necesita que el caballero tenga la capacidad de entenderla y ser uno con ella.

En el cerebro, los lóbulos parietales son los encargados de la conciencia del yo, es por eso que es necesario disminuir su actividad para conectarse con conciencias externas, como lo es la cadena de Andrómeda. Además es necesario aumentar los procesos en el lóbulo frontal encargado de la concentración para poder dirigir el poder de la cadena. Es por eso que todos los días practican la meditación o la oración, pues son procesos que hacen al cerebro disminuir la actividad en los lóbulos parietales y aumentar el del frontal, sin embargo, como eso es un proceso interno sobre el cual no puedo tener mediación, es posible que en estos años no hayan logrado despertar esta conciencia o si lo hicieron no sea lo suficiente para controlar la cadena.

Afortunadamente hay otros modos de alcanzar ese estado de conciencia alterada, como lo es estrés, el ayuno, la deshidratación, el retiro en solitario. Cuando el organismo está entre la vida y muerte se llega a despertar esa conciencia del todo.

-¡Un momento, -Grita Espica entendiendo. –cada que nos ata a bajo el ardiente sol es para alcanzar ese estado de conciencia alterada! ¡Para eso es todo ese sufrimiento donde me siento morir!

Shun y Reda empezaron a entender también y miraron al maestro pidiendo una respuesta.

-Así es, aunque despierten el cosmos, si no han entrenado a sus cerebros para activar y desactivar partes, no podrán controlar la cadena de Andromeda y la armadura no los aceptara. Entiendan esto, entre más capaces sean de lograrlo, la cadena se volverá más poderosa.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La visión de Ryoma**_

Los bellos árboles que cubren las montañas japonesas y que ocultan el hogar de los ninja Fuma, en estos momentos están siendo cubiertos por neblina que surge de la espada de madera del ninja Kirikaze. Sólo necesita un poco de humedad en el ambiente para que su técnica cree una densa neblina que confunde al enemigo.

Porque la neblina de Kirikaze no es común, es un fuerte ataque psicológico que confunde al oponente. Juega con sus mentes, les hace creer lo que no existe, incluso crea sonidos aterradores y Ryoma por centésima vez ve como frente a sus ojos se forma el recuerdo más doloroso, aquello que no se perdona.

Le es tanto el dolor que aunque puede liberarse de esta visión no lo hace.

Allí está otra vez frente a él, Kirikaze, dispuesto a atacarle, controlado por una fuerza enemiga que lo está obligando a luchar contra su propio compañero. Kirilaze llena al ambiente con su neblina, intentando atrapar a Ryoma en su ilusión, pero Ryoma contesta, contraataca con sus propias ilusiones. Kirikaze es talentoso, pero los poderes de Ryoma lo sobrepasan. Y entonces Kirilaze reacciona clavándose su propia espada. Orden final de aquel que lo controlaba.

Ryoma lo tiene en brazos, sintiendo como la vida se le escapa al amigo al que quiere como un hermano, a su Kirikaze, al cual, cuando una vez lo vio en peligro, Ryoma encendió sus poderes más allá de lo que nunca había hecho, fue tal el poder que desencadenó por protegerlo que perdió el ojo. Pero nada le importó su perdida, pues pudo llevarlo a salvo a casa. Kirikaze no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese día, dejo de ser alegre y travieso, se volvió parco, dedicó cada día a entrenarse para ser fuerte. Se convirtió en un ninja excepcional, aunque muchas veces Ryoma le dijo que quería que volviera a ser el chico juguetón que una vez fue, Kirikaze no cejo en su empeño de volverse fuerte, al grado que se convirtió en su mano derecha.

Y en estos momentos su Kirikaze agoniza entre sus brazos

-Ryoma, es un sueño. Es un recuerdo que tienes que dejar atrás. –Le dice Shoryu, quien, después de tanto buscar en este laberinto por fin lo encontró.

-Déjame de molestar.

-Ryoma… -Shoryu no encuentra palabras, sabe que este es el dolor más grande de Ryoma, la razón por la cual se ha vendido a los ángeles. Entonces alza la vista, ha sentido una presencia, nota a Shiryu, pero no le importa, pues la sorpresa de quien se encuentra tras el dragón le roba el aliento.

-Kirikaze…

Ryoma también alza la vista, allí está Kirikaze viendo la escena completamente confundido.

-Kirikaze. –Lo llama Shoryu.

-¡Aléjense de mí!

El sueño se fragmenta, el piso se abre y nuevamente el dragón cae sin control.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Que alguien haga algo**_

Umi contempla a Shun quien duerme intranquilo, completamente agotado, a diferencia de Shiryu quien aún se resistía cuando llego a hablar con ella, Shun ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar, el veneno del miedo lo ha dominado por completo, su alma está lista para que los demonios hagan lo que quieran con ella.

De hecho, la gran mayoría de la gente dentro del hospital ha caído dormida, el miedo que han pasado ha sido demasiado, así que sus mentes y cuerpos están tan cansados como el peliverde. Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora consumirán las almas de todos.

Ikki también está en la oscuridad, todos los recuerdos posteriores a la muerte de Esmeralda se han perdido en la ilusión. Para Ikki ese día de su pasado es su presente y su corazón se está llenando del odio producto del dolor. Es tal la furia que lo está invadiendo que siente la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. El fénix de aquel entonces, ese lleno de una furia ciega, está renaciendo.

Pelear contra un doble no es fácil, sobretodo si este no se cansa ni le afectan los golpes, por lo que Seiya está en verdaderos aprietos. Él y su doble zombi se han enfrascado en una lucha sin cuartel, intercambiando golpes, pero son tan idénticos en poder y técnica que ambos se dan en la quijada cayendo de espaldas. Encima, Seiya tiene que recuperarse rápido, pues los otros dos jinkininkis no paran de buscar oportunidad para morderlo. Ahora que ha caído de inmediato se lanzaron contra él, patea a uno arrojandolo muy lejos y al otro le propina un puñetazo que lo lanza contra el árbol, que se cimbra todo. El Seiya zombi aprovecha y usando el meteoro de Pegaso ataca al castaño quien sale despedido al no tener tiempo de protegerse.

Los Suresh están aterrados, Seiya no resistirá mucho tiempo, si las cosas siguen así esos zombis se lo van a comer y querrán seguir con ellos. Por su parte Smily está muy asustada y no por la situación de Seiya, sino por Hyoga, ha perdido la conciencia y sus signos vitales están decayendo.

El Seiya zombi va a rematar a Seiya quien no se ha podido recuperar, pero entonces se oye una voz gritando "Escalibur" y el Seiya zombi es partido de arriba abajo por la mitad. Shiryu por fin logró salir del ciempiés, mientras iba cayendo después de salir del sueño de Ryoma sintió el cosmos de Pegaso y se lanzó tras él incendiando todo su cosmos. Y aunque al salir de allí y ver a Seiya combatiendo contra Seiya fue raro, rápido identifico al falso, por su aspecto a muerto y su cosmos extraño.

Los ojos se le iluminan a Seiya, al ver que el cocodrilito ha llegado a salvarlo. Los ojos se le iluminan a Shiryu, pese a que se perdió en el interior del ciempiés, por fin ha encontrado a su caballito. Han pasado por minutos angustiantes, uno peleando contra zombis y otro perdido en el ciempiés, así que al verse los dos amigos se sienten salvados.

-¡SHIRYU! –Chilla Seiya, corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia su Dragón.

-¡SEIYA! –Chilla Shiryu, corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia su Pegaso.

Y se habrían dado un abrazo, PERO, el jinkininki al que Seiya pateó, aprovechó el momento y como Shiryu no sabía de su existencia y ni lo había notado, se lanzó a su pierna y lo mordió en la pantorrilla.

Seiya se congeló, mientras Shiryu asustado luchaba por quitárselo de encima, le propino un golpe al zombi que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Seiya escuchó dos quejidos, el Seiya zombi que fue partido por la mitad, se está convirtiendo en dos Seiyas Zombis.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAARG! –Grita Seiya lleno de frustración al tiempo que golpea al otro Jinkininki que pretendía morderlo.

En tanto del santuario de Atena salieron dos estrellas doradas en dirección a Japón.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Estamos en el mes de Shun y por su cumpleaños vimos esas escenas especiales, las iba a publicar en el próximo capítulo pero había que aprovechar que estamos en su cumpleaños.

Sobre el control mental que debe tener el portador de Andrómeda, es un alucine mío, Kurumada-sensei no ha dicho nada al respecto. Los procesos mentales que describo pasan cuando la gente entra en meditación profunda u ora. Como los lóbulos parietales son los encargados del concepto de uno mismo y de donde estamos, el que disminuya su actividad nos provoca la sensación de ser parte de algo trascendental pues también perdemos el sentido de la continuidad y del tiempo.

Los científicos escanearon los cerebros de monjes budistas cuando entraban en estados profundos de oración y se sorprendieron con esto, pues mientras los lóbulos parietales disminuyeron su actividad, el lóbulo frontal la aumento y él es el encargado de la concentración. Por eso dicen que si tienes problemas de concentración orar o meditar pueden servirte como ejercicio.

En cuanto a Kirikaze y su muerte pues… si se murió en la historia original, antes no la podías encontrar subtitulada al español, cuando la vi la primera vez estaba en francés así que no le entendí a la trama, ahora que publico esto, ya está en español pero no he podido verla así que puede haber errores en la trama en cuanto a los fumas… -Me sonrojo de la vergüenza- no me gusta escribir sin conocer bien al personaje, sin embargo me pareció una buena idea para darle una historia propia a Shiryu, de allí que todas las modificaciones que sufran los fumas en esta trama serán para lucir al dragón. A mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que el ova "la gran batalla de los dioses" está basada en la "rebelión de los fumas" OK también está inspirada en una historia titulada "Natasha en el país de los hielos" que aparece en el tomo 13 del manga de Saint Seiya, sin embargo la lo que sucede entre Ryoma y Kirikaze es muy parecido a lo que sucede entre Shiryu y mi Hyoga, salvo que Hyoga no muere. Por cierto Smily, no era la armadura roja la que controlaba a Hyoga, Dolvar le había hecho cocowash a Hyoga y Shiryu lo golpeó muy fuerte para despertarlo.

En el próximo capítulo tendremos un Shiryu zombi y dos Seiya zombis (n_n ) wii pero ¿Qué serán esas estrellas doradas que salieron del santuario? Además si Kirikaze está muerto entonces ¿Qué onda con el kirikaze vivo? ¿Es un resucitado, un fantasma invocado o qué? ¿Qué pasara con Ikki? ¿Shun hará cosas sorprendentes? Pues no, al menos no en el próximo capítulo, pero de que dará de que hablar en esta batalla, dará de que hablar.

XD esta entrega hubiera estado buena para finales de octubre pero ya pasaron 8 meses desde su última actualización.

**Liluel Azul**

**¡SantaManíaCablleresca!**

**17 de Septiembre de 2013**


End file.
